American Dad Pen123 Season 4
by pen123
Summary: The Smiths and OCs and friends endure some more wacky adventures.
1. Prologue aka Deleted Scenes and Trailer

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

 **Wrath of Lucy Deleted Scene 1**

Zoey is seen recovering from her arm injuring as she watches Stan and Bullock do some work for the CIA.

"So Zoey, how long have you and Steve dated for?" Stan asked.

"Mr. Smith, we dated for almost 4 years now" Zoey answered.

"Wow, great job girl! You are officially the longest lasting girlfriend for Steve. Well done!" Stan smiled as he offered a high five. "Don't leave me hanging."

Zoey giggles as she gives her boyfriend's dad a high five.

"Smith, any plans yet?" Bullock asked.

"Not unless we find more heroes, not much can be done right away sir" Stan said.

"I hate that bitch Lucy!" Zoey grumbled.

"What was that?" Stan asked.

"I'm sorry. I said that Lucy is a bitch" Zoey said.

"Don't apologize for telling the truth" Stan said. "In fact, she is the perfect person to pose for a picture of what a bitch is" he laughs.

 **Wrath of Lucy Deleted Scene 2**

We see Zoey…eating rapidly fast at home.

"Zoey, is everything alright?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

"Everything's fine, mommy" Zoey answered.

"I think she's nervous about something" Mr. Wilson said.

"I'm not nervous! Are you nervous? No I'm not!" Zoey laughs weird.

"Well, okay" Mrs. Wilson said as she continues eating.

"Oh look at this, I need to finish my homework. May I be excused?" Zoey walks up to her room.

"It's July, sweetie" Mrs. Wilson said, but Zoey's bedroom closes.

We see Zoey walking around nervously.

"What the f*** did Lucy do to Steve? I hope Steve isn't cured!" she prayed.

 **Wrath of Lucy Deleted Scene 3**

All the guys as girls are now putting on makeup.

"Don't I look hot?" Stacy asked.

"You sure do darling" Emma commented.

"I wish I had prettier lips" Alice commented.

"Hi ladies. It's me…the missing member" it was…Roger disguised as Laura Vanderbooben. He walks around as sexy music played.

"(Sniffs) huh, I really need to stop farting everytime I make my appearance" Roger said.

"You sure do, weirdo!" Mattie covered her nose as so did the guys/girls.

"Hey, are you all crossdressers? Me too!" Roger cheered.

"Actually, Mr. Rogers, Lucy transformed them into girls" Matthew explained.

"How come you're not a girl?" Roger asked.

"How come you have gray skin?" Matthew asked back.

"Screw this! Good luck guy ladies!" Roger leaves.

"Who the f*ck was that?" Matthew asked.

 **Wrath of Lucy Deleted Scene 4**

Zoey arrives home, dressed in her normal outfit. However, she dons her sunglasses as she enters home. Her parents were reading in the living room.

"Hi sweetie. Welcome home. Are you hungry?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

"That's okay mom. Mr. Bullock ordered pizza for the Ultimate Heroes. Thank you anyways" Zoey said as she quickly goes up to her room. Then she closes the door and removes her sunglasses and lies down on her pillow, crying.

"F**k this sh*t! F**k you Lucy Sheridan! F**k you bitch!" she cries as she curses.

Later that night, she twists and turns around in her sleep.

"Steve, please come back! I'll do anything to bring you back to normal. Anything" she whimpered as she falls asleep.

 **Outside In Deleted Scene 1**

Happy and Miserable walk around, until they saw…Ant-Man.

"Oh my God, you're Ant-Man! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Happy rapidly shakes the superhero's hand.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you" Ant-Man replies. (A/E Yes it's Paul Rudd doing his voice.)

"His movies suck. Ant-Man isn't even as powerful as Superman" Miserable complained.

"Don't mind her. It's her time of her month" Happy answered.

"Well, I gotta go. The Wasp is waiting for me. Good luck saving the world" Ant-Man quickly disappears.

"What a nice man" Happy smiled.

 **Outside In Deleted Scene 2**

We see a title card of Jeff waving hi and the words **The New Adventures of Jeff Fischer**.

 _Hens love roosters_

 _Stars love wishers_

 _Everybody loves Jeff Fischer_

"Hell no!" shouted Stan as he appeared and lowered the title card down.

 _Everybody who counts love Jeff Fischer_

The title reads: **Jeff Fischer in: That One Day**

"Hey guys, come on. It's time for Mary to go to school" Jeff said.

"Babe, she's not going to school today" Hayley explained.

"Say what? Give me one good reason!" Jeff demanded.

"It's June daddy!" Mary answered.

"Oh heavens to Betsy!" Jeff cheered as the scene shifts back to the title card.

 _Hens love roosters_

 _Stars love wishers_

 _Everybody loves Jeff Fischer_

 **Make a Man Out of You 1**

"Daddy, Mark is a very sweet guy. He can resist something that would be deemed immature" Adaline convinced her dad.

(Flashback)

Mark and Adaline are sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Happiness: h-a-p-p…" a contestant on the spelling bee on TV spells as Mark is seen giggling while covering his mouth.

"Oh grow up Marcus!" Adaline snapped as she crossed her arms.

"He said pee-pee" Mark laughs.

"Ugh! Let's see what else is on" Adaline changes the channel.

"As you can see, the planet Uranus has a very gaseous state of mind" an astronomer on TV commented as Mark fell to the ground, laughing on the floor.

"Ugh! Mark you are I don't know, 18, not 8!" Adaline shouted.

"He said 'anus'! Stop it! It's too much!" Mark keeps rolling on the floor, laughing.

(Flashback Ends)

Adaline grins brightly in front of her dad.

"I see" Mr. O'Brien commented.

 **Make a Man Out of You 2**

"This skirt barely covers my panties" Adaline complained as she tries to cover her white panties with her skirt.

"Yeah, tell me about it. We should have worn shorts. The last time I played roller derby, we wore comfy shorts" Hayley agreed as she tries to cover her red panties as well.

"Ugh, my soccer shorts are much bigger than this skirt!" Zoey complained as she tries to cover her purple panties as well.

"But hey, this may have an advantage…" Hayley commented as someone enters.

"Ladies, I apologize. Here you go. The bike shorts man got stuck on traffic" the person who gave the ladies their uniforms gave them shorts.

"Yes! We're saved" Adaline cheered as she, Hayley, and Zoey wore their shorts under their skirts. "Thank you!" she gives him a thank you kiss.

"Yes! I got a kiss from a cute girl! You owe me $1000 dollars, Bill" the guy leaves.

"I gotta stop giving thank you kisses to people" Adaline chuckled.

 **Fate Upon Steven Anita and Zoey Melanie 1**

"Have you tried appearing in a bikini?" Roger as Dr. Penguin asked.

"Holy crap! You're right! Maybe it should work! I have an idea!" Zoey thought.

The next day she invites Steve/Stacy to go swimming in her pool. Zoey removes her bathrobe, revealing her black bikini.

"Don't I look hot?" she posed as she quickly dived into the pool.

"Wow, you look gorgeous girl" Steve/Stacy said. "But what about me?" s/he removes his/her clothes, revealing a purple sexy bikini and dives into the water.

"Damn it!" Zoey cursed.

 **Fate Upon Steven Anita and Zoey Melanie 2**

"This has to work" Zoey said as she…removed her pants, revealing her pink panties as she is in Steve's/Stacy's room.

"Hi Steve, I forgot my pants. Don't you like seeing your girlfriend in her undies?" Zoey posed as she blew a kiss.

"Girl, come on. This ain't no No Pants Day event! Put them on or else guys are gonna hit on you" Stacy demanded.

"Come on Steve. I'll even let you touch the waistband of my undies" Zoey begged as she sticked her butt in front of him/her.

"Get off me, you creep! I'm not a lesbian and I sure as hell don't think you are one. Now please if you don't mind" Stacy demanded as Zoey gives up.

"I quit…hey, where are my pants?" Zoey asked as we see…Roger puts on Zoey's pants.

"Thanks Francine! I love these black jeans! This makes my butt look normal" he said as he poses a mirror.

"Pants, Roger!" Zoey demanded as she arrived, wearing a towel around her waist.

"You're no fun!" Roger complained as he took them off and gives them to Zoey as she removes her towel and dons her jeans again.

"You tried to be naked like me?" Roger cackled.

"Not funny, stupid alien!" Zoey snapped as she leaves.

"Oh come on! At least I didn't get sexually crazy when I saw your undies? Zoey? Oh forget her. I'll just look up to guys in underpants" Roger said as he turns on his computer.

 **Team Smith in the Multiverse 1**

"What's that yellow stuff dripping to the ground?" Jeff asked.

"My pee" Zoey blushed.

"Zoey, did you wet yourself?" Steve asked.

"Oh no, this pee is from the banned toilets universe. Otherwise, I would have felt it" Zoey explained.

"Maybe we can fart our way out" Steve suggested as he was about to cut one, but Zoey glared at him and shook her head in disapproval.

"Never mind. I wouldn't want to soil myself. Okay I got nothing" Steve shrugged.

 **Team Smith in the Multiverse 2**

As Team Smith walk around in the underwear universe, they see more residents in their undies as well.

"Man, this is some perverted universe, huh?" Hayley asked.

"Babe, I can't breathe in this!" Jeff complained as he and Steve have paper bags covering their faces.

"You gotta love dating a guy obsessed with seeing women in lingerie" Zoey joked.

"Hey, I'm a real gentleman" Steve said.

"I know. I was saying that to Jeff" Zoey giggled.

"Hey!" Hayley snapped.

"Babe, can't I least get some air?" Jeff begged.

"No, then you go crazy…I got it" Hayley removes Jeff's bag, but she points him to the old men in whitey tights.

"What the f**k babe?!" Jeff shouted as Hayley and Zoey laughed. "Never mind!" he puts his bag over his face.

 **Pokemon That Makes You Go 1**

Steve and Zoey were walking all around the mall, looking for Pokemon as shoppers stare at the couple.

"Zoey, I think we should take a pause for a moment" Steve suggested.

"Steve, I found a bunch of Magikarps here! This is perfect!" Zoey said as she was about to walk to the water fountain, but luckily her boyfriend saved her.

"Zoey, you really need to be careful of your surroundings!" Steve pleaded.

"Oh my God, you're right! I almost fell and got wet! Thanks Steve! I owe you one!" Zoey French kisses him.

"All is forgiven babe" Steve smiles as the couple sat down on some chairs.

 **Pokemon That Makes You Go 2**

Mark and Adaline are staring restlessly on their cellphones, also looking for Pokemon.

"Are there any of my type on this game?" Adaline asked.

"To be honest, yes, but not actual fairies like you, although there are Fairy-type Pokemon" Mark explained.

"Oh look, a Clefairy! Aren't they so cute? Yes she is! Look at her sweet little puffy ears and adorable tiny mouth. It is the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Adaline squealed.

"Oh come on!" Mark complained as Adaline continues to be cheerful.

 **Happy Pranksgiving 1**

Mark quickly hides as Stan goes inside the bathroom while holding on to a newspaper.

"Yes! Mr. Smith is going number 2. This is going to be fun" Mark chuckled.

(Loud screaming)

"Francine! There's a snapping turtle on the toilet!" Stan shouted as he runs quickly away from the bathroom with his pants down with the turtle biting his left buttcheek.

Mark rolls down on the floor laughing.

"Hey! Who put the turtle there? I was gonna splash lemonade all over his body" Mark thought to himself as Roger goes in.

"Finally, I get to go poop…ah! What the hell is this?!" Roger screams as his body is covered with lemonade.

"There we go!" Mark busts out laughing.

 **Happy Pranksgiving 2**

Zoey arrives with a bag. She sees Mark.

"Hey Mark. I was thinking. I've read studies that people with nice clear skin do a way better job on pulling pranks" she said.

"Huh? You know, you're right Zoey. I need to look sexy to keep up with my pranks. Thank you. Do you have anything?" Mark added.

"Take this. It's green vegetables my mom and I use every night to have pretty skin. It works. Trust me" Zoey said as Mark leaves, but she blinks at the audience.

The next morning, we only see Mark from the back.

"Huh? It's so red and plumpy…AHH!" his whole face is covered with rashes from poison ivy. "F**k you Zoey!"

Zoey and Steve busts out laughing as they see him from a telescope.

"That will teach him not to give me an exploding Jell-O" Steve said.

"Or put my personal belongings at a vending machine" Zoey commented.

"Or draw a penis on my neck" Jeff arrives with a red neck.

"Or blame me for farting" Hayley added as well.

 **3 Tales featuring Steve's Friends 1**

Steve and Zoey were grocery shopping, until he gets a text message from Snot.

"Oh my God, Snot has a girlfriend! This is awesome!" Steve cheered up and down like crazy!

"Oh my God, it's a 2 for 1 sale for organic fruit juice!" Zoey cheered as she was not paying attention. Steve glares at her.

"I'm sorry. Snot got a girlfriend! Sweet!" Zoey cheered as well as Steve chuckles.

 **3 Tales featuring Steve's Friends 2**

"Hayley, Steve's friends aren't losers anymore. They have girlfriends!" Jeff cheered. "Oh wait, they were never losers to begin with. Well, just letting you know."

"Mommy, is Daddy okay?" Mary asked as she was playing tea party with her mommy.

"Uh, let's just Daddy is excited to have new friends" Hayley explained.

"Oh okay. Want more tea?" Mary asked.

"Don't mind if I do" Hayley answered.

 **Modern War Paint 1**

"Adaline, how on Earth are you so good with paintball?" Mark asked.

"Uh, let's just say I had practice" Adaline said.

(Flashback)

Adaline is seen playing with a PS3 with some friends.

"Oh my God, shoot him!" someone demanded as Adaline pressed buttons.

"Holy cow! Even though _Call of Duty_ is overrated, it's kickass!" Adaline said. "(Giggles) duty."

"Watch it! Here comes the squeakers!" another friend said.

"Good! They need to shut the hell up and get their asses kicked!" Adaline grins evilly as she continues to play.

(Flashback Ends)

"Wait just a second… _Call of Duty_ is overrated?" Mark asked.

"That's what some people say" Adaline answered.

"Oh, okay. Watch out! He has blue paint!" Mark warned.

 **Modern War Paint 2**

Steve, Zoey, Hayley, and Jeff joined together after they got eliminated.

"I don't get it. We competed on the Murder Games, yet we lost in this stupid competition" Steve complained.

"Don't worry about it little brother. It was fun" Hayley smiled.

"Yeah, it's not like it's for money or something" Zoey said.

"Meh, I wanted to keep playing. Who wants to go paintball next week?" Jeff asked as Team Smith cheered.

"Next time, we should have an Ultimate Heroes outing by paintballing. That should be fun" Steve suggested as everyone nodded.

 **Viva Las Madaline and Hayleff 1**

Steve and Zoey are on the plane trip to Japan.

"Gonna go complain to the Pokemon headquarters?" a woman asked them as Zoey nodded.

"Good luck with that. Japan TV are extremely egotistial and they lusts over the status quo. Good luck convincing Ash to win a Pokemon League."

Zoey was seen grinding her teeth in frustration as she rips apart a Pikachu style pencil.

"Zoey, jeez I never seen you this angry before" Steve said.

"I…want…Ash…to…win…a…Pokemon…LEAGUE!" she roared.

"Have a Snickers" Steve offered.

"I'm sorry. I need to control my temper" Zoey said as her personality is back to normal.

 **Viva Las Madaline and Hayleff 2**

We see Hayley and Jeff playing blackjack.

"Remember Jeff, one of us or both of us has to beat the dealer. We have to get 21 to win a lot of money" Hayley explained.

"Got it babe" Jeff said as the dealer gave them cards. Jeff gets a 9, Hayley gets a 6, and the dealer gets a 7.

"Hit" both Jeff and Hayley tapped the table as they each get new cards. Jeff gets a 2. Hayley gets a Queen.

"Hit" Jeff and Hayley does it again as they get more cards. Jeff gets an 8 as Hayley gets a 3.

"Hit" Jeff said as he gets…a Jack.

"Yes! I win! I beat your card, dealer!" Jeff cheered, but he loses his money chips.

"Jeff, you're not supposed to get anything over 21. You lost" Hayley explained.

"What? Is this like golf?" Jeff asked.

"Sort of" Hayley said as she waves on the table to mean stand.

The dealer reveals a 3 under the 7, then a Queen.

"Sorry, I win" the dealer said as he takes Hayley's money chips away.

"It's okay babe. It was fun" Hayley said as Jeff smiles.

 **Curse of Camp Whatchamacalit 1**

"Mommy, is camping scary?" Mary asked.

"Not to worry, sweetie. There aren't any bears around" Hayley assured.

"What about Berenstain Bears?" Mary asked.

"Uh, they're way scarier than regular bears" Jeff said.

"Jeff!" Hayley snapped.

"What? They're scary because they wear clothes" Jeff commented as Hayley shook her head.

 **Curse of Camp Whatchamacalit 2**

We see Steve, Jeff, and Stan hanging their wet clothes while clad in whitey tights.

"Oh great! Now we're outdoors naked and we're hungry! We're stuck!" Stan complained.

"Mr. S, this is a family trip, not survival of the fittest" Jeff corrected.

"Huh? Oh yeah what you said Jeffrey" Stan said.

Hayley and Zoey hang their wet clothes in their bra and panties.

"This is so embarrassing Hayley. We're left in our undies and it's so creepy out here" Zoey said as she covers her underwear with her arms.

"Zoey, relax, we have extra clothes. This happens all the time on TV" Hayley explained.

"Are you talking about cliches?" Zoey asked.

"Yes" Hayley answered.

"I thought so" Zoey said.

 **The Weirdest Stories of Langley Falls 1**

"Steve, you wanted excitement, right?" Zoey asked.

"Yes" Steve answered.

"How about we play Wheel and the Legman again?" Zoey suggested.

"We need Roger to be here" Steve said.

"Oh. How about…" Zoey suggested.

"No" Steve answered.

"But…"

"No"

"Or…"

"Nope"

"I give up. You think of something" Zoey crossed her arms.

"Nope" Steve refused.

 **The Weirdest Stories of Langley Falls 2**

Steve and Zoey walk home after everyone in Langley Falls had their adventures.

"You know, I was thinking. You know what would bring even more excitement?" Steve asked.

"Nope" Zoey said.

"Oh come on. Don't play that game" Steve begged.

"No" Zoey insisted.

"But…"

"No"

"Or…"

"No"

"Does the stupid girl say no?" Steve tricked her.

"Ha, you're that stupid girl" Zoey laughed.

"How?" Steve asked.

"You said that word" Zoey taunted.

"I did not say no…oh come on!" Steve shouted.

"Nice try little boy!" Zoey laughed.

"(Sigh) you got me there" Steve added as the couple kiss and walk home.

 **Stranger Than Fanfiction Dot Net 1**

"How about this? Fluttershy is revealed to actually be a human being and she goes to a local high school, disguised as a human?" Adaline asked.

"That's _Equestria Girls_ " Zoey answered.

"Damn it! Okay, how about this? Fluttershy is a transfer student and competes in the Olympic Games?" Adaline suggested.

"You mean _Friendship Games_?" Zoey asked.

"Gah! I quit! I suck at writing stories!" Adaline shuts down her laptop.

"It's okay. Fan fiction isn't everything. Trust me. Writing is hard" Zoey said.

"I got it! She takes down an evil witch camp counselor" Adaline thought.

" _Legend of Gaia Everfree_ " Zoey said.

"You work for _My Little Pony_ then!" Adaline snapped.

"How is she a Fluttershy lookalike yet doesn't watch the Equestria Girls movies?" Zoey giggled.

"I heard that" Adaline snapped.

 **Stranger Than Fanfiction Dot Net 2**

"What do you think of Rarity?" Zoey asked Lauren.

"She's cool. Not as cool as unicorn Twilight Sparkle" Lauren said.

"Hey! Rarity's a unicorn too. In fact, I love unicorns!" Zoey said.

"Really? So do I!" Lauren smiled.

"Me too!" Lisa Simpson from _The Simpsons_ appeared.

"Unicorn party!" the girls cheered as they donned unicorn horns and started dancing. However, Bart Simpson appeared.

"Unicorns aren't real!" Bart shouted but Zoey, Lauren, and Lisa hissed at him like snakes.

"Okay they are!" he surrendered as they continue to have their unicorn party.

 **The Phantom of the Costume Contest 1**

"So Mark, now that you seen me in my panties, it's time you wear my panties" Adaline said as she showed him white panties.

"Addie, I am not wearing them and that's final!" Mark refused.

"I thought so" Adaline threw out fairy dust on Mark's pants and they vanished, revealing his gray boxer briefs.

"Oh come on! Is it because I stripped you off your dress?" Mark asked as he covered himself.

"Yes" Adaline said.

"Alright, you win. I'll dress up as a princess once you give me back my pants" Mark demanded.

"Deal" Adaline smiles.

 **The Phantom of the Costume Contest 2**

"I hate Stacy I hate her so much!" Zoey shouted as she sees a vision of Stacy.

" _Don't be intimidated Zoey. Try to imagine her in her underwear_ " Zoey thought to herself as we see Stacy wearing purple lingerie with a black garter belt and matching stocking.

" _Oh no she's hot!_ " Zoey freaked out.

"Are you okay Zoey?" Steve asked.

"I'm fine. I wasn't thinking about anything" Zoey said as a bubble of Stacy in lingerie appears.

"It feels like I'm wearing nothing at all. Nothing at all! Nothing at all!" Stacy sticks out her butt as she shakes it.

"(Screams) stupid sexy Stacy!" Zoey panicked.

 **Saving Santa 1**

"So Adaline, how is Christmas like in Fairy Land?" Mark asked.

"Uh, it was very 'special'" Adaline commented.

(Flashback)

We see a 7 year old Adaline sitting on Santa's lap.

"So what would you like for Christmas, little girl?" Santa asked.

"I want a Barbie convertible and a new Easy bake oven" the young Adaline asked.

"Have you been a good little girl?" Santa asked.

"Yes I have" Adaline answered.

(Flashback Ends)

"That wasn't special. Every kid has sat on Santa's lap at least once" Mark said.

"Hey, he got me my toys" Adaline said as she showed him her old toys from Christmas.

"You have a point there" Mark said.

 **Saving Santa 2**

"So guys, how are we supposed to find the evil Santa?" Steve asked.

"Maybe we can wish for the good Santa to take down the evil Santa for Christmas?" Jeff suggested.

"Not funny Jeff" Hayley snapped.

"Oh God! No wonder I suck at writing Christmas letters" Jeff said.

(Flashback)

"Dear Santa, I want a…phony for Christmas. I want it to have a pretty mane and easy to ride for school" a young Jeff wrote on his letter. "I think that's how you write pony."

On Christmas, young Jeff receives…a phony bag.

"Yay! My pony is here!" Jeff cheered.

(Flashback Ends)

 **Mary the School Baby 1**

Steve and Zoey went to the mall. Zoey begs for Steve to go to the bathroom with her gestures as she can't talk due to a bad canker sore.

"You need to go potty?" Steve asked as Zoey nodded.

"All right, go for it" Steve agreed.

"(mumbles) thank you" Zoey leaves.

"Okay, do they sell English to mumbling dictionaries here?" Steve asked. "Oh wait, yes they do" he encounters an English to any language dictionary shop.

"Perfect! Just make sure I get one and I'm all set" Steve goes inside but stops for a moment.

"Fine, I'll wait until Zoey gets out of the bathroom" he said as he sits on the bench.

"(mumbles) I'm back. Sorry for the delay. I had the worst case of diarrhea" Zoey said.

"Uh, you had a huge bladder?" Steve tries to understand her.

"(mumbles) huh?" Zoey asked.

"Never mind. Where to? Toy story?" Steve asked.

"(mumbles) no toy store" Zoey begged.

"Okay toy store it is" Steve said.

"(mumbles) screw you Steve" Zoey said angrily.

"(laughs) just kidding. Wherever you want" Steve smiled.

 **Mary the School Baby 2**

"Mommy, how does my dancing look?" Mary asked as she does a ballet dance move.

"That looks wonderful, sweetie" Hayley smiled.

"Oh yeah, I can dance better than that little girl. Watch me" Roger said as he does a pirouette, but he trips. Mary does one, but it is much better than Roger.

"Oh come on! How come the little ones always do better than me?" the alien asked.

"You just need practice uncle Roger. If it makes you feel any better, you dance way better than Tiana" Mary smiled.

"Yes it does" Roger stands up and pats Mary on the shoulder.

 **Steve and Zoey's Big Night 1**

Zoey is seen looking at different prom dresses.

"How about this one?" she asked herself as she tries on a blue sparkling prom dress.

"Eh, too 1990s" she later tries on a green short dress.

'Too weird" then she tries on a purple dress, then a shiny pink dress, until finally she dons a strapless black dress.

"Perfect! Steve will like it!" Zoey cheered.

"Young lady, once you're done, please clean up the floor" the store manager suggested as Zoey looks down and blushes.

"Oops!" she giggles.

 **Steve and Zoey's Big Night 2**

Mertz was making copies of the prom king and queen votes.

"This is sweet! I made sure the voting is rigged for me so that nobody would beat me. Nobody!" he cackles as Roger walks by.

"Ooh, is that my magic shoe box? I was looking all over for it" Roger said as he picks up a box. "Oops, wrong box" he throws it…at the river.

"No! Now I'll never be prom king! Damn you bastard!" Mertz attempt to kick Roger in the groin, but Roger counters and kicks him below instead.

"Only I mess with Steve Smith" he leaves as he smokes a cigarette as Mertz winces in pain.

 **Her Fair Lady 1**

"Oh look, since we don't have anything else going on, what do you say we go for a swim in the hot tub?" Steve asked suggestively.

"Steve, I don't have my swimsuit on" Zoey said.

"It's okay. It's only us. Besides, I can't puke anymore" Steve said. "Please?"

"Fine" Zoey removes her shirt and pants, revealing her white bra and panties.

"You're the best!" Steve cheered as he removed his clothes, revealing his whitey tights. The couple hop into the tub.

"Okay the water should be here soon. So uh what kind of wedding would you like?" Steve asked.

"Anything that's magical and wonderful and full of experience" Zoey answered.

"Cool" Steve said as he blinks to the audience.

 **Her Fair Lady 2**

"Adaline, if we do get married and if my mom does marry Colleen, will our kids have 3 grandmas?" Mark asked.

"Holy cow you're right. That would be unusual. You have your mom and possibly a second mom should she marry Colleen and then my mom, so yeah" Adaline commented.

"Want to have a baby soon? I'll let you see me in the nude" Mark suggested.

"I love to but maybe someday. How can we have kids if we're both not the same type of people?" Adaline asked.

"Just go ask the Internet. They'll explain everything" Mark winks at the audience.

 **Spring Breaking Point 1**

"So Jeff, do you like Pegasus ponies?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, I always want to be one myself! I even have this awesome tattoo" Jeff shows Hayley a Rainbow Dash cutie mark tattoo on his left arm.

"Dude, is it permanent?" Hayley asked.

"I wish. These costs 50 cents and will go away in an hour" Jeff said. "What kind of pony would you like to be?"

"Earth pony" Hayley commented.

"Cool babe!" Jeff said as they kissed while Mary pets more horses.

"Gotta love our baby girl" Hayley smiled as she takes a picture of her daughter.

 **Spring Breaking Point 2**

"Look mommy, it's Harley Quinn!" a little girl as she saw Margot running away.

"Leave me alone! I'm Mark Johnson disguised as a girl to rescue my mom! Leave me alone!" Margot explained.

"Come back Hayley Quinn! We love you in _Suicide Squad_! Show us your boobs!" a bunch of comic book nerds chase him/her.

"I'm not Harley Quinn! I'm not Margot Robbie! I'm a boy!" Margot shouted as the nerds leave defeatedly.

"I always knew she's crazy!" one of the nerds commented as they laughed.

 **Lucy Sheridan Final Justice 1**

We see Steve holding on to a small box.

"If we defeat Lucy, it would be the perfect time to ask my girlfriend THE question" Steve said as he is talking to…Klaus who is reading a magazine while wearing glasses.

"What do you think Klaus?"

"Huh? You asked me? Oh yeah she should say yes! She has to take you. How can a nerd like you have a sexy girlfriend yet I can't since I'm a goldfish" Klaus wondered.

"Uh, thanks fish I guess" Steve leaves.

"I need my body!" Klaus rips apart his magazine in frustration.

 **Lucy Sheridan Final Justice 2**

We see all 15 members of the Ultimate Heroes still wearing their superhero costumes as they are eating at Taco Belle, silently.

We see somebody cleaning the floors inside the restaurant.

Natalie her mouth with her napkin. Stacy finishes her taco. Adaline sips her horchata.

 **Done with the deleted scenes. Here's a trailer…well it's not exactly a trailer. It's more like a special preview similar to what you see in Comic-Con.**

(Scene 1)

Mark arrives to his house as he see Adaline wearing a white tank top, dark pink panties, and green boots.

"Hey Mark. Want to have some babies? I'm ready to be a mom" she asked in a seductive tone.

"Whoa, what is this?" Mark asked.

"I love you Mark. Think of this as our special anniversary present" Adaline said.

"Here you go" Mark gives her a couple of flowers. "In that case…" he starts making out with her like crazy.

(Scene 2)

"So Zoey, any future plans for you and Steve?" Natalie asked as she and Zoey are shopping at the mall.

"Natalie, can I trust you?" Zoey asked.

"Of course you can. We're cousins, remember?" Natalie asked.

"Steve and I got engaged" Zoey said as she shows her the engagement ring.

"That is beautiful! I'm proud of you!" Natalie cheered as she hugs Zoey.

"Thank you so much! What should we do next?" Zoey asked.

"Go kick perverts in the deck?" Natalie suggested.

"Deal!" Zoey agreed as they walk by.

However, Stacy watches them.

"I'll show her I can be fun as her" Stacy said.

"Hey Steve" Barry walks by her. He sees Steve with Eddie looking for a new skateboard.

"Hey Steve" he walks by them also.

(Scene 3)

"Snot, even though I'm gonna marry Zoey soon, how in the world will I be ready to be a dad?" Steve asked.

"Steve, it's time we go back to the laboratory and bring back our kids when we asked them out for that dance a long time ago?" Snot suggested.

"Not happening" Steve snapped.

"How come you guys got married? Lana and I haven't even reached second base yet" Snot wondered.

"It's all a secret, my man" Steve said.

(Scene 3)

"Hey Jeff, look at my new outfit" Hayley said as she appears…dressed as a blonde from _Blonde Ambition_.

"Oh my God babe, you look gorgeous!" Jeff cheered as he kisses his wife.

"It's a shame you never got to see me like this while you were in space. Now's your chance" Hayley said as they make out. However, Hayley stops for a moment.

"Sorry Jeff. I'm disguised like this because I need to go undercover" Hayley explained.

"Ooh, sounds like fun" Jeff smiled.

(Scene 4)

"I'm not having a good day. Why can't Zoey trust me for once?" Stacy wondered as she sits on the bench waiting for the bus. However, as she stands up once the bus arrived, the back of her skirt rips a small bit, revealing a part of her white underwear.

"Great, even more bad luck! What does it take to be lucky again?" she wonders.

"$2, ma'am" the bus driver demanded.

"Oh crap! I only have $1. Can you give a hot girl a discount please?" Stacy begged.

"No. No money, no ride. Please get off the bus" the driver demanded as Stacy gets off and the bus drives away.

However, Zoey is watching her.

"Grr…she owes me one!" she angrily thought to herself as she drives to pick up her nemesis.

 **So that was a bit of a preview of the upcoming season. Thank you for your patience. Now without further ado, here's the season premiere for season 4. Enjoy!**


	2. Babysitting Blues

**I don't own anyone except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place at the Smith household as we see Hayley, Jeff, and Mary playing with toys.

"Mommy, does Barbie like makeup?" Mary asked.

"I'm sure she does sweetie" Hayley said.

"Yes I do" Jeff said in a girly voice as he holds up a doll.

(Cell phone dings)

"Hang on" Jeff said as he picks up his phone.

"Oh babe, look at this! My father said that he's hosting a special dinner party with him and his friends and he's inviting the both of us!" Jeff said.

"Jeff, that's great!" Hayley cheered. "When is it?"

"In two days" Jeff answered.

"Oh, is it a boring party?" Mary asked.

"It's okay sweetheart. It's a party for grownups. You'll stay here and play and eat pizza with Roger" Hayley said.

"Hey, you kids are going somewhere?" Francine asked.

"Yes Mrs. S, I'm going to a party my dad is hosting" Jeff answered.

"Oh really, Stan and I are going to a party also. When is it?" Francine asked.

"Here" Jeff shows her the message.

(CRASH)

"What was that?!" Jeff shouted as he, Hayley, and Mary went downstairs. They saw Roger…injuring his left leg.

"My leg! Oh my God! My motherf***ing leg! My g***forsaken motherf***ing leg!" Roger shouted as Hayley covered Mary's ears.

"Roger, are you alright?!" Francine arrived as she and Stan went downstairs.

"Guys, I can't walk! My leg is broken!" Roger complained.

"Oh great! I guess we can't go to your dad's party Jeff. I'm so sorry" Hayley apologized. "Roger, I was hoping you would babysit Mary, but I guess we can stay home and take care of you."

"Hayley, it's fine. I can watch the kid" Roger said.

"No Roger, you need to go to the hospital immediately. I'm sorry, but I can't have you watch my granddaughter with a bad leg" Stan said.

"Grand Stan, you can babysit me while Mommy and Daddy are gone" Mary suggested.

"No can do sweetheart. Your grandmother and I are attending a special CIA party in two days" Stan refused.

"Great, who can watch me? I got it: uncle Steve and aunt Zoey" Mary suggested.

"Yeah, about that…" Hayley commented as we see Steve and Zoey…vacationing at the Bahamas. Both of them are enjoying smoothies at the beach as Steve wears blue swim trunks and Zoey is clad in a black bikini.

"They wanted to spend some time together as a loving couple after defeating Lucy Sheridan to celebrate" Jeff explained.

"I have an idea. Maybe we can ask Mark or Adaline" Hayley suggested.

Later, she visits Mark's house.

"No can do Hayley. Adaline and I are going to Canada to visit her grandparents" Mark said.

"Oh great" Hayley said.

Meanwhile, she calls more people to watch Mary back at the Smith house.

"I'm deeply sorry Hayley. Meg and I need to take our daughter Gwen to the doctor. She has a checkup. Plus I need to visit my aunt Maggie the following day" Eddie Walker's voice was heard on Hayley's phone.

"Oh great!" Hayley sighed.

Later, she walks around in her bedroom in her purple pajamas.

"Let's see here: I don't have Stacy's phone number, Dylan and Axel are attending a video game convention, Cindy and her girlfriend are at Mexico, Matt went to New Orleans with his girlfriend and daughter, Steve and Zoey are vacationing at the Bahamas, I don't have a number from Matthew, Meg and Eddie are busy, no Mark or Adaline" Hayley said.

"Babe, I think I have another person we forgot" Jeff suggested as he puts Mary to bed.

"Who? Vince Chung?" Hayley asked.

"Actually, I sort of took a risk" Jeff said.

"Is it Deputy Watson?! I thought he's a goner" Hayley wondered.

"It's not him" Jeff answered. "I'll tell you who in the morning" he goes to bed.

The next day, Roger comes home from the hospital in a wheelchair.

"Oh man, now I'll never get to leave the house with my costumes" Roger complained.

"Who is this person?" Hayley asked.

(Doorbell rings)

Hayley opens the door and it was…Natalie Clarkson.

"Oh hi Natalie!" Hayley smiles as she hugs her.

"Hi Hayley" Natalie said as she hugs her back.

"Oh my God, Zoey is back and she left Steve! I knew he's a stupid nerd! You owe me $100 Ms. Wilson!" Roger cackles.

"Roger, this is not Zoey. It's her cousin Natalie! She agrees to babysit Mary while Jeff and I go to his dad's party" Hayley said.

"Who is he?" Natalie asked.

"Don't mind him. He's just a friend of the family" Hayley said.

"Makes sense" Natalie smiled as she enters the house.

"Hi…Zoey?" Mary questioned as she saw Natalie.

"(Laughs) I'm Natalie Clarkson, Zoey's cousin" Natalie answered as she picks up the baby.

"Thanks girl for watching our little Mary. We'll be back in two days sweetheart. Bye!" Jeff said as he and Hayley waved bye and left.

"Uh, Ms. Clarkson, can we play with dolls?" Mary asked.

"You betcha!" Natalie cheered as the two started playing. Roger looks at them with a frowning look.

"Oh come on! That was supposed to be our special thing!" the alien complained.

"Uncle Roger, you need to rest your leg. Ms. Clarkson and I will be fine" Mary said.

"(Giggles) call me Natalie please sweetie" Natalie smiles as she continues playing with Mary.

" _Oh great! A bimbo is trying to steal Mary away from me!_ " Roger thought to himself. " _Oh well, gonna get my whisky now_."

Meanwhile, Hayley and Jeff arrived at the other side of Virginia, where they arrived at Jeff's dad's house. They wait outside.

"Hi Jeff, it's so good to see you again" Henry smiled as he hugged his son.

"Hi Dad. Are we invited to the party?" Jeff asked as he and Hayley went inside.

"Wow, there are a lot of people here" Hayley commented as the couple sees a lot of people socializing, drinking, eating, and having a good time.

"I thought this was gonna be a simple dinner party" Jeff thought.

"At this house, there are no simple dinner parties. Instead, we get a wild and crazy one!" Henry laughs as the partygoers drank heavy amounts of tequila and shots.

"Jeff, I thought it was going to be peaceful!" Hayley crossed her arms.

"Babe, I'm sure it will be fun. We get to be wild and crazy animals for the first time since you gave birth to Mary as well as saving the world" Jeff explained.

"No thanks! Come on Jeff, let's get out of here" Hayley said as she was about to leave, but then…

"All you can eat cereal!" someone shouted.

"GIMME!" Hayley runs to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, Dad, I forgot to tell you cereal is her all time favorite food" Jeff explained as Henry laughs.

Later, Mary arrives home as Roger opened the door for her.

"Hello, Ms. Fischer-Smith. How was your fun day with Natalia?" Roger asked.

"It's Natalie. We had lots of fun. We went shopping, played at the park, and she took us to Cheese E. Charlie's. Roger, are you okay? Is your leg better?" Mary asked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe I ought to…" Roger stands up, but he's feeling much better.

"Hey, I'm all better! Now you don't get to spend time with that stupid blondie biotch anymore" Roger laughs.

"Roger, that's not nice" Mary looks sad.

"Why? Do you love her more than me?" the alien asked.

"I love you, but can't you be nice to other people for once?" Mary asked.

"You want nice? I'll give you nice" Roger said as he…gave Mary a nice bubble bath.

"Thanks uncle Roger" Mary giggles as she plays with the bubbles as Roger squeaks a rubber ducky.

Later, we see Hayley finishing her…10th bowl of cereal.

"This was…fabulous! Is there one cereal I've never tried?" she asked as she looks around and then sees one…Sugar Candy Crunch.

"Oh my God…it's Sugar Candy Crunch cereal! I thought this stuff was banned in America" Hayley thought.

"Welcome to the party. My friend brought it all the way from the Netherlands. I'm not sure why it was banned here, but go for it" someone commented as Hayley pours herself a big fat bowl.

"If this is good, I would give Mary some" Hayley said as she takes one spoonful of the cereal, but then…she gets crazy hallucinations that Mabel Pines from _Gravity Falls_ got from eating the banned smile dip. She imagines sliding down a rainbow and climbing on top of a dog and going swimming in a pool of rainbow water as she smiles. However, we see Jeff and Henry looking at Hayley spinning on the floor.

"Babe, are you okay?" Jeff asked.

"Party all you like!" Hayley cheered as she continues to spin around.

"All right, I'm gonna smoke some weed!" Jeff cheered as he removed his shirt and ran.

The next day, Mary is seen playing dress-up with her dolls as someone approached.

"Hey Mary. It's me Zoey. I'm back from my vacation. I can take over from my stupid cousin. She can get the hell out of here!" Roger arrived, dressed as Zoey Wilson.

"Hi Zoey, where's uncle Steve?" Mary asked.

"Mary, it's not Zoey. It's Roger disguised as her" Natalie warned.

"Uh…he went to the bathroom?" Roger lied as Mary went upstairs.

"No he didn't" Mary said as she walked back down.

"Oh wait, I remember, he's at his friend Snot's house playing video games" Roger added.

"Which one is Snot?" Mary asked.

"Uh, the Asian one?" Roger answered in an asking tone, but Mary removes his wig.

"Uncle Roger, what's going on?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, and why exactly are you dressed like my cousin?" Natalie asked.

"Uh you see…you stay the f*** away from my Mary. She's Hayley's daughter and I'm an important figure to her life!" Roger shouted.

"Uncle Roger, she's not evil" Mary said.

"Roger, I'm an Ultimate Heroes. We love kids. She trusts me. I think it's best if you just stop this charade" Natalie suggested.

"I think that you should give me your pants, considering that you are dressed like Zoey and I can't tell who's who" Roger demanded.

"Or else what?" Natalie crossed her arms.

"Or else…(whacky noise)" Roger successfully pantsed Natalie, revealing her red panties. Natalie kicks him in the groin super hard as she pulls her pants up.

"Guys, knock it off!" Mary pleaded.

"Natalie killed teenage girls!" Roger shouted.

"Roger shipped your father to outer space!" Natalie argued.

"You bastard!" both Roger and Natalie screamed in unison as the two started fighting similar to the Family Guy chicken fight. They fight all around Langley Falls, as they punch each other back and forth. They were about to fall off a bridge, but then they suddenly stopped.

"Hold up a sec, are we like that fat man and that creepy chicken?" Roger asked.

"Ha ha, you're the fat man…HEY!" Natalie shouted.

"(Laughs) you should have seen the look on your stupid face" Roger cackled as Natalie…laughed too.

"Wait, why are we fighting?" Natalie asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Oh okay, I just don't want you stealing Mary away from me. You treat her a lot nicer than I do. You got to play dress up, wear makeup, and do other fun and girly things while I just sit and watch her play" Roger confessed.

"Roger, I like Mary, but she's Hayley's daughter and you are her uncle. I can't take her away from you guys. I want to be her friend. Mary reminds me of myself when I was a little girl before my dad started hunting teenage girls thinking that they were witches" Natalie said as she tears up. "I've never got to live like a little girl at all. It's always witch hunting and fighting. I've never played with Barbies, played dress up, go to fun places like the mall or anywhere else, or even had pizza."

"Wait, you've never ate pizza?" Roger asked.

"Nope, it was always a strict diet to fight off witches" Natalie answered.

"Natalie, I'm so sorry. I know you like her and so do I. Great, I bet she hates us now. I guess we can go talk to her and apologize" Roger said. "I was worried about Mary trusting you and you revealing your true instincts. So, I guess we have to say sorry to Mary now. I hope she would forgive us."

"You think so?" Natalie questioned.

"Only one way to find out" Roger said as they went back home.

However, Mary was…playing with her dolls instead.

"Mary, Roger and I wanted to say…" Natalie was about to apologize, but Mary interrupts her.

"Hi guys! That was funny!" Mary smiled.

"Wait, you're not upset about what we said to each other and fighting?" Roger asked.

"Nope. Mommy and Daddy told me everything before. Plus aunt Zoey told me about you aunt Natalie. As long as you guys love me, I love you guys" Mary said.

"Wow! Oh my God, I've never thought that a little girl like you would be cool about it. Oh Mary, you're awesome!" Roger picks her up and he kisses her.

"You are so adorable! If I ever have a baby girl one day, I hope she acts like you" Natalie smiles.

"Can you both babysit me from now on? It's more fun" Mary suggested.

"Will do" Natalie and Roger said in unison.

Meanwhile, Jeff found someone with a bag of weed.

"Oh my God, weed! I thought I would never see you again!" he drools.

"Hey, that's my weed! Go get high somewhere else!" someone snaps at him.

"No!" Jeff shouted.

"Or else" the person threatened.

"Or else…feel the wrath of Toxic Touch" Jeff threatened back as he left hand turns green.

"Oh crap, you're an Ultimate Hero? Why didn't you say so? Go for it man!" the person lets Jeff smoke some weed and he also gets hallucinations as well.

"Oh my God, I see everyone here! Hi friends!" we see Jeff "hugging" hallucinations of the Ultimate Heroes, but really, he's hugging…a tree that attached a pinata that kids are playing.

"Hey look, a weird and smelling man! Let's get him!" the kids shouted as they hit Jeff with the stick.

"Hey, my body is not made of candy! Or am I?" he asked as he falls asleep.

Meanwhile, Hayley wakes up from her sugar rush.

"Huh? Where the hell am I?" she asked as she got up while adjusting the strap of her tank top back to normal.

"Ugh, I can't believe I got a sugar hangover" Hayley commented as she slowly walked. She sees Jeff…going back and forth as he hugs himself.

"Babe, I did it again" Jeff said.

"What did you do Jeff?" Hayley questioned.

"I relived the days before we had our little Mary" Jeff answered as he smoked a blunt, but Hayley takes it. She looked resistant to the marijuana but stopped.

"Yeah, let's…oh screw it. We'll probably not have fun like this in like forever" Hayley commented as she smoked a bit and they danced around similar to Jennifer Lawrence and Bradley cooper in _Silver Linings Playbook._

"Shall we dance, milady?" Jeff offered like a gentleman as Hayley blushed.

"Why are you red? We're married" he laughed.

"I know" she giggled as they danced. However, moments later, we see Hayley and Jeff jumping like angels on a fun moonbounce, but in reality, we see the party guests watching Hayley and Jeff…jumping up and down on flowers.

"I dare you to upload this to YouTube" someone said.

"Done" the other person responded as he records it.

Later that night, Hayley is seen eating white bread. Jeff is seen…eating white bread as well. They are both shivering from their earlier actions.

"What the hell is wrong with us? We partied like we've never partied before. We're terrible parents" Hayley whimpered. "I'm officially about our little Mary. That's it. No more drugs or booze for either of us until we retire from Team Smith and the Ultimate Heroes."

"Babe, it's okay. I think the problem is that we never spend a lot of alone time together, aside from being Team Smith and the Ultimate Heroes. I guess we aren't used to having crazy times like we had before. It's okay. We're okay and that's all that matters" Jeff said.

"But what about that penis tattoo on the back of your head?" Hayley asked.

"Not too worry babe. I'll ask Matt to remove it or I can simply wear my hat forever" Jeff said.

"Not if I can help it" Hayley said as she takes out a black marker and draws on the back of Jeff's head.

"Problem solved" she smiles.

"Thanks babe" he kisses his wife. "But let's still ask Matt just to be safe."

"You got it" Hayley blinks.

Later on, Natalie, Roger, and Mary were watching TV until Hayley and Jeff arrived home from their party.

"Oh hi guys!" Hayley smiled.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Mary runs towards her parents as Jeff picks her up.

"Hi guys! I'm glad you're back" Roger said.

"Hey Roger, you can walk again" Jeff said.

"Thanks to my new friend Natalie" Roger said as Natalie pays Hayley.

"Oh no, we can't accept money from friends. It's fine. You should keep it. As long as Mary is okay, it's free" Hayley said.

"Oh okay. Well thanks for letting me spend time with Mary. I gotta go" Natalie said as she leaves. "Oh Mary, Roger, Hayley, Jeff, want to go to Fun World this weekend?"

"We love to!" Roger said as there was a photo montage of the five at the theme park. We see photos of them going on rides, eating cotton candy, taking silly photos, and everyone sleeping on the car ride home as Stan is driving them while the chorus of the song " _Right Round_ " by Flo Rida plays.

Meanwhile, in a distance far from the Smith household, we see Steve and Zoey in their normal outfits looking outside on top of a grassy hill as Zoey puts her head on Steve's lap as they are resting on a tree.

"Should we tell them?" Zoey asked.

"We will have to eventually" Steve said as they took a nap.

"Oh dear, they took my picnic spot" Hans Moleman from _The Simpsons_ appeared but he leaves sadly.

 **End of Chapter**

 **There you go ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed this season premiere, along with the prologue. Read and review and I will see you next time!**


	3. Roger and Mary Mysteries

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place at the Smith household. However, Hayley is wearing her purple pajamas as she is covered with blankets. Unfortunately, her nose is really red and there is a washcloth on her forehead. She has a really bad cold.

(Sneezes)

"Jeff, I need some chicken soup" Hayley said in a sick tone.

"Coming babe" Jeff said as he arrives with the chicken soup, although he has his mouth covered with a doctor mask.

Meanwhile, Roger is watching Mary at Hayley's room. They are seen playing dolls.

"So Mary, what do you like to do today?" Roger asked.

"Well uncle Roger, uncle Steve told me something about Wheels and the Legman, I was wondering, is that true?" Mary asked.

"Uh, you see, your uncle has a crazy imagination. We only pretend to be detectives because it's funny" Roger said.

"Oh really? I want to join. Where's uncle Steve?" Mary asked.

"They are still on vacation, honey" Roger asked as we see Steve and Zoey wearing matching white bathrobes as they are getting pampered at a spa back at the Bahamas.

(Phone rings)

"Hello? Oh hey Nattie! Oh no! What's wrong? Oh no!" Roger answers his cellphone.

"What? What's wrong Roger?" Mary wondered.

"It's Natalie. She says her iPod Shuffle is missing. Well Mary, this looks like a case for…the Roger and Mary Mysteries!" Roger announced as he and Mary dressed up as detectives and posed like superheroes.

"Oh cool! Wait! What's an iPod Shuffle?" Mary asked.

"Ugh! I thought you kids already have the modern technology!" Roger grumbled.

Meanwhile, they went into Natalie's apartment as they investigate her room.

"So Ms. Clarkson, where was the last time you had the Shuffle?" Roger interrogated.

"Well, you see…it was my morning run" Natalie answered.

(Flashback)

We see Natalie running as she is clad in a black sports bra, matching yoga pants, and sneakers as she has her headphones on during her workout.

" _I was working out to maintain my beautiful figure. I was listening to Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, Paramore, Avril Lavigne, P!nk, Selena Gomez, pretty much almost every talented female artist today. Anyways, once I got home, I put my Shuffle away as I do the normal activities: took a shower, clean the house, cook my meals, and my once a week throw up on the toilet_ " Natalie recalls as we see her taking a shower (we see up to her neck), sweeping the floor after her shower fully dressed, cooking a pasta dish, and puking on the toilet.

(Flashback Pauses)

"Whoa, hang on a second! Why do you throw up once a month?" Roger asked.

"I don't know. I just do" Natalie answered as she crossed her arms.

"But you still have pretty teeth" Mary smiled.

"I had braces when I was a little girl. I'll be fine" Natalie commented. "So anyways…"

(Flashback Resumes)

" _The next day, I was going for yet another run and I was hoping to run one mile in 10 minutes, but then suddenly…it's gone! My Shuffle is gone_!" Natalie recalled as we see her searching her entire apartment for her Shuffle.

(Flashback Ends)

"Roger, you got to help me! You got to! I need my music! Without it, it hurts my concentration and I'm forced to watch these unhelpful YouTube workout videos!" Natalie begged.

"All right Nattie. Mary and I will help" Roger said.

"We sure are" Mary agreed.

"Well okay, if you found it, just call me" Natalie suggested as Roger and Mary left.

"We did it uncle Roger. Our first mystery together" Mary smiled.

"We got this in the bag, sweetheart" Roger smiled back.

Later, as they are walking by, Roger sees something.

"What the hell?" the alien asked as he approached towards…Snot.

"Hey Steve's Jewish friend, what are you doing here?" Roger asked.

"Hey Roger. Thank God you're here! I once accidently wore Lana's bra and now it's missing. I asked Steve if he has seen it but he said no. I asked the other guys and they answered no as well. You gotta help me!" Snot begged.

"Not to worry, we can find the bra. However, what's a bra?" Mary asked.

"Ugh! Fine, this looks like another case for the Roger and Mary Mysteries" Roger announced as he and Mary dressed up as detectives and posed like superheroes…again.

"Well good luck. You gotta hurry. It's Lana's favorite bra and if something bad happens to it, she'll dump my ass and I've never get to see her in her underwear ever again and she wears sexy panties!" Snot begged as he left.

"Roger, what's panties?" Mary asked as Roger groans.

Meanwhile, back at home, Roger and Mary has set up a detective agency in the basement at the Smith household.

"Let's see here: Natalie's iPod Shuffle is missing and Snot's girlfriend's bra has gone missing. I wonder who or what has stolen those things" Roger wondered.

"Maybe a cat burglar took them. I heard they dress up like cats to make them look scarier" Mary commented.

"Hang on. I gotta check inside" Roger said as he looks inside his pants and underwear. "Nope, all clean."

"What was that?" Mary asked.

"Last time I found someone else's Shuffle, it was in my butt and by the way, it was your mommy's Shuffle" Roger said.

"I don't want to know" Mary shook her head.

"So anyways, I wonder where…" Roger is interrupted by a knock on the door as he opens to reveal to be Adaline.

"Hi Roger" Adaline greeted.

"Hey Addie. I'm sorry. Hayley can't play right now. She has a cold. Right now, I think she has diarrhea" Roger said.

" _No she doesn't! She's puking right now if you don't mind!_ " Jeff snapped, off-screen.

"Oh no. Poor Hayley. Although, that's not what I came here for" Adaline said. "Have you seen Mark's boomerang? I borrowed it to show it to my dad to see how much he matured but I accidently lost it and now I'm worried that he'll get mad at me for losing his trusty weapon. Luckily, he went with his mom and her girlfriend on an outing and that gives me time to either find one or buy a new one."

"Not to worry Ms. o'Brien or should I say the future Mrs. Johnson. This looks like another case of the Roger and Mary Mysteries" Roger announced as he and Mary dressed up as detectives and posed like superheroes…for the third time.

"Uncle Roger, we need to stop doing that" Mary said.

"But it's funny, sweetie" Roger commented.

"Whatever. I don't care what you guys do, just help me find his boomerang as soon as possible" Adaline begged as she left.

Meanwhile, Mary and Roger do some research online.

"Let's see here: Natalie had her shuffle on Thursday, then suddenly, the next day, it vanished. Snot wore his girlfriend's bra on a Thursday and then it disappeared and then Adaline went to her father's on Thursday and borrowed Mark's boomerang. I wondered what could be behind this?" Mary said as she looks online.

"Wait up a second, how in the world can a 1 year old baby use the computer?" Roger asked.

"Look, we're in a generation of kids using modern technology at an early age" Mary answered.

"Never mind. The point is, where could they be?" Roger asked as we see…a huge hill of lost and forgotten items everywhere. A mysterious person stands on top of them, although we only see the boots.

"Nobody will find then now and will never find them at all!" one evil man cackled as he is playing around a pink bra and a boomerang, along with listening to a iPod Shuffle.

Later, Mary and Roger walk around Langley Falls as they search for the missing items.

"Look uncle Roger, this must be the place where Natalie last used her Shuffle. Maybe it must have fallen off the park as she finished running. Maybe she forgot to double check her device when she got home" Mary said as she sees footprints on the sidewalk. "However, one question is, how in the world does she has big feet?"

"Uh, that was me!" Roger laughs nervously.

"Oh come on!" Mary shouted.

"Look, you're not smart all the time. Remember that oral report you gave about your mommy?" Roger asked.

(Flashback)

"And that's why Hayley Smith is not only my mommy, but also the most inspirational woman in the world" Mary said as she gave a presentation on her mom in front of Colleen's class as her classmates, except for Tiana, applaud.

"Way to go Mary. Very well researched; however, a little heavy on the pictures and for some reason a pair of white panties on your report, but I'll give you an A-" Colleen said as Mary smiles as there was Hayley's underwear on Mary's scrapbook.

"Ha-ha, you got an A-" Tiana taunted.

"It's better than a B" Mary laughed.

"Oh dang it!" Tiana cursed.

(Flashback Ends)

"Hey, Daddy said that it was the same undies that she wore 8 months before I was born" Mary snapped. "(Sigh) I don't want to argue uncle Roger. Can't we work together to find those things?"

"You're right kid. Let's not do those cliches where a duo break ups over a mystery and they make up and solve at the end" Roger agreed. "Ain't nobody got time for that."

"What's that?" Mary asked as she pointed some unusual thing at the well.

"Oh crap" it was the same mysterious man who took the things as Roger and Mary chased after that person.

"Let's get him!" Roger shouted as he and Mary ran. However, the alien stops as he catches his breath.

"I can't. I'm too fat! I gotta stop drinking so much beer!" Roger puffed.

"Uncle Roger, he's getting away!" Mary complained.

"I wonder why he's running away from us" the alien asked.

"I don't know. We need to find out. We promised those people we would find their things and we will get them" the baby girl said as she helped get Roger to stand up.

"Okay, I'm good now. Where to?" Roger asked as they…are riding on Big Wheels to find the mysterious figure.

"Really?" Roger grumbled.

"They're cool, aren't they? The best part is, we have these for two hours!" Mary smiled.

"What do you mean we have these for two hours?" Roger asked as Mary…shows him a Mastercard credit card.

"You're 1! How the hell can you afford a credit card?!" the alien questioned.

"Mom and Dad trust me with this emergency card" Mary explained.

"Touche" Roger said.

Later, they rode their Big Wheels all the way to an island of lost things.

"Uncle Roger, what is that?" Mary asked.

"I have no idea, darling. Apparently, it's some sort of dump of treasure. It's so cool huh?" Roger asked.

"Do you think that we might find what we are looking for?" Mary asked.

"Probably" Roger said as they went inside. However, a guard stops them.

"Unauthorized personnel not allowed! Get out!" the guard shouted.

"You want to fight me? I'll fight you!" Roger began to throw punches.

"Uncle Roger, watch this" Mary said as she…gives the guard baby crying looks on her face.

"Aww, that's so cute! You guys can come in" the guard lets them in.

"Woohoo! It worked!" Mary cheered as she and Roger went inside.

"Damn it! I gotta stop falling for that. Oh well, tomorrow's retirement day for me" the guard told himself.

Later, they looked around the lost items.

"Oh my God, it's the Barbie heads my friend Candy lost. She'll be happy to see these" Mary said as she puts them away.

"Oh my God, my Ricky Spanish shirt!" Roger dons it on; however, he sniffs it.

"Maybe this isn't the right time" he commented as they keep looking.

"Roger, look! We found them!" Mary cheered as they found Lana's bra, Natalie's iPod shuffle, and Mark's boomerang.

"You did it kid!" Roger cheered as suddenly, a person approaches them.

"Where do you think you're going?" a old man wearing a cowboy outfit stopped them.

"It's our stuff. We found them and they belong to their rightful owners!" Roger answered.

"I found them and they're fine! Finders keepers! The name is Winston and there's nothing you can do about it" Winston stopped them as Roger punches him.

"These belong to our friends!" the alien shouted as Winston slams him to the ground.

"What do you say to that?" Winston taunted. "All right, little lady. You are next!"

"Oh no, Mary! If something happens to her, Hayley and Jeff will never forgive me!" Roger tries to get up, but is badly hurt.

"Goodbye, kid" Winston said as Mary…suddenly attacks him using Hayley's superhero moves.

The alien looked surprised.

Mary beats up Winston multiple times up to the point where he surrendered.

"Alright, you win! You can have those stupid things back!" Winston shivered as Mary retrieved the items back. "Just leave me alone!" he vanishes.

"We did it uncle Roger. We found the missing things! We make an awesome team! We're like the Dynamic Duo, except I'm Batman" Mary joked.

"No sweetheart, I'm Batman, but you're right, we do make one hell of a team" Roger said.

"Roger, what's hell?" Mary asked.

"Seriously, can't you go one second without asking a question?" the alien snapped as Mary laughed.

Later, they retrieve the missing iPod back to Natalie.

"My Shuffle! Thank you guys!" Natalie cheered.

"You're welcome" the duo said in unison.

"How in the world did you find it?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, you know, you always gotta be careful with your things" Mary said.

"Yeah, it's a good thing it wasn't in my butt. It would not be pretty" Roger added.

"You guys are awesome! I'm flattered to have great friends like you guys!" Natalie smiled as she gave both of them a hug.

"Well, I'm not into hot chicks giving me hugs, but why not?" the alien laughed.

Meanwhile, Roger and Mary gives Snot the missing bra.

"You guys are awesome! Now I'm gonna hide it in her underwear drawer so that she'll never know. Thank you guys!" Snot leaves as he went to his girlfriend's house and hides the bra inside Lana's drawer. Moments later, she arrives home with a Victoria's Secret bag.

"Hi babe. Look what I got: a cute purple lacy bra, perfect for my boobs" Lana said as she showed Snot the undergarment.

"It looks cute babe" Snot smiled.

"That's great. I've been meaning to throw this old thing away" Lana said as she throws away the found pink bra in the trash. Snot's eye twitches.

" _I freaked out for nothing!_ " he shouted in his mind.

Meanwhile, Mary and Roger retrieve the missing boomerang back to Adaline.

"Oh my goodness, you found it! Thank you so much guys! Mark will be so happy to hear that his weapon is safe and sound" Adaline smiled as she also hugged the two.

"Well what do you know Roger? We make a good detective duo after all" Mary smiled as they waved bye to Adaline.

"We sure do kid" Roger commented.

Mark arrives to Adaline's house.

"Hey babe. How's everything, including my weapon?" he asked.

"Safe and sound babe" she smiled as she gives him the boomerang.

"Oh goody. This thing always get lost for no reason. So even if they are lost, I have a bunch of these and I don't mind losing one" Mark said as he and his girlfriend goes to his closet and displays his many boomerangs.

" _Oh come on!_ " Adaline whined in her thoughts.

"However, you can keep it" Mark added.

"Thanks babe" Adaline said as she kisses her boyfriend.

The next day, Hayley is much better now.

"Thank you Roger for spending time with Mary. I didn't want her to be sick" Hayley said as she plays with her daughter.

"Anytime Hayles, you would have done the same for me" Roger said.

Jeff arrives with a red nose as he blows onto a tissue.

"Babe, I'm sick. I don't know what's wrong with me" he said with a stuffed nose.

"This looks like a job for…the Roger and Mary Mysteries" Roger announced as he and Mary dressed up as detectives and posed like superheroes…for the last time.

"Okay, we gotta stop doing that" Mary said.

"It's okay, I got this" Hayley smiled.

 **The End…oh wait, there's more.**

We see Steve and Zoey swimming in the lake. Steve is wearing blue swim trunks as Zoey wears a white bikini. Later, they went down water slides together. At the end, we see them in a hotel as they are wearing bathrobes.

"Steve, I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level" Zoey said as the couple are lying on their bed.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"I think so" Zoey said as she removes her bathrobe, revealing her pink lacy bra and panties. Steve does the same, revealing his green thong briefs. The couple start making out like crazy.

"Steve, I think I wanna have a baby already" Zoey said.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"I'm sure" Zoey answered. "Besides, we're engaged now. It's okay."

"Okay" Steve whispered as they continue making out. However, an alarm sound is made.

"What?! Our vacation's over! Alright, I guess we will have to go home now" Steve said as he dons his normal outfit.

"We will continue this at home" Zoey agreed as she puts on her clothes as well.

"I didn't notice you had a tattoo on your left butt cheek, Zo" Steve chuckled.

"Shh! Don't let anyone know that I have a picture of Snoopy on my bottom. That's why you will never see me in a thong" Zoey giggled.

We end with people waiting in line for the bathroom inside an airplane. There were moaning sounds inside as people looked impatient. However, we see Steve and Zoey sleeping in their seats on the airplane.

"Steve, thank you" Zoey said.

"No, thank you Zoey" Steve giggled as they resumed their nap.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Thank you (times infinity) so much for your patience. I'm deeply sorry for the hiatus. I have been working hard to make new episodes. I plan on showing them either every Thursday, Friday, or Saturday. Therefore, expect a new chapter every week. Thank you for your patience. I fully appreciate it. Read and review and see you next time.**


	4. Wrath of Penelope

**I am back! I just want to tell my readers I'm deeply, deeply sorry for my delay. My job has left me losing the ability to write, but the good news is that I'm back now, ready for episodes! This is thanks for giving me a free day at work as there was nothing to do so yeah enjoy!**

The scene opens with Hayley walking around in the living looking at her cellphone while Jeff plays with Mary.

"Crap! My brother and future sister in law said that their flight had technical difficulties and we don't know when they will be back. This is not good at all!" Hayley complained.

"Who else can you ask?" Jeff asked.

"Hey dad, could you do me a favor and watch over Mary for the weekend?" Hayley asked.

"Oh Hayley, I would love to" Stan offered.

"Really?" Hayley asked again.

"But I can't. The CIA needed me for urgent business, which means I won't be around for the weekend" Stan explained as he walked away.

"Oh great. I can't ask Mom because she's with Mama and Baba now. Well, I guess I've got one more option" Hayley dials her iPhone.

Meanwhile in Quahog, the phone rings.

"I'll get it" Meg answers the phone. "Hello, Griffin residence, this is Meg."

" _Hi Meg, it's Hayley_ " Hayley's voice is heard on the phone.

"Oh hey Hayley, what's up?" Meg asked.

" _Listen, me and Jeff are going out of town for the weekend, and I was wondering if you could come over and watch Mary?_ " Hayley wondered.

"Yeah, about that, I've been forced to come to my Grandfather's dinner party on his yacht while he forces me and my dad to eat salmon stuffed with peanut butter which believe me, would not make a good combination, although Stewie couldn't come so my half-sister Emily has to stay and watch over him this weekend" Meg explained.

"I understand Meg" Hayley said. Before she could hang up, she added something. "Although, why don't we have Emily come over to Langley Fall with Stewie and Mary for the weekend?"

"I haven't thought of that…Excuse me" Meg leaves for a moment. We then see a girl with blonde hair with a purple streak, wearing a pink dress, pink and black long socks, and black shoes. "Hey Emily, I've got a call from a friend of mine who lives in Langley Falls, Virginia and she's looking for someone to watch over her daughter for the weekend and I was wondering if you would like to go and take Stewie with you?"

"I guess I could if it's alright with my parents" Emily answered.

Meanwhile, Emily arrives at the Smith household.

"Oh hi. I'm Hayley Smith-Fischer. It's nice to meet you" Hayley greeted as Emily enters the house.

"Hi Hayley. I'm Emily. It's nice to meet you too" Emily said as she shook hands with her.

"Thank you so much for arriving on such short notice. I really appreciate it" Hayley said.

"It's no trouble at all. Plus I brought someone along with me" Emily said as she introduced Stewie Griffin.

"Hi little guy. I'm Hayley Smith" Hayley smiled at Stewie.

"Oh dear lord, are you a hippie? If so let's get high!" Stewie joked.

"What?!" Hayley gasped.

"I'm so sorry. He gets a little weird whenever he meets new people" Emily explained.

"Plus she wears a diaper by the way" Stewie warned.

"STEWIE!" Emily shouted.

"I'm deeply sorry about this" Emily apologized.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Just take good care of Mary" Hayley introduced them to her daughter Mary.

"Hey Mary. This is Emily and Stewie. Emily will watch you and Stewie while Jeff and I will be gone for a few days. You guys have fun!" Hayley kisses her daughter on the forehead as Jeff arrives.

"Ready to go babe?" Jeff asked.

"I am. Thanks Emily. I'll see you later sweetie!" Hayley kisses her daughter on the cheek as she and Jeff left.

"Bye honey. Mommy and daddy love you" Jeff added.

"So kids, what do you want to do today?" Emily asked.

Emily arrives at the playground as she takes Stewie and Mary out of their stroller.

"(to Stewie and Mary) Here we are, you two have fun at the playground while I head off to the restroom. (To herself) So I could get myself changed... and I hope Stewie would play nice with Mary…" she instructed as the kids went to go play.

"So Stewie, what should we do that's fun?" Mary asked.

"Why don't you go and swing or go down slides while I go and build sand forts in the shade so you wouldn't get in the way?" Stewie suggested.

"Alright…" Mary went off and do what Stewie suggested as he went under the rope bridge area and starts building replicas of military bases out of sand when an familiar voice was heard. "Stewie? Is that you?" Stewie looks up and noticed above him is a girl his age Stewie recognized with her golden brown locks, her dark purple dress and her mary-jane shoes. "Penelope? What are you doing here at Langley Falls? I haven't seen since-" Stewie said.

"Since we kissed each, dangle you at a lamppost as I rode on top of a truck out from town?" Penelope added.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say" Stewie said.

"Hey Stewie, what's going on?" Mary asked.

"Mary, stay out of this" Stewie suggested.

"I'll go get Emily" Mary said as she left.

"So what are you doing here?" Stewie asked.

"You just asked me that, you bastard!" Penelope shouted.

"Stewie, where's Emily?" Mary asked.

"Say what?!" Stewie shouted. "Penelope, how dare you…" however, Penelope is gone. Luckily, Emily arrives with ice cream cones and gives them to the kids.

"Hey kids, here you go" Emily said as she gives them the treats.

"Thank you!" both said in unison.

" _Soon, Stewart Gilligan Griffin_ " Penelope watches them.

The next day, Emily, Stewie, and Mary are eating breakfast at a restaurant.

"So you're saying that your mom is a superhero?" Emily asked.

"That's right" Mary answered.

"That's so cool. I love to see her in action one day" Emily smiled.

"Oh God, Mary is such a buzzkill, just like Buzz Killington" Stewie complained.

(Flashback)

We see Stewie dancing at a gay bar.

"Hey guys, who wants to check out my sexy abs?" Stewie asked as the other gay guys cheered, but then the music stops as Buzz Killington arrives.

"Good evening, my fellow friends. Want to hear a funny story?" Buzz asked.

"Sir, get the hell out of here! We're trying to party!" Stewie demanded.

"It's about a bird that can't ride a bike. Want to know why he can't fly?" Buzz asked.

(Sighed angrily) why?" Stewie asked.

"Because he's a bird and has wings (laughs), now, who wants to hear a story about the Scottish party?" Buzz asked as Stewie groans while rubbing his eyes.

(Flashback Ends)

Later, Mary and Stewie are playing at the backyard.

"Stewie, want to help build a sandcastle with me?" Mary asked.

"Look, I know that you're trying your best to be friends with me, but face it, it's not going to work. However, I do would like a sandcastle" Stewie said as he helps her.

"Thanks Stewie. You know, you're alright for a kid that looks like an NFL football" Mary joked.

"You take that back!" Stewie snapped.

Meanwhile, Penelope was watching them.

"Just wait and see" she said.

The next day, we see Stewie building a device.

"Stewie, can you and Mary come downstairs please?" Emily asked, off-screen.

"Ugh, come on Mary" Stewie said as he went to look for her.

"Mary, where are you?!" Stewie asked as she finds that Mary went missing. However, he encounters a note.

"Find me and you will find Mary" Stewie reads as he looks for her.

Later, he finds an abandoned house.

"Mary, where are you?" Stewie cried.

"Help Stewie" Mary cried as he heard her voice.

"There you are!" Stewie sees her tied up to a chair and rope. He sets her free.

"It was horrible Stewie. Penelope tricked me into thinking that my parents got kidnapped and she sets me up here" Mary hugs Stewie.

"Don't you worry child. I'll take down that…" Stewie said as suddenly Penelope arrives.

"(Laughs) my worked exactly how I planned it!" Penelope laughs evilly.

"What plan?" Stewie asked.

"Guess who I got, but I'm not gonna tell you" Penelope vanishes.

(Woman screaming)

"Was that Emily?" Stewie asked.

"We better make sure that it wasn't her back home. Let's go!" Mary suggested.

Later, Stewie and Mary arrived at the ransacked Smith house searching for Emily.

"Emily? Emily?! Emily, where are you?" Mary asked.

"Emily?!" Stewie wondered the same.

"Emily?! Where the hell is she...?" Mary asked.

Stewie noticed Klaus with his mouth duct taped to his mouth.

"What the deuce?" Stewie sees Klaus.

"Klaus! Are you alright? What happened?" Mary peeled off the duct tape.

"I minding my own business watching TV while Emily was about to cook dinner when suddenly a baby girl came in" Klaus explained.

"What did she look like?" Stewie asked.

"She had golden brown locks, a purple overall dress, a pink hair bow and black Mary-Jane shoes" Klaus described. Stewie gasped and realized who Klaus meant.

"Penelope" Stewie grumbled.

"You know her?" Klaus wondered.

"Indeed I have, I first met her in Quahog months ago, she almost tried to kill Brian, then we encountered her a couple of times and she tied up Mary at her new house out of jealousy, I went there to save her, but this was all of a distraction for me so she kidnapped Emily" Stewie answered.

"Where do you think she's at?" Mary wondered.

"I don't know, but she left you a note on that table" Klaus said as Stewie picks it up and reads the note 'Dearest Stewie, If you want to see your sister again alive, meet me and Emily at the CIA at 11pm, No police, no agents, just you and your so called girlfriend. Signed by, You know who.'

"The CIA at 11pm?" Stewie wondered.

"That's where my grandfather works at! There's a party going on there at night!" Mary explained.

Stewie looks at his wrist watch. "It's right now 9:25pm, but how should we get there?"

"Leave that to me" Mary carries out her iPhone and booked her Lyft app, then one of the Lyft cars appeared at the driveway. "There's out ride" They both got in as their driver turns out to be Roger. "Wait, Roger? Your our Lyft driver?"

"Yes, can't a funny guy get a job for once?" the alien said.

"You know him?" Stewie asked.

"He's my uncle. Hurry Roger, take us to the CIA please!" Mary pleaded.

"You got it kid and thank you for saying please. Your ride is on the house!" Roger said as the car drove off.

Later, the babies arrived at the CIA.

"I'm off to go pick up Roman Reigns. I heard that people are going to throw weapons at him because he's going to defeat Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania and I need to make sure he gets a ride home. See ya and good luck!" Roger drives off. Mary and Stewie sees Penelope.

"So, you all have been wondering why I came here in the first place" Penelope commented.

"Well I could already guess why you really came here" Stewie answered.

"I don't, why did she come here?" Mary wondered.

"Well, haven't you guessed? The CIA's having a party, and don't you know what it's for?" Penelope asked.

"Well that part, I don't know" Stewie said.

"Well you see, The CIA's unveiling a new contraption that could grow or shrink any matter you could think of, even a human being…" Penelope answered.

"So why all the trouble for that?" Emily questioned as she arrrived.

"Emily!" Stewie and Mary arrived to hug her.

"I'm okay guys. Somebody was kind enough to save me" Emily explained.

"Darn it!" Penelope cursed. "Since you are here, you might as well hear me out then."

"Can't you see? Penelope's going to use it to grow herself into a giant and the whole world will become her toys. She'll be like a human Godzilla…" Stewie complained.

After what he said, both Mary and Emily's eyes widen and stared back at Penelope who just smirked.

"That is correct Stewie, well done, you get a gold star…" Penelope agreed.

"Really?" Stewie questioned.

"No, not really, but you have been very correct about my plan. Now, I better go now so, sit back, feel comfortable with those ropes around your hand and watch TV while I set my plan to motion" Penelope revealed as she turns on the TVs around them and shows live surveillance of the CIA's Party.

"And have a nice date" Penelope walks away out of the room leaving the two tied up trio alone staring at the TV.

"But I wasn't even dating Dammit!" Stewie cursed.

"What must we do? How should we stop her?" Mary asked

Stewie tries thinking of something until a light bulb literally floats above his head. "I have an idea... By the way, where the deuce did that light bulb come from?"

"What's the plan?" Emily asked.

"Oh right, Mary, in my back pocket, there's a swiss army knife, I couldn't reach it, but I'm sure you can, dig into my back pocket, take that knife, then cut your ropes free and stop her before it's too late" Stewie suggested. "Wait, how did you know what the CIA's unveiling?"

"I secretly hacked the system, they thought it was that stupid nerd who voted for Trump" Penelope answered.

Mary reaches in one of Stewie's back pockets, she then felt an object with a button, she pressed it and then the object vibrates. "Is that a vibrator?"

"Why do you have a vibrator?" Emily asked.

"I USE IT FOR MY SPARE TIME! Anyway, that's the wrong pocket" Stewie snapped as Mary digs her hand in Stewie's other pocket and felt the object she's looking for.

"That flat thing, is this it?" she asked.

"That's the one, now be careful, this is a knife after all" Stewie warned as Mary opens Stewie's pocket knife. She tries to angle the knife towards the rope, she then felt a small cut on one of her fingers.

"Owie…" Mary complained.

"I did try to warn you, but try to ignore it and cut the ropes around you hand" Stewie said as Mary continues trying to angle the blade without hurting herself until she felt the blade on her ropes.

"I think I got it on them" Mary said.

"Good, now cut the ropes" Stewie complimented as Mary does as Stewie said. Meanwhile at the Party, Bullock comes on stage ready for his announcement.

"Attention my fellow workers" everyone turned to Bullock.

"Thank you, I am happy to announce our unveiling for our latest work at the CIA" Bullock said. Backstage, the guards are on lookout when each of them one by one felt darts on their necks, then each of the guards collapsed out in a coma, then the shadow who shot the darts walks out of the shadows to reveal Penelope. Back on stage.

"May I introduce to you, pull the sheets of…" Bullocked announced as the agents pulled the sheets off to reveal a ray like device that looks about 8 feet tall.

"I introduce to you the 'Sizeanator S-1'. With this, you could shrink or grow any thing like for example, we can secretly shrink all the garbage barges floating around the Atlantic Ocean and bring them back here and turn them to tiny garbage cubes. And we can secretly grow bigger food for us to eat, like this piece of cheese on that table next to me. Grow that cheese" Bullock explained as one of the agents turns on the device, aims it at the cheese and in 5 seconds fires a blue laser and the cheese increased it to 10 feet tall. All the CIA agents applauded in amazement.

"Another successful masterpiece made by our company…" Stan complimented.

"Also to let you know, our machine can also work on people" Bullock added.

Back at the security room, Mary was still trying to cut herself free.

"How far are you?" Stewie asked.

"I'm almost there" Mary said.

"Hurry dammit!" Stewie begged.

Back at the party, things look fine.

"This is fun I say" Stan said as everyone laughed.

"We're making sure that it's safe" Bullock said, but however, the machine has hidden in a facility in order to prevent from falling into the wrong hands. Suddenly, all the lights went off and then a female voice was heard.

"Such as me?" Penelope asked.

"Who said that? Who's there?" Bullock demanded.

Suddenly a grenade was tossed on stage and then smokes explodes out as one of the spotlights was turned on and aims at the explosion, as the smoke clears, Penelope appeared on the spot the grenade exploded at.

"Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen…" Penelope greeted.

"What the? What's a baby girl doing here? Who does she belong to?" Bullock asked.

I don't belong to any of you mortals in here" Penelope answered.

Back in the security room, Mary was still cutting until her ropes cut free. "I'm free!"

"Yes!" Stewie cheered.

"Alright!" Emily smiled.

"Now hand me the knife" Stewie said as Mary did as Stewie says.

"Good, now go and stop Penelope while I cut myself and Emily free" Stewie suggested.

"Right!" Mary said as she runs out of the room as Stewie cuts his ropes. Back at the party, Bullock was trying to call security.

"Security, I would like to report that a baby girl has taken over this facility and need you to come and stop me. Security? Do you read me?!" Bullock shouted.

"I wouldn't bother calling them since I've already been ahead, they've been tranquilized into a 24 hour coma" Penelope explained.

"What?!" Penelope complained.

"How is this even possible?! I mean, your just a baby!" Stan wondered.

"Indeed, I am a baby. But I not just an ordinary baby who would sit around drinking bottles of milk, poop in diapers and suck pacifiers no, I am much more than that…" Penelope explained.

Meanwhile at the hallways, Mary was running up to the party as fast as she could. Back at the party Penelope was setting up the 'Sizeanator' machine as Bullock, Stan, Dick and Jackson aims their pistols at Penelope.

"Don't touch that device, or else we'll shoot" Bullock threatened.

"I also wouldn't bother, I've already neutralized your weapons during your presentation" Penelope explained.

"Damn that's one smart baby…" Stan said.

Once the device was set, she ran to the spot where she aims.

"Now prepare for my wrath!" Penelope shouted. Mary opens to the backstage and was about to run to Penelope until the laser hits Penelope, Mary was too late to stop her. Penelope slowly grows literally, as the CIA panics. At the security room, Stewie was cutting off Emily's ropes until she's free.

"Now that should do it, now let's meet up with Mary and help her stop Penelope before-" before Stewie could finish, the place was shaking.

"What the deuce?" Stewie asked.

Outside the CIA, Penelope's growing breaks through the roof until she stops as she's now the size of 50ft.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha... Now witness the fear of the new ruler of this planet" Penelope laughed as she was walking around wrecking havoc around Washington. As people were running away from her in safety, Stewie was slowly walking the opposite direction of the crowd.

"Yoo Hoo! Penelope! It's me, Stewie! I'm down here" Stewie taunted.

Penelope looks down and sees Stewie.

"Stewie? Why are you standing here like that if your running in fear? You better not be looking at my diaper under my skirt!" she snapped.

"Oh Penelope, I ain't doing that…" Stewie lied and secretly is looking under Penelope's dress, he took a couple of pictures of Penelope and her giant diaper.

"I'm actually distracting you" he explained.

"WHAT?!" Penelope shouted as suddenly, a blue laser came out of nowhere fired at Penelope.

"What's going on? What happening to me?! No. I'm shrinking, No! NO!" Penelope screamed as in seconds, Penelope was shrunk down back to her normal size.

"Now that's what call a little baby. Eh? Get it?" Stewie laughed.

"You need to work on some better punch lines" Emily shook her head in disapproval.

Yeah I guess you're right…" Stan said.

"Why you bitch! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Penelope cursed.

"Not this time" Stan said.

"You young lady, are going to have a very long time out, in solitary" Bullock said.

Suddenly, Penelope grabbed Mary by the shirt collar as she points her ray gun at her.

"I think not…" Penelope threatened.

"NO! Mary!" Stan cried.

"If you come any closer to arrest me, your precious little daughter gets it…" Penelope threatened.

"Actually, she's my granddaughter, even though I'm in my 40s" Stan explained.

"Granddaughter?" Penelope questioned.

"It's a long story, my parents are hippies in their early 20s" Mary explained.

"Doesn't matter, if you want to see you precious kid, or should I say, your 'girlfriend'?" Penelope asked.

"She's not my girlfriend, I only known her for 2 days" Stewie added.

Just then, Mary bit Penelope's arm.

"OW!" the pain made Penelope drop the gun. Mary then grabs one of Penelope's overall strap and round kick in Penelope's pelvis, Penelope then slide round till she's behind Mary and kicks between Mary's legs as the overall strap Mary was holding snapped off. Mary then punches Penelope's face. Stan was about to stop when Stewie holds him off.

"Don't interfere, this is Mary's fight" Stewie explained.

Penelope carries a couple of ninja stars from her sleeves. She tosses them at Mary, though she dodged them while one of them scratched a hole in the pelvis area of her overalls.

"Where the hell did she get those?" Stan asked.

"Where did you think I got them?! A got them at a Japanese thrift store" Penelope answered.

Mary looked down at the ray gun Penelope dropped. She tries to retrieve it as Penelope tries to do the same thing, while grabbing it, they were wrestling.

"If they were in a wrestling ring, we would make a commentary about it" Stewie said.

While wrestling for it, they accidentally rapid fire the ray gun aimlessly, one of them made a hole in one of the buildings exposing a naked man taking shower, when that guy saw the destruction, he then tries to cover himself with embarrassment.

"Don't look at me! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" he screamed.

We continue seeing a toddler girl to girl fight while they were trying to grab the ray gun. While tugging for that ray, Mary then grabs one the Ninja stars Penelope used and uses it back on her by scratching her shoulder which ripped the other strap of Penelope's overalls which remained on, because of that, her overall dress plopped down to her ankles, revealing her diaper.

"Oh bloody hell!" Penelope cursed as Mary punches her multiple times.

"Now, do you have anything to say?" Mary threatened.

"You're gonna need a diaper change" Penelope slashes Mary's clothes, leaving her in a diaper also. They continue fighting until Mary delivers…a powerful punch to her face, leaving her unconscious.

"Mommy and Daddy want their little girl alive and healthy" Mary seethed.

"Take her away" Bullock said as the CIA agents come and arrests Penelope.

"Thank God you're okay!" Stan said as he covers Mary with his suit jacket.

"Thanks Grandpa! I'm glad everybody's okay" Mary said.

"Mary, for a baby born from hippie parents, you're all right" Stewie smiled.

"Thanks Stewie" Mary hugs him.

"Hey! Save it for the reunion" Stewie blinks at the audience.

Later, with Mary dressed up normal again, she says goodbye to her new friends.

"Will I ever see you again?" Mary asked.

"You will, trust me" Stewie once again blinks at the audience.

The next day, Hayley and Jeff were playing toys with Mary.

"I hope Steve and Zoey are all right. I'm really worried about them. Natalie said that she hasn't heard from either two for a while now. Maybe I should call the police" Jeff wondered.

"They're on vacation. It must be flight delays" Francine explained.

The story ends with two people walking into the household.

"Mom, dad, we have an announcement to make" it was Steve who said that as he and Zoey arrived, with their hands holding together, with rings in their fingers.

"It's time we tell you this" Zoey added. "Please don't get mad."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **I just want to say a huge thank you to** **Family Guy Fan writer 15 for letting me use his OC Emily Griffin for this chapter and for helping me with this episode idea! You rock! Anyways, read and review and hopefully I'll see you soon!**


	5. My Mother My Friend?

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place where Steve and Zoey just arrived home.

"Mom, dad, we have an announcement to make" Steve said as he and his fiancée were holding hand together, with rings in their fingers.

"It's time we tell you this" Zoey added. "Please don't get mad."

"Well, what is it?" Hayley asked.

"Yes dear, what's up?" Francine wondered.

"Zoey and I…have been nominated for cutest superhero couple of the decade!" Steve cheered.

"Oh really?" Stan asked.

"No not really" Zoey laughed. "We're married."

The entire Smith family froze in shock.

Roger arrives.

"Oh is this the let's see who can stay frozen the longest? I want to play" Roger freezes.

Then suddenly, the family cheered.

"Oh my God, my baby is grown up!" Francine cheered as she kisses Steve on the cheek multiple times.

"Way to go son! You are now ready to go to second base" Stan chuckled.

"Congratulations Steve! That means I'm going to be an aunt!" Hayley cheered.

"Way to go dude!" Jeff congratulated as well.

"Thanks guys! Are we all good now?" Steve asked.

"What about your parents Zoey?" Jeff asked.

"(Sigh) here goes nothing" Zoey said.

Later, they made it to Zoey's house.

"Mom, dad, I need to announce something" Zoey said.

"Yes sweetie, what is it?" Michael asked.

"I'm married" Zoey showed her parents her engagement ring.

"Way to go sweetie! I'm going to be a grandpa" Michael smiled; however, Katherine looked sad.

"I'm proud of you honey" Katherine made a sad smile.

"Thanks mom. Well, I got to go put my stuff away. Steve, I will see you tomorrow" Zoey said as she kisses Steve on the cheek and walks up to her room. Steve leaves.

"I'll be right back. I forgot something in the bed room" Katherine said as she stood up and went upstairs.

" _Oh no! I'm not ready for this! I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet! What's happening to my baby girl?_ " she thought to herself.

(Dream Sequence)

We see Katherine feeding…Zoey while wearing her normal clothes but with a baby bonnet.

"Mmm, let's have some peas" Katherine said as she tries to feed her herself.

"Mmm, I'd rather have sex…with Steve" Zoey said in a baby voice.

(Canned laughter)

"Mmm, tapioca" Katherine attempts to offer her daughter tapioca instead.

"Mmm, sex with Steve" Zoey said.

(Canned laughter)

"Oh no! My baby is not a baby anymore! What happened to you?! Where's my baby?!" Katherine cried as she hugs Zoey tightly.

(Dream sequence ends)

We see Katherine lying in her bed with a sad look.

"Babe, I thought you were coming down the stairs" Michael said as he went upstairs.

"I'm not ready for this Mike. I don't like to see our daughter getting married. I hate it" Katherine said.

"Listen, it's their choice and if we break them up, Zoey will hate us forever" Michael said.

"It's not that. It's because you said that you're going to be a grandpa and that hurts me. I'm not ready to be a grandmother. I'm way too young" Katherine said.

"I'm so sorry that I said that. If you want, we can talk to Zoey about it" Michael suggested.

"No, I have a better idea" Katherine said as we see her…going to Adaline's house.

"Oh hi Mrs. Wilson. What's up?" Adaline greeted.

"Hi Adaline. Do you have a potion to make you feel young forever?" Katherine asked.

"Uh, why?" Adaline questioned.

"I'm not asking to be a baby again; I want to be…my daughter's age" Katherine suggested.

"Well, I do have the last bottle. Come on in" Adaline said as she lets her in the house.

Later, we see Zoey shopping with Natalie.

"So Zoey, any future plans for you and Steve?" Natalie asked.

"Natalie, can I trust you?" Zoey asked.

"Of course you can. We're cousins, remember?" Natalie said.

"Steve and I got engaged" Zoey said as she shows her the engagement ring.

"That is beautiful! I'm proud of you!" Natalie cheered as she hugs Zoey.

"Thank you so much! What should we do next?" Zoey asked.

"Go kick perverts in the deck?" Natalie suggested.

"Deal!" Zoey agreed as they walk by.

However, we see Stacy spying on them.

"I'll show her I can be fun as her" Stacy said.

"Hey Steve" Barry walks past her. He sees Steve with Eddie looking for a new skateboard.

"Hey Steve" Barry walks by them also.

"Screw it, maybe next time" Stacy leave.

Zoey and Natalie exits out from Victoria's Secret while carrying bags.

"Do you think Steve will like the nightie I bought?" Zoey asked.

"I don't see why not" Natalie answered.

"Hey girlfriend!" it was…Katherine, dressed identical as her daughter.

"Aunt Catherine?" Natalie asked.

"Oh God" Zoey complained.

Later, we see Zoey, Natalie, and Katherine back at Zoey's house.

"I heard you like boys. Are boys always that cute? What about the other boys that like boys?" Katherine questioned.

"Mom, what are you doing? Why are you acting like me?" Zoey asked.

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm not ready to grow up" Katherine answered.

"Aunt Katherine, it's so good to see you again, but this is kind of creepy and trust me, I've seen creepy" Natalie said.

(Flashback)

We see Natalie enter the bathroom and then sees something pop out.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" a screaming piece of poo scares her away.

"I didn't see anything" she leaves.

"Like that son" the poo was teaching his son how to scare people.

"Dad, why did you scare that hot girl away?" his son asked.

"Oh crap. No pun intended" the poo looks at us.

(Flashback Ends)

"Why can't I hang out with my favorite daughter and niece? I like being with you. In fact, why don't we become best friends instead?" Katherine suggested.

"I guess I'm okay with it" Zoey said.

"Sure, why not?" Natalie agreed.

"Thanks, girlfriends" Katherine smiled.

"On one condition, change your clothes" Zoey ordered.

"Way ahead of you" Katherine said as she quickly changed into a pink tank top, short jean skirt, and brown sandals.

"That's…better?" Natalie questioned.

"Oh God!" Zoey shook her head.

The next day, Zoey and Katherine looked at dresses at Macy's.

"So dear, what do you think of this?" Katherine tries on a short sleeveless black dress.

"Mom, that's the same dress I wore" Zoey said.

"Don't I look pretty though?" Katherine questioned.

"You do, but it doesn't look like you" Zoey said. "Oh look, it's Adaline."

"Hi Zoey. Hi Mrs. Wilson" Adaline arrived.

"Call me Katherine; Mrs. Wilson is the name of my mother. In fact, we are sisters!" Katherine grinned as she wrapped her arms around the girls.

"This isn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be" Zoey told herself.

Meanwhile, Steve is seen playing video games at his room.

"Damn it! Eddie beat me in _Marvel vs. Capcom 3_ again!" he groaned.

" _Ha ha_ " Eddie's voice was heard on Steve's headphones.

"How about a rematch bro, or should I say sis?" Steve joked.

" _F*** you Steve! You're on!_ " Eddie shouted, off-screen as Steve's cellphone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey Zoey" Steve said as the screen splits in half as we see Zoey.

"Steve, how do you feel if we go go-karting with my mom?" Zoey asked.

"That sounds like fun, although why her though?" Steve asked.

"She's acting like a teen" Zoey said as we see Katherine drinking cans of Monster Energy and running around like crazy.

"Oh boy" Steve said.

Later that night, it was nighttime. We see Michael going to bed in normal blue pajamas. Katherine arrived, wearing a pink t-shirt with a heart in the middle and gray booty shorts.

"Whoa babe, you look hot today!" Michael said.

"Hi daddy. I'm having a nightmare. My boyfriend don't want to go to the prom with me" Katherine said.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Daddy, I can't sleep in my bed. Can I sleep here tonight pretty please?" Katherine begged.

"Just come in" Michael suggested as she went to bed with him.

"I love you daddy" Katherine added.

The next, we see Zoey and her dad drinking coffee at Dunkin Donuts.

"Hey Mark, I heard today's your last day here at Dunkin Donuts. How come?" Zoey asked.

"My mom got a new job in Richmond. She wants me to go with her there and to be her job assistant as well, but I'm still going to visit by so it's not like I'm going forever" Mark said. "Besides, the guys and my boss have been really nice to me and after my shift is over, we're having a party."

"That's great Mark" Zoey smiled.

"Want more coffee?" Mark offered.

"Yes please" Michael said as Mark poured him coffee.

"So Zoey, you said that you wanted to talk?" Michael asked.

"How do you feel about Mom being my age?" Zoey asked.

"I…love it! We get to relive our high school days" Michael said.

"WHAT?!" Zoey shouted.

"Zoey, it's fine. In fact, look at this" Michael shows Zoey a video of Katherine cheerleading in a high school pep rally.

"She's 39! Why would she be a high school cheerleader?" Zoey questioned.

"Why not? It's hot" Michael said. "Oh okay, if it makes you feel better, you can stop this. I would help, but I'm no superhero."

"That's it! I think I know why she's acting like this" Zoey said as we see Katherine enter Dunkin Donuts with her friends.

"Watch this girls!" Katherine chugs a whole large coffee herself and burps super loudly. They laugh and cheer for her.

"This is so embarrassing" Zoey blushed.

Later that night, Zoey is at Adaline's house, talking.

"Adaline, why is my mom acting like a teen?' she asked.

"Well, uh, you see, I just want to say, first of all nice scarf, but second of all, I uh, gave her a potion to act like a teen" Adaline confessed.

"Say what?" Zoey commented.

"She did it because she wanted to be young again" Adaline confessed.

"Well, now what do we do?" Zoey asked.

"I'll tell you what; I'll have her be back to her normal self again, but I need to find a potion to do so" Adaline explained.

"Got it!" Zoey smiled.

"I'm really sorry" Adaline apologized.

"Don't worry about it" Zoey smiled.

"Hey girls, look what I can do" Katherine arrives, taking a million selfies at once.

"Even I can't take that many" Zoey said.

"Mom, how would you like to go to the park with me and my friends? We can play soccer" Zoey said. "Me want to play! Me want to be like Alex Morgan" Katherine cheered as moments later, they went to the park.

"Score! Score! Score!" Katherine shoots a goal dances around like crazy. "California girls We're unforgettable; daisy dukes; bikinis on top" she sings off-key.

"Oh dear God!" Natalie shook her head.

"Hey Natalie, I'm glad you made it" Zoey said.

"I made it as soon as I can" Natalie said.

"Just hang in there Zoey. There is a cure" Adaline persisted.

"For what?" Natalie asked.

"For Mrs. Wilson to be a mom again" Adaline answered.

"Who wants to lose at basketball?" Katherine challenged.

"You girls take care of this. I got this" Natalie suggested.

"So Nattie, I'm going to beat you and make you eat my dust" Katherine taunted.

"Not if I can help it" Natalie steals the basketball and shoots a 3.

"Oh yeah?" Katherine laughed as she also shoots a three.

"Okay, you're on" Natalie said as hip-hop music is played as both women are shooting three pointers back and forth.

Meanwhile, Zoey and Adaline look for information on the cure.

"Any luck?" Zoey asked.

"I think I'm getting something" Adaline said.

"Look at me, I'm Lisa Leslie!" Katherine shoots a 3.

"Look at me, I'm Stephen Curry!" Natalie countered with a 3 on her own.

"You're going down" Katherine taunted.

"The fate in yo mama" Natalie teased.

"What you said?" Katherine asked.

"I said yo mama is so fat, she went to the movies and sat next to everyone!" Natalie joked.

"Yo mama so ugly she's the reason Slender Man has no eyes" Katherine retaliated.

"Anything?" Zoey begged.

"I got it. This is it. It has to work!" Adaline said as she grabs the potion.

"Yo mama is so hairy she only speaks Wookie!" Natalie taunted.

"Yo mama is so old she farts dust!" Katherine hollored.

"Damn, she good" Natalie chuckled.

"Mom, stop making fun of your niece!" Zoey begged as she returned.

"You can't catch me. I can run faster than you! After all, I was the MVP in every sport!" Katherine taunted.

"Mom, I guess I'm gonna have to say this, but you're a bi-eautiful woman I've ever met!" Zoey smiled.

" _Oh come on! I thought she was gonna curse at her mommy!_ " Natalie angrily told herself.

"Come get me!" Katherine runs as Zoey chases after her.

"Mom, I can't take this anymore!" Zoey shouted.

"Zoey, maybe you should…" Natalie was stopped by Adaline.

"Let her. It's her battle with her mother" Adaline suggested.

"Mom, we need to talk" Zoey said.

"I'm not your mother. I'm your best friend, remember?" Katherine said. "Don't you remember all the selfies we took together?"

"Mom, I love you and all, but I want my mom back. Dad's not happy with the way you're acting" Zoey pleaded.

"I thought you wanted to be my best friend. I thought we were going to be like sisters" Katherine suggested.

"I want my real mom. I was happy at first that you were my best friend, but I actually miss my mom more, so please go back to being my mom" Zoey begged.

"Well, you see…tag, you're it!" Katherine joked as she runs away.

"This is your mother you're going after, so hurry up" Natalie insisted.

"Mom, I know what you're going through and it's okay. I promise not to have kids yet. You still have a lot of time in life, so please stop!" Zoey added.

"I'm still a teen, look!" we see Katherine climbing up the monkey bars.

"Mrs. Wilson, just stop!" Adaline begged. "That tears it, I'm going to find the cure."

"Hurry!" Natalie shouted.

"Oh look at me, I'm a kid at heart! Nobody minds it because I'm still a teenager!" she strips off her clothes down to her black bra and panties. However, a bunch of guys arrived and suddenly took out their phones to take pictures of her.

"Mom, what are you doing? Please stop!" Zoey begged.

"Never! You can't tell me what to do! We're the same age, remember?" Katherine cackled.

"Mom, I was born when you were 20. We can't possibly be the same age" Zoey corrected.

"I found the cure" Adaline said as she arrived in the neck of time.

"How did you…" Zoey wondered.

"There's no time!" Adaline snapped.

"Quickly Adaline, use it" Natalie suggested as Adaline climbs up the monkey bars.

"Mrs. Wilson, everything is going to be alright. There is nothing to worry about" Katherine said as she threw some potion at her.

"You are not a teenager anymore. You are a normal woman. You are back to being the way you were before. By the time I finished clapping, you are now regular Mrs. Wilson" Adaline chanted as she claps three time. Suddenly, Katherine blinks for a moment and stopped acting out.

"Huh, where am I? Girls, what are you looking at? Where's my dress? Michael, HELP!" Katherine shouted as the scene shifts to her getting a cup of tea after she got dressed.

"Mom, how are you feeling?" Zoey asked.

"Zoey, I just wanted to see that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. It's just that I'm not ready to be a grandma yet and that you got proposed by Steve already. I'm not worried about you making a bad decision. I'm just worried about aging, you know. I'm almost in my 40s and yet I'm scared on how the future will look like. However, I just want to say congratulations on your engagement" Katherine smiled.

"Thanks mom. Don't worried; we are not having a wedding ceremony yet. We still have a lot of work to do and we have to triple check that we are meant to be together" Zoey explained.

"Thanks sweetie" Katherine hugs her daughter.

"Hey Katherine, you ready to enter a party as underage teens?" Michael asked as he's wearing a baseball cap, The Strokes t-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and sunglasses. However, the women stare at him all funny.

"Oh, you're back to normal already? Oh crap! I forgot to give Tommy his weed back. I'll be right back" Michael left as the women laughed.

"Where's Michael? He promised he has my weed ready!" it was…Roger Smith disguised as a teen.

"Oh course" Zoey rolls her eyes.

Meanwhile, we see Mark cleaning his boomerang. However, Adaline passes by him, wearing only a white tank top and pink panties.

"I'm ready to make love" Adaline said in a suggested tone.

"Hell yeah!" Mark makes out with her.

"Mark, I think I'm ready to have a baby, or should I say a lot of babies? What do you say?" Adaline suggested.

"Adaline, I don't know. We're not even married and yet…" Mark was interrupted as Adaline's panties were thrown at his face.

"I hate you, just kidding, I love you!" he continues to make out with her.

The scene ends with Michael and Katherine being normal together again at Starbucks.

"Mikey, I have to say that being a teenager is hard as hell. Maybe I should enjoy with what's life has given me" Katherine said.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay" Michael smiled and kissed his wife.

"Do you think Zoey's wedding with Steve will be better than ours?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised" Katherine said as she and her husband laughed together.

"Where's my weed? I'm not leaving here until you give me back my weed!" Roger shows up.

"It's at your house" Michael answered.

"Bye guys" Roger leaves.

 **End of Chapter**

 **There you go guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try my best to upload every Tuesday, if not Wednesday, but I can't promise an exact time though. Read and review and see you next time.**


	6. American Dad Saturday Morning Fun Day

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

 **Act 1**

We see Mary looking at the audience.

"Hi everybody. I'm Mary Fischer. You're probably thinking why is a baby hosting this chapter? Well today, this isn't any ordinary chapter; instead it is…" Mary said as we see a display of the words THE AMERICAN DAD SATURDAY MORNING FUN DAY.

"Welcome to 'THE AMERICAN DAD SATURDAY MORNING FUN DAY', where we kick off with a brand new episode of Poopy Doopy Scoopy!" a man's voiced announced as the scene shifts to a _Scooby-Doo_ like cartoon.

 _Poopy Doopy Scoopy_

 _Where are you?_

 _We ain't got work to do now_

 _Poopy Doopy Scoopy_

 _You ain't got your work cut off now_

 _Poopy Doopy Scoopy_

 _What a name_

 _It sounds like something from a trash ban_

The opening sees Steve as Fred, Zoey as Daphne, Hayley as Velma, Jeff as Shaggy, and Klaus as Scooby-Doo. They chase monsters around and the monsters chase them back, via the classic cartoon way.

"Today's adventure: Poopy Doopy Scoopy meets the Slenderman!"

We see our heroes riding on Jeff's van disguised as the Mystery mobile.

"It's so nice of you to invite us to your cousin's birthday party Zoey" Steve said.

"Thanks babe. Trust me it's going to be fun" Zoey said.

"Okay why the hell am I a stupid dog?! Fish don't have fleas yet I do now!" Klaus complained as he scratches his ears with his foot.

"Klaus, you're a dog and I expect you to be one" Hayley said.

"You mean Poopy?" Jeff corrected.

"My name's not Poopy! It's Klaus, Klaus, KLAUS!" Klaus shouted.

(Canned laughter)

"You are Poopy, Poopy" Zoey explained as she shows him his dog collar with the initials PDS.

(Canned laughter)

"Okay the creepy laughter has got to go away!" Hayley shouted.

"Boo! Get out of here! You don't belong here! Get lost or go die immediately!" it was Slenderman who showed up.

"Zoinks!" Klaus jumps on top of Steve.

(Canned laughter)

"Yankees! This is scary" Hayley added.

"Quick everybody back to the machine!" Zoey ordered as the 5 heroes went inside the vehicle and drove off.

"Guys, how much longer are we going to drive? I'm hungry!" Jeff complained.

"Me too" Poopy said. "Hey, don't call me Poopy! It's Klaus! KLAUS!"

"Hey look, a spooky classic theater" Hayley pointed.

"Awesome! If there's a theater, there must be a concession stand" Jeff said as the heroes got off the vehicle. They went inside the theater and walked around, until they were stopped by someone.

"GO AWAY!" a spooky voice is heard.

"ZOINKS! What is that?" Jeff asked as he jumps on top of Klaus (Poopy).

"Ru oh, I don't know!" Klaus argued.

"Jinkies, we have a mystery to solve" Hayley said.

"Oh no, it's the same voice we heard earlier! It must be Slenderman" Steve explained.

"Zoinks! All this scariness made me hungry" Jeff said as he consumed a large sandwich in one bite.

(Canned laughter)

"GO AWAY!" Slenderman finally arrives.

"Quick! Let's get out of here!" Zoey ordered as the Slenderman chases our heroes around. Play _Yakety Sax_ for this part. First the monster chases the around around into one room. Then the heroes chase the monster around. Klaus puts a dog bone on the floor as Slenderman comically falls down the stairs.

(Record scratches)

"Zzz, ah! Zzz, ah! Zzz, ah! Zzz, ah! Zzz, ah! Zzz, ah!" Slenderman holds his leg in pain just like Peter Griffin.

"Okay, for a scary villain, he sucks big time!" Hayley complained.

"Hey, watch _Justice League_ , the villain is even worse there" Zoey crossed her arms.

(Canned laughter)

"Now we got you!" Steve shouted, but the lights turned off, then turned back on again.

"Oh no, he's gone!" Jeff shouted.

"Ru oh! It looks like we failed. We're never going to find him. Oh how I could use a treat right now" Klaus complained.

"Hey Poopy, want a Poopy Snack?" Zoey offered the dog a treat.

"Poopy Doopy Scooby!" Klaus cheered as he snatched the whole box of dog treats and eats them, but he suddenly spits them out.

"Who the hell eats this crap?" Klaus complained.

(Canned laughter)

"GO AWAY!" Slenderman returns.

"Okay audience, take a shot every time he screams go away" Jeff joked to the audience.

"Jeff, there's no time for jokes. Let's get out of here!" Hayley snapped as the heroes chase around the monster, but the monster chases them back.

"Hey wait, he has bones and I'm a dog and dogs love bones. Aha! I know how to stop him!" Klaus thought as he chased Slenderman while drooling as the villain runs away scared.

"Go away!" Slenderman shouted.

"Never" the dog chases him and takes him down and started licking the feet.

"(Laughs) cut it out!" Slenderman laughed.

"Poopy, you did it!" Hayley cheered.

"Now let's see who's behind this mask" Steve said as he removed the mask. It was…

"ADALINE?!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Since when is Fluttershy a bad person?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know" Poopy said.

"Mark, you owe me $1000. I told you I wouldn't survive this skit. I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Adaline snapped.

"Uh Adaline, we're technically around the same age" Hayley corrected.

"Touche" Adaline said.

"By the way, how did you have a manly voice?" Jeff asked.

"Ever seen _Filli Vanilli_?" Adaline asked.

"Yeah" Hayley answered.

"Crap episode, but a lot of practice" Adaline explained. "I learned from the master herself" she giggled.

"Well, that's what I like to call one fine looking monster" Jeff said as everyone laughs.

"Well, there's only 30 seconds left for this skit. Now what?" Zoey asked as out of nowhere, music is played as everyone started playing.

 _Y la cosa suena ¡Ra!_

 _Scooby Doo pa, pa_

 _Y el pum, pum, pum, pum, pum_

 _Y la cosa suena ¡Ra!_

"I did not agree to the music!" Mary screamed on top of her lungs as the scene shifts back to her. "Why do you do this pen? WHY?! CUT TO COMMERCIAL!"

The scene shifts to Mary cleaning her dollhouse.

 **End of Act 1**

"Oh hi everyone. Now that the fun has gotten started, here's one that's suitable for all the little girls out there" Mary said.

The scene shifts to a castle with rainbows and village people and ponies.

Singers:

 _My Little Horsies_

 _My Little Horsies_

 _We like to play and have some fun_

 _We like doing good things all in one_

" _My Little Horsies in standard definition; Today's episode: My Little Horsies Save the Pretty Berries"_

We see Hayley as an Earth pony gathering the red Pretty Berries.

"These look so good. I should be able to make a pie" Hayley said.

"I can help" Zoey appears as she is a unicorn. She uses her horn to use the magic to gather more berries.

"I want in" Jeff said as he appears as a Pegasus and gathers more berries with a pack on his sides.

"Me too!" Steve helps out as he's an Earth pony.

"Can we join?" Mark as a pony and Adaline as a Pegasus (obviously) arrives as well.

Meanwhile, we see Stan watching them through his magic ball as he's a scary troll.

"I want those berries! There's no way these horse brats will get all the work!" he shouted.

"Stan, I don't think stealing is a good idea" Klaus warned as he is some flying creature.

"Silence Klaus! Besides, the Pretty Berries are keeping them all happy and shit! Well, I know how to stop them!" Stan laughs evilly as thunder sounds were made.

" _My Little Horsies will be right back after these messages"_ TV announcer said as a screen reads **WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK**.

The scene shifts to a live action boy coming down the stairs for breakfast.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"How about some Pretty Berry Bunch?" the mom answered as she offered him a bowl of cereal.

" _New Pretty Berry Bunch, a mixture of nuts and marshmallows that kids of all ages will love_ " the TV announcer said as pieces of cereal floats around on the screen.

" _Pretty Berry Bunch, part of this complete breakfast!_ "

"Mommy, this tastes like crap!" the boy cursed.

"That's it! Go to your room now!" the mother shouted as the son went upstairs. However, she takes a bite and she…pukes it out immediately.

"Oh God, this is crap! Oh well!" she consumes it anyways.

 **NOW, BACK TO THE SHOW**

The scene shifts back to the cartoon. Steve continues to pick up more berries for his friends. However, Roger arrives as he is a changeling. He knocks down Steve's plate of Pretty Berries

"You're different and I f***ing hate you!" Roger growled.

"Wait, it doesn't matter how different we are. Remember, everyhorsie is different and we should all be friends" Zoey said.

"Shucks, I never thought of that way. Sorry chap" Roger pats Steve's head.

"Friendship is strong and very adorable" Natalie appears as she is also a unicorn. She uses her unicorn magic from her horn to collect a ton of berries.

"I love these berries we picked up today. Where should we put them?" Mark asked.

"I don't think so!" it was Stan the troll.

"Dad?" both Steve and Hayley asked in unison.

"Hey kids, how's it going?" Stan asked. "Oh come on do I have to?" he's speaking on his microphone earpiece. "Fine! Give me your berries!" he demanded as he attacked everything in the village.

"Dad, why are you so evil?" Hayley asked.

"Because apparently I'm being punished for disfiguring your face in _The Mural of the Story_ and the author apparently got furious at me and threatened to kill me off in the season if I don't play a bad guy" Stan explained to his daughter.

"No surprise" Jeff laughed.

"Now give me the berries!" Stan shouted.

"Never!" the horsies ran away from him, carrying the berries.

"I got this!" Stan takes out a huge straw and sucks up every piece of Pretty Berry and eats them.

"Delicious!"

"Oh no! He's getting away with it! What are we going to do? Steve, Hayley, and I don't have real powers! Jeff, Zoey, Natalie, and Adaline, save us!" Mark demanded.

"Fine!" Jeff and the female horsies complained as the unicorns use their magic to shoot lasers at Stan, but to no avail.

"(Laughs) that tickles!" Stan cackled.

"Oh yeah!" Jeff flies around his head and…farts on his face.

"JEFF!" Hayley, Zoey, Adaline, and Natalie groaned.

"My eyes! My beautiful eyes! That tears it! I'm going to kick your ass!" Stan threatened to punch Jeff, but he flies away.

"Jeff, I got this!" Adaline ordered.

"What do we have here? It's Fluttershy standing up to me! This is something new" Stan crossed his arms.

"Let's see here" Adaline said as she puts on a pair of glasses and looks at a piece of paper. "Oh man, I wasn't that good in math back in school, but STOP CALLING ME FLUTTERSHY!" she screamed on top of her lungs as everyone looked at her all scared.

"Anyways, I know how to beat you" Adaline said.

"How? With your pony magic?" Stan asked.

"Even better, do you need a friend?" Adaline offered.

"A friend? Who would want to be my friend?" Stan asked.

"I would" Adaline said.

"Why?" Stan wondered.

"Because I know you don't have one and I can be the first" Adaline said.

"Us too" the other horsies all agreed.

"(Crying) it's true! I never had a best friend! All right, you guys win! You can have your berries back!" Stan cried as the sky was raining Pretty Berries and everyone in the village cheered.

"So that's how they beat the villain? With friendship? That's lame!" Roger complained.

"Hey! It's called the friendship of magic" Hayley explained.

"No it's not!" we hear Tara Strong's voice off-screen.

"And so they lived happily ever after" the scene shifts to Mary once again playing with her dollhouse.

(Ice cream truck music)

"Oh, ice cream!" Mary leaves as out of nowhere, Ajit Pai arrives and he locks the door.

"Hello boy and girls" Ajit said in a sinister voice. (He's voiced by Seth MacFarlane by the way.)

(Audience booing)

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

"I'm honored to be hosting the next segment" Ajit said.

(A/E I did not approve of this! I did not approve of this! Get this man out of here! Someone go beat up Ajit Pai now! I swear I have nothing to do with this!"

The scene shifts to a GI Joe type cartoon, with soldiers and army men shooting their enemies.

 **GI JACKASS**

 **TODAY'S EPISODE: GI JACKASS SAVES THE COUNTRY**

Ajit takes notes.

"Since I work for the FCC, I will run this cartoon my way and my way only! Because it's too violent, I'm making this a baby show!" he laughs evilly as he turns on the TV.

The scene shifts to Steve as the GI Joe character.

"GI Jackass is the code name of an elite group of…" Steve said but was interrupted.

"People building schools for the poor and building homes for the homeless" Ajit dubs.

We see the plane of GI JACKASS flying around.

"What the hell kind of plane is that?" Ajit questions.

"Okay GI Jackasses, we have an important mission to take care of. This sinister group is known as N.A.M.E." Steve explained to Hayley, Jeff, Zoey, Mark, Adaline, Natalie, and Stacy.

"N.A.M.E. Narcissistic Atomic Missile Explosives"

"Oh that's clever. I'll leave that the way it is" Ajit watches carefully.

The scene now shifts to a jungle with the words _Fort Langley_.

The leader of N.A.M.E. is watching. It's Roger who leads the group.

"I'll show those GI Jackasses once and for all who's boss around here as I fire this surface missile and…" Roger said.

"Tell them happy birthday" Ajit dubs.

"Excellent plan boss" Klaus watches him. "That will teach him…"

"How to dougie" Ajit dubs.

Meanwhile, the heroes discuss about defeating Roger.

"So how are we going to stop him?" Hayley asked.

"We should…" Steve was interrupted.

"Make them sandwiches" Ajit dubs.

"Oh man, I really want to grind…" Jeff was interrupted.

"Ground beef to make hamburgers for the 4th of July barbeque" Ajit added.

"I want to shoot…" Mark was also interrupted.

"Them an email wishing them happy birthday" Ajit added.

"I'm going to slice their…" Zoey was interrupted.

"Pizza. Mmm, I love pizza" Ajit added yet again.

"Guys, we need to be more kick…" Adaline was interrupted.

"BUTT" Ajit added. "There I said it."

"Let's take down these…" Natalie commented.

"BASTARDS! That's right, only I can say that. Speaking of which, for only $5.99 you can say a swear word uncensored for one hour but for $14.99 you can swear uncensored for 24 hours or pay $29.99 to curse for one whole month. The choices are endless" Ajit jokes as we see him writing a list of his devious plans.

The plane arrives at Roger's headout.

"You're going down Roger" Steve said.

"Or else what?" Roger asked.

"Or else…"

"I'm telling mom" Ajit dubs.

"I don't think so! I'm going to kick…" Steve added.

"Start on my summer vacation AP English homework assignment" Ajit added.

"Get them!" Roger shouted as he and his army started fighting and Steve and his team starts fighting.

"Okay this scene is getting way too violent" Ajit stops the cartoon as the scene shifts back to him.

"Here, this is more kid friendly" we see him use action figures of GI Joes hitting each other.

"What? You think I was going to show the rest of this crap? Well, you're going to have to pay me $59.99 to finish the rest of this cartoon. But, for an additional $19.99, you can get a 30 second preview for an additional…" Ajit was hit with a golf club by Mary.

"Hasta la vista, you bully!" Mary shouted. "Mommy, there's a monster in my room!"

We see garbage men throwing the body of Ajit Pai in the garbage truck and blood is poured as the vehicle crushes his body.

"I'm so sorry that evil man interrupted our fun. Here's a better way to air a cartoon" Mary told the audience as the scene shifts to the fighting in the GI Joe parody cartoon.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Roger shouted.

"Heroes! Let's fight!" Steve shouted as they launched weapons at him. Moments later, Roger and N.A.M.E. retreated.

"I'll get you yet you GI Jackasses!" Roger shouted as he disappeared.

"You know what? I've always wondered, why did we get such a stupid name?" Steve asked.

"I don't know dude" Jeff asked.

"Well whatever is it, I thought it was cool and badass" Zoey said.

"Gotta love our weapons" Mark said as he was playing with his boomerang.

"And so the heroes survived yet again" the TV announcer said as the screen fades to black.

The scene shifts to two boys playing soccer and a girl shows them her skills.

"You can't play. You're a girl" boy 1 said.

"Not if she can help it" Natalie arrives.

"Natalie!" the kids shouted in unison.

"Let her play. After all, she's good" Natalie said.

"Plus the ladies are going to the World Cup next year, unlike you boys this year" the girl taunted.

"Damn, she's right you know" boy 2 said.

"Now we know" the girl added.

"And knowing is half the battle" Natalie added.

 **GI JACKASS…**

"Well, that's the end of the show. Thanks for tuning it to American Dad Saturday Morning Fun Day. I'm Mary Fischer. See you soon!" Mary waves as the ghost of Ajit Pai attempts to attack her, but the baby shoots a pistol sword at the ghost and his eye bleeds like crazy and he fades for good.

 **End of Act 3**

 **Okay I just want to say I'm deeply deeply sorry for the super month long delay. It was not right to announce the next chapter date and then suddenly not upload anything at all. My ear infection is definitely to blame for that caused the delay. I had to go to the doctor and took a lot of medicine which were ear drops and antibiotics to be cured. Because I had to nurture the pain, it was difficult for me to write. However, I'm back and I rather continue this season. This season is not dead. Either ways, I'm deeply sorry for the delay. Plus my job is taking a toll out of me and my social life as well. I'm back and hopefully air more episodes than before. Read and review and to make it up, here's another episode after this one.**

 **P.S. Ajit Pai sucks and needs to go to hell!**


	7. Roger's Ex-Girlfriend

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place at the Smith household. We see Steve and Zoey watching TV in their pajamas as they are eating pizza and popcorn.

"Steve, I'm surprised you really like _Samurai Jack_ " Zoey commented.

"It's a really good show, Zoey. I know that it's been 13 years since the last episode and the transition to Adult Swim made the show even better. I've always wonder what other shows can move from a kids station and change it to Adult Swim, considering the fact that many people grew up watching the shows they loved" Steve wondered.

"One thing for sure, this show kicks ass!" Zoey cheered as she puts popcorn pieces on a slice of pepperoni pizza and eats it. Steve makes a strange look.

"I'm not even gonna ask" he laughs as they continue watching.

The next day, Steve looks shocked as he is with Zoey at Dunkin Donuts while Mark serves his customers.

"I thought that you weren't going to work here anymore" Zoey wondered.

"I'm actually filling in for somebody today. Think of me as a substitute server" Mark explained as he left.

"I can't believe it. Ashi was technically naked the entire time! Her so-called black suit was actually her burned skin!?" Zoey was shocked.

"I know! It was like dang how in the world could the writers and animators trick their fans!" Steve laughs.

Hayley, Jeff, and Mary walk in.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Hayley asked.

"Hey sis. Today Zoey and I are gonna watch the final episode of Samurai Jack! It's gonna be awesome! Want to join us?" Steve asked.

"Oh my God, yes! We love that show!" Jeff cheered.

"Is it a baby show?" Mary asked.

"No sweetie, it will air while past your bedtime. Maybe in 17 years you'll watch it" Hayley laughed.

"Guys, I would like to join, but I promised Adaline I would take her to visit her grandparents" Mark said.

"It's okay Mark. It will be available online after it airs, so you won't miss much" Steve said.

Later, all of Team Smith are wearing their pajamas as they await the final episode of _Samurai Jack_. Roger walks in.

"Hey losers, whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Hey Roger, it's the final episode of _Samurai Jack_. Want to join us?" Steve invited.

"Oh my God, YES! I love that show!" Roger runs and dons a samurai costume. "I'm a huge ass fan of that show! I've watched every episode since day 1!"

"What's all the commotion?" Klaus arrives.

"It's _Samurai Jack_ , fish" Zoey answered.

"I'm in too!" Klaus cheered as he and Roger sat in the living room.

Later, we see them shivering as they see Ashi die at the end.

" _Without Aku - I would have never existed_ " Ashi's voice was heard on the TV.

"NO!" everyone cried in unison.

"I can't believe it. She can't be gone! That's not fair for Jack! He deserves better!" Jeff teared up.

"Wow…that was…amazing!" Hayley cheered.

"Totally!" Steve agreed.

"I can't believe this is over" Zoey commented.

"I thought Jack would decide to stay in the future with Ashi, but MAN! Genndy and crew caught me off guard!" Jeff added.

"I gotta say, this was one hell of an ending to an awesome show guys!" Klaus cheered as well. Then he notices that Roger was really pissed off. The alien's eye was twitching, teeth were grinding, and hands were clenching in rage.

"What's the matter Roger? Didn't you like the ending?" the goldfish asked.

"SHE VANISHES IN THE WEDDING!" Roger screamed as he approached the TV. "We've been waiting 13 years of GODDAMN HIATUS!" he violently punches the TV.

"Roger!" Hayley shouted in a worried tone.

"Just for Samurai Jack to remain single and a virgin! God is my witness! Somebody is paying for this!" he storms off, angrily and crying as well.

"Man, it's only a show" Steve said.

"Only a show? Steven Anita, do you recall what happened to the finale of _The Legend of Korra_?" Zoey asked as we see a montage of real life action crazy fans screaming loudly after Korrasami has been confirmed to be canon.

"Don't start with that!" Steve snapped. "Trust me, there were too many fans demanding LGBT couples on children's cartoons."

"Relax, I'm sure that he will be okay first thing in the morning" Hayley said as Team Smith went to their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

"Steve, can I be your Ashi and you can be my Jack?" Zoey asked seductively.

"I think I'll pass. I need my wife to be alive than dead" Steve laughed.

"Good choice" Zoey said as the couple snuggled together.

The next day, Steve was walking towards the kitchen ready for breakfast. He notices something in the kitchen. It was a complete disaster.

"What the hell just happened?" Steve asked. He sees Roger destroy everything.

"The ending sucked!" the alien screamed as he left while destroying what's around him.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Stan asked.

"Roger's destroying everything since the ending of _Samurai Jack_ " Hayley explained as she enters.

"Trust me Dad, he's worse than you were when USA failed to win a gold medal for a soccer tournament" Steve commented as we see a flashback of Stan Smith destroying the TV in the living room with a flamethrower.

"USA should have defeated them! They should have advanced!" Stan screamed as everyone looked at him all scared.

"I know" Stan said.

"Stan, what the hell happened to my dress?" Francine arrived as her dress was cut exactly like Ashi's leaf dress.

"You look hot my dear!" Stan makes out with his wife as he drops the dress down to her ankles, although we only see up to Francine's calves.

"Mom, you're naked!" Hayley shouted as she covered Steve's eyes.

"Uh take care of Roger while I take care of your mother" Stan said as he stripped down to his whitey tights and left.

Later, Team Smith spots Roger at a Japanese bar.

"Guys, should we go in?" Zoey asked.

"We should. Let's go" Hayley said as they went inside, but were stopped by a security guard.

"Sorry, only people 21 and above can enter" the guard warned.

"Sorry guys. Come on Zoey" Steve said as they left while Hayley and Jeff enter.

"Not again!" Roger complains as Hayley and Jeff see him drinking sake while watching TV on the screens.

"What is wrong with him?" Jeff wondered.

"We need to find out" Hayley said as they approached towards the alien.

"What do you want?" Roger demanded.

"Roger, tell us the truth! Why the hell are you being so paranoid with a cartoon?" Hayley asked.

"Paranoid? Who are you calling paranoid?" Roger asked.

"Roger!" Hayley crossed her arms.

"Okay fine, here's why" Roger confessed as we see the past.

" _It was in the 1980s. I met this beautiful woman named Koko. My God, she has the body of Heidi Klum and Jennifer Lawrence combined. She was the hottest cop in the world. Anyways, we dated a long time ago before I joined you guys_ " we see Roger disguised as a man as he approached towards a long hair brunette Asian woman. She wore a short green dress and black heels. We see the alien blushing as he sees her. The woman drops a pencil and Roger looks at her cleavage. Moments later, Roger sees her performing her job as a cop as she takes down criminals.

" _Right then, she was the one_ " Roger narrated as the scene now shifts to the two making out in front of a fire log inside a cabin. The woman was in her white bra and panties and Roger was wearing whitey tights.

" _I knew I loved her and one day I decided to ask the million dollar question_ " Roger added.

"Will you marry me?" Roger takes out an engagement ring.

"Yes! Yes I will!" the woman accepted and they kiss more after getting the ring on her hand.

" _Everything was going well. The wedding was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, until…"_ Roger continued as we see the wedding of Roger and the woman. Then suddenly, a gun shot was heard.

"NOOOOO! I'm starting to repress my memory!" Roger cried as we are sent back to the present. "Why it wasn't me that I got shot?!"

"Wait, you were engaged?" Steve arrived with Zoey, from out of nowhere.

"Wait a second, how the hell did you guys get in?" Roger asked. "You're not 21!"

"The guard is a huge Black Saxton fan and he let us in" Zoey explained.

"Yes! My beautiful Koko was dead! The Yakuza boss killed her and got away with it! Since then, I've always had this nightmare and this is while I've gone bananas from watching the final episode of _Samurai Jack_ " Roger confessed.

"Now what?" Steve asked.

"There's one thing I can do and that is kick Tartakovsky's ass!" Roger answered.

"How are you going to do that?" Hayley asked.

"You'll see! I'm going to Japan as my name is…Jack" Roger puts on a Samurai Jack costume.

Moments later, we see Roger going to Japan.

"Where is that bastard for killing Yoko!?" Roger demanded as he went searching all of Japan.

Meanwhile, Team Smith arrived there as well.

"Isn't it awesome that this is my 3rd trip here in Japan?" Zoey asked.

"How the hell is this your third trip?" Jeff asked.

"Pokemon tournament, Pokemon complaining episode, and now this" Zoey explained.

"Damn, she's good" Hayley said.

"Guys, where is Roger going?" Steve asked.

We see the alien enter a church building.

"My name is Jack and I'm here to get revenge for my Yoko!" Roger appears as he starts beating up Japanese mafia members by slicing them to death.

"Where's that boss?" Roger barges into the wedding. The wedding guests leave in horror.

"THIS IS FOR KOKO! SONS OF BITCHES!" Roger pulls out a gun and shoots at the Yakuza chief.

"You got...(Koko's voice)...to be kidding me!" Roger shoots the supposed Yakuza chief, but it was revealed to be Koko on disguise. The bride just ran away.

"You stupid idiot! I'm Koko!" Koko shouted as more cops undercover came out, including the chief cop.

"You screwed up again, rookie!" the chief cop said.

"30 years undercover...the best job of my life...gone" Koko shuts her eyes.

"Oh no, I'm repressing my memory again!" Roger cries.

"Wow...that was a downer ending" Hayley added.

"Hey, Roger did bad things, I think he had it coming this time" said Jeff.

"Jeff, not now" Hayley said.

"Roger, are you going to be okay?" Steve sits next to him.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to be fine. I'm going to be just fine. Just wait and see" Roger cackles.

"Guys, Roger's scary when he's like that. Let's just go home" Hayley said as Team Smith left. Afterwards, Roger starts crying.

"Yoko! Please wake up! I'm sorry! I love you!" Roger kisses the lips of his beloved one, only for Yoko to wake up.

"Jack?" Yoko asked.

"Yoko! You're alive! I thought you were gone for good. But how?" the alien asked.

"Look" Yoko removes the top of her wedding dress, revealing a bulletproof vest.

"But you're dead! This doesn't make sense at all" Roger asked.

"It doesn't, but it does…" out of nowhere, Suki Sato from _A Wacky Japan Adventure_ appears.

"Suki!" Roger runs and hugs his former love one.

"Hi Roger. It's good to see you plus thank goodness my older cousin is okay" Suki commented.

"Wait a second, how did you two meet and why are you named Roger?" Yoko wondered.

"My real name is Roger. I have multiple personalities disorder. I've been Jack since I met you. There, you happy now?" Roger explained.

"I guess" Yoko shrugged.

"Okay ladies, let's go find Tartakovsky and get revenge on him for creating a crappy finale. Who's with me?" Roger asked but the ladies refused.

"Roger, it's okay. Just let it go" Yoko demanded.

"Never!" he runs away as he goes searching for the _Samurai Jack_ creator. Later, he enters the house of Genndy Tartakovsky.

"Hello young man, how can I help you?" Genndy asked.

"You son of a bitch! Why the hell did you kill Ashi? Can't you see you made me remember my worst day of my life?" Roger asked.

"I see how it is. Men!" Genndy Tartakovsky shouted as the Yakuza boss arrives.

"This is for Yoko!" Roger shouted as he attacks him, but to no avail.

"Don't waste my time" the Yakuza chief throws him like a rag doll. "Why do you think I killed your precious Yoko?"

"It was you who shot her! You ruined the best day of my life!" Roger explained.

"Too bad! I wanted to marry her in the first place. If I couldn't have her, nobody should" the Yakuza boss said as he and Roger stared at each other like in _Samurai Jack_.

"ATTACK!" they both ran towards each other at the same time and we see Roger slice the arm of the Japanese boss and the action is repeated three times, like in the TV show.

"I see that you don't want to lose, well, how about this?" the boss takes out the same gun he killed Yoko and the same that Roger used.

"Hey, how did you get it back?" the alien asked.

"Who cares? I have it and you must die" Yakuza boss begins to trigger the weapon, but out of nowhere, Yoko arrived at the nick of time. She brought Suki along as well.

"Honda, stop it!" she shouted.

"Yoko, what are you doing here? You leave this to us men only" Honda demanded.

"Jack, are you alright?" Yoko asked.

"I'm fine, but this is for you babe" Roger said as he quickly snatched the gun away from Honda, but it has no weapons.

"(Laughs) nice try you fool! Now you must legit die!" Honda takes out yet another gun and he shoots at Roger, but in slow motion, Yoko takes the shot for Roger.

"No!" Roger shouted in slow motion as Yoko's body lies to the ground.

"YOKO!" Suki rushes towards her.

"Next time, don't get in my way" Honda demanded as out of nowhere, Team Smith arrived and took him down!

"That's for hurting our friend!" Hayley shouted as she, Steve, Jeff, and Zoey knocked down the Japanese boss. Stan and the CIA arrived and arrested him.

"Well done Team Smith" Bullock appears as well.

"Roger, are you okay?" Stan asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay? Yoko is dead…again!" Roger cries. "Yoko! Please wake up! Yoko!"

A few moments later, we see Roger standing next to his loved one as she is in a coma. Suki, Stan, and Team Smith look in sadness.

"Is she going to be okay?" Steve asked.

"I don't know son. I've never seen Roger so depressed my entire life" Stan said.

"Guys, if you don't mind, let me be with Roger and my cousin for a few moments" Suki suggested.

"Come on kids" Stan said as he and Team Smith left.

"Yoko! I'm sorry. Deep down I really love you and I will do anything for you to be back. Please don't go away. I don't want to lose you. I love you! With this kiss, I hope you are able to receive it. Even though you surviving looks extremely slim, I just want to say I love you and I will miss you! Goodbye" Roger kisses Yoko on the lips and then suddenly, her eyes slowly wakes up.

"Jack?" Yoko whispered.

"You're alive, but how?!" Roger asked.

"Thank you for caring about me. I alway knew that there was good in you" Yoko smiled. "However, our relationship cannot go on as it is too dangerous. However, I will never forget about you. You have been and always will be a gentleman" Yoko said. "By the way, what happened to Honda?"

"He's gone forever" Suki explained.

"I'll never forget you" Roger said. "Ladies, I think it's best if I leave now. I'll never forget you" he kisses both Suki and Yoko on the cheeks and left, sadly.

Meanwhile, Stan and Team Smith wait outside.

"So remember kids, never eat Chipotle, unless you want blood stain in your underpants" Stan lectured as Zoey giggled. Roger arrives.

"Everything okay Roger?" Hayley asked.

"Yoko's fine, but let's go home" Roger said.

"What about Yoko?" Zoey asked.

"She's going to be okay. Besides, we'll meet each other again someday" Roger smiled as he teared up.

"That's great Roger, but you have some unfinished business to take care of" Stan said as Roger arrives back at Genndy Tartakovsky's house.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you and I'm sorry for threatening you by killing you for the ending of _Samurai Jack_. I hope you can forgive me" Roger deeply apologize.

"Well, let's see here, it's okay" Tartakovsky accepted his apology.

"You mean it?" Roger asked.

"Of course; I got a lot of threats from fans everyday because of the death of Ashi. It's fine. I'm sorry for your girlfriend by the way" Tartakovsky explained.

"All is good?" Roger offered a handshake.

"Yes" Tartakovsky nodded as the two men shook hands.

The next day, we see Roger treating Stan and Team Smith with donuts at Dunkin Donuts.

"So is Mark still working here?" Roger asked.

"I sure am. My mom said that she found a job that doesn't require me to quit my job working here so now I'm back to being me again! All hail the status quo!" Mark cheered as we hear audience booing.

"What? Is it a bad thing?" Mark questioned as Zoey whispered something in his ear.

"Oh crap it is. Well, I'm back working for Dunkin Donuts, right? Right?" Mark smiled nervously as everyone laughs.

"So that's right boys and girls, everything is going to be just fine" Roger said as the scene shifts to Adaline, wearing only a white t-shirt and short grey shorts, looking scared as she looks at a…pregnancy test.

"Was I crazy wanting to have a baby with Mark or what?" she questioned as the results turns out to be…a sign that looks like this (+).

"Oh no!" Adaline whimpered as a tear sheds down her face as it falls to the ground.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Well that's it for the two episode return. Read and review and see you next time.**


	8. The Great Stan Roaster

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place inside the CIA. Stan is working at his office, looking bored.

"Oh man, I wish that something would happen right now" he said.

Suddenly, his fellow co-workers appear with balloons, streamers, and musical instruments.

"For he's a jolly good fellow. For he's a jolly good fellow. For he's a jolly good fellow! Which nobody can deny. Which nobody can deny. Which nobody can deny. For he's a jolly good fellow. Which nobody can deny" everyone sang as they appeared in Stan's desk.

"Oh my God, what's all this?" he asked.

"Congratulations Smith! Today is your 20th year working for the CIA!" Bullock announced.

"Oh my God, you guys remembered! You guys are the best!" Stan teared up as he hugs his coworkers.

"That's not the only part; we are also going to throw you a special roast" Reynolds added as Stan had a deja vu moment as he remembered the roast of Roger Smith. We see clips from the episodes _The Great Space Roaster_. Then we see Stan back in the present.

"Great!" Stan grinned nervously.

"Stan, what's the matter?" Bullock asked.

"Oh, it's nothing sir" Stan reassured.

"Oh good! The family is invited as well! It will be fun! Trust me!" Bullock pats Stan in the shoulder.

Days later, the Smith family minus Roger were getting ready for the roast party.

"Why isn't Roger coming with us?" Francine asked.

"He's taking care of Mary. Our orders Mom" Hayley explained.

"Plus he's banned after last time" Stan added.

"What am I banned from?" Roger arrived.

"Roger, you are not coming to the roast! Instead, you are going to stay here and play with Mary" Hayley explained.

"We'll play with my dolls and watch _My Little Pony: the Movie_ " Mary said as she shows them the DVD.

"Why can't I go? I promise I'll be on my best behavior" Roger complained.

"Dad said that he does not want a repeat of the last time you threw a roast. Be good to her" Hayley said. "Bye sweetie" she kisses her daughter on the cheek. "Plus you are an alien, and that's why" she added as she and the family left.

Later, as everyone left, Roger stays home and watches Mary's TV show with her.

"Look Roger, Starlight Glimmer is going to defeat the nasty Juniper. If I were her, I use the mirror and hit her face…oh wait, the Mane 7 are trapped inside, never mind!" Mary added.

"Oh look it's Jeff" Roger said as Jeff entered the van.

"Hey guys! I need to grab Hayley's phone charger. The battery is at 10% and she forgot to charge it" Jeff explained.

"Hi daddy" Mary smiled as she hugs her dad and he smiles and hugs her back.

"Perfect!" Roger said to himself.

Moments later, Jeff finds the phone charger as Roger enters the room.

"Hey Jeffrey, are you excited to go to the party?" Roger asked.

"Yes I am, why?" Jeff asked.

"Oh I don't want you getting stage fright. Here's a special drink" Roger offered Jeff a…pink looking drink.

"What is this?" Jeff asked.

"It's pink lemonade. It gives you good luck and very fun punchlines for the roast" Roger explained. "Trust me on this!"

"Good because I am thirsty!" Jeff gulps the beverage.

"Perfect!" the alien thought to himself as he grins evilly. In reality, we see Roger putting a roofie on the lemonade before he gave it to Jeff.

"Well, I got to go. I need to give a special roast to Mr. S. We're celebrating his 20th anniversary working at the CIA. Be good to Mary" Jeff leaves. "Thanks for the drink by the way!"

"Just wait and see, dumbass!" Roger laughed evilly.

"Roger, Starlight used the magic of friendship again" Mary said, off-screen.

Later, we see the roast of Stan Smith at the CIA where everyone is dressed up nicely.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 20th anniversary of Stan Smith in the CIA!" Bullock announced.

(Audience cheering)

"Way to go Dad!" Steve cheered as Hayley whistles with her fingers.

"Let's welcome the first guest of the night: Francine Smith" Bullock introduced her as she steps up.

(Audience cheering)

"So what happens when you marry someone from the CIA? Nothing!" Francine jokes.

(Audience chuckling)

"You're probably thinking why are we here celebrating 20 years of his job where we can be celebrating 20 years of working as a boring piece of sh!t!" Francine cursed.

(Audience laughing)

Moments later, Steve, Klaus, and Hayley took turns making fun of Stan and everyone was laughing and having a good time. Stan was enjoying every moment of it.

"This is going great so far. We have one more guest presenting. Everybody give a nice welcome to Stan's slacker of a son-in-law: Jeff Fischer!" Bullock announced as Jeff stepped up to the podium.

(Applause)

"You can do it Jeff!" Hayley cheered.

"You got this buddy!" Steve cheered.

"Actually, that looser couldn't come. I'm Jake Lightning! Cunt lickers!" Jeff flipped the bird to everyone.

(Audience gasps)

"Let's talk about Stan's marriage. He loves Francine so much that his veins come from his favorite snack: cunt!" Jeff shouted as Stan looked interested in his new attitude.

"Seriously, Francine is the one who wears the pants while Stan wears the panties! Maybe that's why why his name is cuntsucker!" Jeff added as the audience glares at him.

"Thank God Mary isn't here to hear this" Hayley said in a worried look.

"Hey Stacy Senior! I have a gift for you!" Jeff puts some pink panties written **Francine's Bitch** on Stan's head. He starts crying.

"Why Jeff?" Stan cried.

Suddenly, Jeff breaks character for a moment.

"Cool, you're crying tears of joy!" Jeff smiled, but suddenly transform back to Jake Lightning. "Let's talk about Stan's job! It's so easy that even a monkey would do it, if that monkey is stupid enough to waste his life!"

(Booing)

"What's the difference between Stan and an expired condom? The expired condom occasionally works!" Jeff joked.

"Hey, leave Stan alone, you monster! He's the father of your beautiful wife!" Klaus shouted.

"(Breaking character) did I say something wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Okay, usually the roasted would have some words to say, but everybody, please leave slow and steady…" Bullock was interrupted by Stan.

"NO! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! I QUIT AS CIA AGENT!" Stan cried loudly as he dropped the microphone and left with tears streaming down his face.

Everyone, including Hayley, glared at Jeff.

"What did I do?" Jeff asked.

"Where's Zoey when you need her?" Steve shook his head as we see Zoey having a slumber party with her cousin Natalie.

"Thanks for the sleepover invite cuz" Natalie smiled.

"Anytime Nat. I wanted you to have good times that you missed out, especially with what happened between you and your dad" Zoey added.

"Thanks for being there for me" Natalie said as both girls hear a certain song.

"I love this song!" Zoey and Natalie shouted in unison as they both started jumping and dancing on the bed. Play _I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You_ by The Black Kids for this scene. We see the girls lip syncing to the song. Both were wearing pajamas by the way (Zoey's were a pink shirt and black sweatpants and Natalie's were a white t-shirt and blue sweatpants).

The scene shifts back to the Smith household. Everyone went inside the house shocked and quiet.

"Guys, I want to…" Jeff was interrupted.

"Don't say a word! Not a single word, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Stan screamed on top of his lungs.

"Dad, I'll handle this" Hayley said as everyone went to back.

"Babe, I'm sorry. That wasn't me, I swear" Jeff apologized.

"Jeff, you really upset my dad. I think it's best if you slept on the couch tonight. You're lucky Mary didn't see or hear any of this. Think about what you did" Hayley said as she went upstairs.

The next day, we see Stan's desk fully empty as he had resigned from his job. Suddenly, Jeff Fischer arrives.

"Good morning my fellow workers! It's so cool of Mr. S to give me his job after last night. I feel bad for what I did but this is an easy way to make money huh guys?" Jeff laughed as he sets his office up. The coworkers glare at him.

"I don't like this idiot!" Jackson said.

"Me either" Reynolds answered.

"We have to get rid of that cancer!" Sanders demanded.

Later, Jeff continues typing stuff on his computer. However, he quickly transform into his evil self due to the roofie pill from the lemonade.

"Let's see: who else can we make fun of just for laughs" Jeff laughs as he works.

"I got this" Reynolds said.

"Hey Jeff, how would you like to work on a task that Smith wanted to do, but never did after he resigned?" Reynolds suggested.

"Yes I would! I love it more than anything else in the whole wide world" Jeff cheered in his normal self. "Plus I get the chance to kill some people along the way!" Lightning reappeared.

"Hey Jeff, as a thank you for replacing Stan at the CIA, here's a little present" Jackson said as he gave Jeff…a towel with chloroform and he is knocked out.

Moments later, Stan's friends ship him to Africa.

"So long sucker! I hope you get what you deserve for making fun of Stan, not to mention making him quit!" Reynolds taunted as he and his friends cheered for his departure.

Suddenly, Jeff wakes up.

"Huh? Where am I?" he sees that he is now…in Africa!

"Where the hell am I? Babe, where are you? Steve, Zoey, Mark, Adaline, Mr. or Mrs. S, where the hell are you guys?!" he starts panicking.

"Oh what wrong's little boy? Aren't you afraid of the empty island? It's very quiet in here!" Lightning taunted as he takes over Jeff again.

"Who's talking to me?" Jeff demanded as his body switches back and forth.

"It's me: the guy who made your father-in-law quit the CIA! I'll make sure you never see your family again!" Lightning laughs evilly.

"Get away from me! I was supposed to give a friendly roast to the father of my beautiful wife, but you ruined everything, you stupid monster!" Jeff shouted.

"Look at this, I gotta go!" Lightning disappears to Jeff's normal self.

"Now what?" Jeff asked as he walked slowly around the continent.

Meanwhile, we see Stan sitting on the couch, looking hopeless. Roger arrives.

"Hey Stan, I'm sorry that you lost your job. I can help you regain it back" the alien offered.

"What do you care? It's not like I can quit and come right back" Stan said.

"Look, Jeff is such a douchebag, I get it" Roger said. "I'll tell you what: I'll help you get your groove back and things will get back to normal. What do you say champ?"

"Go away Roger! I don't need this" Stan refused.

"Guys, have any of you seen Jeff? It's like he disappeared" Hayley asked.

"No but thank God he's gone!" Stan growled.

"Good thing Mary is with Steve at the arcade. I don't want her knowing that Daddy is gone. But seriously, we need to go find him! Dad please! I'm sorry that he hurt you and I'm embarrassed for what he did to you, but please I need Jeff back home!" Hayley pleaded.

"Fine, but he's grounded until you guys find a home" Stan suggested.

"That doesn't make any sense whatsoever, but fine" Hayley said.

"Wait, I want to help too!" Roger begged.

"Fine, let's go" Stan said as they left.

Meanwhile, Jeff encounters an African tribe…eating other human beings as food.

"What the hell is this?!" Jeff panicked.

"It looks like this is a fun place to stay, huh Jeffrey?" Lightning asked as he reemerges.

"You bastard! You brought me into this!" Jeff shouted.

"Look sir, a crazy white American is talking to himself" African tribe member 1 said.

"Let's eat that man" African tribe member 2 suggested as the tribe followed him.

"I'm not gonna…hey guys! I'm Jeff Fischer! I'm just uh…vacationing here in Africa! I got to show you great things about the USA!" Jeff said as he shows videos on his phone and show them the good things of America.

"I like him" another African tribe member said.

"He's good, but let's eat him!" the leader demanded as they Jeff around.

"Oh man, why the hell did I left my Toxic Touch costume in the laundry room?!" Jeff complained as we see Francine doing the laundry.

"Oh great Hayley spilled Hawaiian Punch on her Glamora costume again! Ugh!" Francine groaned as she cleans the costume.

Meanwhile, the African tribe tied up Jeff and attempted to roll him like a roasted pig.

"Get me out of here! I don't belong here!" Jeff cried.

"Any last words, fellow American?" the leader demanded.

"He is not for dinner!" it was…Stan and Roger and Hayley who appeared.

"Mr. S, Roger, and babe, you made it!" Jeff cheered.

"Leave Jeff Fischer alone, you son of a bitch!" Stan threatened with his gun.

"Shoot or we eat your son alive" the leader threatened.

"He's my son-in-law, you son of a bitch!" Stan shouted as he started to shoot, but the gun was destroyed within seconds. Suddenly, he was attacked by the tribe.

"Dad no!" Hayley complained as she attempted to take off her clothes, only to realize that she doesn't have her costume on with her!

"Crap! I forgot that my costume is in the laundry room! Nevermind!" Hayley cursed as she continued fighting with her normal clothes still on. She does however have her stone sword. She uses it to save her husband and father, but to no avail.

"Oh my God, what have I done?! I shouldn't have roofied Jeff!" Roger cried.

"WHAT?!" everyone paused in unison.

"I did it! I was the one who made Jeff into a jerk during the roast! I did it because I wanted to go there, but instead I made things worse! I'm so sorry Jeff and Stan and Hayley! I'm deeply sorry! Please forgive me!" Roger pleaded as everyone stopped fighting.

"Hell no!" Lightning emerges out of the trap and attempts to kill Roger, only for the alien to give him a pill to swallow.

"NO! I'll never be gone! Screw you guys!" Lightning vanishes as Jeff is back to being his normal self again.

"Oh hey guys! Oh hey Mr. S, cool trip we are in huh?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff thank God you're okay, but we need to get out of here!" Stan suggested.

"I got this" Roger said as he calls up a flying vehicle from out of nowhere.

"Roger, where did you get that?" Hayley asked.

"I hid emergency flying devices in dire situations. I'd figure why not have one out at this situation" Roger explained.

"You bastard! You made Mr. S quit his job at the CIA!" Jeff punches Roger's face.

"Okay I deserved that!" Roger said.

"Mr. S, I'm really sorry for what you did. I'll tell you what, I'll beg the CIA to give you your job back! I don't like working there in the first place. I don't even know why I started going there somehow" Jeff suggested.

"On one condition" Stan suggested as we see everyone partying at the CIA while Jeff and Roger had their faces hit by pies in a local booth.

"I only agreed on this because I wanted to show Mr. S that I was sorry for what I did" Jeff reassured.

"Sure Jeff whatever" Roger rolled his eyes as a kid threw a pie at his face.

"You brought this upon yourself, you know" Jeff says.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry again Jeff" Roger apologized once again.

"It's okay. I'll tell you what though, if I ever have a roast party, you're invited" Jeff offered.

"Thank you Jeff. That's really kind of you" Roger smiled.

"Okay guys, take a break" Stan said as Jeff and Roger got off the stand.

"You know, for a man covered with whipped cream, you look really hot" Hayley said in a seductive tone. Then she starts making out with Jeff like crazy. Roger covers Mary's eyes.

"Let's go ride the merry-go-round sweetie" Roger said.

"What are Mommy and Daddy doing?" Mary said.

"You'll understand once you hit puberty" Roger holds her hand and they walk together.

"Welcome back Smith" Jackson said.

"Thank you sir. I'm gonna stay here as long as I want to" Stan smiled.

"Dad has his job back. Whoever controlled your body is gone for good. Thank God things are normal again" Hayley smiled. However, the scene shifts to Adaline's house as Mark enters.

"Hi Adaline. Why are you so scared?" Mark asked.

"Mark, I'm pregnant!" Adaline confessed.

"WHAT?!" Mark shouted. "But how?!"

"Remember what we did before?" Adaline asked as we see the flashback to where Mark had his face covered by Adaline's panties and he starts making out with her.

"Yikes! I remember now" Mark said as the scene shifts to the present.

"You're not mad are you?" Adaline asked.

"Hell no! In fact, I love you! In fact, I was thinking about it and it's time I say this" Mark said as he went down on his knees.

"Adaline Jane o'Brien, will you…" Mark asked.

"Yes Mark?" Adaline whispered as she looked excited and scared at the same time.

"...tell me how many kids we're going to have?" Mark concluded his question.

"I don't Mark, I'm sorry. I'm a fairy and you're fully human" Adaline answered.

"You're right, but who cares? I don't care if we have 1 or even 1000 kids. All I know is that I'm here for you and I'll always be there for you. I'm going to take good care of you and I want to live with you" Mark offered.

"Of course Mark. You are more than welcome to stay and live with me!" Adaline smiled.

"Perfect! I love you babe!" Mark said.

"I love you too babe!" Adaline smiled as the coupe kissed one more time.

"I promise that I will be there" Mark said.

"I love that a lot! Thank you" Adaline added.

 **THE END…of the chapter.**

 **There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review and see you next time!**

 **P.S. Be careful what you wish for Mark.**


	9. Angel Art

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place at the Smith household. Steve and Zoey were watching TV.

" _We now return to the Miss America beauty pageant, except the bodies will not be judge_ " the TV announced.

(TV Cutaway)

"Please welcome our 52 beautiful ladies" a judge announced as there were…no women present.

"I forgot that thanks to political correctness, there will be no contest. So I guess we need to figure out how to kill time for the next 1 hour and 59 minutes. Watch me make armpit noises" the judge does armpit sound effects.

(TV Cutaway Ends)

"Steve, this is boring. Can we go to my house and clean the attic?" Zoey asked.

"Sure, anything to get rid of more boredom" Steve agreed as the scene shifts to Zoey's attic.

"Aww, you look so cute!" Steve said as he found Zoey's baby memory book, which was a photo of baby Zoey in a diaper, holding on to a toy soccer ball.

"Ha ha ha thanks babe" Zoey laughed. "Hey, what's this?"

"Babe, what is it?" Steve wondered.

"Is this…the Mona Lisa?" Zoey asked as she holds up a painting.

"Wait, I thought that it was only in France" Steve wondered.

"I thought so too. Hold up, it reads in the back _KAW_ , hmm I don't know what that means" Zoey said as Katherine arrives.

"Hi sweetie, how is it going?" she asked.

"Hi Mom, do you recognize this painting?" Zoey showed her the painting.

"Actually, I made that" Katherine answered.

"Mom, you never told me that you were an artist" Zoey said.

"I was sweetheart" Kat explained.

(Flashback)

" _When I was your age, I've always loved art. Painting was my specialty_ " Kat narrates as we see a young Kat, dressed in a pink dress, black boots, and purple scarf as she creates a fully detailed Mona Lisa painting. She presents them in front of a large audience and they gave her a standing ovation.

" _My drawings were a huge hit. In fact, they were so amazing, I got offered a contract for a company in Hollywood. However, I rejected it because it would be too much pressure and I'd rather stay here with my future husband, which happens to be your father_ " she narrates as the scene shifts back to the present.

(Flashback Ends)

"And then I was born, right?" Zoey asked.

"In Munich" Kat laughs.

"(Laughs) how did I get to the country without any problems?" Zoey asked.

"That's a story for another time, dear" Kat explained as a phone rings.

"Hello?" she answers. "Yes this is Katherine Allison-Wilson. Say what?! Okay, I'm on my way!"

"Where she go?" Steve asked. "Oh hold up. My phone is ringing"

(Phone rings)

"Hello? Roger, I can't. I'm busy with Zoey" Steve answered. "Fine!" he hangs up the phone. "Zoey, I need to…"

"It's fine babe. Do what you have to do" Zoey kissed him on the cheek as Steve left. "I need to find where Mom went."

Meanwhile, Steve, Roger, Jeff, Mark, Snot, Toshi, and Barry are inside Jeff's vehicle as it is riding.

"Tell me why the hell are we going to California?" Mark suggested. "I had to tell Adaline that it was some form of business trip in California and told her that it was a guys only event. Please explain to me where are we going."

"You made me miss out cleaning the attic with Zoey" Steve added.

"Mark, my man, there is something I always wanted to do" Roger answered.

"You're going to become a woman?" Snot asked.

" _Watashitachiha atarashī ninja o miru tsumoridesu ka?_ (Are we going to go see new ninjas)" Toshi asked.

"Even better; we're here now!" Roger cheered as they arrived at a local pizzeria in California.

"We drove all the way from Virginia to California just to eat a slice of pizza?!" Mark asked. "We could have gone to Pizza Overlord and not waste our time!"

"You mean a million slices?" Roger corrected.

"Huh?" Barry asked. "Oh my God, I think I know what's going on!"

"Man, you must be really excited huh Barry?" Snot asked.

"Quick everybody, start smoking weed!" Jeff shouted as he took out a roll of joint, but everyone else look at him in disgust.

"Screw you guys!" Jeff puts the joint away.

The next scene shifts to an art museum as Katherine enters. She sees a lot of people entering as they look interested in one artifact.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen" a British man appeared in a black suit and tie, who is voiced by David Tennant. "My name is Nigel Moriarty and thank you all for coming."

"Okay this is interesting" Katherine thought to herself. "But wait a second, who called me?'

"Katherine, over here" it was Francine.

"Hi Francine. What are you doing here?" Katherine asked.

"Klaus wanted to take photos of female nude statues and wanted me to take him here. I'd figured I'd invite you because a new painting is going to be shown" Francine explained.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you my greatest creation on God's given land! This masterpiece is so exquisite that it makes the Mona Lisa and the American Gothic look like baby crap! Without further ado, I present to you…the Raped Angel!" Nigel announces as he unveils the painting as everyone gasped. It was a painting of a female angel haunted by a evil male demon.

"This is the greatest representation of society in the world. How amazing is it?" Nigel asked as everyone cheered.

"Oh my God!" Katherine said.

"Are you okay, hun?" Francine asked.

"That's my painting! I thought it was private! How the hell did he stole it from me?!" Katherine explained.

"Wait, you made this painting?" Francine asked.

"Yes! Back when I was in high school!" Katherine explained.

"I don't remember what shit I did during my high school days" Francine said as she smoked a cigarette. However, we see Katherine's face turn red in anger.

"I think I'm going to go get Klaus" Francine leaves.

Meanwhile, the guys arrive at the pizza place and found a spot to sit down and eat.

"All right boys, you have 2 hours to complete this whole pizza. You can't leave to use the bathroom. You can stand up and stretch, but you cannot leave this area. Finish everything and you guys win $1000. Good luck" the judge announced as he brought in a 54" by 54" pizza. The toppings were plain cheese on one half, ¼ was all sausage, and the other was ¼ pepperoni.

"We got this guys!" Steve cheered.

"I don't know guys. I'm lactose intolerant" Mark complained.

"Take these" Steve said as he gives Mark some medicine.

"How did you…" Mark wondered.

"Let's just say that Zoey started to have a bit of lactose intolerant lately" Steve explained.

"Let's eat!" Barry cheered.

"Whoa! Are we starting?" Jeff asked as he looks really high.

"Oh God!" Snot groaned.

Later, Nigel was finishing his last question with a person. Katherine arrives to him.

"Hello, my dear" Nigel greeted as Katherine slaps him.

"You used my art without my permission!" Katherine snapped.

"Oh, please, I didn't even actually steal your art. I just took a picture and used it for my presentation. Think about is as free advertisement" Nigel explained.

"You have to respect the artist!" she demanded.

"Respect? HAHAHAHAHAHA! You want respect? Earn it. Don't be such a diva" he commented as Katherine's left eye twitches like crazy.

"Oh, what's the little woman gonna do? Cry like a little bitch!" Nigel taunted.

"WHAT…IN…THE…HELL…DID…YOU…CALLED…ME?!" Kat growled furiously.

"Diva, that's what you are" Nigel said. "What's the diva gonna do to me?"

"Nobody…calls me…diva" Kat said in the softest voice as she grabs his arm…and rips it completely off. Blood was pouring everywhere.

"You stupid bitch!" Nigel runs away crying as he leaves. Kat smiles as she takes down the painting.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but you can't take down the painting" a security officer warned.

"It's my painting. I made this in high school. It has the initials KAW" Katherine explained as she pulled the painting from the frame, but she finds out her initials were written over with Nigel's initials NM.

"It has KAW. He erased my initials and replaced them with his!" Katherine shouted.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to arrest you for vandalism of museum property. You're under arrest for destruction of museum property" the guard grabs the handcuffs.

"Oh yeah!" Katherine…lifts her dress up to expose her pink panties to the cop.

"You know I'm gay right?" the guard asked.

"Oh crap!" Katherine surrendered as she was handcuffed and taken away.

Later, Katherine sits in a jail cell next to a tough inmate.

"Someone stole the script to _Justice League_. What are you in here for?" he asked.

"Someone stole a painting that was made by me" Katherine answered.

"Wilson, someone has paid for your bail. You are free to go" the guard lets Katherine go and Michael finds her and they hug. Zoey arrives as well, with tears on her eyes.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Zoey hugs her mom.

"I'm fine sweetie" Katherine explained.

"The good news is that because you admit remorse for destroying museum property, the judge said that you will be given only 2 months of probation" Michael explained.

"Mom, what happened?" Zoey asked.

"I'll explain when we get home" Katherine answered.

Moments later, we see the boys…not finished with ½ of the pizza. The boys are extremely full and have their fat bellies exposed.

"I love food, but I can't do this!" Barry complained.

"This makes no sense! We can eat almost anything yet we are stuffed" Jeff said. "I thought smoking weed was going to help, but it didn't!"

"Guys, I think we lost! This is too much!" Steve said.

"Yeah, I'm sure Adaline would not want me to fart every night. Let's stop while we're ahead guys" Mark said.

"Zoey is having some sort of art show. Want to go there instead? That will cheer us up" Steve suggested.

"Sure! Let's go" Roger agreed as they left.

"But what about all this pizza?" Barry asked.

"Watch this!" Roger said as he…gave the rest to everybody.

"I'm sorry but there's no sharing the pizza" the judge said.

"But we quit! So you eat it!" Roger stuffed a piece of pizza at the judge's face and the guys left.

"You know what? Give me all of this!" the judge starts devouring the pizza. "Screw my diet!"

Later, Katherine, Michael, and Zoey are drinking coffee at Starbucks.

"What a bastard! Why would he stole something that you made and claim it as your own?" Michael angrily asked.

"I don't know. He tends to get away with such things. It's bullcrap!" Katherine added.

"That's her! That's the one who attacked me!" Nigel shouted as his lawyer hands her lawsuit papers.

"Think about what you did to me, you diva!" Nigel shouted as he left.

"No!" Katherine runs away, crying.

"Mom!" Zoey shouted as she and her dad chase after her.

Later on, we see Katherine in the bedroom crying.

"I'm being sued for abuse towards an artist?! This is bull shit!" Kat cried on her bed.

"Mom, are you okay?" Zoey enters her room.

"No I'm not! I'm ruined! That bastard took something away from me and now I'm being punished for doing the right thing! I'm lucky I didn't get into more deeper trouble than I already am!" Kat cries more.

"Mom, it's okay" Zoey consoles her with a hug.

"It's no use. He treats women like crap and says that we're worthless. Let's face it: he's too powerful. He has a lot of money and can do whatever he wants without consequence" Kat said.

"Mom, don't you dare say such a thing! Have you not seen what us ladies have done lately?" Zoey demanded.

"What do you mean us?" Kat asked.

"Well, technically I'm referring to the women of Ultimate Heroes, but anyways, we were brave and strong and powerful and there was nothing that was stopping us from succeeding. Just because he does something doesn't mean that he is all that. He's a big fat jerk. He's a cheater. He's a thief" Zoey explained.

"How can I stop this guy?" Katherine asked.

"You're going to have to confront him. Find proof that he stole it" Zoey suggested.

"You're right. I can do this" Katherine gets up.

Later, Nigel adds more paintings of women being victimized by haunted demons.

"As you can see here, this painting represents why women are easy targets to men everywhere and how there is nothing we can do about it" Nigel presents.

"Stop right here!" Katherine arrives.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the diva? Why are you here? Are you here to apologize to me for attacking me?" Nigel asked.

"I'm not going to say this again. I made that drawing and nobody had the right to steal it away from me" Katherine explained.

"Say what?" other audience members question each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please! This is all part of the act" Nigel explained.

"I remember this painting back in 1992" Katherine narrates as we see a young Katherine painting on an easel in a flashback.

" _When I was a girl, I always loved art. It was the best thing ever. I wanted to paint more than just simple houses and boats and butterflies. One day, I wanted to take my art skills to the next level. I decided to create angels and demons, with no relation to the Dan Brown book_. _I called the painting you stole away from me called 'Innocence Dies'_. _The innocence from the angel represents how much freedom women does not seem to get and how men tend to take them for granted all the time. This was not meant to insult women. This was meant as a view on how we can fix society_ " Katherine finishes as the scene shifts to the present.

"I put the letters KAW as my initials, so that nobody steals it from me, but I realized that the initials NM was actually used from paint thinner!" Katherine revealed.

(Audience gasp)

"I don't recall that" Nigel denied.

"Hey sir, we're out of paint thinners. Should we use to paint…oh crap!" one of his friends arrived and everyone looked at Nigel and booed at him.

"It's not what it looks like! I swear!" Nigel confessed.

"So, what do you have to say to that?" Katherine crossed her arms.

"Fine! I stole it! I stole it because I hate women like you!" Nigel confessed. "I got this painting and claim it as my own because it's mine! I wanted to show that women should bow down to us men only!"

(Booing)

"Women like you are stupid and should only be used as things!" Nigel added.

"Well, how does a stupid woman do this?" Katherine kicks him in the groin.

"You lose, Nigel" Katerine smiles.

"I give up! I'm sorry. Oh who am I kidding? I'll leave you alone and won't steal anything from you or insult women ever again if we never see each other again. Deal?" Nigel offered a truce.

"Deal" Kat reluctantly shakes his hands and they walk away separately. However, she quickly puts on hand sanitizer on it.

"Ma'am, we're sorry we didn't believe you. To make it up, we will remove your arrest record and the lawsuit is fully dropped. Plus we will award you $10,000 for wrongful arrest" the same security guard said.

"That's okay. I forgive you" Katherine smiled.

"Hey mom, are you alright?" Zoey asked as she hugs her.

"I'm okay sweetie. I just don't know what to do. I want to go back to being an artist, but I'm worried that this will repeat over and over again" Kat wondered.

"I have an idea" Zoey suggested as we see the Wilson mother and daughter doing some paintings back at home.

"What do you think of this?" Zoey shows her mom a painting of two angels, one is a boy and another is a girl. The boy has glasses and another has a purple scarf around her neck. "I called this _Angels from Earth_."

"I love it! What do you think of this?" Katherine shows her a painting of Zoey as an angel.

"I love it! What's it called?" Zoey asked.

"Just wait and see" Katherine smiled.

Later that night, the museum is packed once again as everyone arrived to see some new art paintings.

"You guys came! Thanks so much!" Zoey cheered as she hugs Steve, who arrived with his fat full friends. "Steve, were you overeating again?"

"Maybe" Steve answered, nervously.

"Oh who cares? Come on guys!" Zoey showed them the paintings that Katherine made.

"I love this one a lot!" Steve cheered as he sees the painting called _Neo Angel Z._ "It reminds me of you babe." "Thank you so much!" Zoey smiled.

"I made it" Katherine said.

"Awesome job Mrs. W!" Jeff cheered.

"Oh my God, what the hell is this?" Roger asked as the guys looked at another painting which is not shown.

"OH MY GOD!" Steve shouted.

"I'm SO gonna puke!" Mark said.

" _Tetsuo no hensen yori mo iyana kanji_ (It looks more disgusting than Tetsuo's transformation from Akira!)" Toshi added. The guys then threw up.

"Note to self, don't show paintings of food" Zoey said on her phone.

The last scene shifts to a teen figure whose head with brown hair we only see.

"Do you think we should reunite with our friends for one more time?" the boy asked.

"Yes babe, we should" a girl next to him answered. The girl wears a pink beanie cap.

"You know what? Screw this!" someone shouted as it was…Eddie, Meg, Axel, and Dylan. A record scratch noise was made.

"They know it's us! See you guys soon!" Axel grinned stupidly.

"AXEL!" everyone else complained.

"Good job dumbass! You ruined an awesome surprise!" Eddie shouted.

"I'm going to ruin one more surprise…Meg and Eddie are going to tran..."Axel was stopped by Eddie as Eddie was looking at the audience with a throat slashing gesture, signalling to end the chapter as the scene fades to black.

 **End of Chapter**

 **There you go. What is the mystery surprise? Only time will tell. Read and review and see you next time!**


	10. Holy Sh t They're Here!

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene starts off with the Smiths setting up a barbecue picnic at a park.

"Steve, this is going to be fun!" Zoey cheered.

"You bet babe" Steve smiled.

"Mark and Adaline will be joining us soon. Mark said that he's finishing making his famous potato salad. Adaline is bringing in pink lemonade" Hayley commented.

"That's wonderful Hayley" Stan said. "It's a shame your mother and I couldn't be here for the reunion. Bullock wanted me and Francine to go to a stupid ball. I'm sure you kids will have lots of fun."

"It's not going to be 100% awesome, Mr. S. Some of the other Ultimate Heroes are going to miss out due to traffic. Fortunately, Meg and Eddie said yes and they're bringing in Chris and Amy and the other family members. We'll be fine" Jeff said.

Moments later, the boat that has Eddie, Meg, Dylan, Axel lands at sea in Langley Falls.

"Hey big brother, you forgot about us" Amy said as she was holding her kids' hands.

"Mommy, I'm hungry" Andy said.

"Have a lollipop" Christy offered.

"Thanks but I rather have real food" Andy refused.

"Oh man, this reunion is going to suck worse than going to Russia" Axel commented.

( **Flashback** )

"I'm very sure that Germany will repeat!" Axel grinned as he and Dylan sit next to each other at a Russian football stadium.

"Hell yeah! They're going to squash South Korea 100-0! No biggie!" Dylan smiled stupidly.

( **Flashback Ends** )

"We made it!" Eddie cheered as he and his friends met up with Team Smith.

"I'm so glad to meet you guys again" Hayley smiled as she and Meg hugged each other..

"I missed you Meg" Zoey said as she hugs her.

"I missed you too Zoey" Meg smiled.

"Hey man, how you been?" Chris said as he hugs Steve.

"It's good to see you dude" Steve smiled.

"Hey guys, this is our daughter Gwen" Eddie introduced Gwen to his Langley Falls friends.

"Hi…" Gwen greeted nervously.

"So cute!" Hayley and Zoey shouted.

"My twins: Andy and Christy" Amy introduced them.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Steve smiled.

"Here's our daughter: Mary" Jeff introduced her.

"Hi everyone!" Mary greeted.

"This is going to be…" Andy pauses as he sees Mary.

I believe in miracles

Where you from

You sexy thing, sexy thing you

I believe in miracles

Since you came along

You sexy thing

(Record scratches)

(A/E Hold up! Hold up! I do NOT recall adding this music! Whoever used it in the chapter is getting fired right now! For God's sake, they're little kids! Maybe if they were teenagers, it's fine, but not for babies! The music producer is officially fired! Ahem, continue on.)

"Ooh, what's this?" Christy giggled.

"Christy, cut it out!" Andy snapped as he was blushing like crazy.

"ANDY LOVES MARY! ANDY LOVES MARY!" Christy taunted.

"N-No! I just think she's cute...!" Andy blushed.

"Andy, it's okay. Mary is a wonderful girl" Gwen smiled.

"So, how do you guys feel having children" Hayley asked.

"It is..." Meg said.

"Fantastically AWESOME!" Eddie answered. "When I'm not busy directing a movie, I like spending time with her!"

"We dress her up with some pretty dresses" Meg said.

"We change her diapers" Eddie said.

"We take her a bath" Meg said. "I remember that she was so scared of water that she wore water floaties."

"She's just the cutest daughter any parent could have!" Eddie said.

"Well, our little Mary is also very cute" Jeff said.

"And we do the same thing you guys do" Hayley said "Well, except the bath time, she runs arounds in her diaper, wearing my bra on her head."

"But does Jeff crossdress to play tea party with her?" Eddie asked.

 **(Flashback)**

We see Gwen playing tea party with...Emma.

"Would you like another cup of tea, Princess Emma?" Gwen asked.

"I'd love to, Lady Gwen" Eddie/Emma answered.

 **(Flashback End)**

"Guys, this is not a parental contest" Amy said.

"I'm surprised how much you changed, Amy" Steve said.

"Yeah, you're more matured and less childish" Zoey said "Ah...no offense."

"None taken, in fact, you're right" Amy said "A lot of things changed after me and Chris lost our virginities. Well, Chris remains the same."

"Hey, I became a bold and serious police officer" Chris said. But then Andy appeared with an electronic yo-yo.

"Hey, Dad! You wanna see a new yo-yo trick?!" Andy asked.

"New trick? Cool!" Chris cheered.

"Chris, don't…" Amy stopped but shrugged.

"Hey guys!" Mark arrives, along with Adaline. They brought the food with them.

"Oh my God, it's Fluttershy! Give me a piggyback ride!" Andy cheered as he sit on top of Adaline.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Adaline asked.

"Young man, get off of her right now!" Amy shouted as Andy got off from Adaline.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean this to happen" Amy apologized.

"It's okay. I get that a lot" Adaline laughed.

"Besides, it was funny" Mark cackled.

"Wow! This is going to be fun!" Jeff cheered.

"Hey guys! Am I late for the party?" it was…Peter who brought in a keg of beer, along with Brian and Stewie.

"Oh boy! Dad better not embarrass me!" Meg snapped.

"Hi, Peter Griffin! Nice to meet you!" Peter offered a handshake, but only Jeff shook his hand.

"Hey Mr. G" Jeff greeted.

"Dad, remember this is a reunion with the Ultimate Heroes, so don't do embarrassing things" Meg warned.

"Shut up M…I mean no problem Meg. Look I'm sorry, it's a force of habit" Peter said.

"Great, now that the food is ready, let's eat!" Steve suggested as the barbeque food is cooked and the adults and children sat at their respective tables. Moments later, they went to the Smith house to hang out. The little kids are in a different setting apart from their parents.

"So, what are you guys wanna do?" Gwen asked.

"Let's play with dolls! Mom and Dad gave me the Disney Princess figures collection in my birthday" Mary suggested.

"DOLLS! YEAH! I LOVE IT!" Christy cheered as she was bouncing around.

"Yeah, playing with dolls would be safe" Andy agreed.

"Andy...it would be weird for you to play with princesses since you're...a boy" Gwen commented.

"Gwen! How can you say that? Don't you know we're living in a society where we're rejecting those outdated and offensive stereotypes?" Mary questioned as everyone got confused. "I sometimes read Mom's Tumblr. I just read it for the funny memes, I swear!"

"It's okay, guys. I just gonna sit around doing nothing like I always do" Andy said in a sad tone.

"Wait!" Mary grabbed his hand, making him blush and frozen. "We'll find the way for you to play with us."

"R-Really? How?" Andy questioned.

Later, they go to Mary's room where they decided to dress up Andy as a girl. They made him wear a Frozen-printed diapers, a Sky blue dress with pink laces, pink lacy socks and blue shoes and Christy undid one of her pigtails to give Andy a one side pigtail.

"This is super-tastic!" Christy cheered.

"Tell me what's going on?" Andy asked.

Moments later, the Ultimate Heroes sat around the grass.

"So Eddie, is directing movies hard?" Steve asked.

"Not at all" Eddie answered. "So Steve, what do you want to do in the future? I already have a career."

"Well, I want to review movies and video games. Maybe I can do that" Steve suggested.

"As long as you give my movies positive reviews, I'm good" Eddie said.

"Got it" Steve said as he and Eddie fist bump each other.

"Matthew Ryder told me that he met some aliens in Heaven who can perform a fusion and make one powerful being" Eddie said.

"Of course, there has to be a male and a female" Meg commented.

"Ooh, tell me more about it" Hayley wondered.

"It's not that simple really. However, he did give us this" Meg shows Hayley an amulet. "Eddie and I have this. He said that he might have more, but he can't promise anything."

"This is cool" Steve smiled.

"I wonder what Dad is doing" Meg got up and she sees Peter…playing tag with Brian and Stewie.

"Oh man, I haven't had this much fun since the release of _Infinity Wars_!" Stewie cheered.

 **(Flashback)**

Brian and Stewie walk out of a movie theater.

"So how was it?" Brian asked.

"Holy cow! I love Thanos!" Stewie hollored.

"But he killed almost everyone!" Brian argued.

"Exactly!" Stewie grinned.

 **(Flashback Ends)**

"It looks like things will be just fine" Meg smiled as she went back. However, a mysterious figure spies on her.

"Just you wait" the figure has a scary female voice.

Moments later, Zoey finished a game of soccer with Eddie, Steve, and Mark.

"Good game guys" Zoey smiled.

"Whew! I wish soccer was popular in Australia, but we have rugby so it's all good" Mark commented.

"Cool" Zoey smiled, but the soccer ball rolled away.

"Oops, I'll be right back" Zoey went to get the ball. However, she encounters someone mysterious.

"Who are you?" Zoey asked.

"You think you know everything about your best friend Meg, do you?" the wicked voice said.

"She's my friend. I can trust her" Zoey said.

"Let me tell you everything about her" the voice said as it revealed to be...Meg from "Pushed Too Far".

"Meg? Is that you?" Zoey asked.

"That's right, and I'm about to tell you everything about Meg, but afterwards, you are going to attack this man" PTF Meg ordered Zoey as she begins to tell her everything as she was pointing at Peter.

"I'm not going to do it!" Zoey refused.

"Do it or I'll make you wear a diaper and have your head shaved for the rest of your life!" PFT Meg threatened with a syringe that has toxic green liquid on it. Then, she glows her eyes and make Zoey follow her demands.

"Guys, have I told you I'm pregnant?" Adaline announced.

"Oh my God! Congratulations Adaline!" Hayley hugs her.

"Way to go Addie!" Steve cheered.

"Thank you guys!" Adaline smiled.

"I'm going to be the best Dad ever!" Mark proudly declared.

"Where's Zoey?" Steve asked.

We see someone approaching Peter as he was picking his nose and a booger was stuck on his hand.

"Hey Zoey, I mean sexy Meg, how about I wipe boogers on…" Peter was about to finish, but Zoey...attacks him with a frying pan.

"Oh my God, what the hell is matter with you?!" the fat man shouted.

"Zoey, what are you doing?" Steve demanded as he and the others approached her.

"How dare you attack my friend?! Can't you see she's special?!" Zoey shouted.

"Look, the past was the past! I'm a changed man now! I swear!" Peter cried.

"Oh, Boo-boo!" PTF Meg mocked. "If you think you're gonna gain ANY sympathy from Meg's fans, you're sadly mistaken!"

"You think it's hilarious to tell your daughter to shut up, farting on her face, wishing she would be dead over somebody else, not showing any love for her, and treating Meg abuse fans like puppets?! I'll show you funny!" Zoey begins to punch Peter multiple times nonstop. We see a bunch of readers with shocked faces.

"Stop! Stop! He's already dead!" a reader cries on his laptop.

"Zoey, knock it off!" Hayley begged as she tries to pull her out from Peter.

"What's your problem, you stupid bitch?!" Peter demanded as he punches Zoey in the face, but she punches his jaw.

"Zoey, what's wrong with you?! You are never like this!" Steve demanded.

"Good. good, let the pain go through!" PTF Meg smiled wickedly.

"Zoey, I love you, but I think you're possessed by the devil inside" Steve said as he removes his clothes to reveal his Super Karate Kid costume. He throws his powerful toothpicks at his girlfriends, but she dodges them with her rapid speed.

"Oh Steven!" Zoey flashes her black bra at Steve, only to attack him with her sword and knocking him out.

(A/E Her voice changes to a much scarier tone, along with her look.)

"Did Zoey joined the dark side?!" Jeff asked.

"I don't know. We don't have a choice" Hayley said as they removed their clothes, revealing their superhero costumes.

"Girl, I'm sorry but we have no choice" Jeff attempts to punch Zoey with his poisonous fist, but she dodges it and kicks Jeff in the face.

"I don't like this at all!" Hayley said as she uses her stone sword to attack her friend, but she dodges it and uses her pistol sword to attack her.

"Meg, what do you say we?" Eddie asked as he and Meg nodded and took off their clothes to reveal their superhero costumes as well.

"You're going to burn in hell Wilson!" Eddie shouted as his flaming sword hears up and proceeds to attack Zoey, but stops the fire with her hands.

"Mark, want to?" Adaline suggested.

"We can't. My mom's washing my costume and you can't fight during your pregnancy" Mark refused.

"Oh damn, you're right" Adaline said as she rubbed her stomach in worry.

"I know you like me, but it's not you" Meg said as she shoots arrows at her, but she dodges them with her rapid speed.

"What's going on?" Hayley wondered.

"Good, it's working!" out of nowhere, PTF Meg arrived.

"Wait a minutes, this is the one who's controlling Zoey?!" Eddie shouted. "This makes no sense at all! How the hell are there 2 Megs?!"

"Kill them Zoey! Kill them all!" PTF Meg ordered.

"Use it!" a mysterious voice said.

"Who said that?" Eddie demanded as he sees his friends knocked out.

"Use it! You can stop the evil inside Zoey! Use it!" the voice repeated itself.

"Meg, we don't have a choice! Let's do it" Eddie suggested as he and Meg dropped their weapons.

"What's wrong? Are you too scared to attack?" Zoey asked.

"Megan Marie Griffin, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you forever" Eddie said.

"But we're married already" Meg said.

"Trust me on this" Eddie begged.

"I love you too!" Meg said in a seductive tone as they share a lovely romantic kiss and they danced as well. Then they touch their amulets together.

"What's going on?" Hayley asked as she, Steve, and Jeff recovered.

They danced and they kissed one more time. Lights were glowing brightly as Meg and Eddie go inside a portal and it goes to the sky, where...a person goes down to the ground.

"What is going on?" PTF Meg demanded.

Everyone else look at the person in amaze.

It was...a fusion of Meg and Eddie. The person has Eddie's shirt, Meg's pants, gray shoes, glasses, Eddie's haircut, Meg's glasses, and a body that both men and women find hot.

"Hello friends" they are voiced by Mila Kunis and Haley Joel Osment synchronized.

"What is going on?" Steve asked.

"Babe, please don't get mad, but I find Meg and Eddie's fusion...hot" Jeff said.

"You know what? Me too babe" Hayley said.

"Oh God, my body is hurt, but my boner isn't!" Steve complained.

"Zoey, you have hurt your friends for the last time! It's time to face your punishment!" Meddie said as they summoned a weapon, which was a Phoenix spear (a badass bow with a flaming spear used as an arrow).

"I don't think so!" it was PTF Meg tries to stop them.

"What?! She was the one controlling Zoey?" Steve asked.

"That's right. I did it just so I can eliminate the fat man once and for all and your friend was the perfect person to finish the job! Now you must…" PTF Meg was stopped by Meddie's powerful flame attack from their sword.

"No!" PTF Meg gets pushed away.

"And now you!" Meddie attacks Zoey with the sword and it removes black exorcist soul from Zoey's body, thus returning back to normal. After the scene cleared off the explosion, we see Zoey knocked down to the ground. Steve runs after her.

"Zoey!" Steve tries to wake his girlfriend up.

"Huh? What happened?" Zoey whispers as tears fall down from Steve's eyes.

"Thank God you're okay! Babe, it's going to be okay. There was an evil spirit inside you. I thought I lost you. It's okay" Steve hugs her.

"(Crying) I'm so sorry babe! I'm so sorry everyone! I'll never forgive myself for my stupid actions! I almost killed my best friends and my friend's father and I'll never forgive myself! I'm so sorry!" Zoey bawled.

"Zoey, it's okay. It's not your fault. Someone was controlling you. I know you would never hurt us" Hayley hugs her friend as well.

"It's okay girl. The evil is gone. I promise that evil Zoey is gone forever" Jeff said.

"Meg and Eddie, thank you and I'm sorry" Zoey apologized.

"It's okay" Meddie said. "We forgive you. It's not your fault though. This evil Meg wanted to hurt the innocent."

"Thanks guys! You are indeed great friends" Zoey smiled as she removes the remaining tears from her eyes.

"This isn't over!" PTF Meg arrived but limping.

"It is now, you bitch!" Zoey shoots her with her weapon and she is finally killed.

"There, it's over!" Steve added.

"FUSION OFF!" Meddie announced as they are seperated back to their normal selves.

"How did you…?" Hayley wondered.

"Matthew taught us" Eddie explained.

"And told them to use it" it was Matthew who arrived.

"Matthew!" everyone ran and hugged him.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I was looking for the ice pop man, but there were none so I just gave up and came here" Matthew said.

"Sorry we're late as well. Axel wanted to buy the dirtiest anime on DVD called _High School Lust 19_ and none were there" Dylan apologized.

"If you have simply ordered it from Amazon like I told you, then we wouldn't have been late!" Axel crossed his arms.

"Well, you didn't miss much" Eddie laughed.

"Hold on" Zoey left to find Peter, who is crying, but attempted to avoid her as she was approaching him.

"Mr. Griffin, I'm totally sorry for what I did to you. Deep down, I know you cared for your daughter. My actions are unacceptable and I understand if you never want to talk to me or forgive me. I have to earn your respect back. I'm deeply, deeply sorry" Zoey apologized as Peter…farts on her face.

"There, all forgiven. Thank you Zoey" Peter leaves as he laughs.

"Okay, I totally deserved that" Zoey said as she coughs.

Later, the heroes are talking about what happened.

"PTF Meg threatened me with my life with me wearing a diaper along with going bald forever if I didn't listen to her. I'm so embarrassed" Zoey covered her face in shame.

"All that matters is that you're safe" Meg hugs her.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you never go bald nor wear a diaper as I'm here to protect you" Steve hugs her.

"Although, what's wrong with wearing one? I have a friend who wears one named Emily" Meg wondered.

"I'm so sorry for your friend" Zoey apologized. "By all means, I did not mean to offend your friend."

"It's okay. Don't worry" Meg smiled.

"This is something I wanted to do when I grow up" Zoey explained as she takes out a photo. It was a photo of her…wearing only red bra and panties.

"You want to be a porn star? Help me out here girl!" Axel grinned.

"Axel, can you please go 30 seconds without being so perverted, please?!" Dylan begged.

"I don't think so" Axel refused as Dylan looks down.

"(Laughs) no I'm not going to be one. Actually, Steve I don't think I told you this but I want to announce this: I, Zoey Melanie Wilson, want to be an underwear model!" Zoey announced.

(Cheering)

"You're not laughing at me? Sweet!" Zoey cheered.

"Follow your dreams Zoey. Be what you want to be. Don't let anybody or anything ruin your dreams" Eddie smiled.

"That is perfect!" Hayley smiled also.

"Yes! Thank God I married you!" Steve kisses her.

"Wait, you too are married?!" Eddie, Meg, Axel, Dylan, and Matthew shouted in unison.

"We are" Steve said as he and Zoey showed them their rings.

(Cheering)

"Here's the perfect person to talk to in order to fulfill your dreams" Eddie gives Zoey a business card, which was his mom Helena's information on her modeling business.

"Thanks Eddie" Zoey hugs him.

"Anytime" Eddie nodded.

"Mark, Adaline, you've been quiet, are you alright?" Steve asked.

"It's fine. I'm worried about me and Adaline" Mark said as he rubs Adaline's stomach.

"Mark, we'll be fine. Don't worry" Adaline smiled.

"Where's Chris and Amy?" Hayley wondered.

"So like that, you're the prettiest girl ever" Mary said as she was giving Andy makeup.

"I look hot" Andy smiled.

"That's my boy" it was…Chris, who he and Amy that were watching the kids the whole time.

"Well, Andy is happy so I'm happy" Amy smiled. All the babies looked scared.

The camera zoomed out of the Smith household.

(Babies screaming)

 **End of Chapter**

 **Originally, the working title was _Littlest Griffins-Walkers_ , but I changed it due to the content and plots in the stories. Read and review…and check out the next chapter(s).**


	11. American Dad Alternate Universe

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place at Adaline's house as she, Mark, Steve, Hayley, Zoey, Jeff, Matthew, Dylan, Eddie, Meg, and Axel were sitting around.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Adaline asked.

"Naw!" everyone refused.

"I got it: strip poker!" Axel offered.

"Naw!" same response yet again.

"I got it: anyone want to look what the future holds them?" Adaline asked as she creates a crystal ball.

"What does it do?" Mark asked.

"Trust me on this one" Adaline said. "This crystal ball allows anyone to watch an alternate reality of their lives. It's really cool."

"I wish Chris and Amy were here. They took the kids to the movies so it's a shame they will miss out" Hayley said.

"Miss what?" Amy arrived, along with Chris.

"Dad and Brian will take care of the kids as they will watch _My Little Pony_ , Meg" Chris explained.

"That's great Chris. Thanks" Meg said.

"Any questions to start?" Adaline asked.

"What if I were a unicorn?" Zoey asked.

"Watch and learn" Adaline moves her hand on the crystal ball and we see…Zoey as a unicorn performing magic and saving Equestria. She then glows and becomes an alicorn.

"That is sweet!" Zoey said.

"It is" Adaline smiled.

"What if I were a bird?" Chris asked.

"Let's take a look" Adaline performs her magic once again as we see Chris disguised as an eagle.

"Okay, too scary!" Chris covers his eyes.

"Meg, I love you but there's something I want to ask" Eddie offered.

"Go ahead, dear" Meg smiled.

"Adaline, what if… Amy and I were move out to Langley Falls instead of Quahog and meet the Smith family and I fall in love with Hayley and Amy falls in love with Steve?" Eddie asked.

(Loud gasping)

"Edward Leonard Walker!" Meg shouted.

"It's a question, I swear! I promise I won't leave you! Please!" Eddie begged. "Besides, it's to see different realities and none will be true."

"You promise?" Meg asked.

"I promise" Eddie smiled.

"Okay I believe you" Meg kisses him.

"Well okay, here goes" Adaline moves her hands around and we enter the crystal ball to shift the scene into a modern American Dad setting. The scene shifts into Steve's school as we see Steve taking books out from his locker. However, a boy and girl walk into the school.

"Hi, I'm Eddie Walker. I'm new here" it was Eddie and Amy who arrived.

"Hi, I'm Steve. Nice to meet you!" Steve smiled as the boys shook hands. However, his eyes glows as he sees his sister Amy.

"I'm Amy. It's nice to meet you" Amy greeted.

"Nice to meet you" Steve hugs her.

"I'm off now. I'll pick you up later, little sister. Great to meet you dude" Eddie leaves.

(Present universe)

"This is weird" Eddie said.

"Where are Jeff and I?" Hayley asked.

"Well, you see…" Adaline said as the scene shifts back to the alternate universe.

"Hey guys, meet my new girlfriend Amy" Steve said as he enters the house with Amy and Eddie.

Hayley's eyes glow as she sees Eddie.

"Hi, I'm Hayley! It's nice to meet you!" Hayley smiled.

"I'm Eddie!" Eddie winks at her and she blushes like crazy!

"Oh my God, they're wonderful! You guys have to double date! I'm Stan Smith, man of the house!" Stan offers a handshake.

"Hi Mr. Smith" Eddie shakes his hands.

"Isn't this cute Stan? Our babies are growing up! This is perfect!" Francine cleans up Steve's and Hayley's faces.

"Mom, this is embarrassing!" Steve complained.

(Present universe)

"Thank God Mom and Dad didn't do that to us" Steve told Hayley.

"Indeed" Hayley agreed as she fist bumped her brother.

(Alternate universe)

We see Steve, Amy, Eddie, and Hayley sitting together in a restaurant.

"So I told him, if Greenland is ice and Iceland is green, then why the hell did the names switch?" Eddie joked as everyone laughs.

"I love making cupcakes and watching Frozen" Amy smiled.

"Me too!" Steve added.

"I'm into soccer and movies" Eddie said.

"Oh man, I love guys that are sporty and movie-obsessed. It really turns me on" Hayley said as she removes her bandana.

"Hayley, what are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Oh man, you look gorgeous without the headband" Eddie blushes like crazy.

(Present universe)

"Eddie, is that true?" Meg questioned.

"It's not. Hayley is Jeff's girl" Eddie answered.

"Okay good" Meg smiled.

(Alternate universe)

We see Hayley enter Dr. Penguins's room. It's Roger in disguise by the way.

"Dr. Penguin, I need help. Today I went out on a date with this really cute boy named Eddie. I love him but the thing is that he's way too cute and every girl wants to date him. I was lucky to go out on a date with him and I'm worried that I may not be the right girl for him" Hayley explained as she sat down.

"Well, what can I say? Find something that he likes. I don't know, dressing up like ladies?" Roger suggested.

"Yeah, what are the odds of having him dress up as a girl? I bet he rather see girls undressed than dress up to be one" Hayley smirked.

(Present universe)

"Your uncle or whoever that guy is made an understatement!" Eddie snapped.

"I know" Hayley chuckled.

(Alternate universe)

Now it's Steve's turn talking to Dr. Penguin.

"Dr. Penguin, this girl named Amy is so adorable. She's nice, pretty, sweet, and funny. However, I'm worried that I may not be the right guy for her. You see, I bet other guys want to hit on her. Oh man, what if Amy doesn't like me?" Steve said.

"Now Steven, the way to get her to love you is be sexy" Roger explained.

"How?" Steve wondered.

"It's simple: get sexy" Roger explained as he removed Steve's pants, revealing his whitey tights.

"Roger, what are you doing?!" Steve shouted as he gets his pants back.

(Present universe)

"I'm not seeing anything" Meg said as she covered her eyes. Zoey blushes.

(Alternate universe)

"Just be sexy: any type of chick likes sexy guy and boom there you go" Roger explained.

"Yeah but, I don't need you to undress me!" Steve shouted.

(Present universe)

"Does Roger do that all the time?" Axel asked.

"Maybe" Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Well, now I know how to see ladies in their undies!" Axel grinned as he and Dylan share a high five.

"I don't get how this person can have different personalities. Is he an angel like me?" Matthew asked.

"Maybe" Steve answered.

"Shh!" Adaline shushed as we return to the alternate universe. We see Steve and Hayley helping each other prepare for their individual dates with their partners.

"Steve, are you going to be okay with dating Amy?" Hayley asked.

"I'll be okay. How about you and Eddie? Will things be okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Hayley said. "It sucks that since Jeff and I broke up, I haven't found anyone deemed worthy of true love. Fortunately, Eddie will be the one."

"Yeah, I know how you feel, especially after breaking up with Debbie. Here's hoping that Amy loves me!" Steve announced as he and Hayley hug each other.

(Present universe)

"Who's Debbie?" Mark asked.

"My fat ugly Gothic ex-girlfriend" Steve answered.

"Steve, that's mean" Adaline said.

"Adaline, he's right. I remember seeing her and she was a legit total bitch" Zoey defended.

"I see" Adaline chuckled.

(Alternate universe)

We see Steve enter Eddie's and Amy's house.

"Hi Steve" Amy greeted.

"Hi Amy" Steve greeted back.

"Want to help me bake cupcakes, sing songs, or watch a Disney princess movie marathon?" Amy suggested as Steve entered the room.

"I got a better idea: let's have sex" Steve said in a suggestive tone.

"Whoa! Are you sure?" Amy asked as Steve takes her to her room.

(Present universe)

"Wait up a second, are you telling me that in order for Amy to love me, I had to have sex with her?" Steve wondered.

"Remember, you listened to Roger's orders" Adaline recalled.

"To be honest, we didn't have sex until later" Zoey explained.

(Alternate universe)

"Are you ready?" Amy asked.

"(Gulps) I guess so" Steve said.

"Good" Amy said as she…removes her clothes, revealing her white bra and matching panties with pink hearts on the hips.

"Cute panties! You mind if I…" Steve attempted to touch her boobs.

(Present universe)

"Steve, are you enjoying this?" Zoey asked.

"Enjoying what?" Steve questioned as he was covering his eyes. "Let me know when she's wearing clothes. I refuse to see other girls in their undies besides you Zoey."

(Alternate universe)

We see Steve and Amy in bed naked but covered with blankets.

"That was…the best sex…ever!" Amy exclaimed.

"So do you love me?!" Steve wondered.

"Yes I do! I haven't had this much fun since I made that 100 ft story cake! This is supertastic!" Amy cheered as she quickly puts on a bathrobe and jumps up and down like Pinkie Pie.

(Present universe)

"Okay, you know what? This is so inaccurate! I don't like this at all" Eddie argued.

"Look Edward, don't you want to see what your relationship looks like between you and Hayley?" Adaline asked.

(Alternate universe)

We see Hayley…smoking weed with Eddie. They share a joint together.

"You know babe, I was thinking: what if I were to dress up as a sexy woman and trick every guy in the world with my manly voice? Wouldn't it be awesome!?" Eddie laughed stupidly.

"Like if that's ever gonna happen" Hayley snorted and laughed.

"Yeah, crossdressing stinks like us" Eddie joked as he and Hayley laugh even more.

"Oh man I miss her" it was…Jeff who spies on them with his binoculars as he is sitting on top of a tree branch.

"Oh babe, why didn't I propose to you at Groff Community College?! I made a terrible mistake!" Jeff cried.

(Present universe)

"What the f*ck Walker?!" Zoey cursed.

"I don't even like doing drugs. No offense, Hayley and Jeff" Eddie said.

"None taken" Hayley and Jeff said in unison.

"Adaline, I have a question: since Steve is dating Amy and Hayley is dating Eddie, where's Jeff, myself, and the others?" Zoey asked.

"Let's take a look" Adaline answered as she does her magic in the crystal ball.

(Alternate universe)

"Bye babe. I'm going to my class now. I'll see you later" Amy kissed Steve on the cheek back at Pearl Bailey High School.

"Bye babe" Steve whistled as he closed his locker and walked down the hallways. However, he sees a girl wearing a white tank top, purple scarf, black jeans, and matching heels.

"Hi, I'm Steve. Who are you?" Steve introduced himself.

"I'm Zoey. Nice to meet you. Are you attempting to hit on me?" Zoey asked.

"No, I'm dating someone" Steve said.

"Good, because I'm taken" Zoey said as it was…Chris who asks her out.

"Hey Zoey bean, you ready for the buffet?" Chris picks her up.

"(Laughs) you're so cute! I'm always ready to watch you eat" Zoey smiles.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Steve asked.

"I'm Chris Griffin. Nice to meet you. Zoey wants to show me this school. Maybe I'll transfer here" Chris said.

"I love adorable fat boys like you!" Zoey kisses him on the cheek.

(Present universe)

"Adaline, I don't like this at all. Chris and Amy are meant for each other" Zoey said.

"It doesn't get better as well" Adaline said.

(Alternate universe)

"Well, here goes nothing" Jeff said as he sits alone on a table in a fancy restaurant. Out comes…Meg Griffin.

"I'm Meg. Nice to meet you" Meg introduced herself.

"Hi Meg. I'm Jeff" Jeff introduced himself.

(Present universe)

"Stop for a minute. Did we switch partners?" Meg asked.

"It looks like we did" Steve answered.

(Alternate universe)

We see Chris and Zoey eating at the buffet, laughing and having a good time.

"Chris, have you ever thought of losing weight?" Zoey asked.

"Not really" Chris joked.

"You're funny Chris" Zoey giggled.

(Present universe)

"Edward, what's going on?" Chris wondered.

"Now, want to see how the future looks?" Adaline asked.

(Alternate universe)

15 Years Later

We see Steve married to Amy, Eddie married to Hayley, Chris married to Zoey, and Meg married to Jeff. Steve and Amy have twins, while Eddie and Hayley have a daughter, Chris and Zoey have a son, and Meg and Jeff remain childless.

"They all lived happily ever after" Adaline narrated.

(Present universe)

"Wait, where's Gwen?" Eddie asked. "Where's Emma? The Ultimate Heroes? Everyone else?"

"Well, you see here: Gwen was never born, Emma was nonexistent, the Ultimate Heroes were never formed, and so I hate to say this but none of us would be here right now if this alternate universe happened" Adaline explained.

"I don't like this! Please just stop Adaline!" Eddie begged as the crystal ball disappears.

"I like things the way they are. Oh man, I need space for myself" he walks up sadly as he left.

"Eddie, wait" Meg follows him.

"Damn, what about me? How in the world would I be a badass if Walker dates Smith?" Axel wondered.

"Like I said Mr. Everett, you wouldn't be here talking to us if the alternate universe happened" Adaline explained.

"Well, can you show me what happens to me please?" Axel asked.

"Did Axel said please?" everyone except Axel asked in unison.

"Holy crap! I knew this would happen!" Dylan cheered as he pulled a rope, which revealed an AXEL SAID PLEASE banner and balloons fell to the ground.

(Celebration music)

"It was Amy's idea: not mine!" Dylan explained as Amy facepalmed.

Eddie sits on a log as he looks around.

"Eddie, are you okay?" Meg asked.

"I'm not. I shouldn't have asked that stupid question. I feel guilty for asking it" Eddie explained.

"Eddie, it's okay. We're married now. We have a baby together. You're a movie director, just like what you wanted" Meg said.

"(Sigh) I know. It's not just us I'm worried about, I'm worried about Steve and Zoey, Hayley and Jeff, Chris and Amy, and Mark and Adaline" Eddie said. "Not just them, the other heroes and our friends as well. I like being Emma, does Hayley hate it?"

"She never hated Emma. Eddie, you're thinking negative. Remember this?" Meg shows him a photo of him disguised as Emma, Meg, Hayley, and Zoey wearing bikinis at the beach. "Hayley cares about you, whether you're Eddie or Emma. You're thinking negative too much."

"Maybe you're right" Eddie said.

"I think you're scared of seeing our friendship breaking up. That's what got you upset huh?" Meg thought.

"Yeah, I believe so" Eddie said.

"Eddie, it's going to be okay. All that matters is that we're together, no matter what. Even if we decide not to be Ultimate Heroes anymore, we're always together in our hearts. We're friends forever" Meg hugs him.

"(Sniff) you're right Meg. I love you and my friends" Eddie said as he sheds a tear from his left eye.

"Eddie, please don't cry. I'm supposed to be the one crying" Meg rubs his head.

"Sorry Meg. I missed all of you, even Cindy" Eddie said. "Hell, I even miss Axel, even though he can act like a dumbass sometimes."

"I heard that!" Axel shouted, off-screen.

"I know" Meg said.

"Now what?" Eddie asked.

"Let's go back" Meg said as they went back inside.

We see them enter back inside.

"Hey guys, sorry if the universe made you upset. If it makes you feel better, I can show you another universe where you meet the same people, but this time the heroes are created" Adaline apologized. "For the record, it's not real or true."

"It's okay Adaline. I just like things how they are right now. Plus we have each other no matter what" Eddie said.

"Are you sure?" Adaline asked.

"Of course Adaline" Meg smiled.

"Steve and Zoey, congratulations on your engagement! I mean it! Steve, don't do anything stupid to end your relationship with your future wife" Eddie said.

"I promise" Steve said.

"Mark and Adaline, congratulations on having a baby together! Make sure you give him or her lots of love and attention" Eddie said to them.

"Will do" both Mark and Adaline said in unison.

"Hayley and Jeff, congratulations on being together for a long time. You survived being separated from outer space, you have a baby together, you won in the Murder Games, and I couldn't be happier. I hope you guys stay together forever" Eddie said.

"Anytime bro" Jeff hugs Eddie as well.

"What about us?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan and Axel, congrats on being…cool?" Eddie questioned.

"That works!" Axel said as he and Dylan nodded. Out of nowhere, Axel…hugs Eddie.

"If you tell anyone that I gave you a nice sweet hug, I'll rip your testicles and mail them to Iran!" Axel threatened.

"I know" Eddie nodded.

"Eddie, we're going to be just fine" Matthew said as he hugs Eddie.

"Don't worry. I won't rip your testicles. I'll rip Axel if I have to" Matthew joked.

"HEY!" Axel shouted.

"On the count of 3, let's chant 'Ultimate Heroes Forever'. 1…2…" Eddie suggested.

"But we're not…" Chris said as he looks at Amy.

"It's fine" Amy smiled.

"ULTIMATE HEROES FOREVER!" the friends chanted in unison.

"Hey guys. Guess who's here?" out of nowhere, it was Natalie Clarkson who arrived, bringing in a box of cupcakes.

"What about us?" Cindy arrives as well, along with…Matt and Stacy.

"Hey guys, who's up for a scavenger hunt challenge?" Roger arrives as well.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Zoey cheered.

"I'm ready to win!" Steve commented.

"This is going to be fun!" Eddie added.

"I can't wait to see what we will win" Meg said.

The friends smiled at the audience as the screen fade to black.

"WAIT!" Roger pops out from the black screen as he talks to the audience.

"Don't forget that I will be competing as well!" the alien winks at the audience.

"Okay Roger!" everyone else shouted in unison, off-screen.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Read and review and…enjoy the next chapter!**


	12. The Not So Great Scavenger Hunt

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place where the 17 friends are gathered outside of a park.

"This is going to be fun" Steve said.

"You bet" Hayley smiled.

"I don't want Stacy" Zoey added.

"What's wrong? You still aren't friends still?" Natalie asked.

"Not only that, she's extremely unappreciative" Zoey explained.

"How?" Natalie wondered.

 **(Flashback)**

We see Stacy outside of the bus stop.

"I'm not having a good day. Why can't Zoey trust me for once?" Stacy wondered as she sits on the bench, waiting for the bus. However, as she stands up once the bus arrived, the back of her skirt rips a small but, revealing a part of her white underwear.

"Great, even more bad luck! What does it take to be lucky again?" she wondered.

"$2, ma'am," the bus driver demanded.

"Oh crap! I only have $1. Can you give a hot girl a discount please?" Stacy begged.

"No. No money, no ride. Please get off the bus" the driver demanded as Stacy gets off the bus and it drives away.

However, Zoey is watching her.

"Grr…she owes me one!" she angrily thought to herself and she drives to pick up her nemesis.

"I could have asked people for money" Stacy groaned as she went inside Zoey's car.

"Where to?" Zoey asked.

"The bank please and the way back home" Stacy answered.

Moments later, they arrive back at Stacy's home.

"I have to go now" Stacy exits the car and walks home.

"You're welcome!" Zoey growled.

 **(Flashback Ends)**

"Wow, you still are still at it huh?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, it looks like we'll never respect each other" Zoey added.

"Okay, fellow friends. Welcome to the Smith-Griffin and Friends Hunt. Each person will be paired randomly and the winning duo receives a special prize at the end. I like to thank the babies for helping set up the activities for the scavenger hunt as well" Roger announced.

"You're welcome! This is going to be supertastic!" Christy shouted, off-screen.

"Each of you got a letter and your partner will be whoever matches your letter. I'm in it too so good luck friends!" Roger announced as the 17 friends look for their partners.

"Hey look Steve, we're partners again!" Roger cheered.

"Great! This looks like a job for…" Steve said.

"WHEELS AND THE LEGMAN!" the two shouted in unison.

(Cutaway)  
The intro of Wheels and the Legman plays. Well, you know the rest.

(Cutaway Ends)

Steve and Roger pose with their detective outfits.

"How the f*ck did you change within seconds?" Cindy asked.

"We're cartoon characters Redmond. Nothing needs to makes sense" Axel explained as Homer Simpson appeared from out of nowhere.

"Guys, I need your help. There's no more Duff beer!" Homer begged.

"It's over there by your left and then make a right turn on the sidewalk" Cindy explained.

"Woohoo!" Homer cheered as he left.

"Anyways, we're partners Cinds" Axel said as his letter matches with Cindy.

"Good grief" Cindy facepalmed.

 **(Cutaway)**

We see Charlie Brown reading this story.

"I outta sue her for stealing my comment" Charlie typed on his laptop as Snoopy laughs at him.

 **(Cutaway Ends)**

"Hayley, we're partners" Meg smiled as she and Hayley hugged. Chris is paired with Dylan, Amy is with Adaline, Eddie is with Mark, Natalie is paired with Jeff, Matt and Matthew are partners.

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" both Zoey and Stacy shouted in unison as both are paired up with each other.

"Roger, can I switch partners with you please? I can be with Steve and Stacy can partner up with you" Zoey convinced.

"Sorry, all partner pairings are final" Roger refused.

"Please Roger?" Steve begged.

"Sorry Steve. Besides, let's have fun being Wheels and the Legman again. Also, you can't break character!" Roger added.

"Fine" Steve sits back down.

Meanwhile, Chris and Dylan look around the grass.

"Hey look, an acorn. We found it!" Dylan cheered.

"Way to go Dylan!" Chris said.

"Thank you Chris! You know what? I just realized something" Dylan said.

"What it is?" Chris wondered.

"We sound familiar, huh?" Dylan questioned.

"No we don't!" Chris shouted.

Meanwhile, Natalie and Jeff took a photo of a big building.

"Hey Nat, this is cool" Jeff said.

"It sure is" Natalie smiled.

"Do you smoke weed?" Jeff asked.

"Once, but don't tell anyone" Natalie answered.

 **(Flashback)**

We see a 14 year old Natalie sniffing weed from teenagers smoking pot.

"Dad, should we kill them? They're making me high (laughs)" Natalie snorted.

"Uh what do you think?" Trent Clarkson said as he…laughs stupidly as well.

 **(Flashback Ends)**

"Never again" Natalie commented.

"It says here that the next item is a photo of a guy dressing up as a girl and take a photo with Mary. This is cool" Jeff read the directions.

"Let's go" Natalie said.

Later, we see Eddie and Mark walking together.

"I know we never talked to each other before, but tell me about your life" Mark suggested.

"Well, I have an younger sister, my parents are reunited, and sometimes I dress up as Flaming Knight or Emma" Eddie said.

"Yeah, I know who Emma is. Steve told me about her. Were you scared wearing ladies' underwear?" Mark wondered.

"Not at all. I'm used to it" Eddie answered.

"Are you wearing some?" Mark asked.

"No man" Eddie shows him the waistband of his black boxer briefs.

"Uh, you know you should have simply told me no" Mark laughed.

"I just want you to believe me" Eddie defended.

"It's cool dude" Mark said.

"It says here that one of us has to dress up as a girl and take a photo with Mary Fischer, the daughter of Hayley and Jeff" Eddie read. "I call dibs."

"Of course you do" Mark chuckled.

Meanwhile, Matt and Matthew are looking for a red ribbon on the scavenger hunt.

"How's Jaina Jr doing?" Matt asked.

"Pretty good. Even though Connie and Katie dislike each other, they somewhat bonded when the girls bonded with each other" Matthew answered.

 **(Flashback)**

"Want to dress up horsies?" Rosie asked.

"Sure, let's put them in pretty dresses!" Jaina agreed as they dressed up Chocolate. However, the horse runs away as the baby girls try to put makeup on.

 **(Flashback Ends)**

"It's funny how we both have the same first name" Matt laughed.

"It is actually" Matthew chuckled.

"Let's be honest: we can never be friends" Stacy said as the scene shifts to her and Zoey.

"I hate to say this, but I actually agree for once" Zoey said.

"It says here to take a photo with a rabbit. I don't see anything" Stacy argued.

"There are rabbits everywhere" Zoey said as they entered a grassy field.

"Okay, I don't see anything. Come on now!" Stacy complained.

"Stacy, please help me out here. Do you want to win or not?" Zoey questioned angrily.

"I do, but…" Stacy said.

"No buts! Butts are for pooping" Zoey snapped.

"Oh come on! I used that line already!" Steve shouted, off-screen.

"Wheels, concentrate" Roger demanded off-screen.

"Whatever, Legman" Steve muttered.

"That is just f***ing great! Steve and Roger are Wheels and the Legman!" Zoey groaned.

"You could have thanked me. Legman would have ripped your skirt off again" Stacy rolled her eyes.

"How do you…oh wait, you were Steve before. Of course" Zoey rolled her eyes also.

However, a white rabbit arrived.

"FOUND IT!" both Zoey and Stacy shouted in unison, only for…Adaline and Amy to pop out of nowhere.

"Aren't you a cute and adorable baby bunny? Yes you are! I love animals so very much!" Adaline cooed the rabbit.

"Adaline, it's only an animal. Come on now" Amy said.

"They were right about you Amy. You were more fun before. What the heck happened?" Adaline wondered.

"I changed. I can't be all giggly all the time" Amy said.

"Whatever" Adaline said as they crossed off something from the list.

"What the hell?!" Zoey and Stacy shouted at each other.

Meanwhile, Meg and Hayley have finished 75% of the scavenger hunt.

"How's your relationship with your dad?" Meg asked.

"Okay I guess" Hayley answered.

"What do you mean okay?" Meg wondered.

"Well, you see…" Hayley said as we see a flashback to where Stan reconstructed her face.

(A/E That was the WORST episode of American Dad ever!)

"I'm so sorry Hayley!" Meg teared up as she hugs Hayley.

"Thanks Meg. The good news is that the author punished my Dad for it" Hayley said as she winks at the audience.

(A/E I ordered Stan to no longer be an asshole like in the show or else he'll be killed off from my story permanently and I fined him $100,000.)

"How about you?" Hayley asked.

"He's cool with me now" Meg smiled.

"Oh look, the next clue is take a photo with a fat man" Meg read and they find Peter.

"Dad, can we take a photo of you, please?" Meg asked.

"Go ahead sweetie" Peter smiled as he, Meg, and Hayley take a selfie together.

"He he he he he he selfie" Peter joked.

"Thanks Dad!" Meg waves him bye and Peter does the same.

"Boy, I haven't had this much fun since Brian and I went to go see _The Incredibles 2_ " Peter said.

 **(Flashback)**

Peter and Brian walk out of the movie theater.

"So what do you think Peter?" Brian asked.

"IT...WAS...AWESOME!" Peter cheered as he rips off his clothes to reveal Mr. Incredible costume.

"Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl needs you help!" someone approaches Peter.

"Peter, you're not really…" Brian tried to stop him.

"To the Peter mobile!" Peter ordered as they ran.

"(Sigh) some people never learned" Brian shook his head.

 **(Flashback Ends)**

Meanwhile, Axel and Cindy walk together.

"My stomach hurts. Do you mind?" Axel asked.

"What?" Cindy asked.

(Farts)

"Much better!" Axel sighed with a sign of relief.

"That was terrible" Cindy covered her nose.

"You do it then" Axel said.

"I think I'll pass. Passing gas is not something I desire doing" Cindy refused. "However…"

(Loud belching)

"Damn, how'd you do that?!" Axel questioned.

"It takes years of practice" Cindy laughed as she chews gum.

"Did we find everything?" Axel asked.

"Acorn" Cindy reads the list.

"Acorn" Axel checks his stuff.

"Photo of one of dressing up in the opposite sex"

"Done"

"A piece of human hair"

"Done"

"Next is…"

"It says here each person eat 50 pieces of candy" Jeff reads a direction that Christy gives him as the scene shifts to him and Natalie.

"You can just eat and spit you know" Andy warned.

"Andy, it's fun. Let them eat however they want" Christy said.

"It there chocolate? I can't eat chocolate. I'm allergic to it" Natalie warned.

"Why?" Andy asked.

"I get a rash, not to mention explosive diarrhea!" Natalie explained.

"Nope, it's even better" Christy said as she shows them…a whole pile of fruity candy.

"That's easy!" Jeff cheered as he and Natalie consumed all the candy; however, what they don't realize is that the candy…is sour!

Both Jeff and Natalie scream like crazy as they run around like chickens who had their heads cut off.

"I told you this was a bad idea" Andy shook his head.

"Andy, it's funny. I like seeing grown ups acting like kids" Christy giggled as she licks her lollipop.

Meanwhile, Stacy and Zoey struggle to find a feather.

"Tell me the truth: are you homophobic?" Stacy asked.

"I am not! Here's proof!" Zoey shows her a gay pride flag. "Steve and I went to the Gay Pride Parade the last weekend and it was fun. I cheered for everyone in the LGBTQ community."

"Then why the hell were you such a maniac when Steve was me during the battle with Lucy Sheridan?" Stacy demanded.

"DAMN!" we see someone reading this chapter on his laptop. "She treated your ass, bitch!"

"You know why? Because…I want Steve as Steve! Not Steve as Stacy! I want to give birth to kids! I want to have a family with Steve! I want to have a wedding with Steve! I want to spend the rest of my life with Steve! Steve is the only guy I care about the most! For God's sake, look at this!" Zoey shows Stacy the locket with a photo of her and Steve kissing together.

"This and the scarf I'm wearing thanks to my granny are the only things I want to take care of forever" Zoey explained. "I don't hate you. There I said it. I hate my future being alternated without permission. I'm sorry if I hurt you and I'm sorry if I ever held a grudge against you. You're an important member of the team, even if we don't do superhero stuff anymore. I respect you."

"Thank you Zoey!" Stacy tearfully hugs Zoey.

"I'm glad you forgive me" Zoey cries as well as she hugs what was once her formal enemy and nightmare, who is now her friend.

"Let's win the treasure hunt" Stacy suggested.

"You bet!" Zoey grinned.

Meanwhile, Steve and Roger investigate…for something.

"There's got to be a cheat code for this" Roger said.

"Roger, I'm tired. Can't I walk around?" Steve complained.

"No! You're Wheels and need to stay in the wheelchair! You can't break character!" Roger refused.

"Screw this! I give up!" Steve stands up.

"No! You sit back down…" Roger sees their opponents.

"What is it Legman?" Steve asked.

"I see them! Let's go!" Roger said as they ran to Andy and Christy.

"I'm sorry but I can't eat this! Christy, what did the dentist say about the candy?" Amy crossed her arms as we see her and Adaline already on that level.

"But mommy, you don't have to eat all of it, just stuff them in your mouth" Christy explained.

"It's not that bad" Adaline said as she consumed the sour candy, but also runs around like a chicken and screaming as well.

"Mom, it's part of the scavenger hunt" Andy explained as he hands his mom the paper.

"Fine, just this once" Amy eat the candy and also scream and run like crazy.

"I hope you don't do something like this once we are their age" Andy said.

"No promises brother" Christy said.

"This is it ladies and gentlemen, all the teams have caught up! This is neck and neck! They are down to the last challenge! I wonder what it is!" it was Stan who was providing commentary via the Internet.

"Stan, who are you talking to?" Klaus asked.

"Why you guys!" Stan answered.

"Stan, this is ridiculous. Let the kids enjoy their fun" Francine said.  
"The final challenge is to build a 1000 block tower and have your photo taken with Gwen Walker and once it's built, run to the finish line where you'll see Stan Smith" everyone read in unison as they frantically started building.

"Good luck guys" Gwen said in a cute voice.

(Audience awwing)

"Stacy, I think that we should evenly divide the number of blocks in each ground" Zoey suggested.

"Okay" Stacy agreed.

"Redmond, what the hell are you doing?" Axel asked.

"I'm creating a plan. Be patient" Cindy is drawing on a notepad.

"I can use my sword to prevent the blocks from falling. What do you think Mark?" Eddie asked.

"I can have my boomerang prevent any blocks from moving as well" Mark added.

"Adaline, I think that we should do a 10 by 10 by 10" Amy suggested.

"Or we can use magic" Adaline grinned.

"Please no magic" Gwen warned.

"Oh fu...n. Yeah I said fun" Adaline blushed as Amy facepalmed.

"There goes our plan" Matthew said.

"Oh well" Matt shrugged.

"Chris, what should we do?" Dylan questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe put them to the ground" Chris suggested.

"I finished Steve" Roger said as he…brought in a block tower he bought from a store.

"Sorry guys. You have to build one, not buy one" Gwen said.

"I told you!" Steve shouted.

"This isn't so bad" Jeff said.

"Jeff, can you help me get down? I really hate heights" Natalie suggested as she was…100 feet above the ground as she was on top of the block tower.

"What the f*ck?" Jeff cursed.

"All done" Meg and Hayley said in unison as they finished theirs and took a photo with Gwen.

"Go mommy!" Gwen cheered as Meg and Hayley run together.

"We're done too!" Zoey and Stacy shouted and took their photos with Gwen as well. Everyone else did the same.

"Here we are ladies and gentlemen: the final moments of the great scavenger hunt. Who's going to win it all?" Stan asked as he looks through a pair of binoculars

"The winners are…" Stan announced as it was…Meg and Hayley.

"Meg and Hayley!"

(Cheering)

All the other teams followed and applauded the winners.

"Way to go babe!" Jeff cheered.

"Great job Meg!" Eddie complemented.

"That's my sister!" both Steve and Chris shouted in unison.

"Damn, we lost, but it was fun" Stacy said.

"You know what? It was" Zoey smiled.

"Maybe it's time that we are…you know…" Stacy added.

"Yes we're friends forever now. Okay, I'm sorry for being mean to you" Zoey apologized.

"I'm sorry for stealing your boyfriend away from you back when Lucy Sheridan arrived" Stacy apologized. The two girls hugged each other.

"I wonder what they won" Zoey wondered.

The prize was…a $100 gift card to JCPenney.

"Wait, only a $100 gift card to a clothing store for both of us?" Hayley asked.

"I'm sorry" Stan apologized as he removed the $100 sign to reveal…$1000. Both Meg and Hayley squealed like crazy as they ran off to do their shopping.

"I never liked the clothes there" Zoey said.

"I like Macys better" Stacy laughed.

"You know Stacy, I think that this is the beginning of a new beautiful friendship" Zoey said as they walked home.

"Stacy, do you like _Pokemon_?" Zoey asked.

"No but I like _Digimon_ " Stacy answered.

"I think we'll need to work on our interests a bit more" Zoey said as she and Stacy laugh.

 **End of Chapter**

 **I'm so sorry for long delays. I have been working and busy for a while but the chapters are finally uploaded. My goal is to finish this season before the end of the year so that next year I will have season 5 ready. I hate to say this, but due to my ongoing writer's block, there is a 50% chance that season 5 may be the last season, but it will depend on how much worse my writer's block does. Either ways, there will be a season 5. Read and review and see you next time!**


	13. Freaky (Any)days

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place at the Smith household. We see Mary going into the kitchen as she sees Francine drinking some wine.

"Hi Grandma, what are you doing?" Mary asked.

"Hi sweetie. Grandma is having a drink after working hard all day" Francine said.

"Can I have some?" Mary asked.

"Sweetie, you're 1! This stuff is for grownups only. Just wait 20 more years sweetie" Francine refused.

"Okay Grandma" Mary leaves, defeatedly. She then turns on the computer.

"Let's see here…Donald Trump is still hated by the public, which is good…The Academy Awards is releasing a Popular Movie category, which is lame…oh hey! It's the new trailer for _Shazam_! I better watch this" she said after turning on her computer.

(A/E You have to watch the trailer!)

A SpongeBob title card reads "A FEW MOMENTS LATER".

"Whoa, I wished I had the ability to become a grown-up!" Mary said after watching the trailer as she suddenly looks up at the sky.

"Dead Lord, all I want for my early 2nd birthday present is to be a grownup. I'm not asking for toys or the new _Let's Go Pikachu/Let's Go Eevee_ game for the Nintendo Switch, but all I ask is to be a grownup. Please make it happen. Thank you very much" Mary said as she changed into her pajamas and went to sleep. Then suddenly, a local wand falls into the Smith household. Yes, it's the same wand from the chapter _Episode 63_ , you know, the one where the guys become girls and vice versa. (Sigh) the bully undies people?! Anyways, it's now in Mary's room as out of nowhere, it transforms into a mirror.

The next morning, Mary gets a bath from Hayley and we see her brushing her hair in her room.

"Ooh, mommy got me a new mirror! I love it! I know…I wish I was a grown-up!" Mary shouted on the mirror as beaming light glows everywhere. However, the scene shifts to a person's point of view.

"What's happening?" Mary is heard as the camera moves in the direction in which it tricks the audience into thinking that they are walking in the show.

"OH...MY...GOD! I'm a woman!" it was…Francine with Mary's voice instead. "I did it! I made my wish come true! This is awesome!"

"Oh no! I'm a baby girl! Wait a minute, hold up a second; I'm not getting old anymore!" it was Francine in Mary's body.

"Mary?"

"Grandma?"

"What is happening?!"

"Mary, what's going on?" Francine (in Mary's body) asked. "Why am I a baby girl?"

"I don't know Grandma. Why am I in your body?" Mary (in Francine's body) asked.

"Did everyone else get affected as well?" Francine (in Mary's body) asked as we see several others affected as well.

"Oh my God…I'm a hot girl and this time I'm not Stacy! I'm Zoey! This is the best day ever!" Steve (in Zoey's body) cheered as he/she removed his/her clothes, leaving in black bra and panties.

"Thank God we're married! This is awesome!" he/she starts touching the bra and panties worn all happily.

"(Screams) I'm in Steve's body! What the hell?!" Zoey (in Steve's body) complained as s/he looks at Steve's body in the mirror.

"I have no boobs, no panties, no bra, no sexy body! Instead, my boyfriend has some fat gut that hides whenever he wears a shirt!" Zoey (in Steve's body) complains. "Not to mention, he wears farty underpants! Ugh!"

"Oh my God, this is the best day ever!" Mark (in Adaline's body) cheered as he/she takes off the dress, leaving in white bra and matching panties with pink hearts. "I think I'll walk around in my undies all day!"

"NO!" Adaline (in Mark's body) shouted. "What the hell happened to my boobs and sexy dress? I'm a guy, although I look hot with these abs" s/he removes her/his shirt. "Maybe I like this new look" s/he giggles.

"Is everyone else affected by this?" Francine (in Mary's body) asked.

"Hey, what's all this?" Bullock (in Principal Lewis' body) asked. "Why am I in a black man's body?"

"Don't ask me! This sucks!" Principal Lewis (in Bullock's body) complained.

We see the graveyards of Deputy Watson and Officer Watson next to each other. For those asking, yes they had their bodies switched with each other.

"Please be Meg! Please be Meg! Please be Meg!" we hear Eddie Walker's voice as the camera zooms out as he is in…Chris' body.

"Oh f*ck!" Eddie (in Chris' body) cursed.

"What the hell am I wearing?!" Stacy (in…Cindy's body) complained as she had her pants down, revealing black boxer shorts. "Watch this!" she grabs a pair of white cotton panties.

"Stacy, remove my boxer shorts and replace them with panties and I swear to God, I'll cut your f***ing hair off!" Cindy (in Stacy's body) threatened with a pair of scissors on Stacy's head. Plus she had put on a pair of blue boxer shorts under her skirt.

"You do and I'll burn every single pair of boys' underwear you own to hell!" Stacy (in Cindy's body) threatened as well with a lighter. However… they laughed suddenly.

"Just kidding!" the girls joked as Cindy (in Stacy's body) removed the worn boxer shorts under the skirt and Stacy (in Cindy's body) pulled her pants back up.

"Oh man! I'm in the body of Eddie, not Emma!" Chris (in Eddie's body) complained.

"I'm the same f***ing person!" Eddie shouted, off-screen.

"Oh no! I'm an angel! F*** me!" Matt (in Matthew's body) cursed.

"Oh no! I'm in a dumb nerd's body! F*** me!" Matthew (in Matt's body) cursed as well.

"I heard that!" Matt shouted, off-screen.

"F*** we got switched to each other!" Dylan and Axel shouted in unison as they had their bodies switched with each other.

"What?! I'm in a body of an overweight teen?! What the hell?!" Klaus (in Meg's body) complained.

"What?! I'm in a body of a German goldfish?! What the hell?!" Meg (in Klaus' body) shouted.

"(Screams) I'm a monster!" Natalie (in Roger's body) complained as s/he looked as her/himself in the mirror. "Why am I a naked alien? My boobies! My panties! Why am I fat?!"

"(Cheers) hooray! I'm a stupid skank!" Roger (in Natalie's body) cheered. "Finally, I can do this for once!" (Farts) "Like seriously, why don't hot girls fart anytime? They need to learn to love it just like Lori Loud" he/she said.

(Cutaway)

We see Lori Loud from _The Loud House_ reading this story on her computer.

"I did not fart in the show! It was my shoe! You better tell everyone the truth!" she points at the audience angrily.

"Oh hang on, it's Booboo Bear" she starts texting on her phone.

(Cutaway Ends)

"So now what?" Mary (in Francine's body) asked.

"There's only one thing we can do" Francine (in Mary's body) suggested as we see them do various activities.

"Yay! I bought all this ice cream to myself and nobody seems to mind!" Mary (in Francine's body) cheered as she devours buckets of ice cream until she gets a brain freeze.

"Yay! I get to play on the swingset" Francine (in Mary's body) plays on the playground.

"Yay! I can finally drink some wine!" Mary (in Francine's body) cheered as she drank the whole bottle, but quickly spits it out. "Yuck! No wonder Grandma warned me not to drink this stuff!" she groaned.

"Yay! I get to…change my diaper?! Oh come on!" Francine (in Mary's body) groaned as she soiled herself. "I thought Hayley and Jeff potty trained Mary already!"

"Oh man, I need to go potty!" Mary (in Francine's body) groaned as she…lowered her wet panties down from her dress.

"Hey! That's not my diaper! Oh crap! Are these panties, which is what uncle Roger told me?! No! I haven't had toilet training and I was supposed to this year! This is so humiliating" she covers her face in embarrassment.

"Francine, did you wet yourself again?" Roger (in Natalie's body) arrived.

"Uncle Roger I mean Aunt Natalie I mean…I did!" Mary (in Francine's body) covered her eyes again.

"You need to wear diapers like Mary" Roger (in Natalie's body) laughed as he/she left.

"This is not good at all!" both Mary and Francine shouted in unison as the camera has them next to each other.

Meanwhile, Zoey and Adaline, who are trapped in Steve's and Mark's bodies, respectively, called each other on the phone.

"Adaline, Mark got you too?" Zoey (in Steve's body) asked.

"Yes! The fact that we are both hot, let's just say that the boys are having field day playing in our underwear. I think there is some musical number they are going to perform" Adaline (in Mark's body) said as Steve inside Zoey's body and Mark in Adaline's body arrive, wearing lacy lingerie.

For the following tune, it is in the verse of the classic Oscar the Grouch song _I Love Trash._ Enjoy!

Steve (in Zoey's body) and Mark (in Adaline's body):

 _Oh I love panties!_

 _Anything sexy or cottony or satiny_

 _Anything lacy or silky or frilly_

 _Yes, I love panties_

"This stuff is trash! And I love trash!" we see Oscar the Grouch reading this story from his crappy laptop.

Meanwhile, Mary and Francine are in the living room.

"Grandma, this is horrible. I think I know what caused it" Mary (in Francine's body) confessed.

"What is it honey?" Francine (in Mary's body) asked.

"I had a mirror and made a wish to be a grown-up, but instead the spell made people switch bodies with one another! I did it because I don't want to stay a little kid forever! I want to experience what it was like drinking alcohol, gamble, go to parties, shop on my own, drive a car, and not having parents tell you what to do!" Mary confessed.

"Well, I sort of made a wish too…because I don't want to keep putting on Botox, I hate feeling old, I want to relive my childhood again, and I don't want to be old" Francine confessed as well.

"Grandma, thanks for being honest" Mary said.

"Thank you for confessing as well" Francine added as well.

"There is one question: where's Mommy, Daddy, and Grandpa?" Mary (in Francine's body) asked.

Meanwhile, we see Stan…inside the basement with Hayley and Jeff.

"And this here will be the ideal place for any natural disaster and I mean any natural disaster. Any questions?" Stan asked.

"Mr. S, does having bodies switch count as a natural disaster?" Jeff asked.

"Yes Jeff, like I said, any natural disaster" Stan said.

"Dad, like that is ever going to happen?" Hayley chuckled.

"Mommy, our voices have changed!" Mary (in Francine's body) shouted as she and the others arrived.

"You were saying?" Stan crossed his arms.

"Shut up Dad!" Hayley snapped, but Jeff punches her arm.

"Jeff, what the hell?!" Hayley cursed.

"Babe, that's your father. You don't tell him to shut up" Jeff explained.

"That's my boy" Stan rubs Jeff's head.

Moments later, they are gathered in the basement.

"Guys, I made a wish on some magic item and for some odd reason, I got a mirror which I spun it around and it created a huge beam of light. It's my fault. I was the one who had our bodies switched" Mary (in Francine's body) apologized.

"Mary, you should enjoy being a little girl. I know how impatient you are wanting to be a grownup. I felt the same way too when I was your age. I couldn't wait to do things as a grownup and I realized that I must learn to enjoy things as a little girl and that there was no need of being an adult yet" Hayley said.

"Plus I was worried about growing up so fast as well. I'm getting older and every day I feel that I'm getting less and less sexier" Francine (in Mary's body) added.

"Mrs. S, even though you are a baby, that was creepy, but I understand. You need to accept that growing up can be a good thing too. You get to learn stuff and show appreciation for the younger generation. Mr. S will still love you no matter what" Jeff smiled.

"So how do we get back into our bodies? I miss having to eat a lot of food without getting fat" Steve (in Zoey's body) asked.

"Not to mention, my back hurts from these pesky wings" Mark (in Adaline's body) added.

"Hey, they're not pesky!" Adaline (in Mark's body) snapped. "For the record, your penis is pesky! I'm not used to standing up to pee!"

"That was an unnecessary Mark, I mean Adaline, I mean…" Francine (in Mary's body) said.

"Boys, I mean girls, I mean whoever you guys are, put some clothes on and we'll figure something out!" Stan ordered Zoey and Mark.

"You too ladies, I mean gentlemen, I mean whoever you are!" Hayley ordered Steve and Mark.

"We're already dressed" Zoey (in Steve's body) said.

"Just go!" Hayley demanded.

Moments later, they talk about how to reverse the spell.

"So apparently, I remember this a long time ago" Stan explained. "Steve, Hayley, Zoey, and Jeff, do you recall switching genders with this?"

"No Dad, I remember this being a wand, but unsure how it transformed into a mirror" Hayley explained.

"Well, it looks like that I am going to need help from the CIA" Stan suggested.

"Grandpa, let me and Grandma solve it. We started this mess and we're going to end it" Mary (in Francine's body) said.

"Stan, come on please. We can do this" Francine (in Mary's body) pleaded.

"Okay, but you better know what you are doing. I need your guys to go to the CIA to find a cure. You know what? I'll go with you, just to make sure" Stan offered.

Later, they made it to the CIA, where Stan, Francine, Mary, Hayley, and Jeff…noticed everyone in different bodies.

"Why am I in the body of a koala?!" Reynolds (in Reginald's body) panicked.

"Why am I in the body of a douchebag?!" Reginald (in Reynolds' body) screamed.

"Oh no! It looks like that everyone except me, Hayley, and Jeff had their bodies swapped" Stan said.

"Dad, over here!" Hayley shouted as she found something.

"Babe, what is it?" Jeff asked.

"It says here that in order for the spell to be reversed, the person who produced the spell must do 10 things the normal person does on a daily basis and the same with the other" Hayley read the directions.

"Mommy, I don't get it" Mary (in Francine's body) said.

"Mary, you're going to have to do 10 things Grandma does on a normal basis" Hayley explained. "Mom, you are going to need to do 10 things that your granddaughter does on a normal basis."

"How do we do that?" Francine (in Mary's body) wondered.

"You're going to have to understand each other's bodies" Jeff added.

"Well, here goes nothing" Francine (in Mary's body) said as she…starts crying like a baby. However, the note dings a checkmark on the 10 things.

"Perfect! Mom is crying like Mary. Mary, you need to do something Grandma does" Hayley explained.

"I got it. Stan, do you have a bra?" Mary (in Francine's body) asked.

"Yes, I carry it for good luck" Stan said as he takes out a bra…from his chest.

"Watch this" Mary (in Francine's body) said as she dons Francine's bra on the body.

(DING)

"Awesome! Keep going guys!" Hayley cheered as moments later, they fulfill many things such as drinking a glass of wine, wearing heels, putting on lipstick, eating a salad, putting on Botox, exercising daily, cleaning the house, and feeding the family dinner.

"Mary, how did you do all of this? You're only 1" Hayley wondered.

"I honestly have no clue whatsoever" Mary (in Francine's body) answered.

"What about me?" Francine (in Mary's body) asked as we see her playing with dolls, building a sandcastle, having her diaper changed by Hayley, reading picture books, dressing up her friend Andy in girly costumes…

"HEY! I did not agree to this…or did I?" Andy asked.

"Yes you did, not shut up and let him continue!" Christy shouted, off-screen.

"I'm not even going to ask" Hayley shook her head as we continue seeing Francine in her granddaughter's body eating baby food, taking a nap, and sucking on her thumb.

"We did it babe!" Jeff cheered.

"No we haven't. We still need for each of them to perform one thing each person does on a normal basis" Hayley explained.

"I got it!" Francine (in Mary's body) suggested as she gives a hug to…Francine which has Mary's mind.

"I love my granddaughter!" Francine (in Mary's body) cheered.

"I love you Grandma!" Mary (in Francine's body) added as everyone cooed. Then suddenly, a huge beam of light erupts all around for a short period of time. Everyone was knocked out as suddenly, we see inside the POV of Mary's body.

"We did it! We're back into our normal bodies again!" Mary cheered as we see her back in her own body.

"That was close" Francine said as everyone else felt better and back to normal.

"No! This is the worst day ever! I knew that removing Stacy from me was a terrible idea!" Steve shouted.

"Calm down Steven Anita!" Zoey crossed her arms.

"Now I'll never get to experience what being a sexy girl is" Mark groaned.

"Boys, I believe you have something to say us" Adaline demanded as she and Zoey crossed her arms in front of their boyfriends.

"We're sorry we went crazy in your underwear" Steve and Mark said in unison.

"Thank you Steve. As your punishment, you won't be seeing me in my undies for the next two days" Zoey said.

"What about your underwear modeling career?" Steve asked.

"It's still happening, but you won't see me dress sexy for the next two days. In fact, starting now, I'm wearing this" Zoey dons on a huge black hoodie and wears the hat part of the hoodie.

"You still look cute" Steve giggled.

"Whatever" Zoey chuckled.

"And for you, no more seeing me in my undies for 24 hours" Adaline told Mark.

"How about I walk around at our house in my underwear for 24 hours?" Mark suggested.

"Make it white briefs and you got a deal!" Adaline said as the couple shook hands.

"Grandma, I realized that I enjoy being little and I think I should enjoy being a kid before wanting to be a grownup already" Mary said. "I realize that I shouldn't hurry up to grow up. When I did your grown-up stuff, it's hard. I learned to appreciate being young and that growing up is not a race."

"You know what? I agree. It was great being a kid again, but now that I'm getting older, I'm glad nobody is telling me what to do anymore so it works out" Francine smiled. "Want to go to the mall?"

"Sure!" Mary giggled as she was picked up by her grandmother.

"You know Mary? I'm starting to think you may be the next Hayley" Francine said.

"You really think so?" Mary asked.

"I know so" Francine answered as she holds her granddaughter's hand.

"Just like that?" Jeff asked.

"Just like that" Hayley smiled.

"Shut up Hayley" Stan laughed.

"Damn it" Hayley cursed.

 **End of…**

Eddie Walker appears on screen, holding a sign that reads "What About Us?" as he and the others affected by the body switching voices spell pop out.

(A/E You guys are back to normal.)

"We are?" Bullock, Principal Lewis, Chris, Meg, Klaus, Matt, Matthew, Cindy, Stacy, Natalie, Roger, Dylan, and Axel asked.

(A/E Yes!)

"Thank God!" Eddie shouted in his normal voice and body.

"Phew!" the rest did the same.

 **End of Chapter**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will tackle fake news and will be inspired by the South Park WikiLeaks episode. Read and review and see you next time.**


	14. Mr E

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place inside a local cafe.

"Hey look, did you hear the news? There's this mysterious news blogger named Mr. E. He's spreading rumors about people. That's so cool!" one customer said.

"Oh my God, I heard he's the reason the mayor of Langley Falls got impeached for using our soda tax to build a jacuzzi for himself instead of sending the money towards school funding. Yeah, he's great! Well, at least I think he's great" a woman said.

"Oh my God, look at this: Mr. E posted a leak that Turlington is getting fired for giving away a million dollars towards Trump's presidential campaign instead of giving it to hungry children. He got caught!" another man commented.

"This is sweet! What will Mr. E posts now?" someone added.

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the Smiths eating dinner.

"Roger, I don't understand. Why don't you want to go to the dentist?" Francine asked.

"Because I don't want my wisdom teeth removed! I'm an alien for God's sake!" Roger complained.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Mary asked.

"My phone keeps getting updates about this Mr. E guy" Hayley answered.

"Who is Mr. E?" Mary asked.

"I don't know sweetheart" Hayley replied.

"Babe, I'm sure he's a ripoff of Mr. X from _The Simpsons_ " Jeff commented.

"Actually, he's warning us from other people, like last week at Pearl Bailey High School, Mr. E posted an article that someone at Pearl Bailey High School crapped his pants and committed suicide" Steve added. "Although I graduated but still, it's very freaky."

"Oh my God, did he really crapped his pants?" Stan commented.

"Guys, watch the potty mouth please!" Hayley demanded as she covered Mary's ears.

"Guys, he's just a fad. I'm sure that one day everybody will forget about him" Francine said.

"Are you sure he's a guy Francine? What if it's a woman or a creature?" Klaus wondered.

"Sis, where are you getting the news from Mr. E?" Steve asked.

"It's called Mystery Pad" Hayley answered. "It reports news from anywhere and everywhere and I mean anywhere and everywhere. It's more of less like WikiLeaks."

"I think I know who exactly is Mr. E" Stan added. "It's you Roger!"

"Why me? I've never posted rumors of anybody of anything! It can't be me!" the alien argued. "Oww! My teeth!"

"Uncle Roger, what's wrong with your teeth?" Mary asked.

"We need to take you to the dentist tomorrow alien. You have to go" Stan said.

Later at night, Steve is looking on his cellphone. He gets a text from his fiancee Zoey.

"Steve, oh my God, somebody from the girls' soccer team commit suicide because she found out that USA will never win a World Cup because of pay to play and thinks it's a waste of time. It's so messed up" Steve reads the text as he calls on his phone.

Zoey answers it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Zoey, did you download the Mystery Pad app?" Steve asked.

"Yes!" she answered.

Meanwhile, we see a mysterious black glove typing words on the computer.

"This is good" the person said in a deep, dark, masculine tone.

The next day, Steve and Eddie went rollerblading.

"Hey Edward, have you heard of the app called Mystery Pad?" Steve asked.

"Yes I have. My daughter got freaked out when she found out that a horse actual grew a disgusting horn from a head. It's very scary. Plus not to mention, Mr. E would not reveal his or her identity" Eddie added.

"How so?" Steve asked.

"Gwen is slightly afraid of unicorns now, but as long as she only sees unicorns from _My Little Pony_ , she'll be fine. It's funny how she freaks out about creatures yet she laughs at any clown, and I mean any clown" Eddie chuckled.

(Phone rings)

"What's this?" Eddie checked his iPhone. "WHAT?! What did he said about Emma?!"

"Edward, are you okay?" Steve asked.

"No it's not! I hate this person!" Eddie dropped his iPhone to the ground, causing it to break.

"Dude, your phone!" Steve shouted.

"It's okay, bud. I have lifetime warranty" Eddie chuckled as he pulls out another phone.

"You son of a gun" Steve shook his head.

Meanwhile, we see Natalie whistling as she vacuums in her home. However, her phone rings.

"WHAT?! But Zoey is married to Steve?!" her left eye twitched. Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes checked their phones in frustration. Matthew texts everyone in the group "MANDATORY HEROES MEETING AT THE CIA PRONTO!"

Later, we see Axel laughing at his phone as other entered the CIA.

"Oh my God, this is so funny! The site says that Steve saw Natalie's light blue underwear waistband when she bends down and thought that it was so hot! Ha ha ha Steve's a loser!"

"Dude, what the f*ck?! That's not true!" Steve said.

"Hey, you're the one who has a fetish for looking at waistbands of ladies' panties, not me. Not to mention, you like wearing them" Axel said as Zoey arrived with a furious look.

"You like looking at other ladies' undies?!" she shouted.

"Oh snap! I'm out of here!" Axel walks away.

"Zoey, it's not true! I would never cheat on you with your cousin, I swear!" Steve pleaded.

"Okay, but I'm watching you!" Zoey crossed her arms.

"Oh crap!" Steve's cell phone vibrates. "Zoey! It says here that you once saw Axel wearing gray boxer briefs and it made you horny!"

"What?! That's not true! Axel is too dumb for some girl to like him!" Zoey explained.

"Hey!" Axel shouted, off-screen.

"Zoey, is this true?" Steve crossed his arms.

"Steve, I swear! You're the only guy who I really love" Zoey explained.

"Are you guys getting strange news stories? It says here that Adaline once threw up in front of birds" Mark said as he entered.

"Yeah, but not to mention, it said that Mark stole money from a church to buy me a ring" Adaline entered as well.

"Wait, you're engaged?" Zoey asked.

"Not yet anyways" Adaline answered.

"Aww" Zoey sighed.

"That tears it! We need to set up a meeting pronto!" Steve demanded as all 15 friends all sat for a conference in the CIA.

"Steve, we already are in a meeting" Matthew said as he, Eddie, Matt, Meg, Hayley, Natalie, Stacy, Jeff, Cindy, and Dylan sat down.

"Okay guys, thank you guys for coming. Apparently, this person said that I cheated on my girlfriend Connie with Princess Diana in heaven" Matthew explained.

"Yes, we need to find who this Mr. E guy really is!" Steve demanded.

"Yes! It says here that I'm actually an immigrant from Cambodia and it's not true!" Stacy explained.

"Not to mention that there's a rumor that I actually grow a boner when I kiss my girlfriend" Cindy added.

"Not to mention that I was born from a dinosaur egg" Dylan freaked out.

"Anyone else?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, Jeff and I are being blamed for stealing scholarship money from kids in Africa to buy weed" Hayley added.

"I'm also being blamed for punching kids at a playground" Meg said.

"This is going out of hand! We need to find Mr. E and stop him!" Eddie demanded. "I mean look at this: somebody called 'Emma' a monster! A monster! Who the f*ck called my female persona a monster?!"

"Whoa, it's okay" Meg said.

"No it isn't! It hurts my feelings!" Eddie said as he covers his face.

"Okay, so who in the world is this guy?" Dylan asked.

"So, it looks like…you know what? If we keep repeating ourselves, we'll never find this person. Let's go!" Natalie ordered as the heroes left riding inside Jeff's van.

"Jeff, how in the hell can you fit 15 people inside and why the hell is Hayley riding next to you?" Adaline asked.

"I'm her husband, so we always sit next to each other" Hayley answered.

"What's that?" Natalie pointed as they see a tall figure wearing a trench coat and hat taking photos and uploading them on a phone.

"It has to be him! It just has too!" Cindy said as the heroes drove to follow the mysterious person, but quickly vanished at the blink of an eye.

"Damn it! We lost him!" Stacy cursed.

"Well, I guess we lost then. That's cool. I can deal with rumors about me and Katie uploading a sex tape on a porn site being true" Matt sighed.

"No we didn't lose" Meg said.

"Look at this: I see footsteps of the mystery guy. We can follow him or her or it" Eddie said.

"You're right. Let's go" Matthew suggested as they follow the steps. Moments later, they encounter the figure videotaping a couple making out at a parking lot.

"Okay guys, we need to be very quiet and catch that guy" Dylan suggested.

"Okay" Eddie whispered as the heroes got out of Jeff's van and they tiptoed.

"Now!" Axel shouted as they tackled the tall figure.

"Now let's see who's behind this mask, or should I say this hat?" Cindy suggested and it was actually…

"Lauren Frost?!" Zoey, Hayley, and Adaline shouted in unison.

"Who is she?" Meg asked.

"Yes, it's me Lauren" Lauren answered.

"What are you doing here? Long time no see" Zoey smiled as she hugs her friend. Adaline and Hayley does the same.

"Hi ladies. I missed you so much. As you can see, I didn't want anybody to notice that I'm Mr. E the mysterious news blogger because I was bored now that we have wait a whole year without a new season of _My Little Pony_ " Lauren explained.

"Why are you working as a news blogger?" Steve asked.

"I was bored. I was trying to spice things up with my fake news site. I'm deeply sorry you guys for not telling you in advanced." Lauren apologized.

"Lauren, why would you create a news article to think that I would cheat on Zoey with Natalie?" Steve asked.

"Did I do that?" Lauren asked as Steve shows her his iPhone.

"Whoa! I didn't do that" Lauren argued.

"Sure you did, the person who called Emma a monster!" Eddie snapped.

"Why would I say that? I would never hurt a fly" Lauren asked. "Apparently, the articles that were published are being glitched."

"What do you mean glitched?" Zoey asked.

"These are the original articles: Smith to marries beautiful yet deadly girlfriend; Emma is the queen of cross-dressing; Matt and Katie celebrate their anniversary at the beach; Hayley and Jeff rescue poor kids; Adaline conducts bird singing concert to fans; Mark donates money to church; Natalie redeems herself from evil; and you know the rest" Lauren explained.

"Explain the light blue underwear scandal. I'm not even wearing that color underwear to begin with" Natalie said as she lowered her pants slightly, revealing her white panties with black flowers.

"You didn't have to pull your pants down. I believe you" Lauren blushed as Natalie pulled her pants back up, as the guys blushed minus Steve, Jeff, Mark, and Eddie as they covered their eyes.

"No but seriously, who is doing this?" Eddie asked.

" _You have to go away_ " a mysterious voice shouted.

"Who was that?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know sis" Meg answered.

"What do we do now?" Stacy asked.

"I'd say we follow the voice" Matt suggested.

Moments later, Lauren was introduced to the rest of the heroes.

"You guys are great! Quick question: raise your hands if you like Earth ponies" Lauren asked as Steve, Hayley, Meg, Eddie, Mark, Dylan and Stacy raised their hands.

"Unicorns" Lauren asked as Matt, Dylan, Zoey, and Natalie had their hands up.

"Pegasus" Lauren asked as Adaline, Jeff, and Cindy had theirs up as well.

"Matthew, what do you like?" Lauren asked.

"Alicorns" he answered.

"Okay that's great…" Lauren said as they were stopped by cops.

"There they are. It's the so-called Ultimate Heroes! They are threatening to kill the oldest man in the world. Get them!" cops arrived.

"We didn't do anything!" Zoey pleaded.

"Explain this" a cop showed them a newspaper article "LOCAL HEROES ATTEMPT TO MURDER HEAD COP".

"Well, you see officer…RUN!" Steve screamed as the heroes go on the run.

"But wait, I'm not an Ultimate Hero!" Lauren shouted as they ran.

"This is not right! We didn't do anything wrong and yet we are going on a run!" Eddie said.

"We weren't in trouble before, we are not" Hayley added.

"You may be right, but it's too late to stop now" Steve said as he ran while holding on to Zoey's hand.

"Uh Steve, could you let go? I can actually run on my own" Zoey suggested.

"Oops, my bad" Steve let go of her. However, more cops surround them.

Moments later, the heroes are taken into the police station for interrogation.

"Explain to me what is going on and we'll let you kids go" the head security guard demanded answered.

"But sir, the articles are fake! I'm Mr. E and somebody is hacking the news" Lauren explained.

"You kids are lucky that my kids love you guys and look up to you. Yes, you guys may have saved the invasion of New York, but that doesn't mean…" the guard suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Steve shouted.

The same mysterious voice created an evil laugh.

"WHAT?! It says here the _Local Heroes Wanted for Murder of Veteran Cop_ " Mark read on his iPhone as it was read **BREAKING NEWS** and each Ultimate Hero had a wanted poster.

"We did not kill him! I swear!" Lauren freaked out.

"Lauren, it's going to be okay" Natalie hugs her.

(Evil laughter from distance)

"Show yourself, you coward, or should I say, the fake Mr. E?" Hayley demanded.

"Oh Hayley, we meet again" the mysterious person arrived.

"It's you again!" Hayley shouted.

"That's right! I'm the real mastermind behind this!" it was…the Great Giannis from _Viva Las Madaline and Hayleff._

"YOU! You did this!" Jeff shouted.

"That's right kids! I have the magic to create fake news and make them extremely believable. My plans all worked, according to plan" Giannis explained.

"Sis, who is this?" Steve asked.

"It's the wicked magician who wanted to rule the world and have everyone look up to him and him only" Hayley explained.

"How dare you do this to my friends?! Most of all, how dare you attempt to ruin my career by not only stealing my pen name, but also create these fake news about my friends?!" Lauren shouted.

"Why hello, my dear. It looks like that these stupid heroes found a girlfriend" Giannis cackled.

"Leave her alone! Face just the 15 of us, not her!" Natalie defended Lauren.

"You guys are strong with your powers, try without them!" Giannis yanked all their powers and weapons away from their heroes with a powerful vacuum.

"Now, you bow down to me or else this goes published and have all of you arrested for good!" Giannis cackled.

"Before you kill us, I have two questions" Dylan requested.

"What do you want, you pheasant?" Giannis demanded.

"Are you Clark Kent who turned to the dark side?" Dylan asked.

(Audience booing)

"What? He sounds just like Clark Kent, jeez" Dylan crossed his arms.

(A/E He has a point you know. Look up _Smallville_ if you don't understand what he said.)

"Thank you pen" Dylan said.

"Who?!" everyone asked in unison.

"Never mind him, but what the hell is your second question?" Giannis asked.

"Why do you hate us?" Hayley demaded.

"You had my best friend arrested, you took away my popularity from my fans, and worst of all, you are all that everyone loves the most! I vow to kill the heroes in order to win back what's mine: my fame!" Giannis explained.

"No! You give my friends their powers back!" Lauren demanded.

"Or else what?" Giannis had a tablet in his hand.

"Or else…I will publish an article about you killing my friends and have you be taken away from a long time" Lauren crossed her arms.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Please don't hurt me" Giannis mocked.

"But first, can I see your tablet?" Lauren asked.

"Why?" Giannis demanded.

"Because I want to help work with you" Lauren explained.

"Absolutely!" Giannis hands her the tablet.

"Lauren, how dare you?!" Eddie shouted.

"I trusted you!" Adaline cried.

"Oh no!" Zoey panicked.

"I loved you!" Natalie shouted.

"Let's see here: oh look, Hero Control app. It would be a shame if I were to…uninstall it!" Lauren deleted the app.

"NO!" Giannis tries to run, but the app is gone and the heroes' powers and weapons are returned back to normal.

"Oh yeah, watch my magic destroy you with my fake news and powers!" Giannis waves his hands, but…nothing happens.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

"Well, you see…you thought I would betray my friends, didn't you Squidward?" Lauren joked.

"You stupid bitch! That tears it! I'm posting an article saying that the Ultimate Heroes must be killed by the death penalty!" Giannis threatened as he took the tablet away, only for Zoey's pistol swords to smash it into pieces.

"Grappling hook!" Zoey laughed.

"Get them" they launch one attack and Giannis is once again defeated.

"Damn you bastards!" Giannis grunted in defeat as cops arrived and arrested him.

"You're under arrest for fake news. You are going away for a long time" an officer said.

"We did it!" everyone hugs in unison.

"How did they know Giannis was going to hurt us?" Zoey asked.

"Oh I had a special talent" Lauren explained as we see her get getting the tablet, open an app, wrote an legitimate article saying that the previous articles are fake and Mr. E wants to apologize for any wrongdoing and vows to make sure the Mystery Pad app stays glitch free, plus separate legitimate and fake news. All of this was done…in slow motion.

"That's…interesting" Eddie said as everyone cheered.

"Ready to go home guys?" Steve asked.

"We sure are" Hayley said as the 16 friends share a group hug.

The next day, the friends and families of Quahog were leaving Langley Falls.

"I guess that's it then. It was fun while it lasted" Zoey smiled.

"We'll return someday" Meg smiled.

"We will. Hey Steve, we should have a cross-dressing event one day" Eddie suggested.

"That may be impossible now that Stacy exists as a human, but never say never" Steve said as the boys shook hands.

"So long losers" Axel waved goodbye as he, Meg, Eddie, Matt, Matthew, Dylan, and Cindy went to a boat, along with their families.

"Will we ever see each other again?" Mary asked Andy.

"We will. Trust me" Andy kissed her on the cheek as Mary blushed.

"Goodbye bestie!" Gwen hugged Mary and she hugs her back.

"We'll see each other soon" Mary added.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Stewie groaned as the friends from Quahog went back home.

"Is this the end…of the Ultimate Heroes?" Zoey asked.

"The name Ultimate Heroes may be gone for now, but our friendship will stay permanent. We will still have fun together again someday, but this is only the beginning" Steve said as he looks at a locket of him and his 15 friends (that includes his sister, brother-in-law, soon to be wife, and female look alike). Play _His World_ by Crush 40 for this scene as we see a montage of photos of the 15 friends aka the Ultimate Heroes spending time together. They may not work as superheroes for the time being, but they will remain the best of friends.

The chapter ends with a letter being sent to Lauren's room.

"I think I love you, signed Ms. C" Lauren reads a letter from a mysterious secret admirer. Then she sends it back to the person and it reads 'I Love You Too'. A hand picks it up and it was…Natalie who smiles back.

 **End of Chapter**

 **There you have it. This my friends is the end...of the chapter, not the story! There are still more adventures to come this season and next season. I hope you enjoyed Lauren's return to the show. This chapter was meant as a take-on of the South Park WikiLeaks episode, but I wanted to change some stuff a bit. So that's that. Will the Langley Falls friends reunite with the friends from Quahog again? As Steve said, never say never. Read and review, and see you next time.**

 **P.S. should Natalie and Lauren date? Let me know yes or no. If yes, the shipping stays. If no, it's fine. Whatever you guys say :)**


	15. Zoey Wilson: Homecoming

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

 **(WARNING: The following content contains so many scenes of women in underwear. If you are going to act like a pervert similar to Quagmire, please consult with your doctor before proceeding to this chapter. Oh who are I kidding? Enjoy!)**

The scene takes place at Zoey's house, where she is modeling…her black lacy bra and matching bikini panties in front of a mirror.

"What do you think?" she asked…Natalie.

"Uh, why do you ask me?" Natalie asked.

"Well, since you're here and Steve is with his family for a family reunion party, I'd figure I asked you" Zoey asked as she puts on a bathrobe.

"I think you look pretty. You have the perfect body and everything" Natalie smiled.

"Why thank you" Zoey grinned. "How are things between you and Lauren going?"

"Well, you see…" Natalie answered.

(Flashback)

We see Natalie wearing a purple and red striped bra and matching tanga panties making out with Lauren, wearing rainbow bra and panties.

(Flashback Ends)

"Sure that happened Nat" Zoey laughed.

"We did and it felt great. You don't believe me? Look at my relationship status on Facebook" Natalie shows Zoey her Facebook page, which has a profile picture of Natalie smiling while holding on a toy bunny.

"Oh hang on" Natalie shows her a photo of her holding hands with Lauren.

"I believe you" Zoey said.

"So why do you want to be an underwear model in the first place?" Natalie asked.

"Well, I think it's easy money, plus I figure that Steve would love it and that I'm not too pressured to going back to school right away" Zoey explained. "Don't get me wrong; I want to go to college, but I want a career where people appreciate my beauty."

"I understand" Natalie said.

"I'm nervous though; what if she says no?" Zoey asked as she holds up a card on her hand.

"Who are you trying to call?" Natalie asked.

"Eddie's mom Helena" Zoey answered. "According to Eddie, she's one of the greatest lingerie models ever. I mean, I'd be lying if I say that she isn't."

"I'm sure that she will say yes Zoey. She's nice to all of us heroes" Natalie smiled.

"If you say so" Zoey dials the number on her phone.

A few days later, we see Zoey…packing her stuff in a luggage.

"I can't believe she said yes! I'm so excited Mom!" Zoey squealed.

"I'm sure you will do great honey!" Katherine smiled. "Make sure you change your underwear, every single day."

"Ha ha, very funny Mom. You know that's my career is literally going to be" Zoey giggled as she went outside to wait for someone.

"Take care sweetie" Katherine kissed her daughter on the forehead as Zoey left. We see a white limousine approach Zoey.

"Are you Ms. Wilson?" a woman's voice is heard.

"Yes, and you are…" Zoey wondered.

"Hi Zoey, it's me Eddie's Mom, Helena" Helena introduced herself as Zoey went inside the limousine.

"Nice to meet you!" Zoey cheered as she went in. The women hugged as the limo drives off.

"Thank you for accepting my offer. You are definitely going to go very far with your modeling career just by looking beautiful already. Steve is extremely lucky to be married to you" Helena said.

"How did you…" Zoey wondered.

"Eddie told me. He said that we shouldn't hurry your wedding soon, since you guys need to rest from being Ultimate Heroes from now. Let us know when you will have the wedding, okay?" Helena explained.

"Okay" Zoey smiled. "Where are we going now?"

"To my modeling agency" Helena answered. "It's going to be a long ride, so I have soda and cheese and crackers available."

"Why thank you" Zoey said as she eats a snack.

"Here's your internship ID as well" Helena gives Zoey her ID.

"Thanks!" Zoey smiled.

"We have a TV as well" Helena offered.

"You mind if I turn on the TV?" Zoey asked as she grabs the TV remote.

"No, go ahead" Helena said.

(TV Cutaway)

We see them watching… _Itchy and Scratchy_ from _The Simpsons_.

 _They fight, they bite_

 _They bite and fight and bite_

 _Fight fight fight, bite bite bite_

 _The Itchy & Scratchy Show! _

The title reads **Butchered Myself Alive.** We see Scratchy working as a butcher, cutting some meat. Then Itchy arrives, requesting a pound of flank steak, but he goes inside Scratchy's stomach and cuts it off. Scratchy starts running around like crazy and Itchy puts him in a grinder and makes burger meat out of him.

 **THE END**

(TV Cutaway Ends)

Zoey busts out laughing.

"How is this funny Zoey?" Helena asked.

"It's a cartoon, Mrs. Walker. It's meant to be funny" Zoey answered.

"So if I hit you with a huge mallet, would that be funny?" Helena asked.

"Not really" Zoey shook her head.

"(Laughs) I'm just playing" Helena teased.

"Oh my God, you nearly gave me a heart attack. I'm going to end up having to switch my diet, just like Steve" Zoey laughed.

"Oh really?" Helena asked.

"He refuses to eat any beef or pork. He said that he's afraid of getting a heart attack in front of me" Zoey explained. "In other words, no red meat for Stevie."

"That's nice" Helena said.

Later, they arrived at Helena's modeling agency, where she enters a room, with various women posing in different sets of lingerie.

"Hey Helena, welcome back!" it was…Adam, her former photographer.

(A/E You're probably thinking what the hell is he doing back here? Well, he told me that he loves Team Smith and begs me to return for one chapter only and I'd figure why not? P.S. He was Helena's former photographer back in _Family Guy: OC Universe_ from Rarity92.)

"Welcome back Adam. This is Zoey Wilson, a friend of my son and daughter-in-law" Helena introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Zoey greeted.

"That's great honey, but listen, I unfortunately cannot accept models under 21 at this time. Try again in a few years. Sorry" Adam leaves.

"That sucks" Zoey groaned.

"Actually, I have a good idea" Helena thought.

Moments later, they enter a room, where they see a collection of…Disney Princess Underoos.

"Okay, is this a joke?" Zoey thought.

"No, this is where you fit. Trust me on this" Helena answered.

"Seriously?! How old do you think I am? Five?!" Zoey shouted as moments later, she poses in Disney Princess Underoos. Hers is Princess Belle.

"Well, you have a nice young body and it would be perfect for little girls to look for someone to look up to feel beautiful" Helena explained.

"When are we going to the grownup underwear?" Zoey asked.

"Be patient, my child. The time will come" Helena answered.

"Helena, I don't understand this at all. I thought you were going to enhance my modeling career. This isn't what I have in mind" Zoey argued.

"Zoey, please don't argue with me. Like I said, we need a young woman that little girls will look up to" Helena argued.

"In other words, you are a true ROLE MODEL! (Laughs) get it?" it was Luan Loud from _The Loud House_ who appeared out of nowhere.

"Luan, go back to Royal Woods" Zoey ordered.

"Sorry ma'am. I'd figure I'd…SNEAK BY! (Laughs)" Luan joked.

"This is why I refuse to watch Nickelodeon" Zoey shook her head.

Moments later, Zoey (wearing only a bathrobe) and Helena look at the photographs.

"I think this is perfect! We'll definitely have you stay in the girls' underwear section for quite some time. We need someone to represent the young fellas and you, Ms. Wilson, is perfect" Helena said.

"Mrs. Walker, I hate to say this, but I did not agree to this" Zoey crossed her arms.

"You did, didn't you?" Helena showed Zoey her contract.

"Oh come on!" Zoey groaned. "Fine, I'll stick to wearing Underoos!"

"That's my girl" Helena smiled.

"Can I at least go to the bathroom? My bladder is going to explode in a minute" Zoey begged.

"Fine, go ahead" Helena said as she left.

Later, we see Zoey entering…Helena's room, where it had all the lingerie sets ever.

"Man, how does Eddie's mom do it? Oh my God, is that him?" she sees a photo of Helena and Eddie (as Emma) in white and black lingerie, respectively. "Damn it, even she lets her son wear actual women's underwear and he's dressed as a girl. This is some BS."

"I thought you had to go to the restroom" Helena arrived.

"I do. I'll be right back!" Zoey ran out of the room, quickly.

Later, she is dressed back into her normal outfit, talking to Helena at a room.

"Helena, how long will I pose in Underoos?" Zoey asked.

"Until I say you are ready for the next level" Helena answered.

"What's the next level?" Zoey asked.

"That's the women's underwear set. Believe it or not, it's two levels. You have to be mature and committed to this job if you want to advance to the next stage of your career, young lady" Helena answered.

"To be honest, there's one set I really loved and it's the one with rubies on it" Zoey answered.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you are nowhere close to wearing that" Helena refused.

"Can I wear it just a teensy bit?" Zoey begged. "Pretty please. I promise not to mess it up!"

"I know that you are a very responsible girl, but you just aren't ready for it yet" Helena refused.

(Phone rings)

"Excuse me for a second" Helena answers her cell phone. "Yes this is me."

" _What do you mean I'm not ready yet? Doesn't she sees to understand how long it takes me to look this hot? For God's sake, do I have to tell her how much hard work I have to do to look so hot?_ " Zoey thought to herself. "Guys, I would tell you how I look hot, but pen told me he doesn't want to recycle a flashback from the first season in this story so here's a puppet show" she tells the audience.

(Puppet Cutaway)

A piece of paper reads **PEN123 Presents: How Zoey Wilson Stays Hot**.

"First I run on the treadmill until I throw up" Zoey narrates as a hand puppet version of herself performs the running and throwing up act. The curtain closes then opens up again to the next scene.

"Next, I take a 30 minute shower and brush my hair about 300 minutes" she continues to narrate as puppet Zoey is splashed with water and someone's hand brushes the hair.

"Then, I eat a light breakfast, which is orange juice and toast and after breakfast, I play soccer" puppet Zoey munches on a piece of bread and someone splashes orange juice on the hand puppet. They it uses the head to move a soccer ball.

"Finally, my last acts are gross, but it's having a lunch consisting of prune juice and laxatives" Zoey narrated as the hand puppet…pukes on the toilet.

"Uh, you are supposed to go pooping!" Zoey argued.

"I ain't doing that shit!" the puppet argued at the audience.

"(Laughs) get it?" Luan Loud's voice is heard.

"I thought I told you to go home!" Zoey shouted.

"Geez, what a crab!" Luan's voice said.

"Okay, you know that?" Zoey's hand rolls down a screen which reads **THE END**.

(Puppet Cutaway Ends)

"Excuse me Zoey, I was told I needed to go to Europe to promote my lingerie sets there. They need me right away" Helena arrived.

"Can I come?" Zoey asked.

"I'm sorry, but you are not ready young lady. Maybe someday. I'll see you soon" Helena leaves.

"Oh my God, she's gone. This means…" Zoey thought for a moment.

"Random Dance Party for No Reason!" Mabel Pines from _Gravity Falls_ appeared.

"Fine!" Zoey shouted as she and Mabel danced stupidly and funny.

 **A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

Zoey explores Helena's underwear in her private room.

"I want to wear these, but I don't know if I should" Zoey told herself. "What would Steve do if he were here? You know what? I'm going to wear the ruby set and find Helena herself. I'll show her that I'm ready. I can move on into the next level without leveling up, just like the people who play _Pokemon Go_ " Zoey said.

(Flashback)

We see a YouTuber playing the game while recording.

"Oh my God, I need to get a million points to reach level 30. Oh look a Mewtwo raid. Watch this!" he tells his fans as he battles. A few minutes later, he looks at his fans.

"Oh my God, I'm at level 40! This is the best day ever!" he cheered.

(Flashback Ends)

We see Zoey putting on the ruby lingerie and looks at herself in the mirror.

"Don't I look hot? Yes I do" she asked in a seductive tone. "Now, to find Helena. Thank goodness she has those exclusive batteries hidden in her shelf back when she was Dawn Star" she said as she finds her long lost teleport device from _Ultimate Heroes_.

"Take me to Europe please" she ordered as she is now teleported to Europe. We see her walking around Europe in the sexy lingerie.

"It is kind of hot in here. Oh well" Zoey finds a robe and puts it on.

"Are you a model?" a man with an Arabian accent dressed like a true gentleman asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Zoey asked.

"I'm the host of an exclusive fashion show and we need beautiful models like you to be part of our show. Want to join us?" he asked.

"Uh, okay" Zoey agreed.

"Wonderful! Come along, my child" he said as they enter a dark room.

"Okay, I don't get what…" Zoey is then…gagged and trapped in an empty room, tied to a chair stripped to the ruby lingerie.

"Hello Zoey, remember me?" it was…General Henry from _Ultimate Heroes_.

"You again?!" Zoey shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?! I thought I defeated you!"

"You were wrong! Dead wrong! Now time to suffer the consequences and get the revenge I wanted! The best part is that you don't have Steve with you now!" Henry cackled.

"Oh yeah?" Zoey…uses her bra sword attacked and got out of the chair easily.

"Not fair! Get her, men!" Henry ordered as the men that Zoey fought off earlier in the former crossover fight her.

"Oh man, I hate to say this, but I need…a bigger challenge!" Zoey summons her pistol sword and easily killed the men!

"You stupid bitch!" Henry groaned as he and his men were easily defeated.

"Got to love being a member of Team Smith!" Zoey winked at the audience.

Moments later, she walks back, wearing the robe again to cover the ruby lingerie still being worn.

(Phone rings)

"Hello?" she answered.

" _Zoey, where are you and what are you wearing_?" Helena called.

"Uh…I found these in the storage and I wanted to try on. Then I realized that I have to hurry to buy milk since Steve loves Lucky Charms so much…" Zoey lied.

" _I see…turn around_ " Helena ordered as Zoey turned around, realizing that Helena was right behind her.

"I didn't know you buy milk in Europe" Helena wondered.

"H-How did you find me?" Zoey questioned.

"I always put a tracker disguised as a ruby in one of those sets, in case I lose them, or in case a 15-year old intern disobeys my orders" Helena answered.

"I'm 18" Zoey corrected.

"No, THIS IS WHERE YOU ZIP IT! All right?! The adult is talking. Just because you were a superhero, doesn't give you a free pass to get in trouble. What if something bad happens to you? How would your parents feel? Or Steve? Different story, right? Because that's on you. And if you died, then that's on me. I don't need that on my conscience" Helena demanded.

"I…I just wanted to be like you" Zoey whimpered.

"And I wanted you to be better" Helena added, but Zoey got confused. "Okay, this isn't working, give me your internship ID."

"For how long?" Zoey asked.

"…forever" Helena answered.

"No, no, no, no, no. Please, please, PLEASE!" Zoey begged.

"Obey me this time" Helena demanded.

"I'm sorry!" Zoey apologized.

"Being sorry doesn't matter at this point" Helena crossed her arms.

"Come on, if I don't become a model, I'm a nobody!" Zoey explained.

"If you feel like a nobody, then you shouldn't be a model" Helena suggested as Zoey surrendered her ID without looking at her and left.

"I'll take the lingerie set as well" Helena ordered as well.

"I have no other clothes available" Zoey warned.

"Did you teleport?" Helena asked.

"Yes" Zoey answered.

"Just quickly teleport naked. I'll be kind to make sure nobody sees you. Quickly get dressed when you return back to where you were last time and go home. Nobody wants a liar to be the face of the underwear industry" Helena ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Zoey whimpered.

Later that night, Zoey, dressed in her normal outfit, returns home, with a down look on her face. Her eyes are covered with her hair.

"Hi honey, how was your…" Katherine asked her daughter, but she went up quickly to her room, slammed the door, and started to cry.

"Honey, are you okay?" Katherine asked.

"Mom, I need to be alone, please" Zoey cried.

"Okay" Katherine leaves.

"I don't know what to do at this time. Maybe I can just quit and be a soccer player instead. I can show the men how to qualify for a World Cup instead" she told herself as she looks at her underwear drawer. "Nah, I'm just going to order in food and stay in bed crying for a long time. Let's see what's on" Zoey turns on the TV.

" _We now return to Roman Reigns Does Nothing and Wins a Championship_ " the TV announced.

(TV Cutaway)

The scene is live action and we see WWE Superstar Roman Reigns scratching his butt and someone hands him a WWE Championship belt. He raises it up in triumph.

(TV Cutaway Ends)

"Boring!" she turns off the TV and resumes crying in her bed.

Meanwhile, Helena models lingerie at a European runaway show. She gets applauded for her performances. Later, she gets dressed in her normal outfit and goes to a hotel to rest. She checks on her phone.

"Oh my God, this is perfect! Underoos sales are at record high! I have to tell Zoey!" she dials on her phone.

"Zoey, guess what? We made lots of money! Thanks to you, Underoos sales are at a record high! Hello?"

However, Zoey's phone was put at silent as we see her still crying on her bed.

"Zoey, I'm sorry for treating you like a child, but please answer my call" Helena called as no answer was made.

"Excuse me, are you Ms. Walker?" a familiar Arab voice is heard.

"Yes and you are?" Helena asked.

"GET HER!" it was…General Henry once again as they kidnap Helena.

The next day, we see Zoey wearing a gray hoodie and matching sweatpants. Her hair is a hot mess. She is also consuming ice cream and eating a sandwich.

(Loud burps)

"Why don't underwear models burp? I'll never understand" Zoey questioned herself after her belch.

(Phone rings)

"Hello? Oh hey Edward" Zoey answers as the screen splits between her and Eddie Walker.

"Zoey, I'm sorry that my mom pissed you off, but she has a point, you know" Eddie explained.

"Of course you would be on her side, because you're nothing more than a mama's boy!" Zoey shouted.

"Zoey, what happened to you?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you like this. I don't know who I'm mad at. I should be mad at Helena for treating me like a child, but I think I'm more upset with myself for refusing to keep my mouth shut. I don't want to talk to your mom because what if she doesn't forgive me. Eddie, I'm scared" Zoey apologized.

"It's okay. Trust me, I've done a lot worst things that you have done before. She'll forgive you. Trust me on this" Eddie explained.

"I guess so" Zoey said.

"Speaking of which, have you seen her? She said she was in Europe to promote her lingerie set there, but haven't answered her phone. I'm really worried about her" Eddie asked.

"Oh my God, we need to go find her! I would ask Steve, but I don't want to interrupt his family reunion" Zoey suggested.

"Zoey, you have some guest coming over" Katherine said, off-screen.

"Let the in Mom" Zoey said. "Eddie, I'll be there soon" she resumes crying once again.

"Zoey, please don't cry. It's okay" Mary arrived.

"Hi Mary. What are you doing here?" Zoey asked.

"Someone sent us to help you cheer up" Mary explained as she, Rosie, Jaina, Amalia, Maddie, Gwen, and Andy arrived. Later, they all…removed their clothes, revealing their Disney Princess Underoos. Rosie's was Princess Aurora; Maddie was Princess Merida; Jaina was Rapunzel; Gwen was Princess Belle; Christy was Anna; Mary was Snow White; and Andy was Elsa.

( **WE INTERRUPT THIS SCENE FROM THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE)**

"This scene is inappropriate! Why are you showing children in their underwear? We should have pen123 arrested!" one social justice warrior shouted as a huge angry mob of soccer moms agreed.

"BOYCOTT PEN! BOYCOTT PEN!" all the SJWs shouted.

(A/E Excuse me for a second.)

We see…MagnaAngemon from _Digimon_ arrive.

"Gate of destiny!" he shouted as all the SJWs were sucked in a portal and once it was shut down, the portal is destroyed.

"It's a story! Leave him alone!" he explained to the audience.

( **WE RETURN TO THE EPISODE ALREADY IN PROGRESS)**

"I don't know how I was convinced to wear girls' underwear too" Andy said.

"I think you look adorable" Mary said as that comment made Andy blushing like a tomato. Then suddenly, they…kissed each other on the lips.

Maroon 5:

 _I don't mind spendin' everyday_

 _Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_

 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

 _And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

"I'm sorry guys. It was my phone ringing" Zoey apologized as she hangs up her phone.

"Zoey, don't cry. We love you. We think you're doing an amazing job as a model. Look at this" Mary shows her a chart of Underoos sales skyrocketing to the top as they were selling like hotcakes. Everyone got dressed by the way.

"Thank you guys" Zoey teared up as she hugs them.

"Eddie, let's go rescue your mom on one condition" Zoey suggested.

"You want my mom to apologize?" Eddie asked.

"No; I want Helena to forgive me after I apologize to her and I am going to need help from…Emma" Zoey smiled.

Moments later, Zoey and Eddie arrived at Europe in their Ultimate Hero costumes.

"Sorry that Meg couldn't come with us" Zoey said.

"It's fine. She had her wisdom teeth removed this week and it's best if I let her rest for a while" Eddie said. "Do you have my lipstick?"

"Yes I do" Zoey answered.

Moments later, General Henry interrogates Helena as she was tied up to a chair.

"So Mrs. Walker, tell me the truth: are you really Dawn Star?" he demanded.

"I'm not telling a damn soul" Helena refused.

"So be it! Get them" Henry ordered a giant lizard as it removed Helena's pants with its long tongue, revealing her light blue panties.

"Tell me the truth or this reptile will keep licking your legs until you tell me the truth" Henry ordered.

"Never!" Helena screamed as the lizard started to lick her foot and leg.

"You ask for it" Henry said.

"STOP!" it was…Zoey and 'Emma' who arrived at the scene of the crime.

"You again!" Henry shouted.

"Son, is that you?" Helena asked.

"Oh my God, put some pants on mom!" Eddie/Emma complained as s/he covered his/her eyes.

"Eddie, I mean Emma, are we going to rescue her or not?!" Zoey shouted.

"Anyways, get them!" Eddie/Emma shouted as they attacked Henry and the giant lizard.

"Get them men!" Henry ordered the men that Zoey defeated earlier have returned and attacked both Zoey and Eddie/Emma.

"I have an idea. Zoey, let's do this" Eddie/Emma had a thought.

"I'm wearing Underoos though" Zoey said.

"Just do it. Mom knows sales were a hit" Eddie/Emma said.

"You knew already?" Helena asked?

"My friend's daughter told me already. Congratulations Helena. Anyways, let's kick their butts as we…do this!" Zoey and Eddie/Emma removed their clothes, revealing their underwear. Zoey had on Princess Belle Underoos and Eddie/Emma was a white bra and matching panties.

"Granny panties, really?!" Zoey questioned.

"I had no time to tape my manhood!" Eddie/Emma shouted as the army of evil men, the lizard, and General Henry lusted over their bodies. They were so enamored that they stopped attacking and froze in awe.

"NOW!" both Eddie/Emma and Zoey defeated General Henry, the lizard, and the henchmen with ease using their weapons. They are killed once and for all.

"Thanks guys!" Helena cheered as Eddie/Emma freed her mom and returned her pants back. She quickly puts them on.

"Zoey, I believe you have something to say to my mommy" Eddie said after he removed his wig as Zoey approached her.

"(Sigh) Helena, I'm sorry for lying and stealing. I was tired of being treated like a child. I understand if you want to fire me forever or even have me wear Underoos for the rest of my life. Heck, I'll even have to wear a diaper if you want me to" Zoey apologized.

"Why would you want to wear a diaper?" Helena chuckled.

"I don't know. You want to punish me, so I don't know what else to tell you" Zoey explained.

"No, I think feeling guilty should be a fair enough punishment. In fact, I was thinking that since you did great promoting Underoos, I'd figure you are ready to advance to the next level of your career" Helena offered.

"Really, just like that?" Zoey wondered.

"At least you apologized and accepted your punishment, I think you learned your lesson. In fact, I want you to come with me to England to promote the latest lingerie for a few months. What do you say?" Helena offered.

"Thank you Helena, but I think I rather stay home with Steve at Langley Falls. I don't feel right being rewarded for my actions" Zoey refused. "Plus I want to keep practicing for me career."

"I understand. If you change your mind, we will go in a few months" Helena shook hands with her.

"Thank you for everything Helena" Zoey said.

"Here's your intern ID back" Helena hands Zoey her ID back.

"Thanks Helena. Although can I pose in Underoos for a while, even though it's something that five year olds wear to show that I am sorry, just for at least a while?" Zoey suggested.

"Sure, and once you feel ready for the next level, you can wear this" Helena hands her the ruby lingerie set. Zoey tears up.

"Thank you Helena!" she hugs her and the women hugged.

"Hey Zoey, I'm directing and starring in a movie called Action Models. Are you interested?" Eddie suggested.

"Only if our moms and Steve are okay with it" Zoey smiled.

"I'm sure that he's okay with it. I promise no kissing scenes between us two" Eddie said.

" _Hey Zoey, it's Steve. I hope things are okay. I just want to know I'm almost home. I love you and I really miss being with you. Once we get home, we should talk about our future together. I know you told me that you want to be an underwear model. I support that 100%! However, I need to figure out what I want to be when I grow up, so that our future will be amazing together"_ we hear Steve's voice as he narrates as the scene shifts to the next few days as Zoey continues to model in Underoos. Sales have been a record high and Underoos quickly sold out within seconds. Thanks to her success, she was upgraded to posing in regular bra and panties. The last scene shifts to Zoey's room.

"I will be ready one day. Oh what the heck?" Zoey changes into the ruby lingerie. As she poses…her dad appears.

"WHAT THE F…" Michael was cut off as the scene shifts to the credits of the ending of the episode with the song "Blitzkrieg Bop" by The Ramones is playing.

 **End of Chapter**

 **I'm back…again! Once again, sincere apologies for the delay. My job took a lot from me, but I'm here now. Thanks to some strong motivation everywhere, I was able to finish this story. I'll do my best to continue writing, but I cannot promise a new chapter immediately. Read and review and see you next time.**


	16. Action Models

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place at at TV studio called TMZ.

"Heeeey! This is TMZ! The show with all the news of celebrities! I'm Tommy!" a guy said.

"I'm Mindy!" a TMZ girl announced.

"And I'm Z! Actually I'm Adam, but it doesn't rhyme like the rest of my friends" Adam introduced himself as well.

"And we have our next trending topic, or should I say EXTREEEEME TOPIC! Hit it, Z!" Tommy ordered as Z presses the button of sirens and honks.

"We found out film director Eddie Walker is both directing AND starring **Action Models** in Langley Falls, where he played a female lingerie model" Mindy announced.

"Wait, a dude playing a chick?! No way!" Tommy pressed a button as it made more sirens and honks.

"Not only that, but super lingerie model Zoey Wilson is co-starring too! And seeing how close they are, they seem to have a thing!" Mindy added.

"Like a thing 'a thing' or 'a thing, I have an erection in my pants?" Z presses the audience laughing button.

"Whatever it is, I hope these two are single or I pity the loser who wasn't man enough for a tranny!" Mindy commented.

"And I pity the woman for not being hot enough for a tranny! And that's all, and don't forget to recycle...TO THE EXTREEEEME!" Tommy shouted.

 _Before this happened, I have to tell you this story._

The scene goes back to Helena's modeling agency. We see Zoey wearing lacy pink bra and panties as she is finishing up some poses.

"That's good Zoey. One more pose, and you are done" a photographer said.

"Great job Zoey!" Helena cheered.

"Thanks Helena" Zoey smiled as she puts on a pink bathrobe.

"Steve is such a lucky man to date someone like you" Helena commented.

"I know" Zoey giggled.

"Hi Mom. Hi Zoey" Eddie arrived.

"Hey Edward. What's up?" Zoey asked.

"Zo, how do you feel about starring in a movie?" Eddie asked.

"Oh really? Right away? I just went to the next level of my modeling career?" Zoey wondered.

"Yes, you are perfect to star in this action movie I'm directing and starring; it's called **Action Models**. We both play lingerie models saving the world from evil" Eddie explained.

"Let me guess: Emma is starring alongside with me right?" Zoey asked.

"Indeed! In fact, before you beat me to it, this is not outrageous!" Eddie grinned.

 **DING  
DING  
DING**

"Damn it Walker! I'm going to kick your ass!" Stan shouted, off-screen.

"Sorry sir" Eddie apologized.

"Sure I love to star in it! Promise me one thing?" Zoey suggested.

"What's that?" Eddie asked.

"We don't kiss at anytime" Zoey answered.

"Deal!" Eddie agreed as the two friends shook hands.

The scene shifts back to TMZ.

"Later on, we are going to see if Ms. Wilson is cheating on her boyfriend Steve Smith with Eddie Walker" Tommy added.

"That's right! These two lovebirds have a thing for each other. The chemistry is great!" Mindy added.

"If these two don't tie the knot, I might as well jump off Mount Everest" Z added as the others laughed.

"We were able to caught up with Ms. Wilson after the filming of **Action Models** and here is how it happened" Mindy commented.

The scene shifts to Zoey going into her car.

"Hey Zoey, is it true that you and Steve have finally broken up?" TMZ Reporter 1 asked.

"No, what are you talking about?" Zoey asked.

"We're hearing rumors that you left him with a guy who likes dressing up as girl? Can you gives us more facts?" TMZ Reporter 2 asked.

"No! Leave me alone!" Zoey shouted.

"You and Eddie have fine chemistry together! For God's sake, you're both #1 on the Top 10 Hollywood couples! Surpassing John Krasinski and Emily Blunt! Don't tell me that you two don't have a thing" TMZ Reporter 3 added.

"Eddie is married! I'm engaged to Steve! Leave me alone already!" Zoey shouted as she flipped the bird, although it was obviously censored.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Tommy added as we return back to TMZ.

"This is awesome! Zoey is hiding her infidelity from the public! This is going to be huge! Wait until her boyfriend hears about this! He is definitely going to dump her ass!" Z added.

"Stay tuned for more with ZoEddie after this!" Mindy announced as the TMZ logo pop ups.

The scene shifts to Zoey and Eddie, dressed as Emma, wearing black and white lingerie, respectively, shooting alien monsters.

"You are going down!" Eddie/Emma shouted.

"Hasta la Vista, bitch!" Zoey added as they take down the monsters.

"...and cut!" the assistant director shouted as the two heroes take a break.

"Eddie, are you sure people will find granny panties hot?" Zoey questioned.

"What do you have against the large undies?" Eddie/Emma wondered.

"Oh nothing. I just don't want people to think you're weird. That's all. I'm happy with whatever you wear, but I don't want you being teased for being an old lady" Zoey explained.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. The lace in my bra makes up for it" Eddie/Emma said.

"Great!" Zoey smiled.

Moments later, we see Eddie and Zoey, both fully dressed, making some edits with the movie.

"We just need to make the trailer and we should be good" Eddie said.

"You're a great director, Edward" Zoey smiled.

"Thanks Zo" Eddie said.

"Hey kids, do you want some pizza?" Helena asked.

"Yes please" both said in unison.

"I wonder how the trailer will look like" Zoey wondered.

"It's something like this" Eddie added.

The scene goes black for a moment.

" _In a world where hotness is evil's kryptonite_ " someone narrates as we see weapons being shot at various monsters.

" _What happens when Victoria's Secret takes naughty to a whole new level?_ " the same narrator continues to comment as we see Zoey and Eddie/Emma modeling in fancy lingerie, only for a Megatron invading a fashion show.

"What should we do Tom?" Zoey asked.

"Like we always do Tam, we kick ass!" Eddie/Emma said as they take out guns from their bras and starts shooting the robot monster.

" _Zoey Wilson and Emma Walker in..._ _ **ACTION MODELS**_ _! Coming soon to a theater near you!_ " he concludes as the words **ACTION MODELS** pop up in the screen.

Later, we go back to TMZ.

" **Action Models** is going to released in theaters this week. As of right now, Eddie Walker has over 1 million followers on Twitter, and so is Ms. Zoey Wilson" Mindy talked to the audience.

"That's right! A tranny is going to make history as the most famous actor in the world!" Z announced.

(Loud alarm sound)

"Later on, we're going to see if their relationship is in the works!" Tommy added.

The next few days later, Zoey and her family, plus Eddie and his family, along with Meg, Gwen, and Amy, all appear for an advanced screening of **Action Models**.

"I wish Steve was here. I heard that he had to take Hayley to the doctor and couldn't make it" Zoey wondered.

We see Steve waiting at the hospital waiting room.

"How's my sister, Jeff?" Steve asked as Jeff arrived.

"Unfortunately, she's allergic to cauliflower. It make her vomit like crazy" Jeff explained. "I guess vegetarians don't like every vegetable, huh?"

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" Mary wondered.

"She will be sweetie" Steve pats her head.

Back at the screening, we see the movie, which also had Zoey and Eddie/Emma facing off robbers stealing money from banks.

"Watch this Tam!" Eddie/Emma shouted as s/he took off his/her bra and threw it at the robbers. They lusted over the undergarment, only for Zoey to attack them with her pistol sword.

"Take them away boys" Zoey ordered policemen as they arrested the robbers.

"Mommy, I can't see anything" Gwen said as she had on sunglasses.

"Sorry honey, but Daddy isn't wearing clothes" Meg commented.

The last scene shifts to Zoey and Eddie/Emma wearing exotic lingerie as they take down a giant dinosaur.

"Get him!" they both shouted as they attack the dinosaur with their weapons and they rescued a little girl who got kidnapped by the dinosaur.

"Thank you kind people!" the little girl smiled as the models have saved the world.

 **THE END**

(Applause)

"Great job guys!" Amy smiled.

"Thanks Amy" Zoey grinned as the women hugged.

"That was beautiful" said…Tommy from TMZ.

"Who are you?" Zoey asked.

"Tell me, are you guys officially dating? Did you guys f*ck already?" Mindy also appeared.

"What are you doing here?!" Eddie shouted.

"Come on! We want answers! Did you guys have sex already? Meg, did you know that Eddie is cheating on you with Zoey?" Z commented.

"Eddie would never cheat on me! Now go away!" Meg demanded.

"Meg, it's okay. We got this" Eddie said.

"Well, you see…RUN!" Mindy shouted as she, Z, and Tommy ran away.

"Get them!" Eddie shouted as he and Zoey ran to chase the crew from TMZ. As they ran out of the theater, the tabloid reports kept jumping really quick. Eddie goes over a fence just fine. However, as Zoey goes through…her black jeans were trapped by the wires.

"Oh crap!" Zoey shouted as her pink panties with hearts were fully shown as she tried to cover her underwear with her hands but had to quickly chase the tabloid reporters. Unfortunately, more tabloid reporters started taking pictures of the pantless Zoey.

"If you're not going to help, go to Hell!" she shouted as she ran with her hands covering her undies.

"Zoey, where are you…OH MY GOD! I'm sorry! I didn't see anything! I swear!" Eddie quickly covered his eyes as the two continue their search for them.

"Oh great! That means I have to stop them in my undies! This is a field day for the headliners!" Zoey blushed like crazy as she unfortunately tripped over a garbage can. A man looking outside smiled, but Zoey quickly grabbed the lid of the garbage can to cover her underwear. She grinned weirdly.

"You saw nothing!" she got up and ran. "Eddie, where are you?"

"Over here!" Eddie said as they saw the TMZ van driving away.

"Zoey, what are you going to do without pants? If Steve sees you like this, he'll sue you" Eddie joked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zoey asked as she uses the lid to cover herself once again.

"I mean Steve goes crazy when he sees you in your undies and if he sees you like this, he'll faint and Hayley may press charges. Trust me, that's me whenever Meg appears in her undies and I don't want Amy to sue her" Eddie explained.

"I have no idea what the f*ck you were talking about but don't worry about it" Zoey said.

Meanwhile, a mysterious hand appeared as it grabbed Zoey's pants.

"What the…?" a familiar voice wondered.

"I see them!" Eddie shouted as he and Zoey driving crazy!

"Watch this!" Zoey said as she found a motorcycle.

"Zoey, I should drive! I don't feel comfortable touching your hips, especially with you in your panties" Eddie suggested.

"You know, for a straight crossdresser, you got heart!" Zoey smiled as she lets Eddie drive as she rides on the back.

"Let's go!" Eddie suggested as the two went on the motorcycle and chased TMZ.

"This is great! Eddie and Zoey are testing their relationship! Let's see if these two love birds will stop us!" Mindy is reporting live on TV as the cameraman filmed the action.

Moments later, Eddie and Zoey arrived, but lost sight of them.

"Damn it, we lost them" Eddie complained.

"It's fine Eddie. How about this?" Zoey finds a barrel and quickly wears it.

"Oh great! The barrel as clothes cliche. What the hell, pen?" Eddie complained.

"Who?" Zoey asked.

"Nevermind. Let's keep finding them" Eddie said.

"You know what? Screw this! I'm already a model and covering my undies would make me a hypocrite" Zoey said as she removed the barrel from her body.

"Are you done?" Eddie quickly turned around.

"Hey guys!" it was…Steve who appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi Steve!" Zoey ran and hugged her soon to be husband.

"Hey Zoey. You chose not to wear pants today?" Steve joked as he was holding on to her pants.

"Very funny!" Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Hey Steve! There he is!" Eddie shouted as they see Z avoiding them.

"Oh crap!" Z quickly ran all the way to the top of the building.

"Watch this" Zoey said as she hopped up on the top of the cars before jumping and flipping onto the building. She easily defeats some of the security guards from TMZ with a few quick jabs. Two more guards arrive. She ducks a bullet and sweeps the first one, promptly dodges the second one's fire shot, and continues to climb the building. She makes it up to the top and defeats Z with a sliding kick. She soon grabs and threatens him with her fist in front of his face.

"You wouldn't dare?" Z asked as Zoey tied his hands together and uses her belt as a gag.

"Sorry, Z. You're my prisoner now" Zoey said as she slammed Z against the wall. "We've got Z! Now let's get out of here!"

"That's some girl" Eddie arrived as he and Steve appeared as well, but both ran and panted as well.

"Tell me about it. She did it without pants. Zoey, I'm sure your legs are cold, so here you go" Steve hands Zoey her black jeans back. She quickly puts them on.

"He's no prisoner, but let's get the rest of them" Zoey ordered after she buckled her belt in her pants.

"Just give me a minute" Steve said as he sat down, looking scared.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"He got a…" Zoey whispered something in his ear.

"(Laughs) just think about Sarah Jessica Parker" Eddie suggested.

"Much better" Steve smiled as he got up again.

"Let's go!" Zoey suggested.

Moments later, Tommy and Mindy arrived.

"More breaking news: Zoey is filing divorce from her boyfriend Steven Anita for the tramp Emma Walker! Even better news, Emma is going to cheat on his wife Meg Griffin with Zoey!" Tommy typed on his computer.

"This is brilliant! The biggest scandal in Hollywood history has arrived" Mindy added as Steve, Eddie, and Zoey arrived.

"You were saying?" Zoey questioned.

"Uh…well, you see…" Mindy…attacked Zoey with a cheap shot. She and Tommy ran from the studio.

"Watch this!" Eddie added as he and Steve separated and Eddie caught Mindy and Steve caught Tommy.

"No! What are you doing?" Tommy demanded.

"You apologize for attacking my girlfriend and my friend!" Steve demanded. "I love Zoey! Zoey loves me! Eddie loves Meg! Meg loves Eddie! You tell the world the truth or else I will delete every single article you guys posted permanently!"

"You wouldn't dare?!" Tommy growled.

"Zoey?" Steve ordered his fiancee as she starting deleting files from a computer.

"No please! Stop! Okay you win! We'll apologize to the people and we promise to leave you alone! Please stop!" Tommy begged as Steve, Zoey, and Eddie share a fist bump together.

Later, they leave the headquarters of TMZ.

"We did it guys! We'll never be bothered by the paparazzi ever again" Zoey said.

"Yep! I got to admit, you kicking ass in your underwear was like the most hottest and badass thing I've ever seen! I'm glad I married you!" Steve smiled as he kisses Zoey once again. The two do a French kiss together.

"Guys please!" Eddie begged as he covered his eyes.

"I wonder how the movie will do" Zoey wondered.

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

"It bombed, but at least TMZ won't bother us ever again" Eddie said as he reads a newspaper, which saw **Action Models** open at #6 at the box office, thus being outside of the top 5.

"Damn, it's okay. At least we had fun" Zoey smiled.

"Yep. Plus the reviews aren't that great. We got a 19% Rotten rating from Rotten Tomatoes for its unnecessary excessive fanservice" Eddie explained.

"I guess Hollywood hates seeing women in undies. Oh well, it's their loss" Steve said.

"Well, I directed and starred in it, so it's technically my loss, but thank you Steve" Eddie added.

"I'm glad you guys are okay" Steve added. "Edward, thank you for not going crazy with Zoey being in her underwear. I really appreciate dude!" he hugs him.

"No problem dude. I would never take your future wife away from you. I'm married and I have a daughter already. There was no way in hell that I would be a negative example for my baby Gwen" Eddie smiled.

"Steve, you owe me a No Pants Day" Zoey giggled.

"Here!" Steve removed his pants, revealing his whitey tights.

"This is why I chose to wear panties instead!" Eddie said. "Speaking of which, have I told you I want to become Emma now?"

"Oh really?" both Steve and Zoey wondered in unison.

"Steve, please put your pants back on. I was just kidding around" Zoey ordered as Steve puts his pants on again.

"Fine" Steve answered.

"Yes. I feel stronger as a woman than a man. I'm telling you before anyone else know. I still want to think about it though" Eddie explained.

"That's fine. Take all the time you need, Ed" Steve smiled.

"What should we do now?" Eddie asked.

"I guess we should go play some soccer" Zoey suggested.

"I know what we should do" Stan arrived, out of nowhere.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"Walker, I thought that word is banned!" Stan shouted.

"What word?" Eddie questioned.

"Don't play stupid, Walker. You said that o word and I hate it!" Stan explained.

"Oh you mean out…" Zoey was interrupted.

"Say it and you're being shifted to outer space like Jeff did, Ms. Wilson!" Stan snapped as he bend Eddie over his leg…and gave him a spanking.

"Mr. Smith, what the hell?!" Eddie shouted.

"Is this the new thing your dad is going to do?" Zoey asked.

"Probably" Steve giggled.

"Damn it all!" Eddie shouted as Stan continued his spanking.

(A/E Rarity92, I'm really sorry that this happened to Eddie, but I had to put it there because I thought that this would be hilarious. I can't help but laugh at this. Once again, I'm really sorry.)

 **End of Chapter**

 **That's it, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review, and avoid saying outrageous!**

 **DING  
DING  
DING**

 **Oh crap!**

" **You too!" Stan arrived, out of nowhere. He proceeds to give me a spanking.**

" **Wah! I don't deserve this! Read and review and see you next time! Ouch!" I whined.**

" **Plus that's for leaving me in my undies for half this chapter!" Zoey appeared as well.**

" **You wanted to be a lingerie model. I don't know why you're complaining" I said.**

" **You're right. Nevermind" Zoey giggled.**

 **The End**


	17. A Very AD Christmas

**I don't own anyone except for my OCs.**

 **Before the story, here's a quick tribute.**

"Hello everyone, before we get started, let's take a moment of silence to honor the late Stan Lee" Steve told the audience as he, Hayley, Jeff, Zoey, Mark, Adaline, Meg, Eddie, Cindy, Matt, Dylan, Axel, Matthew, Natalie, and Stacy all wore their superhero costumes as they surround each other in a circle. There was a moment of silence.

"Thank you" Steve said as everyone else raised their superhero weapons.

"Thank you Stan Lee" all said in unison.

 **Thank you Stan Lee for everything you have done to create Marvel a success. Rest in peace.**

 **On with the story.**

"Oh Christmas. That wonderful time of the year. The holiday between Hanukkah and Kwanzaa. Some people have stories. Some have two million. Anyways, enjoy this one song that your boyfriend will love" Stan narrates as we see people doing some Christmas shopping.

(A/E I apologize for posting song lyrics, but I need these for the chapter in order for it to flow.)

 _Tonight I want all of you tonight_

 _Give me everything tonight_

 _For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

 _Let's do it tonight_

A banner reads New Line Cinema presents.

"I'm afraid I got some bad news" Dr. Hartman told…a visibly pregnant Adaline.

"WHAT?!" Adaline panicked.

"I have to work on Christmas Day once again" Dr. Hartman explained as Adaline sighed in relief.

 _Don't care what they say_

 _All the games they play_

 _Nothing is enough_

 _'Til they handle love (let's do it tonight)_

"Are you ready for this?" Lauren asked Natalie as they are…decorating a tree.

"Let's do this" Natalie said as she hangs up tree ornaments.

"This really turns me on!" Lauren cheered as the ladies kiss under a mistletoe.

 _I want you tonight_

 _I want you to stay_

 _I want you tonight_

"The countdown begins…now" Cindy said as she…sets an alarm for a project.

 _Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey_

 _Give me everything tonight_

 _Give me everything tonight_

 _Give me everything tonight_

 _Give me everything tonight_

The chorus part shows a montage of the characters appearing on the show, such as Steve Smith, Hayley Smith, Jeff Fischer, Zoey Wilson, Eddie Walker, Cindy Redmond, Natalie Clarkson, Mark Johnson, Adaline O'Brien, Lauren Frost, Dr. Elmer Hartman, Meg Griffin, Gwen Walker, Stan Smith, Francine Smith, Dylan Flannigan, Axel Everett, Matt Kennedy, Stacy Smith, Matthew Ryder, Connie D'amico, Klaus Heissler, Roger Smith, Chris Griffin, Amy Walker, Andy Griffin, Christy Griffin, and Emily Griffin.

 **American Dad PEN123 Presents: A Very Ultimate Heroes and Friends Christmas/New Years Special**

"Stan, are you ready for your early Christmas present?" Francine arrived down the stairs as she removed her robe…in front of Roger.

"No but I'm ready for therapy" the alien said.

"Wait a minute, where the hell is Stan?!" Francine shouted as we see Stan…playing video games with Steve.

"Yes! I got the highest score! I kicked your butt son!" Stan cheered.

"Dad! The rules of golf is to get the lowest score!" Steve explained.

"Damn it! Well then, next game" Stan said as he picked up the controller.

 **COMING THIS DECEMBER…Oh wait! It's December already.**

The scene shifts to Adaline in regular green pajamas waking up from her bed as she heads towards the bathroom.

(Vomiting)

"Adaline, do you need more Alka Seltzer?" Mark explained as he also wakes up and gets out of bed, only wearing black sweatpants. He puts on a white undershirt.

"I'm fine babe. Thank you" Adaline said, off-screen.

"Thanks for not farting during your pregnancy" Mark added.

"Mark, I need to confess something. Fairies like myself don't actually fart like you humans" Adaline explained.

"Say what?!" Mark shouted.

"We use burps as both belching and passing gas" Adaline explained.

"Then, how do you…" Mark was interrupted.

"Stop asking questions please!" Adaline begged as she resumes her vomiting.

"So much for anal!" Mark grumbled.

"What did you say?!" Adaline shouted.

"Nothing!" Mark answered nervously.

Meanwhile, we see Mary help Hayley and Jeff decorate the Christmas tree.

"Anything special happening at school Mary?" Jeff asked.

"My class is putting on a Christmas show and then we're having a party afterwards" Mary explained.

"That's great sweetie!" Hayley smiled.

Meanwhile, Eddie and Meg were wrapping presents.

"Eddie, are you excited for Christmas?" Meg asked.

"I sure am. Good thing we have a lot of money for being Ultimate Heroes. Presents costs a fortune" Eddie added.

"They sure are" Meg agreed.

Meanwhile, Dylan and Axel were window watching.

"Dylan, this is so boring! Why the hell did you suggest window watching?" Axel groaned.

"Because we need to observe to see what's hot and what's not" Dylan explained.

"Or we can go home and masturbate to…oh my GOD! I want this game!" Axel shouted as he sees _Red Dead Redemption 2_.

"Yeah, that costs a fortune. $60 for that game?" Dylan commented.

"Me wantee!" Axel looked out the window.

Meanwhile, Chris was finishing wrapping a present. Amy appears, wearing a bathrobe.

"Hey Chris, want to see your early Christmas present?" Amy asked in a seductive tone.

"Okay" Chris smiled.

"Here you go" Amy said as she removed her bathrobe, revealing her pink bra and matching bikini panties. She does a sexy pose in her underwear.

"Best Christmas ever!" Chris cheered as he makes out with his wife.

"Mommy, Andy farted and he wouldn't…OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!?" Christy shouted as she and Andy appeared as they saw their mother in her underwear. Amy quickly puts on her robe.

"Uh…Santa is here?" Chris joked as the Seinfeld theme song plays.

Meanwhile, Mary is reading her lines for her play.

"Well, I want to be…a dentist!" Mary reads.

"A DENTIST?!" Jeff shouted as he was also reading his part as he is helping her practice.

"Daddy, why does Hermey want to be a dentist?" Mary asked.

"Well sweetie, I guess that every Christmas, people eat more sweets than Halloween, birthdays, and Fourth of July combined" Jeff explained.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yes. I don't blame Hermey one bit" Jeff said as he looks at the script again.

Meanwhile, Klaus and Roger hit the road…again.

"Roger, how many times do I have to tell you I don't want to get more chocolate candy?! We tried that on Valentine's Day and it failed miserable. I'm tired. All I want for Christmas is a sexy photo of Francine" Klaus whined.

"Quit your crying fish! I vowed to get every piece of Christmas candy in the whole wide world" Roger explained as he is driving a car. They stopped for gas.

"Hello, I would like your finest candy out here" Roger asked as the cashier gave him the candy.

"That would be $5" the cashier offered.

"Here you go" Roger pays him and he and Klaus leaves.

"Roger, what about…" Klaus asked.

"Already taken" Roger said as he puts money on a gas pump.

"You really want candy, don't you?" Klaus asked.

"I sure do fish. I sure do" Roger said.

Later, all the 15 Ultimate Heroes plus Lauren Frost gathered around the CIA for a meeting.

"Thank you all for coming" Eddie said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Hayley asked.

"Apparently, I've been struggling to give each and every one of you guys a present. Last year, I accidentally gave Axel a skirt for Christmas, which was meant for Zoey" Eddie explained.

"Yeah, that explained why you tried to make me gay" Axel crossed his arms, but Cindy shushed him.

"Eddie's right, you guys. I gave Steve a video game but for the wrong system. I'm really sorry" Meg apologized.

"That's okay Meg. At least Snot liked it, so it's all good. I agree with Edward. What should we do to fix this problem?" Steve wondered.

"Well, I was thinking that this year we write down our names and get just one present for that one person only. That was, we only save time and money" Eddie suggested.

"There goes my chance for a sexy photo of a hot girl for Christmas, but sure that works for me" Axel shrugged. Everyone else agreed in unison.

"Great. Gwen will hand you pencils and paper and start writing" Eddie said as Gwen passed each hero a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Thanks sweetie!" Meg smiled.

"You're welcome guys" Gwen leaves, smiling.

"Put them in the hat" Eddie suggested as each hero put the paper inside the hat.

"I got a good one" Cindy said.

"Me too" Matt said.

"I can ask Connie for help" Matthew added.

"Hey Eddie, can I ask you a question?" Zoey asked as she, Steve, Hayley, and Jeff were the last ones there.

"Sure" Eddie said.

"Are you taking moisturizer?" Zoey asked.

"Uh yes, why?" Eddie wondered.

"Eddie, your skin feels soft" Zoey said.

"And you smell like strawberries" Hayley added.

"Oh, I started using moisturizer and perfume" Eddie explained.

"I thought you only like dressing like a girl" Steve wondered.

"Well…after much consideration, I decided that for the next year…I'm gonna change my sex" Eddie announced.

"YOU WHAT?!" Team Smith shouted in unison.

"That's right, this will be my last year as a man. After that, Eddie Walker will be gone and Emma Walker will be born…for real" Eddie said.

"How did your family take it?" Hayley wondered.

"Surprisingly very well. Amy joked that I was always more like a sister than a brother. My mother fully supports it and my father told me he's proud of me. Emily was fine with it…as long I don't speak Dylan. My aunts were extremely happy and in a weekend visiting them, they spent a whole afternoon dressing me up with their old clothes" Eddie answered.

"What about Meg and your daughter Gwen?" Zoey asked.

"Oh boy, my two most important people in my life. Gwen actually liked it, saying she's happy to have 'Two Moms', but I told her she can still call me Daddy. I hope no SJW Extremist accuse her of trans-phobic. And as for Meg…that was the hardest one since she thought I was gonna abandon her. I told her that wasn't the case, blah, blah, blah. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. Very tough months, but she didn't only accept it, but we had a lovely night where she was the man and I was the woman" Eddie answered.

"You naughty boy! I MEAN…Girl! I mean…" Jeff added.

"The point being said, I'm happy for you Eddie" Zoey hugs Eddie.

"I love you guys" Eddie smiled.

Later, he visits Mark and Adaline, who are decorating the tree.

"I'm proud of you dude, I mean dudette, I mean…" Mark said.

"What he means is that we're happy for you Eddie, I mean Emma, I mean…" Adaline added.

"Thanks guys!" Eddie smiled as he hugged both of them.

"I'm ready to do some shopping" Mark said.

"Me too babe" Adaline said.

"Thanks guys" Eddie smiled. "Now to tell the guy who gave me a spanking from the last chapter."

He later visits Stan and Francine.

"I know we had our issues, but whatever happens, I just want to say I'm proud of you Walker" Stan smiled as he offered a handshake.

"Thank you Mr. Smith" Eddie smiled as he shook hands with him.

"Eddie, Hayley is lucky to have a friend like you" Francine said as she hugs him.

"Thank you Mrs. Smith" Eddie said. "I wonder how everyone else is doing now."

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey look around at a store.

"Zoey, you've know Natalie before her criminal past a couple years ago, please help me!" Steve begged. "What does she like and doesn't like?"

"First of all, stop getting a boner" Zoey commented.

"Oops sorry" Steve covers his crotch with his hands.

"(Laugh) made you look" Zoey teased.

"Ha ha, very funny, but I really need help though" Steve said.

"She really wants these" Zoey showed him a pair of high heel boots.

"Boots? Doesn't she have those already?" Steve questioned.

"The problem is that she has smelly feet. These control her foot odor problem. Trust me" Zoey explained.

"I don't believe it" Steve shook her head.

"Remember when all fifteen of us went camping" Zoey recalled.

(Flashback)

We see all the Ultimate Heroes sitting around a campfire.

"Oh man, it's getting late at night. Time to hit the hay" Natalie said as she removed one of her boots, releasing a green smelly cloud. Everyone got grossed out.

"What the hell, bitch?!" Axel covered his mouth.

"What?! I wear them except when I take my 10 minute showers and my 8 hours of sleep" Natalie explained.

"You mean you…" Cindy answered.

"I wear them almost all day long. They look cute" Natalie explained.

(Flashback Ends)

"I see" Steve said as Zoey grinned nervously.

"What does Mark like?" Zoey asked.

Later, Meg walks around looking at her phone.

"What does this person want for Christmas?" she asked.

(Ding dong)

Meg opens the door to reveal Emily Griffin.

"Emily, thank God you're here!" Meg said as she hugs her.

"Hi Meg. You wanted help to buy a present for someone?" Emily asked.

"Yes please. Now I would explain who my friends are, but you see, it's a really long recap, so here's a footage" Meg explained as we see a quick 30 second video of the beginnings of the Ultimate Heroes to Steve being trapped as Stacy to Stacy becoming human to the present.

"Wow. That's interesting" Emily said.

"Yes, so I need help. For the record, I don't plan on giving Stacy diapers. No offense" Meg said.

"None taken" Emily smiled.

"What would an alien girl who is now a human want?" Meg asked.

"To the store!" Emily cheered as they girls left.

Meanwhile, Lauren and Natalie visit Macy's.

"How do I remember this guy's name?" Lauren asked.

"Just remember it starts with D" Natalie explained.

"I got it. I need to buy a present for Doug" Lauren said.

"No it's…" Natalie corrected.

"Douglas"

"You already said Doug."

"Damien"

"No"

"Duncan"

"No"

"David, Daniel, Dominic, Diego, Drake, Dakota, Dean, Derek, Dale, Dennis, Dustin, Dexter, Donald, Drew, Donovan"

"No, no, no, no, there's a rapper named him, that's a girl's name, there's a wrestler with that name whose last name is Ambrose, there's an awesome dancer with that name whose last name is Hough, there's a King of the Hill character with that name, no, no, that's someone's name from a certain Cartoon Network show, worst name since that orange SOB became president, no, and no" Natalie said.

"I forgot already" Lauren shrugged.

"It's Dylan. Here, I can help" Natalie wrote on Lauren's arm.

"Where did you get this?" Lauren asked.

"From jail. I played tic tac toe in solitary confinement to kill boredom" Natalie explained.

"I see" Lauren said.

"Yeah" Natalie said.

Meanwhile, Matt looks for a spell that can make the perfect present for that person, but to no avail.

"Damn, this is harder than I thought it would be" Matt said. "That's it! I can make some…PUDDING!" he makes the face, just like Twilight Sparkle. However, the alicorn from _Friendship is Magic_ appeared and hands him a letter. He reads it.

" _Dear Princess Celestia, today I'm suing Matt Kennedy for copyright infringement. The pudding face is meant for me to use only_ " we hear her voice as Matt reads it.

"God damn it!" he cursed.

"Matt, are you okay?" Katie Rose appeared.

"No I'm being sued for copyright infringement and I can't think of a present to give to my friend" Matt explained.

"Want me to cheer you up?" Katie suggested.

"How?" Matt asked.

"Like this?' Katie offered as she dropped her shorts down, revealing her white panties.

"Thanks babe. I feel much better" Matt smiled.

"Mommy, I have a pimple…OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Rosie appeared as she panicked when she saw her mom in her underwear. Katie quickly pulled her shorts back up.

"Uh…Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer was here?" Matt joked as the Seinfeld theme song played once again.

Meanwhile, Matthew finished finding his present.

"I did it!" he cheered.

"Daddy, can you help me with this painting I made for mommy?" Jaina appeared.

"Sure sweetie" Matthew smiled as he helps her.

"Thanks Daddy!" Jaina left.

"Matthew, are you finished?" Connie appeared as the couple make out with each other.

"I sure have" Matthew makes out with her.

"For an angel, you are 10 times sexier" Connie flirted.

"What should we do?" Matthew asked.

"I was thinking…" Connie said as she removed her shirt, revealing her pink bra.

"Oh hell yes!" Matthew cheered as he removed his shirt as well.

"Daddy, does Mommy like…?" Jaina froze for a moment as Connie's pants were pooled around her ankles, revealing her pink panties.

"Uh…Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer?" Matthew joked as the Seinfeld theme song plays once again.

As the days go by, all the heroes frantically searched for the present.

"What should I get him/her?" the screen splits in 16 squares as each hero searches for something worthy of a perfect present.

"Emily, this is hard. I don't know what to get her" Meg complained.

"Meg, it's okay. Just get her something she would like to wear. That will help" Emily said.

"You know what? You are right. Thanks for the idea" Meg smiled.

"Mark, are you sure that my present will be liked?" Adaline asked.

"I'm sure that it's fine" Mark said. "Man, you have no idea how much time we spent shopping."

We see them throwing everything on the ground at a huge mall.

" _Clean up on aisle 15"_ someone announced on the intercom.

Later, we see Hayley and Jeff attending Mary's play.

Mary:

 _Why am I such a misfit?_

 _I am not just a bit_

 _You can't fire me_

 _I quit!_

 _See, I don't fit!_

"Wow, she's pretty good!" Jeff whispered.

"She is" Hayley agreed.

Later on, the play is finished.

Mary and her classmates:

 _Christmas is saved_

 _Once again..._

(Applause)

The audience gave a huge standing ovation as Mary and her class bowed as the curtain closed.

"That was wonderful sweetie!" Hayley cheered as she picks up Mary.

"I love you sweetie!" Jeff cheered as well.

"Thanks Mommy and Daddy!" Mary smiled.

"Hey guys, how would you like to join us for the class party?" Colleen offered.

"We love to" Hayley and Jeff said in unison.

Moments later, we see Mary and her classmates eating pizza, cake, cookies, and candy. Hayley and Jeff eat with them as well.

"Our childhood is back, babe" Jeff said.

"You bet babe" Hayley agreed as she finished eating a slice.

"Okay guys, let's clean up. It's time to go home now. Thank Mr. and Mrs. Smith-Fischer for stopping by" Colleen said as the classmates thank them.

"Your parents eat like fatasses" Tiana teased.

"I'll show you fatass!" Jeff shouted as she…spanked her with a belt.

"Jeff stop!" Hayley begged, but it was…just a fantasy as the scene is still at the class party.

"Yeah" Jeff laughed.

"Okay guys, let's clean up. It's time to go home now. Thank Mr. and Mrs. Smith-Fischer for stopping by" Colleen said as the classmates thank them.

"Your parents eat like fatasses" Tiana teased.

"Oh yeah…" Jeff got up, but Mary stopped him.

"I got this!" Mary winked as she hits Tiana with a cupcake on her face.

"Oh yeah?" Tiana hits Mary with a cookie.

"Food fight!" the classmates shouted as they threw food at each other.

"Guys, stop it right now!" Colleen shouted, but Jeff…threw candy at her face.

"Oh yeah?" Colleen threw…food at Hayley and Jeff and the class held a food fight. Moments later, they all cleaned up.

"Sorry guys" Tiana and Mary apologized.

"That's okay. Thank you all for coming. See you in January" Colleen smiled as everyone went home. Hayley, Jeff, and Mary were the lasts one still in the classroom.

"I need to go to the bathroom to wash up. I'll be back" Mary said as she left.

"Did you…" Jeff asked.

"Yes, I got him the present he wanted for Christmas" Hayley answered.

"Me too. Should we…?" Jeff asked in a seductive tone.

"I guess so" Hayley said as she…dropped her pants, revealing her black bikini panties. Jeff lowered down his pants to reveal his whitey tights.

"Mommy, Daddy, Tiana spilled juice on my…WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Mary panicked as her parents quickly pulled their pants up.

"Uh…Frosty the Snowman was here?" Hayley said nervously as once again the Seinfeld theme song plays again.

The following day, all the Ultimate Heroes plus their families, Lauren Frost, Colleen, and friends appear for a special celebration.

"Thank you all for coming. We're here today to celebrate the legacy of a true friend. A friend that will be gone but return as someone else. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Edward Leonard Walker!" Meg announced as Eddie appeared in a tuxedo.

(Applause)

"Thank you all for coming. I know you guys heard that I will be a woman starting in the next year. To show everything about how much I appreciate you all, here's a little something I like to call memory lane" Eddie announced as there is a montage of Eddie Walker as Eddie Walker. Play the entirety of _His World_ by Crush 40 for this part. One scene had Eddie arriving to Quahog for the first time. Another was him becoming the best soccer player ever. More scenes included him becoming Meg's boyfriend, him dressing up as Emma for the very first time, him fighting and defeating Sarah Stone, him cheering when Chris and Amy became a couple, him reuniting with his father Frank, him celebrating Christmas with his family and hearing Aunt Maggie with her kidding farts, him going to a resort, multiple movie parody scenes, him joining the Ultimate Heroes, him fighting Victor Creed, him and the Ultimate Heroes saving the world, and the last moments are the present.

(Loud applause)

"THANK YOU EDDIE! (Clap clap clap clap clap) THANK YOU EDDIE! (Clap clap clap clap clap) THANK YOU EDDIE! (Clap clap clap clap clap) THANK YOU EDDIE! (Clap clap clap clap clap)" everyone shouted and clapped.

"I love you all!" Eddie teared up as every hero gave him a group hug.

"Friends forever?" he asked.

"Friends forever!" the rest shouted in unison.

The screen fades to black with the words **CHRISTMAS DAY** pop up.

We see the Smiths opening their presents.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Steve cheered as his gift was _Let's Go Pikachu_ game from Hayley. "Thank you sis!"

"Anytime little brother" Hayley hugs him.

"What did Dylan gave you?" Steve asked.

"Just what I need" Hayley smiled as her gift was a huge collection of her headbands. "What did you give to Natalie?"

"Something Zoey said that her cousin really needs" Steve answered as the scene shifts to Natalie's house, as she wears pink pajamas.

"Steve, you are the best!" Natalie choked up as she received a pair of high heeled boots. "My size too!" she puts them on.

"That's great. Let's see what I got" Lauren wondered as she opens her present.

"This is so cute! I love it!" Lauren smiled as she puts on a unicorn onesie. "Matthew Ryder, you are the best!"

Moments later, we see Matthew opening his present.

"Jeffrey, you are one cool guy!" Matthew smiled as he got a cape that resembles his, but it's purple. He puts it on.

"I look badass, don't I Connie?" Matthew asked.

"Sure whatever" Connie laughed.

"I love everything" Matthew said as they kiss together.

Moments later, the scene shifts to the Griffins house.

"Just what I want! Thank you Stacy!" Eddie teared up as he got a pair of large lace white granny panties.

"Thank goodness that Adaline is such a good friend" Meg smiled as she received a $100 gift card for Barnes and Noble bookstore.

"Do you think Stacy likes her gift?" Emily asked as she opens her gift, which was an outfit that lets her hide her condition, so that she feels comfortable dressing up normal instead of relying on wearing dresses all the time.

"Well…" Meg wondered as we see Stacy opening her gift to reveal a cute short dress.

"Thank you Meg!" Stacy smiles as she puts on the dress right away.

The scene shifts to Mark's house. We see Mark opening a present.

"Oh come on! Why is it that everything I get a gift from a girl, I blush and I'm dating Adaline?" Mark's face turns red after receiving an army vest from Zoey. "I love this!"

"Great Mark! Axel is awesome! He gave me just what I wanted" Adaline received a baby mobile.

"So cute!" Mark laughed.

"What did you send Jeff?" Adaline asked.

"Something Jeff needs" Mark answered as we see Jeff getting…a huge collection of fishing hats!

"This is awesome!" Jeff cheered up and down. "Thanks Marcus!"

"Is that even his real name?" Hayley asked.

"I don't know" Jeff answered as he shrugged and puts on one of the hats.

The scene shifts to Zoey's house. We see her opening an envelope.

"Cindy, you are the best!" Zoey opens her present to reveal…a $100 gift card to Victoria's Secret.

The scene shifts to Cindy's place.

"Thank you Matt" Cindy smiled as she received an order of plutonium. She starts crying.

"Cindy, are you crying?" 'D' asked as he appeared.

"Yes, but it's because of the plutonium" Cindy answered.

"That's funny. It doesn't make me cry" 'D' added.

"Oh okay, but please don't tell anyone" Cindy begged.

"Your secret is safe with me" 'D' left smiling.

We now to go Matt's house.

"You are the best…Emma and Eddie" Matt smiled as he got a special spell book for his present.

Then, we go to Dylan's house, where he and Axel are opening their presents.

"Natalie, you are awesome. You are not so bad after all" Axel smiled as he got a copy of _Red Dead Redemption 2_.

"Thank you Lauren, I mean Twilight, I mean…" Dylan smiled as he got a race car with a remote control. He starts playing with it.

"BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!" everyone in this special all shouted in unison.

" _And so everyone lived happily ever after_ " someone narrated as the screen reads **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR'S.**

 **End of Chapter**

 **Okay guys. I hoped you enjoyed it. Now I have some explaining to do. As you can see, my job at a school has drained my energy and confidence and ability to write. Sorry for the monthly delays with the chapters. I know that I am stuck in the same season for about 3 years now. My New Year's Resolution is to finish this season and start the next season. Okay, I need to come clean. Next season is officially going to be the last season ever. When I started writing The Book of Secret Arts, my creative writing was out of this world, meaning I did not want to stop writing. I wanted to keep going and going. However, as time goes by, my creativity has gone up in smokes. My first year writing I was hyperactive on my keyboard on my laptop. I just typed and typed and typed. Now, I spend more time staring at a blank computer screen. This never happened when I wrote TBOSA or the first three seasons of my stories or Mockingbird or Legacy. Now, this has been a problem with me lately. I don't want to blame my job, but it's hard balancing a job and time for myself and time for writing. Guys, I hate to say it, but I'm feeling old now. Anyways, that's all I got to say. I wanted to write more, but it was a long process. I wanted to get this out of the way so that I can enjoy the holidays. Don't worry. There will be more chapters soon. Like I said, I want to finish this season and start and finish the final season. That is all. Thank you for reading. Read and review, and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's.**

 **P.S. The Seinfeld theme song is from a meme, when someone does something awkward or there's something awkward happening and the theme song plays right away. An example came from "Go Stewie Go" where Lois said "uh, rape?". Yes that scene upset me, but I like how the Seinfeld theme song played and so I did some research and the song is used as a meme. That's all. Thank you!**


	18. 2 People and a Bunch of Babies

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place, where Mark is giving Adaline a sponge bath.

(A/E We only see up to Adaline's shoulders, you perverts. XD)

"Mark, you really didn't have to do this" Adaline said.

"It's fine babe. I love taking care of my most beautiful girlfriend. Can I tell you something?" Mark asked.

"Sure" Adaline answered.

"I've never dated anyone in my entire life, until the day I met you" Mark explained.

"Aww, that's so nice" Adaline smiled.

"Once again, I'm deeply sorry for breaking up with you the first time. I promise that I will be over 1000% committed to staying with you and maintaining a strong relationship with you. Steve has Zoey, Jeff married Hayley, heck, even Natalie and Lauren are dating, but both are women. The point is, I love you and I vow to take care of you" Mark said.

"Thank you Mark" Adaline said as they kiss each other.

Moments later, they are eating pizza together, both are reading the book "Everybody Poops" together, then both got into bed together in their pajamas.

"Adaline, I love you" Mark whispered.

"I love you too Mark. Want to sleep in our undies only?" Adaline asked in a seductive tone.

"Yes please" Mark grinned happily as he removed his pajama pants, revealing his white briefs.

(A/E Yes Mark told me he wants to transition to wearing whitey tights for the remainder of his time in my fanfiction to pleasure his girlfriend.)

"I'll take my pants off…after I had the babies! Goodnight!" Adaline slept right away.

"Oh come on!" Mark groaned to himself. "Unless…naw, I can wait" he puts his pants back on and goes to sleep.

Meanwhile, we see Zoey looking inside Victoria's Secret.

"Which one should I get?" she asked herself as she sees a variety of panties. However, she starts feeling dizzy.

"Oh man, this is too much! There are so many to choose from. I don't know what to pick or wear" Zoey suddenly collapsed as the screen fades.

"Are you okay?" a female familiar voice is heard.

"Hayley, is that you?" we are in Zoey's point of view as her eyes open as we see…Emily Griffin.

"Nope, just Emily Griffin" Emily introduced herself.

"Oh hi. You must be Meg's sister. I'm Zoey Wilson. It's nice to meet you" Zoey smiled as the camera shifts back to the normal third point of view. The girls share a hug.

"I noticed that you got overwhelmed at the panties and I was like oh no you need help" Emily explained.

"I'm fine. Thank you. Anyways, what brings you here?" Zoey wondered.

"I'm looking for a cute bra" Emily answered.

"Oh okay. You don't want to get…oh wait, your condition. Emily, I'm so sorry that you had to wear the undergarments the rest of your life" Zoey apologized. "Meg told me about it."

"That's okay. Thank you Zoey" Emily smiled.

"Come on. We have a lot to do today" Zoey said as the girls did their shopping.

The next few days, things are looking peaceful at Mark's house, as he is washing the dishes while his girlfriend was throwing out the garbage, until…

"Mark! I think my water broke!" Adaline shouted.

"Adaline, it's fine (sniffs) oh crap! Let's go to the hospital!" Mark declared.

"We have no car. Your mom took it to pick up her girlfriend from the dentist" Adaline added.

"Okay then, uh…." Mark wondered as we see him…driving Jeff's van.

"Damn, it stinks like weed in here. How the hell is Jeff still smoking so much weed yet he has a baby girl already?" Mark wondered.

"Never mind that! Are we there yet?!" Adaline asked as she panicked like crazy. "Here, use some Febreeze!" she sprays some inside the van.

"We're here now!" Mark said as they arrived at the hospital.

Later, we hear Adaline screaming outside the hospital.

"Push Adaline push!" the doctor ordered as Adaline is feeling the contractions.

"OH MY GOD! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Adaline hollowered.

"Babe, you can do it! I believe in you!" Mark encouraged her as then suddenly, a noise was heard.

(Baby crying)

"Congratulations, it's a…" the doctor said.

"IT'S A WHAT?!" both Mark and Adaline asked in unison.

"Actually, I have no idea. Ma'am, there are more than just one baby" the doctor answered.

"Oh God, are we having twins?!" Mark wondered.

"Triplets, no wait quadruplets, no wait…" the doctor answered.

The SpongeBob title card reads **So Much Later That The Old Narrator Was Tired of Waiting and We Had to Hire a New One**.

"Oh my God, I've never seen anything like this. Ma'am, you gave birth to…1000 tiny babies" the doctor said as both Mark and Adaline…fainted.

Moments later, the couple are at the rest area.

"I don't understand. How in the world did we have so many kids?" Adaline wondered.

"Well, you see…" Mark recalled as the following is shown in flashbacks. First we see Mark kissing Adaline as she wore nothing but a white tank top and dark pink panties. However, Mark takes out a condom. The next scene shifts to Mark and Adaline preparing to take a shower together. They remove their towels, but we only see up to their necks. They kiss inside, but Adaline slipped and both her and Mark fell on the ground.

"Oh God! I'm bleeding!" Mark screamed.

The next scene shifts to Mark wearing only small blue briefs as Adaline enters while removing her robe to reveal her purple bra and panties with pink lace and they make out in the bed like crazy.

"Oh crap! I forgot the condom!" Mark panicked.

"Don't worry. What's the worst that could happen?" Adaline asked as she attempts to remove her bra.

"You're right" Mark smiled.

The scene shifts to the present where Mark and Adaline start to cry like crazy.

"I'm sorry Adaline! It's all my fault! My hormones got the best of me!" Mark teared up.

"I'm so sorry Mark! I should have been paying attention to my body!" Adaline cried as well.

"Perhaps I can help" it was…Roger disguised as Dr. Penguin.

"Dr. Penguin?! What are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"You mean Roger?" Adaline asked.

"Adaline, please" Mark said.

"Well, you see, I'm no fairy, but I know a lot about non human beings. You see, a fairy like you Adaline gave birth to 1000 kids yes?" Roger asked.

"Yeah" Adaline answered.

"However, it's normal because the fairies are small and every 500 fairies equal one healthy newborn human child" Roger explained as he showed them a chart.

"But I was born as an only child" Adaline rebutted.

"However, here me out. Your dad is fully human and your mom is a fairy, yes? Since there is a 50/50 chance that you will either be born fully fairy, half-human or half-fairy, or fully human, you however were the 50/50" Roger explained.

"I still don't understand" Adaline shook her head.

"Since you did it with Mark, you were either going to have a human baby or fairy babies. It was one way or the other" Roger said.

"I guess. So where are our children then?" Adaline asked.

"Right here" Roger said as the fairies were in their hospital beds, sleeping peacefully.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Adaline teared up.

"They sure are" Mark kissed his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Zoey shows Emily her bedroom.

"Here is where I have my costume. As you can see, I'm Black Saxton, an Ultimate Hero" Zoey explained.

"Here you see are my photos for my underwear modeling career" she shows her photographs.

"Wow, you did a lot huh?" Emily asked.

"I sure did" Zoey giggled.

"What's this?" Emily sees an unusual photo.

"Emily, you see…" Zoey was about to explain.

"You…were hideous?!" Emily questioned in a surprised tone.

"Yes, I was ugly when I was young. I played soccer and then I lost all that weight, had healthy looking teeth, grew this beautiful hair, and now here I am now" Zoey explained in a rapid tone.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Emily cheered.

"You really think so?" Zoey questioned.

"Yes! I never knew you love soccer. I wish I was good at a sport" Emily said. "However, my medical condition has limited my ability to play sports."

"I can help you if you want" Zoey suggested.

"How?" Emily asked.

"Just leave everything to me" Zoey winked.

The next scene shifts to Mark and Adaline arriving home, while Adaline using a baby carriage for the 1000 fairies.

"Oh man, how many baby bottles do we have?" Mark panicked.

"I don't know. Maybe I can find something to help out. Plus we need diapers and toys and cribs and all the other crap first time moms need" Adaline said.

"You said that you don't fart or poop…oh wait, my genetics may have inherited into one or some or all the babies. Nevermind, let's find some diapers" Mark said as he found a pack of Huggies diapers.

"Mark, the diapers are way too big" Adaline said.

"But they are a size small" Mark said.

"Mark, these diapers carry 500 fairies at a time" Adaline explained.

"Oh f*ck!" Mark cursed as the fairy babies started crying.

"Gah!" Mark pulled his hair in frustration.

"Mark, it's okay. Watch this" Adaline said as she whistled a peaceful tone and the babies calmed down.

"How did you…?" Mark wondered.

"That's how my mom took care of me when I was a baby" Adaline explained.

(Flashback)

We see Queen Vinavi holding on to a crying baby Adaline (wearing only a diaper), as her daughter was squirming around. Then she whistled the same tune and baby Adaline stopped crying, then laughed, and then went to sleep.

"There sweetie. Your nightmare is gone" Queen Vinavi whispered.

(Flashback Ends)

"Wow! What about the diapers and all that stuff?" Mark wondered.

"Let me show you" Adaline said as she creates a spell that creates packages of fairy diapers, fairy cribs, fairy bottles with formula, fairy toys, and fairy clothes.

"There. All done" Adaline smiled.

"Wow. I wish I could have helped though" Mark said.

"Being with me is all I need" Adaline said.

"That's great. I need some fresh air. I'll be back" Mark said as he stepped out for a bit.

"Mark wait, tell Steve and the others about our kids" Adaline suggested.

"Will do" Mark answered.

Later, we see Steve, Hayley, and Mark watching TV in the Smith living room.

"Congratulations on your babies Mark!" Hayley cheered.

"Yeah dude, congratulations!" Steve said.

"Thanks guys, but it's nothing to be extremely excited about. However, I vow to be a good dad to them. Adaline wants to be with the kids herself for now, but I will help her out in any way I can" Mark said. "Where is Zoey anyways?"

"She's with Emily Griffin, the girl who wears a diaper" Steve answered.

"Is she a baby?" Mark asked.

"It's Meg's sister who had a terrible accident with drunk guys that forced her to be incontinent for the rest of her life" Hayley explained. "Meg told me, but she's really nice."

"That's great. I'm deeply sorry for Emily" Mark apologized.

"It's okay Mark. How did it look Adaline's giving birth to 1,000 miniature fairies?" Hayley asked.

"Have you ever seen a seahorse giving birth?" Mark questioned.

"Yes, I always watch Animal Planet" Hayley answered.

"Exactly like that!" Mark added.

"Excuse me, I'm going to puke" Steve went upstairs to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I was shocked as hell when Adaline gave birth to the babies. I wouldn't mind having twins, but 1000 babies is a lot Hayley" Mark said.

"Mark, I know that fatherhood is hard, but you can do it. Look at me and Jeff when we took care of Mary. Yes it was hard being parents for the first time, but eventually, it was worth it and we are raising a well behaved child" Hayley said.

"Where is Mary anyways?" Mark asked.

"She's in her room. If you need help, Mary is the one to help you out" Hayley explained as Mark went up to Mary's room as she is playing… _Super Smash Bros. Ultimate_.

"Take that Candy! Zero Suit Samus just kicked Princess Peach's butt!" Mary taunted on her phone.

"Rematch?" Candy's voice is heard on the phone.

"Later, Uncle Mark is here" Mary said as Mark sat down. "Hi Uncle Mark. What's new?"

"Hey Mary. I need your help. How am I supposed to be a good dad with 1000 fairies?" Mark asked.

"Oh my God, Adaline had her babies already? Can I go see them?" Mary asked as later, the Smith family came to see the 1000 fairies.

"They look so cute!" Francine cooed.

"I wish I had a fairy baby" Klaus said.

"Sure fish" Roger rolled his eyes.

"How much sex did you and Adaline had?" Steve asked.

"We had some sex" Mark answered.

"Well, that's a lot of college money you guys are paying for" Stan said.

"Dad, they're not human. I don't know if they will allow fairies in college" Hayley said. "No offense Adaline."

"None taken" Adaline winked.

"Now Mark, let's do your training" Mary said as they went inside a room.

"When a baby needs a diaper change, sniff first then change later" Mary said.

"Let's see…" Mark sniffed Mary's diaper.

"Oh come on!" he groaned as he proceeds to change her diaper.

"Good job Mark! I think you got this" Mary said after Mark finished changing her. "We have plenty more to do."

We see Mark playing hopscotch with Mary, feeding her with a baby bottle, giving her a bath, and reading her a story for bedtime. All this was done with the _Rocky_ theme song.

"Next time, play something less sporty" Mary said.

"My bad" Mark apologized.

Meanwhile, we see Zoey designing a sporting outfit for Emily to hide her undergarment.

"Perfect!" she gives her a tank top with a medium size skirt which has shorts attached inside the skirt.

"Wow, this looks amazing! How did you do it?" Emily asked.

"I had some assistance" Zoey recalled as we see a flashback of Zoey taking sewing lessons with Rarity from _My Little Pony_.

"Excellent, my dear. Soon, you would be a fashion designer in no time" Rarity said.

"Oh man, you make this look easy" Zoey said.

"How do I look?" Emily asked as she wears her outfit.

"Wow! You look really badass! However, where's your diaper?" Zoey asked.

"Huh?!" Emily asked.

"You see, with that outfit, nobody can tell" Zoey smiled.

"Good!" Emily grinned as she hugs her.

"Of course, you need to change first" Zoey sniffed. "No offense."

"None taken. Thanks for the reminder" Emily said as she left.

A few days later, Mark visits Adaline again, only to see…flying fairies everywhere!

"What the…they're not babies anymore?!" Mark panicked.

"No, you see? They age within a few days already" Adaline explained as the fairies look grown up.

"Oh f*ck! There's a lot of birthdays to have" Mark said.

"Hi Daddy!" all the fairies said in unison.

"I'm Lily 1. I'm the leader of the group. I came out of Mom first" Lily 1 said.

"I'm Lily 2. I'm first two times" Lily 2 introduced herself.

"You're poop. You know that" Lily 1 teased.

"Screw you 1!" Lily 2 snapped.

"Call me the luckiest fairy ever" Lily 7 said.

"Oh no! I forgot my name!" Lily 13 said as 7 whispered. "Lily 13 is my name."

"I'm 34 and I love having sex!" Lily 34 said.

"Call me 63. Want to see my wang?" Lily 63 said as she has a male voice.

"I'm Lily 64 but I'm playing Pokemon" Lily 64 said as she plays a handheld video game system. "I'm 101. Woof woof" Lily 101 barked.

"I'm 127. I love going on a hike!" Lily 127 introduced as she holds a toy dog..

"I'm 300. Fight the world!" Lily 300 raised her weapon.

"I'm 420. Yo, how high are you?" Lily 420 laughs as her eyes are red and pink.

"Call me 666. I believe in the Devil. He is real to us!" Lily 666 introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you kids" Mark smiled as all the fairies gathered around him.

"Mark, they love you" Adaline said.

"I know they do" Mark said. "So wait, how in the world can they talk…okay you know what? Since all of us are cartoon characters, this only makes sense then."

"He's right, you know" another Mark Johnson appeared as he walks away. Both the real Mark, the fairies, and Adaline stare at him in blank.

"Oh man, how am I supposed to be a good dad? What am I going to do?" Mark thought to himself.

"Girls, I have an announcement!" Mark said as the fairies surround him.

"Yes daddy?" the fairies asked.

"I vow to take care of you, raise you, love you, and nurture you, but first, I need to do the right thing" Mark said as he went to Adaline…and proposed to her.

"Adaline Jane o'Brien, you have been the love of my life. I want to spent the rest of my life with you and the kids. Will you be my future wife?" Mark asked as he opens a ring box.

"Yes Mark Johnson, I will be your future wife you!" Adaline teared up as Mark puts a ring on her left hand.

"However, with money being tight now and Steve is somewhat planning a wedding for him and Zoey, is it okay if we wait for the right time for our wedding?" Mark asked.

"That's fine. I'm in no hurry to have a wedding. As long as you are here with me, we will always be together" Adaline said as they share a romantic kiss together.

"Yay!" the fairies cheered.

"Hey kids! Want to go to Chuck E. Cheese?" Mark asked.

"Yes!" they all cheered as they went with Mark.

"But they're not…oh well. I am craving for some pizza" Adaline giggled as she went with them.

Later, we see Zoey and Emily playing soccer at the park.

"Wow, you make this less harder than I thought" Emily said.

"I've played it since I was a kid" Zoey added.

"Watch this" Emily said as she made a powerful kick, only for someone to see the ball and take it.

"Finders keepers losers!" he taunted.

"Damn it! Come on Emily, let's go!" Zoey said.

"I can't run that well!" Emily complained. "My undergarment makes it impossible."

"That's okay. I can get him. If he sees him, just give him a roundhouse kick" Zoey ordered as she chased after him, only for her to trip on a rock and twist her ankle.

"Ouch! My ankle! Damn it!" Zoey cursed. "Emily, go get him."

"I can't run!" Emily panicked.

"Emily, you can do it! Remember what I taught you? I believe in you" Zoey encouraged as she holds on to her injured leg.

"Here goes nothing" Emily said as she ran towards the ball thief. However, she ran like a gazelle.

"I knew she could do it" Zoey smiled.

With a blink of an eye, Emily was able to catch the thief and then…kick him in the groin.

"You leave our property alone!" Emily shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" he ran away, crying. Emily gets the ball back.

"You did it!" Zoey cheered as she wears a knee brace on her injured left leg.

"Thank you so much Zoey! I knew I could do it. However, did I just stopped him?" Emily wondered.

"Yes you did. Emily Griffin, you really can do anything. Nothing will stop you now" Zoey said.

"You know what? You're pretty cool. You've been an awesome friend. I will be leaving soon. Will we ever see each other again?" Emily asked.

"We will" Zoey smiled.

"Thanks for not insulting me about my condition" Emily teared up. "Everyone else that I've met has insulted me."

"Don't worry. Here, I want to give you this" Zoey gives her…a pistol sword.

"Your superhero weapon? Zoey, I can't" Emily said.

"Go ahead. I have a lot of those" Zoey smiled. "Just a little something if anyone lifts your dress to expose your undergarment."

"You're the best! Meg was right about you! Thank you!" Emily hugs her once again. "I have to go now. Take care and congratulations on your engagement to Steve."

"Bye Emily. You're awesome" Zoey said.

The last scene shifts to Steve playing his Nintendo Switch in his bedroom. Zoey enters.

"How was Emily?" Steve asked.

"She was really nice" Zoey said.

"That's great Zoey. Were you able to see Mark's and Adaline's…?" Steve was about to ask.

"Yes, the babies, well technically fairy kids now. Adaline sent me an Instagram photo and she and Mark had 1000 fairies. Don't worry. We are both humans and we won't have 1000 kids" Zoey snuggled with Steve.

"You promise?" Steve questioned.

"I promise" Zoey said.

"Are you still wearing panties at least?" Steve questioned.

"Of course. I always do and will do for the rest of my life. Steve, Emily told me to never wear diapers at all even though she wears them. She told me to always wear whatever I like. I know she told me that there were others who tried wearing a diaper. She told me don't do it if I don't want to and I respect her decision. All that matters is that we have each other's back" Zoey answered. "I will honor her statement."

"That's good" Steve said as he kissed her.

"Everybody is doing well, I'm sure" Zoey said as we see Mark, Adaline, and the fairies sleeping peacefully together as the scene fades to black.

We see Eddie Walker entering Matt's house.

"I'm ready" Eddie said as he enters.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you go, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review and see you next time. What is going to happen to Eddie? Stay tuned!**


	19. Super Gender Burger Crown

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place where we last left off. Eddie is about to enter Matt's house.

"I'm ready" Eddie said as he is ready…to play _Super Smash Bros. Ultimate_ with Matt.

"Come on Yoshi!" Matt cheered.

"Yoshi?" Eddie asked.

"He's badass!" Matt explained.

"I see. Go get him, Zelda!" Eddie cheered as he picks up his controller.

After a few hours of playing, they stopped to take a break.

"Matt, can I tell you something?" Eddie asked.

"Yes?" Matt answered.

"I'm ready" Eddie said.

"Ready for what?" Matt wondered.

"I'm ready to say goodbye to my days as a guy and I'm ready to become a woman" Eddie announced.

"Are you sure man?" Matt wondered.

"Yes I am" Eddie said.

"Well, there's a spell that can make that happen. Of course, it's going to take a lot of effort to make it happen" Matt explained. "I will however would like Meg and Team Smith to show up to see this."

"That's fine with me" Eddie said.

Later, the scene shifts to the Smith household, where Steve is standing outside of the bathroom.

"(vomiting) Steve, why didn't you tell me there was gouda on the chicken sandwich?" Zoey's voice was heard.

"Look, I thought it was nothing serious. I thought your medicine would make you feel okay" Steve explained.

(Toilet flushing)

"Next time, I choose the coffee shop" Zoey said as she exits the bathroom. Her vomit breath reached Steve's nose.

"Oh man!" Steve covered his nose.

"Oh shut up!" Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys! Matt wants us to come over to his house! He said that he wants to see us witness Eddie's transformation into a woman!" Hayley appeared.

Meanwhile, everyone that Matt invited is now at his house.

"Thank you all for coming" Matt announced.

"Are you going to transform into a flying dragon or a radioactive dinosaur or even better, a flying radioactive dinosaur dragon?" Jeff asked.

"Sorry Jeffrey, nothing like that" Matt said. "Anyways, as you can see, Eddie said that he's ready to become a woman. Now Zoey, keep in mind that he is not and I repeat, not under a spell. It's his choice and he's sticking to his final decision."

"I know! I know! Lucy Sheridan is old news. Please move on" Zoey crossed her arms.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you…(drum roll) the Super Gender Burger Crown!" Matt announced the power to change Eddie into a woman. It was…a boring looking normal cheeseburger.

"It's a burger. I don't get it" Eddie said.

"Why that overlong name?" Meg asked.

"I can't call it the Super Crown, I don't wanna get sued by Nintendo" Matt explained as he gave directions to Team Smith.

"Huh? I don't get it!" Eddie added.

"Guys, once I make it, I will explain everything how it works. This is a job for Team Smith. Steve, you'll get the Meat of Miss, which you have to kill the female Minotaur, guardian of Tartarus" Matt instructed.

"Got it" Steve said.

"Hayley, you love nature. You'll get the Lettuce of the Lady and the Tomato of Truth from the forbidden forest in Oregon, where you have to kill the voluptuous Tomato Queen and her sword lettuce" Matt ordered.

"Bring it on" Hayley smiled.

"Zoey, you have to go to Germany, where there's an abandoned Nazi facility where they kept the rarest Cheddar Cheese of Change. Be careful, there may be Nazi guardians" Matt warned.

"You can count on me" Zoey grinned.

"And finally, Jeff, you have the most important ingredient: the Bread of Bending, where you'll get…in the supermarket" Matt insisted.

"I won't fail…wait, what kind of supermarket? One where there's talking dinosaurs or dangerous monsters?" Jeff wondered.

"No, in an ordinary supermarket, but the bread is called 'Bread of Bending'" Matt explained.

"...that sounds underwhelming if you ask me. But, I'll do it for my lady friend!" Jeff responded.

"Good. You guys got this" Matt said.

"I'm confused. Eddie has a lot of money. Why doesn't he just pay for a regular surgery?" Jeff wondered.

"Because I wanna have REAL boobs and not fake ass crap implants"

"So, wait: the Thai trannies from _The Hangover Part 2_ weren't real women with male privates?" Jeff questioned.

"Oh, sweet innocent Jeff…" Hayley shook her head.

"Come on guys! I believe in you! Don't take long!" Eddie cheered as Team Smith left once they put on their superhero costumes.

"I thought that…" Meg wondered.

"Team Smith is still alive only" Matt said.

Moments later, Zoey is seen driving on a private jet plane.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your jet, Cindy! I really appreciate it" Zoey said as she speaks through an intercom.

" _You're welcome. I wish I was there to see Eddie's transformation. However, Jessica had to have that cholecystectomy. I hope she's okay_ " Cindy's voice is heard.

The jet later arrives to Germany.

"Oh boy. Just like old times, when we were the Ultimate Heroes" Zoey said as she whistled a tune. She walks by a bunch of Nazi guards.

"Here goes nothing" she said as she enters the front entrances.

"Look at me! I'm hot, aren't I?" Zoey asked in a seductive tone as she does a sexy dance in front of the two leading Nazi guards.

"No!" guard 1 shook his head.

"Go away!" guard 2 refused.

"Oh yeah? Look at me, I'm Zero Suit Samus!" Zoey shouted as she took out her laser gun and started attacking them!

"Oh my God, it's really Zero Suit Samus! I love her in _Smash Bros. Ultimate_! She's so badass!" guard 1 said.

"How do we beat her? I never played her in that video game" guard 2 said as they were unable to defeat Zoey.

"That was easy" Zoey said as she blew the smoke from the laser gun and puts it away.

Meanwhile, Hayley enters the forest in Oregon.

"Okay, this is going to be a lot of fun! Where am I supposed to find the lettuce?" she asked herself.

"Hello Hayley" a familiar voice was heard.

"Who are you?" she asked as she takes out her stone sword.

"Remember me? The one you killed at the Games?" the same eerie voice is heard.

"Wait, are you…?" Hayley questioned.

"It's me…Mockingbird!" Mockingbird is back!

"Oh no!" Hayley shouted. "I thought I defeated you! I'll defeat you again!"

"No wait! It's me…Lucy Sheridan!" Mockingbird transform into Lucy Sheridan. "Or maybe I'm Deputy Watson! Vince Chung? Slenderman? Michael Jackson?"

"Michael Jackson was never evil" Hayley said.

"Oh screw it! It's me…the Tomato Queen!" the mysterious villain is actually the Tomato Queen. "Go away! No strangers allowed here!"

"Where are the Lettuce of the Lady and the Tomato of Truth?" Hayley demanded.

"You need to defeat me first!" the Tomato Queen cackled as she does a cheap shot at Hayley.

"You'll never defeat me!" Hayley shouted as she uses her stone sword to fight back.

Meanwhile, Steve enters an unknown dimension, where he looks for the Meat of Miss.

"So far, this is interesting" he said to himself as he sees…ribs.

"Oh man, they look so good! Oh crap! I forgot to tell Matt I don't eat red meat anymore because of potential heart disease. Okay, come on Steven Anita. You can do it. Believe in yourself. Remember, if I can survive Vince Chung, the Murder Games, the invasion of New York, and other events that happened, I can do this" he takes a deep breath, only to trip and land…on a pile of hot dogs on buns.

"I…must…resist!" Steve attacks the food with his weapon as he evades.

Meanwhile, we see Jeff…at the supermarket. He sees the Bread of Bending with ease.

"That's it? That was dumb! Matt owes me a difficult challenge!" he groaned.

"Oh my God Mommy, it's the Green Giant!" a little boy cheered as he pointed at Jeff.

"Oh my God, it's the guy from TV! Sir, can I have your autograph?" the mom asked.

"I'm sorry, but you're confusing me for somebody else. I'm Toxic Touch, an Ultimate Hero" Jeff explained.

"Oh, in that case, can I get Glamora's autograph please? I love her!" the boy begged.

"Grr!" Jeff growled.

Meanwhile, Matt, Eddie, and Meg were watching Team Smith.

"I hope you can do this" Eddie said.

"Edward, it's going to be okay. They can do this. I bet the Murder Games is nothing like this" Matt said in a positive tone.

"I wish we could help" Meg said.

Back at Germany, Zoey looks for the Cheddar Cheese of Change.

"Cheese, where is cheese; I do like cheese, but without them, I either barf or fart, which luckily I did the first" Zoey said as she sniffed.

"Oh God, don't tell me I farted…oh wait, it's the cheese!" she finds the Cheddar Cheese of Change, at the abandoned Nazi facility.

"Before I go, double check" Zoey sniffed…herself.

"No fart. Thank God! Anyways, let's do this" she attempts to take out a sword from her bra, but realized something.

"Oh crap! I'm not wearing a bra! Oh f*ck!" she cursed. "Hold on!" she takes out the weapon from her heel.

The ground shakes as a Nazi cheese monster pops up.

"Go away!" the monster roared.

(A/E He's voiced by Peter Cullen.)

"Oh my God, it's Optimus Prime who joined the KKK!" Zoey shouted.

"Who the f*ck is that?" the monster asked.

"Optimus Prime? He's a robot from Trans…" Zoey explained.

"Not that! The KKK?" the monster asked.

"Uh, it's an evil group that originated the Holocaust. I believe there were a lot of Nazis at that time" Zoey explained.

"Oh okay. Just making sure. Anyways, go away!" the Nazi cheese monster spat out flamin' hot cheese at Zoey.

"Watch this!" Zoey transform her sword into a shield to negate the attack.

Meanwhile, Steve finally finds the Meat of Miss.

"That was easy" he said as the ground started to shake, revealing a female Minotaur.

"Who are you?" Steve asked.

"I am Minotaur, the guardian of Tartarus! Leave the Meat of Miss alone!" the monster roared.

"Never!" Steve uses his super speed to run, only for Minotaur to transform Steve's feet into large pieces of steak.

"No! Help!" Steve shouted.

Meanwhile, we see Hayley still fighting the Tomato Queen.

"Lettuce defeat you!" the villain shouted.

"Never! I'm turning you into chopped salad!" Hayley shouted as she continues to attack it with her weapons; however, it keeps regenerating.

"Damn it! This is going to be harder than I thought!" she shouted.

Meanwhile, we see the heroes struggling in four split screens. One involving Zoey struggling as she is trapped by her leg.

"This sucks" she groaned.

Steve is being chased by the Minotaur with the steak feet.

"This sucks" he groaned.

Hayley avoids the lettuce sword attacks from the Tomato Queen.

"This sucks" she groaned.

Jeff…waits in a very long line in a supermarket with the 'Bread of Bending'.

"This sucks!" he groaned.

Meanwhile, Matt is busy looking at spells as Meg and Eddie continue to watch. However, there's static of the TV.

"Is it acting up again? Okay, I guess it needs fixing" Matt said as he resets the TV, but nothing works. "I'll be back."

"I'm going to check on with Matt. Be right back" Meg said as he kissed Eddie on the lips.

"How's it going?" Meg asked.

"I'm worried about Team Smith. They are taking a lot longer than expected" Matt said.

"I should rescue them" Meg suggested.

"No, it's fine. I don't want anything to happen to you" Matt refused. "Besides, this is a job for Team Smith."

"Why didn't you ask the others for help as well?" Meg asked.

"Because the rest of us are really busy right now. Unfortunately, I don't have anyone responding at this time, so it's just the four of them" Matt explained.

"I guess so" Meg agreed. "What about…?"

"They are busy raising the fairy kids. It's best if we don't bother them" Matt added.

"I see" Meg said sadly. "Come on Team Smith! You can do it!"

Meanwhile, Zoey continues her battle with the Nazi cheese monster.

"Any last words young lady?!" it roared.

"Yes, I'm lactose intolerant!" Zoey shouted as she threw a huge atomic bomb inside the mouth.

"(Laughs evilly) nice try, young lady! How in the world is it…?" the monster asked, only we see the inside of its stomach, where it had the bomb. The clock was ticking 3, 2, 1 and then…

BOOM!

The Nazi cheese monster was destroyed. Although Zoey was covered with the cheese, she was still able to retrieve the Cheddar Cheese of Change.

"I did it!" she jumped up and down. However, her stomach started rumbling.

"Oh great! My throat isn't acting up! That means I need to take a dump!" Zoey shouted as she rushed towards a bathroom.

Later, Steve tries to figure out how to defeat Minotaur.

"How am I supposed to defeat it with my feet looking like a meal?" he asked as he…licks them. However, the feet was glowing as it went back to normal.

"I'm…okay! Now for some unfinished business!" Steve shouted as he quickly threw deadly toothpicks at the Minotaur and it bled to death. He was able to retrieve the Meat of Miss with no harm.

"I guess red meat isn't so bad after all. Well, I'll only eat it when there's nothing else to eat. Of course, it's always to be safe than sorry" he laughed as he left.

Meanwhile, Hayley looks all beaten up. The Tomato Queen looks like she is about to win, but then…

BOOM!

The Tomato Queen has exploded to death. Hayley's body is covered with tomato puree.

"My bomb worked! Yes!" Hayley cheered as she gets the Lettuce of the Lady and the Tomato of Truth just fine.

"I did it! Emma Walker, here we come!" Hayley added.

"That's what she said" Matt joked, only for Meg and Eddie to glare at him.

"What? It's from _The Office_ " Matt explained. "Fine I'll shut up!"

"Where's Jeff?" Eddie asked.

"Here I am" Jeff arrived, with a bag of groceries.

"You went grocery shopping instead of getting the Bread of Bending?!" Matt twitches his eye.

"Oh you mean this thing?" Jeff takes out the Bread of Bending.

"Great! Thanks man!" Matt said.

"We're here!" Hayley, Zoey, and Steve arrived, dressed in their normal outfits.

"Jeff, you can take off your costume" Hayley said.

"Will do" Jeff removes his Toxic Touch costume to be in his normal outfit again. "Good thing I came prepared."

"Bread of Bending?" Matt asked.

"Here" Jeff hands him.

"Meat of Miss?" Matt asked.

"Here" Steve complies.

"Tomato of Truth and Lettuce of the Lady?" Matt asked.

"Here!" Hayley gives them to him.

"And last but not least: the Cheddar Cheese of Change?" Matt asked.

"Here Matty" Zoey said.

"Okay, here goes nothing" Matt said as he combined the ingredients to create…a normal looking dull cheeseburger.

"Here it is: The Super Gender Burger Crown!" Matt cheered. "Eddie, Meg, come here please!"

Meg and Eddie arrived.

"Eddie, take a bite" Matt instructed.

"Okay" Eddie said as he was able to take a bite, but the burger becomes…a crown.

"WOW!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Should I?" Eddie asked.

"Go for it" Matt said as Meg teared up.

"I'll never forget you Edward Leonard Walker!" Meg whispered as she kissed her husband for the last time.

"Go, Daddy!" Gwen cheered as she appeared.

"How did she…?" Jeff asked.

"Meg asked her to come over, but I used my magic to quickly bring her here" Matt explained as Eddie attempts puts on the crown, but he stops.

"Wait, go change into something sexy" Matt suggested as he gives him a white dress, bra, matching granny panties, and heels.

Moments later, Eddie arrived, wearing the outfit.

"Here I go" Eddie said as he puts on the crown. A glowing light appeared on the screen.

(A/E Okay, here it is ladies and gentlemen, she's going to show up in a few moments.)

Eddie endures a quick painful moment, where his male parts, minus his you know what, disappear from his body.

"We believe in you" voices from various characters are heard as the transformation is almost complete. It becomes a satisfying transformation to where Emma is finally born at last.

The screen fades to black as we see through the point of view of Emma.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

(A/E She is now voiced by Alison Brie.)

"You did it!" Matt cheered as the camera switches back to normal after Matt gives her a mirror.

Emma, still wearing the white dress, was showing her new appearance to Team Smith. She did a twirl. "Well, what do you guys think?"

"I'm seeing it…and I still can't believe it" Steve said in an amazed tone.

"I've never been more confused in my life. And by confuse, I mean…" Jeff added.

"Don't say the P word!" Hayley warned.

"Potatoes?" Jeff questioned.

"So…Matt really turn you into a woman? Like, you don't have your…" Zoey wondered.

"Oh, I still have it. I'm basically a hermaphrodite, except I can still reproduce sperm, in case I want more children with Meg. Either way, I regret nothing, I think I made the right choice" Emma explained.

"Are you still gonna be Flaming Knight or you're planning to change your superhero name too?" Steve asked.

"I'm working on it. I may even modify my costume, but hey, I'm still the same Eddie you know for a very long time. However, that doesn't mean I'll be any less strict as a leader" Emma explained.

"SIR! YES! SIR! I MEAN! MA'AM!" Steve and Jeff saluted in unison as Hayley and Zoey laughed.

"I can't wait to buy lingerie with you" Hayley smiled.

"Me too!" Zoey cheered.

"Whoa ladies, thanks for your excitement. But the first thing that I want to do is to be with my beautiful wife and daughter. We all became a female family" Emma said as she is with Meg and Gwen.

"Please, really quick?" Zoey begged.

"Fine, really quick" Emma agreed.

The scene shifts to a runway.

"And last, but definitely NOT least, my son, who's now my daughter: Emma Walker!" Helena announced as Emma showed up, wearing a red lace bra and stylized large panties that hide his male unmentionables perfectly.

"She's wearing a special lingerie designed for transgenders. It doesn't matter if you're a man or a woman. You can always look beautiful" Helena explained.

"Welcome to the world, Emma!" Meg said as everyone applauded for Emma's appearance.

"Everything is going to be just fine!" Zoey smiled.

However, the real Zero Suit Samus appeared and she…pantsed Steve, revealing his whitey tights.

"Next time, tell your girlfriend not to steal my name!" Samus shouted as she quickly disappears.

"But I thought…nevermind!" Steve groaned as everyone laughed.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well that's it, ladies and gentlemen. Eddie Walker is now Emma Walker. Eddie will appear again, but only in flashbacks in non-speaking roles. For now, Emma is here. Thank you for reading. Read and review and find out next time…on** _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ **! Oh wait, wrong show!**


	20. Girls, I Shrunk Your Dad

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place where Mark and Adaline are taking care of the kids.

"You know, I love parenthood. I think this is going to be a wonderful lifetime" Mark said.

"You bet, babe" Adaline said as they kiss each other.

"EWW!" the fairies groaned in unison.

"You know, I just realized something, you didn't get fat" Adaline said.

"What makes you say that?" Mark wondered.

"Well, first time dads gain weight after having children. I don't know why, but it's just how it is. However, you broke the cycle" Adaline explained as she continues to mooch her boyfriend.

"I'll be fine. Just like when I was a competitor on _The Voice_. Yes, _Family Guy_ did this song and I'll do it my way!" Mark said as he looked at the audience.

(Flashback)

We see Mark as a contestant on _The Voice_.

"This song is a tribute to my long lost friend. He was like a brother to me. He was like my partner in crime! (Sniff) this one's for him!" Mark tears up.

"Okay here goes."

Mark:

(in a happy tone)

 _Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo_

 _Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo_

 _Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo_

 _Baby shark!_

(Flashback Ends)

Meanwhile, we see Steve and Zoey looking at photos of Zoey's modeling career.

"Want to see how much I earned every week?" Zoey asked.

"Sure" Steve said.

"Tada!" Zoey cheered as she showed him her check, which is $2,500.

"$2,500 a week?!" Steve exclaimed.

"Yep! I'm guaranteed at least $100,000 a year! How awesome is that?!" Zoey cheered.

"That is awesome babe!" Steve high fived his girlfriend.

"Thank you babe!" Zoey high fived her boyfriend back. However, her cell phone rings.

"Hold up" Zoey said as she looks at her phone. "Oh crap!"

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"Oh man, my cousin is coming!" Zoey panicked.

"Natalie Clarkson?" Steve asked.

"Not her, my other cousin. Well, he's our cousin, but he's really annoying" Zoey explained.

"Who is he?" Steve asked.

"I'm here!" a guy in his early 20s arrived, wearing a red shirt, blue jean shorts, and white sneakers arrived.

(A/E He's voiced by WWE star and actor John Cena. Play _The Time is Now_ from the same actor for this part.)

"Oh no! My man child cousin!" Zoey said as she greets him nervously.

"You can't see me!" Jon waves his hands over his face.

"Are you really John Cena?" Steve asked.

"Who the f*ck is that prick?! My name is Jon Peters!" Jon explained. "I brought my dinosaurs and my puzzles. Come on big cousin! Let's have some fun!"

"Big cousin? But aren't you taller than her by like 7 inches?" Steve wondered.

"No he's right. I'm older by 2 years. He's still a junior in high school. He was the captain of the basketball team, only to be cut because he wants to stay with his mommy" Zoey explained.

"Wah! You promised not to tell me this story! I want my blankie!" Jon cried.

"Oh boy!" Steve groaned.

"Hahaa!" Eddie the Ostrich appeared.

Later, Mark was cleaning his boomerang.

"Adaline, can you please do me a favor?" Mark asked.

"What is it babe?" Adaline wondered.

"You see, ever since we had the fairy kids, it was the best moment of my life. However, I feel that I want to get to know the girls more" Mark explained.

"How so?" Adaline asked.

"I want to show the kids that I care about them and that I would always be there for them. It's true that we are now engaged, but we still haven't figure out wedding plans quite yet. The point being said, is it possible that I can be a fairy, just like them?" Mark suggested.

"Do you really want to be a fairy?" Adaline made sure.

"Yes please! Anything to spend time with the kids" Mark said.

"Well okay, I guess I have something for you then" Adaline takes out a spell from her book.

"Watch and learn" she sprays some pink powder on Mark and right away, a glowing flash of light occurred. It went away in a few seconds.

"Mark, where are you?" Adaline looked around.

"I'm down here" Mark said as he was…really small. He shrunk to the same height as one of the fairy kids He grew wings. He was seen flying. "Hey, why am I still wearing my clothes, not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Mark, get up to my shoulder please" Adaline said.

"Hold up. I got to do something first" Mark said as we see him flying…inside Adaline's dress. We see her light blue underwear and Mark takes a photo.

"Cute panties babe!" Mark grinned.

"Mark, if you're taking a photo underneath my dress, I'm going to kick your ass!" Adaline threatened.

"Oh crap!" Mark quickly flew back to Adaline's shoulder.

"You did it, didn't you?" Adaline asked.

"I did!" Mark grinned nervously.

"There's only one solution to this" Adaline said as we see her…dressing Mark in a fairy outfit that's similar to Lillymon from Digimon.

"Darn it, I look like a gayer Link or a less feminine Zelda" Mark groaned.

"That's what happens when you take upskirt photos of women without permission" Adaline said as she threw his clothes away.

"Look I'm sorry for doing so. I promise I'll let you see me in my undies once my day with the kids is over" Mark apologized.

"Apology accepted" Adaline smiled. "Now then, go spend time with the kids."

"You bet!" Mark cheered as he goes with his kids. "Kids, ready to go on an adventure with me?"

"YAY!" the fairies cheered as they flew away.

Meanwhile, we see Jon doing some coloring as Steve and Zoey play video games.

"Yes! Zero Suit Samus strikes again!" Zoey cheered.

"No fair! Link was way too slow! Another game?" Steve asked.

"No fair! I want to play with my big cousin Zoey now!" Jon begged.

"Listen, you have your coloring books and your toys. Video game time is just me and your big cousin. Now stop crying and leave us alone" Steve said.

"I want to play! I want to play! I want to play!" Jon kicks back and forth on the ground while crying.

"Fine! You can take Steve's controller!" Zoey growled as she hands him a controller.

"Zoey, are you actually giving in?" Steve asked.

"I have to Steve. It's the only way to stop him from crying" Zoey explained as she got mad.

"Damn, something needs to be done to that jerk!" Steve told himself.

Meanwhile, Mark went with his fairy friends at the park. He is flying with him.

(A/E How in the world does he know how to fly?! I don't know! It's a cartoon, people!)

"Okay girls, this is called a park. You see trees and flowers and everything nice" Mark explained.

"Ugh! 2 is being nosy again!" Fairy 1 complained.

"At least she has bigger balls than you or I!" Fairy 63 snapped.

"Girls, cut it out!" Mark shouted. "Now, over there, that's an ice cream stand. Of course, your mother is lactose intolerant."

"NO I'M NOT!" Adaline shouted, off-screen.

"She is" Mark whispered, but the fairies were talking to each other and not paying attention to them.

"EXCUSE ME! Ladies, I'm trying to spend time with you and you gals are busy chatting about other things. I'm trying to help you guys understand the real world!" Mark hollored.

"Excuse me Dad, but I have stuff to do, such as catch up on my porn" Fairy 69 explained.

"Hey! I thought we were watching hentai together!" Fairy 34 added.

(A/E DON'T ask what hentai is! It's self-explanatory. And NO, I DON'T watch that stuff!)

"Ladies, please don't talk about that stuff to your other sisters" Mark warned.

"Dad, I have a mountain adventure to take care of" Fairy 127 said.

"Please Dad, I want to finish Smash Bros. Ultimate World of Light!" Fairy 64 begged.

"Girls, you really don't want to spend with your father then?" Mark wondered.

"Well, you see…" all the 1000 fairies added.

"No, it's fine. I understand. You are growing up so fast, no pun intended" Mark briefly chuckled. "You know what? Let's go home. Go spend time with Mom then."

"But Dad…" Fairy 1 was stopped.

"It's cool. You girls know how the real world works" Mark said as they left the park.

Meanwhile, Zoey sees Jon playing with his toy car. She approaches him.

"Hey buddy" Zoey greeted.

"Hi Zoey" Jon said.

"You need to find something to keep you busy after high school!" Zoey said. "I can't see you continue to act like a child."

"I'm going to be a senior next year" Jon added. "I want to enjoy the rest of my time as a kid. I'm in no hurry to grow up."

"I know, but you need to start thinking about the future" Zoey stated. "I chose mine already because it's something I've always wanted to do for a long time."

"Zoey, stripping to your underwear isn't a career. Can I be one?!" Jon grinned.

"I don't think so" Zoey shook her head.

"Please?! I promise I'll be on my best behavior!" Jon begged.

"I'm not letting you see me in my undies!" Zoey snapped.

"I sort of saw photos of you already. Besides I did see _Action Models_ already!" Jon said.

"I can help you but I'm not letting you see me undressed" Zoey surrendered.

"Thank you Zoey! You're the best!" Jon hugged her.

Later, we see Mark (back to his normal self) lying in bed, looking depressed. Adaline approaches him.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Adaline asked.

"The girls don't like me babe. I'm not a fairy like you guys. I don't know what's wrong" Mark explained.

"Maybe this can help" Adaline said as she removes a sleeve from her dress to reveal her black bra strap.

"Thanks, but I'm not in the mood to see you looking sexy" Mark refused.

"Oh come on! I'm wearing cute panties!" Adaline begged.

"Maybe next time. I want some alone time" Mark suggested.

"Fine" Adaline fixes her sleeve and left. However, she stopped for a moment.

"Mark, the problem is that you don't ask what all the girls like in common. Find a special activity that all you guys enjoy" she suggested.

"You really think so?" Mark wondered.

"I know so. Trust me" Adaline smiled.

"Thank you babe!" Mark got out of bed and kisses his girlfriend. "Can I see you remove your dress now?"

"Fine" Adaline lowered her dress to reveal her black bra and matching tanga panties.

"Oh yes!" Fairy 69 privately watches them while blushing.

Meanwhile, we see Zoey walking in an office.

"Thanks for allowing my cousin to do a modeling photoshoot for one day only Helena" Zoey said as she was actually…talking to Adam.

"Actually, Helena is with Emma now. She told me to take over. Now drop your pants" Adam said.

"WHAT?!" Zoey shouted.

"Just kidding. Let him in" Adam said as fashion modeling music played at the runway, but nobody comes out.

"Jon, get your ass out there now!" Zoey shouted.

"I said let him in!" Adam shouted as the music played, but nobody is there.

"I know where he went" Zoey said as we see Jon…playing video games at Zoey's room.

"He he he he, this is fun!" he laughed.

"Jon! Where the f*ck were you?!" Zoey entered filled with rage.

"HI Zoey. I was too scared to model. Besides, I get accidents in my pants and I'm too embarrassed to go" Jon explained.

"EWW! That's it! You need to find something other than modeling! I was even going to pose in my underwear to help you out" Zoey crossed her arms.

"Really?" Jon asked.

"No! Jon, you need to grow up now! You're almost 18! You're not a little kid anymore! Grow up!" Zoey shouted. However, this made Jon cried.

"I don't want to! I don't want to!" he kicked and screamed nonstop.

"You grow up or go home!" Zoey ordered. "My fiance's niece behaves way better than you and she's two years old!"

"She's right, you know" Mary said, off-screen.

"You're a meanie!" Jon cried.

"Let me know when you calmed down" Zoey left.

"You're a bully! I hate you! I hate you!" Jon kept on crying.

Meanwhile, Mark was going to start a game of baseball. However, he notices that one of his bats disappeared.

"Girls, anyone seen the bat?" he asked.

"No! Can we help find it?" the fairies all asked at the same time.

"Sure, let's go" Mark said as he…snapped his finger to become a fairy.

"How did you?" Fairy 24 asked.

"We're cartoon characters. Nothing makes sense here" Mark laughed as the fairies flew off.

Meanwhile, Zoey is seen looking at her underwear photoshoots on her computer. Suddenly, Jon arrived, but Zoey quickly changed her screen to an online solitaire game.

"Oh hi, I was helping Steve win some money to pay for our future wedding. What's up?" she asked.

"Listen, I was thinking. I want to go to college and I want to be independent. If I can live on my own, then I'm ready to grow up big time" Jon explained.

"That's wonderful! Just be careful with what you do" Zoey said.

"Listen Zo, my time is now!" Jon said. "Are you with me?"

"Yes sir!" Zoey answered.

"Good! I think I'm ready" Jon said as he applies for a college of his choice on his iPad, although he stopped for a moment.

"What if I'm not ready?" Jon asked.

"You'll be fine. You have your big cousin to support you" Zoey answered.

"Thanks cuz" Jon smiled as he finishes typing.

"I knew that eventually that you will grow up" Zoey said.

"I'm sorry for what I've been acting. I just don't want to end my childhood as I'm going to be a man now" Jon apologized.

"It's okay. I know how you feel" Zoey said.

"Really?" Jon asked.

"Yes. I hate growing up, but it is how it works in the real world" Zoey explained.

"Thanks big cuz!" Jon hugged her.

"That's what big cousins are for" Zoey smiled.

Later, Mark and his fairy daughters flew around town to find the missing bat, only to see…an exterminator.

"Oh no! Girls, watch out!" Mark warned as he told the girls to escape.

"Come back here you bugs!" the exterminator warned them, but they quickly escape.

"Dad, I'm scared!" Fairy 1 shouted.

"It's going to be okay girls. Daddy has your back!" Mark said as he took out a boomerang and threw it in the eye of the exterminator, and knocked him out.

"Damn it! That hurts!" he groaned.

"Girls, we did it!" Mark cheered.

"Yay!" the fairies celebrated as well.

"Dad, we're sorry about our lack of interest with you. We love you and we want to spend time with you. We're just busy kids, you know" Fairy 1 apologized.

"It's okay ladies, all is forgiven" Mark smiled.

"Dad, what should we do?" Fairy 2 asked.

"What do you want to do?" Mark asked.

Later, we see Adaline finishing up some laundry. She puts the clothes away in her room, only to see Mark…being covered with makeup.

"What's going on?!" Adaline asked.

"Uh, we're playing dress up with Daddy" Fairy 101 explained. "I'm drawing doggy ears on his face."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Adaline giggled.

"Very funny" Mark rolled his eyes as everyone else laughed at him.

Days later, we see Jon walking around, looking very nervous. Zoey approaches him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"No I'm not. Today's the day I'm getting my acceptance letter and I'm worried about not getting in. I turned in my work and everything. I fixed my grades from straight Ds to all A's and Bs. Zoey, I'm scared. I'm more scared than our cousin Natalie" Jon said.

"Kiddo, it's okay" Natalie arrived.

"Hey Nat" Zoey said.

"I can't stay for long. Lauren and I have dinner plans for tonight. Zoey is right, it's going to be okay. I've gone through a lot in the past few years. It's fine" Natalie explained as she and Zoey hugs Jon.

"You guys are the best" Jon said as a letter arrived.

"Dear Jon, congratulations on being accepted!" Jon read out loud as they all cheered.

"Way to go little cousin!" Zoey kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you guys for all your encouragement. I'm ready to grow up and be a man. Goodbye childish me!" Jon declared.

"Good for you dude" Zoey smiled.

"I guess that things will be just fine" Natalie said.

The scene ends with Steve brushing up to go to bed, wearing only his white t-shirt and orange sweatpants. He looks at his engagement ring that he has on. As he goes to bed, he starts dreaming. The dream takes place 25 years from now. We see a 46 year old Steve and 46 year old Zoey watching their kids graduate college.

"I'm so happy for him" Zoey said.

"Me too babe!" Steve added.

However, a dark cloud arrived, as it eliminates people one by one.

(Screaming)

"What do we do?" Steve asked.

"We do what we did before" Zoey suggested as they revealed their superhero costumes and fought an evil being.

However, the dream ends with Steve waking up.

"Was that based on Smash Bros. Ultimate? Weird, huh?" he goes back to sleep as the dream now switches to the same being returning, but the time period takes place in the present, where ALL the Ultimate Heroes were wiped off. Steve wakes up again.

"Okay, this is weird!" Steve goes back to sleep and things return back to normal. We see some of the other heroes waking up from that same dream.

"That was weird" Cindy said as she got out of bed, wearing only a white tank top and black short shorts.

"It was strange" Axel said as he got up as well.

"I'm checking if I'm alive" Stacy said as she got out of her bed, wearing a white nightie.

The rest went back to sleep peacefully.

 **End of Chapter**

 **What does the dream that the heroes had mean? Could it lead to something special?! Who knows? However, you'll find out later on. Once again, deep and sincere apologies for the delay. Writer's block and my job that stopped my motivation from writing. I'll try my best to finish this season as soon as I can. Anyways, read and review and see you next time.**


	21. A Not So Fantastic Voyage

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene starts off at the CIA. Stan and Bullock encounter some usual stuff outside.

"Sir what is this?" Stan asked.

"Why Smith, I've never seen anything like this before. Could this be the ticket to my retirement?" Bullock wondered.

"Sir, what about my retirement?" Stan asked.

"Smith, you're not even that old" Bullock said.

"I have a granddaughter!" Stan snapped.

"Sure you do. Anyways, let's check this out" Bullock said as they encounter a bunch of barrels, which had a lot of weird chemicals.

"What should we do with these?" Stan asked.

"Why, we should throw them away Smith" Bullock suggested as other members of the CIA started to throw the wasted chemicals on the ground.

"Sir, don't you think that what we are doing is dangerous?" Stan wondered.

"Smith, nothing is going to go wrong. Have I ever steered you wrong?" Bullock laughed as members continue to throw the waste on the ground. However, we see a stream of the waste going by along the road.

Meanwhile, we see some members of the Ultimate Heroes partying at Roger's bar in the attic.

"Thank you so much for the invite!" Axel smiled as he, Hayley, Jeff, Steve, Emma, Matt, Cindy, and Meg partied. They each had their beverages touch one another as a cheer.

"It's Roger who deserves all the thanks" Hayley said as we see Roger as the bartender as usual, serving cocktails to the other guests.

"I wish your wife was here Steve. She's missing out all the fun" Roger said as he pour beer on a glass for a customer.

"She's busy taking care of Mary, dude" Jeff explained as we see Zoey and Mary playing video games.

"Yes! Villager beat Zero Suit Samus!" Mary does a happy dance.

"But how?! I always beat your uncle at this game" Zoey wondered.

"Aunt Zoey, stop going easy on me" Mary laughed.

"I was never going to go easy on you" Zoey smiled.

"Another game?" Mary asked.

"Bring it!" Zoey agreed as she picked up the controller.

Later at night, the party was over as the guests went home. We see Roger cleaning up his bar.

"Oh man, why is it that everytime that I have to clean up from all these pigs? I ought to charge them $100 every time they leave poor Roger alone!" he grumbled as he collected trash and threw it away. Before he goes back, he noticed a stream of the same chemical waste a while back.

"Hey, what's this?" the alien asked as he quickly got a beer keg and picked up the chemical waste.

"This is perfect! I can serve these to the guests! The only thing is what is this? Oh well" Roger said as he finished pouring the waste in the keg.

The next day, at Roger's bar, Roger is seen serving drinks and cocktails to the guests.

"Try the new Roger 101! It's the best thing ever!" Roger announced.

"I'll have one" customer 1 said.

"Coming right up" Roger said as he took out a glass and filled it with gin, brandy, and the chemical waste.

"Here you go!" Roger gives him the drink. "$15!"

"Thank you!" the customer pays him and left.

Later, there was a huge line of customers that also want the Roger 101 drink.

"Please form a line people! There's only one of me" Roger begged. "Hayley, why did you quit the bartending job? You were really popular."

Meanwhile, we see Team Smith, Mark, and Adaline dancing to some funny music, along with the fairy daughters.

"Tell me why are we dancing?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know. I just think it's fun" Adaline said as they continue to party.

"Mark, Adaline, you guys have adorable kids. Once again, congratulations!" Steve cheered.

"Thanks guys" Mark said.

"I'm going to go check up on Roger. Maybe he'll need some help" Hayley suggested.

"Roger said that he doesn't need help" Jeff explained.

"Maybe so. Just in case though" Hayley said as she went upstairs.

She sees Roger pouring drinks.

"Hey Roger, how's it going?" Hayley wondered.

"Oh Hayley, thank God you're here! Would you mind helping me serve some drinks? I got my hands full?" Roger suggested as Hayley helped the alien out.

"Thanks Hayley! You're the best!" Roger smiled.

"Roger, what is this?" Hayley wondered.

"It's the Roger 101. It's the newest drink ever! Want to try one, on the house?" Roger asked.

"No thanks! I just want to help" Hayley refused.

Later that night, Hayley helps Roger clean up.

"Man there was a lot of people" Roger said.

"You bet" Hayley agreed as she was throwing the trash away.

"I think I'm going to try one just for the hell of it" Roger said as he poured a drink for himself. He takes a sip.

"Hey, this is really good! I like it!" Roger cheered as he pours a huge portion for himself.

"Roger, are you sure that's safe?" Hayley asked in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine Hayley. What's the worst that can happen?" Roger asked as he threw up.

"ROGER!" Hayley panicked.

Moments later, we see Team Smith, Mark, Adaline, and the fairy daughters around Roger, who's resting in a bed.

"What happened here?" Steve wondered.

"From my diagnosis, it says here that Roger is infected with a virus that makes him queasy and vulnerable to vomit" Adaline explained.

"What should we do?" Steve wondered.

"We will have to go inside his body to eliminate the virus. It's not going to be easy, but we don't have a choice. Team Smith, you will have to kill the virus yourselves" Adaline ordered.

"Don't we need to shrink first?" Jeff wondered.

"Plus change?" Zoey wondered as she removed her clothes to reveal…her naked body (which is blurred, you perverts!) Steve blushed like crazy as Jeff and Mark covered their eyes.

"Oh crap! My undies got trapped inside my clothes and I forgot my costume at home! I'll be right back!" Zoey blushed like crazy as she left right away.

"Once Zoey returns, I'll take care of everything" Adaline said.

Later, all members of Team Smith, plus Zoey, had their superhero costumes on. Adaline used her fairy magic at the heroes to shrink into fairy sizes.

"Mommy, what about us?" Fairy 1 asked.

"This job is suitable for superheroes" Adaline explained.

"I hope you guys know what you are doing" Roger said as he continues to vomit onto buckets.

"Make it fast you guys! Roger's vomit reaks!" Mark groaned as he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Here Mark" Adaline gave him a medical mask.

"Thank you" Mark said.

Later, we see Team Smith enter Roger's body.

"Oh man, this is unusual. Everything inside looks disgusting!" Zoey groaned.

"I bet Lori's farts from _The Loud House_ are nothing like this" Steve joked.

"Steve, what do farts have to do with Roger's virus?" Hayley wondered.

"I'm just saying that it's gross" Steve explained.

"Touche" Hayley agreed.

"Guys please! No more mentioning of farts!" Zoey begged.

"Look out!" Jeff said as they encounter the virus as it spits out lava acid.

"What is this?" Steve asked as acids started to touch Team Smith's costumes.

"We need to escape, now!" Hayley ordered as they quickly left.

"Oh man, this is dangerous!" Jeff shouted as they escape out of his body.

Moments later, Team Smith returned, but…their superhero costumes were burned off by the acid, leaving them in their underwear. (Steve and Jeff with the usual whitey tights, Hayley is in her white bra and tanga panties, and Zoey is wearing a green bra and matching bikini panties.)

"Oh my God!" Mark quickly covered his eyes, while Adaline quickly used her magic to block the views of the fairy babies.

"Roger's body is dangerous!" Zoey explained as she and the rest of Team Smith covered their underwear with their hands.

"I can see that!" Roger blushed while looking…at Steve.

"Let me guess, your alien friend is gay?" Mark asked.

"Of course!" Roger grinned.

Later, Team Smith (dressed back into their normal outfits), Mark, Adaline, and the fairy kids go to Adaline's house.

"Okay, so this isn't as easy as I thought it would be. I'm going to have to look up why it was hard for you guys to go inside" Adaline explained.

"I still have a scar" Zoey explained as she lift the back of her shirt to reveal a disgusting bruise on her hips. "I don't feel good" she collapsed.

"Zoey!" Steve panicked as he is by his girlfriend.

"How in the world are we going to get rid of the virus now?" Hayley demanded. "First Roger is sick, then Zoey is knocked out! What the f*ck is going on here?!" she angrily punched a hole on the wall.

"Hayley, I'm sorry that you're upset right now. You have to listen to me. I found something that can help eliminate the virus, but it's going to be a gamble" Adaline said. "Kids?"

"Yes Mommy?" the fairy daughters appeared.

"Because you guys aren't 100% human, I need you to go inside Roger's body" Adaline ordered.

"Mom, isn't it dangerous? You saw what happened with Team Smith?" Fairy 1 asked.

"It was worth it seeing them undressed!" Fairy 34 grinned.

"Quiet please. Listen, the chemicals inside should not affect you. You guys are the only ones worth saving Roger. I know you ladies can do this. I believe in you" Adaline said.

"Mom, I'm scared. I don't want to go" Fairy 2 teared up.

"It will be fine. I promise" Adaline smiled.

"Okay ladies, we have a job to do! We need to eliminate the virus ourselves. As you can see, Roger's body is nothing like a human being. The anatomy is scary looking" Fairy 1 ordered.

"Who made you the boss of the group?" Fairy 2 wondered.

"I'm the oldest so you guys should listen to me!" Fairy 1 explained.

"Hey, come on now! Let's work together instead of arguing" Fairy 69 suggested as she's looking at a porn magazine.

"I agree mate" Fairy 63 said.

"I bet it's nothing like the mountains I climbed" Fairy 127 said.

"Okay guys, are you ready?" Adaline asked.

"Yes mom!" the fairies said in unison.

"Good luck" Adaline said as the fairies went inside Roger's body.

We see them going inside the esophagus of the alien. It's green, black, and red.

"Man, is this were the crap comes out?" Fairy 2 wondered.

"Like you?" Fairy 1 joked.

"That's enough! You either be nice or I'll send a ticking time bomb up your ass!" Fairy 24 warned.

"Fine, I'm sorry!" Fairy 1 apologized.

"Watch out!" Fairy 500 warned as they enter Roger's stomach, which has a whole universe of food being digested.

"Oh man, this is disgusting! What are we going to do?" Fairy 420 asked as she…starts eating the food. Everyone else looked at her in frustration.

"I'm hungry!" she complained.

However, the stomach starts moving around.

"What's going on?" Fairy 300 wondered. "My sword will take down the beast!"

The virus that attacked Team Smith arrived.

"What in God's name is that?" Fairy 101 asked. "My dogs wouldn't even play with that thing."

"It's not just a thing. It's a killer thing! Let's go!" Fairy 1 ran as the virus spat lava acid, but they quickly escape. However, the insides of Roger starts moving and creating a liquid mess on the fairies.

It's Roger who is going to throw up again.

"Thank God I don't vomit to keep myself thin. This is ridiculous" Hayley.

"What are you talking about babe?" Jeff shouted.

"I'm just saying!" Hayley explained.

"We have to get out of here! This is ridiculous!" Fairy 1 warned.

"Not even Majora's Mask is scarier than this" Fairy 64 added as the virus continues to chase them. It spits the acid on them…but nothing happened.

"What's going on? Why aren't we melting?" Fairy 2 wondered.

"I knew it! They aren't fully humans. It's dangerous to regular human beings, but not to fairies or other non human beings" Adaline explained as she's watching the events.

"Hurry! If the virus isn't gone, I'm doomed" Roger warned.

"Thanks for the encouragement Roger" Steve rolled his eyes as he continues to check on Zoey, who is still unconscious.

Meanwhile, the fairies quickly hid in another area of Roger's body.

"Okay, this isn't going to be easy, but it looks like that we do not have much of a choice. We are going to have to kill it with our own hands" Fairy 127 suggested.

"Can we do it? We're not grown up yet" Fairy 100 wondered.

"Yes we can do it! Mom had dangerous adventures in the past and so has Dad. We can't let anybody down. We can do this and we will win!" Fairy 1 encouraged.

"All in favor?" Fairy 127 suggested.

"AY!" all the fairies said in unison.

"Let's go save a friend of our parents!" Fairy 63 declared as each fairy took out their weapons.

Meanwhile, Zoey starts shivering.

"Oh man, I hope she's okay. I don't get how she was able to overcome the invasion in New York, the Dark Elves, Lucy Sheridan, and all the other villains we fought before, but not a disease that infected my beautiful future wife" Steve whimpered.

"Little brother, it's going to be okay. Besides, superheroes get sick too, you know" Hayley said as she pats her brother's shoulder.

(Flashback)

We see Iron Man wrapped in a blanket with his feet covered in a bucket of warm water. The Avengers arrive.

"Come on man! We're going to beat Thanos once and for all!" Captain America declared.

"Go on without me. Somebody spread germs around me. ACHOO!" Iron Man sneezed.

"Oh man. I just realized maybe the cold can…" Black Widow wondered as Iron Man's cold virus disintegrated.

"Goddamn it…I mean great! I'm not sick anymore. Thanks Thanos!" Iron Man got up feeling much better.

"You're not welcome!" Thanos shouted, off-screen.

(Flashback Ends)

Meanwhile, Roger turns around as he throws up yet again, but this time he releases gas from his butt.

(Farts)

"Oh dear God!" Hayley shouted as she covered her nose with her hands. Mark, Adaline, and Steve did the same.

"I got to cover my girlfriend's mouth to avoid that stench!" Steve said as he puts a surgical mask on Zoey's face.

"Sorry guys! I develop painful farts unless the virus goes away!" Roger explained as he kept farting. The heroes quickly ran off.

"I'll stay with Zoey" Steve said as he quickly spread Lysol everywhere.

"Real mature Steven!" Roger rolled his eyes as he continues to vomit.

Later, we see the fairies encountering the virus.

"It's over now!" Fairy 1 shouted as the others attacked it with their weapons. However, it spits more lava fire at them, but Fairy Two uses a powerful shield to negate the attack.

"How did you…" Fairy 1 wondered.

"Shield is the second option to fighting wars" Fairy 2 winked as the rest ganged up on the virus and kick its butt. However, the insides of Roger's body is causing liquids to splash everywhere.

"Oh man, this is gross!" Fairy 34 whined.

"This is worse than dog pee!" Fairy 101 added as well.

"This is what I call a ticking time bomb!" Fairy 24 added as they realize that Roger's body is moving around for some time, compared to humans.

"What do we do?" Fairy 69 asked as she loses her Playgirl magazine inside the body. "NO!"

"I'll give you another set for your birthday! I promise!" Fairy 34 said.

"We have the same birthdays, you idiot!" Fairy 63 shouted.

"Girls, please! We need to stop arguing and work together!" Fairy 1 snapped as the virus got bigger and eviler.

"Watch this!" Fairy 24 said as she threw a vaporized bomb inside the mouth of the virus. It eats it just fine, until…

BOOM!

The song _Lifelight_ from _Smash Bros. Ultimate_ plays as all the infected areas inside Roger's body is being cleaned up after being infected. Hang on…stop the music!

(Record scratching)

That song can wait next season!

(Audience booing)

Guys, I promise it will appear next season! I promise! Anyways…

"We did it! We saved Roger!" Fairy 1 cheered as the other fairies celebrated.

Roger was about to vomit, but then he feels much better.

"I'm okay! Mark and Adaline, your kids are the best!" the alien smiled.

"They did it babe!" Mark cheered as he, Adaline, Hayley, and Jeff arrived back.

"They did it! I told you they could do it!" Adaline smiled.

"I'm so proud of our girls!" Mark teared up. He shares a victory kiss with Adaline. The scene from the vapor is passed on to Zoey. It develops a strong effect on her. Then, Zoey wakes up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's okay babe. You're okay" Steve tearfully hugged his future wife. "The effects from the virus is gone now."

"Thank God" Zoey cried as she embraced Steve as well.

"Thank you guys for curing me! You guys are the best! I'm sorry that this mess happened" Roger apologized.

"It's okay Roger. I'm just glad that everyone and everything is going to be okay" Hayley nodded.

"Where did the chemicals come from?" Jeff wondered.

"I have the answers" it was Bullock who arrived.

"Kids, I'm sorry that this has happened. We were unaware that the chemicals contained a virus which causes humans and aliens to be extremely sick and it's somewhat fatal. Thanks to your hard work, you guys will be just fine. However, you will have to be quarantined for 24 hours."

"Say what?!" Steve twitched his eyes.

"Relax, relax, it's somewhere nice. I promise" Bullock explained as we see Team Smith, Mark, Adaline, and the fairy daughters enter a beautiful spa that cleanses the bodies that felt the effects from the virus. Team Smith are seen inside a pool.

"This is fun" Hayley said as she's wearing a purple bikini.

"I think I can get used to this" Zoey added as she's wearing a pink bikini.

"You bet!" Steve and Jeff agreed in unison as they wore green and blue trunks, respectively.

"I'm so glad that our kids were able to save us. I guess I shouldn't have underestimated them" Mark smiled as he's wearing a white bathrobe.

"It's okay babe. All that matter is that things will be just fine" Adaline said as she removed her pink bathrobe, revealing a yellow bikini.

"Want to go swim in the jacuzzi?" she asked.

"You bet" Mark grinned as he removed his bathrobe to reveal his black swim trunks and they joined in on the jacuzzi.

"This is the life!" Roger said as he's wearing sunglasses and a white bathrobe while sipping on a cocktail.

We see the fairies enjoying a swim in their own pool.

"To us!" Fairy 1 raised her glass of juice in triumph.

"To us!" the others celebrated as well.

The scene ends with Stan entering Roger's bar.

"Roger, I want a drink" he said as he realized that nobody is there. He sees a lot of beer there.

"All for me!" he grinned stupidly as he drinks all the beer to himself.

Francine enters.

"I ain't going to clean whatever shit Stan does" she crosses her arms.

 **End of Chapter**

 **There you go ladies and gentlemen. Before you review, here's a bit on how this season will end before entering the final season this summer. There will be 3 chapters left in this season. What will they be about? You will see soon enough. Read and review and see you next time.**


	22. Top of the Zoeve

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place at the Smith household. We see Roger playing with…his tumor Rogu.

"Rogu loves Daddy" Rogu said.

"I know you do sweetie" Roger laughed as he feeds him chocolate ice cream.

Steve and Zoey enter the room.

"Hi Roger, I was…okay, so uh…what the f*ck is this?!" Zoey asked in a grossed out tone.

"Oh hey guys. Zoey, this is Rogu. This is a tumor of mine that came out of my body. He's really friendly" Roger explained as Rogu hugged Zoey's leg.

"Rogu loves Zoey" Rogu said.

"You know, for a weird looking creature, he's kind of cute" Zoey smiled as she pats his head. Roger takes his tumor back.

"What's new you guys?" Roger asked.

"Roger, Zoey and I have been enrolled to Belle University. However, we're going there for a month as mock students. They want us to see if this is the right college for both of us" Steve explained as he holds a letter.

"Oh Steven, you have no idea what type of school it is" Roger laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Zoey wondered.

"How can I explain this to you in a way that you would understand? You see…that school is…" Roger explained as the camera zooms out of the house.

"AN ALL GIRLS SCHOOL?! NO!" Steve shouted off-screen.

Later, we see Zoey sitting on her bed looking worried as Steve paces around.

"Steve, why didn't you tell me that it was an all girls school?" Zoey asked.

"I didn't know babe. I could have sworn it was an elite university" Steve answered.

"Technically, it is" Zoey said.

"What am I going to do? I can't just cancel our enrollment. It wouldn't feel right to the university" Steve explained.

"We're going to need backup help then" Zoey suggested as…Chris Griffin appeared.

"Hi guys!" Chris smiled.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Zoey asked.

"I'm here to help you dress up as a girl" Chris explained.

"You're not even scheduled to appear in this chapter!" Steve snapped as he holds a script on his hands.

"I'm not?" Chris asked.

"No" Zoey answered.

"You sure?" Chris wondered.

"I'm positive" Steve said.

"Welp, this one's on me. My bad. You guys have a good day" Chris apologized as he waved at the audience. Steve and Zoey couldn't help but snicker.

"Enough breaking the fourth walls, what are we going to do?" Steve wondered.

"I have an idea" Zoey thought.

Later, Stacy appears.

"Thanks for appearing on such short notice Stacy" Zoey thanked.

"No problem. I'm glad to help out" Stacy said.

"Okay, so what's your plan?" Steve wondered.

"Well, for once you may need the boy to girl pills" Stacy explained.

"Hell no!" Zoey shouted as she took the pills away.

"In that case, I have had advice from Eddie before he became a woman named Emma. Speaking of which, I know a different way of helping you get dressed" Stacy suggested.

"I can help too!" Mary appeared as well.

Later, we see Mary and Stacy helping Steve dress up as a girl. Mary finds a tank top, short skirt, and heels. Zoey is watching them.

"You're gonna be the twin sister I always wanted to have. Of course, I'll still be the pretty one" Stacy explained.

"Why can't I just swallow the gender bender pill to become a girl?" Steve wondered.

"Because, it could potentially change your sexuality and God knows I don't want to get to that trauma again" Zoey explained.

"Don't worry, Uncle Steve, besides, this could be useful become a fashion designer when I grow up" Mary said.

"Wow, you're already thinking about your future, aren't you?" Steve asked.

"And for fashion designer, I mean for trans people" Mary explained.

"Of course, you earned your mother's feminist side" Steve rolled his eyes.

"Good. Now that you are dressed like a girl, you won't need these anymore" Zoey said as she took the gender bending pills and flushed them down the toilet. We see the pills going through the water as it lands at the ocean. We see fish swimming and as they see the pills, they eat them thinking that they were worms. However, some of them transformed into mermaids and mermen.

"Don't tell Mera about this" it was…Aquaman who appeared out of nowhere. (A/E Thank you to Jason Momoa for appearing in this chapter!)

"By the way, I talked to Emma about your situation and she sent me 10 pairs of her underwear including those ugly granny panties" Stacy explained as she takes out one, which it's satin white with a pink bow and frills on the edges. "I mean, look at these! They're better off as Lolita backpacks!"

"Emma always said she prefers this kind of underwear, because they hide her male genitalia much better. Yeah, it sucks, but I don't wanna get busted" Steve explained once he puts on the outfit that Mary gave him. He puts the underwear on…and suddenly felt aroused. "Oh my God, these are the comfiest undies I've ever worn!"

"UGH!" Zoey let out a roar.

"What's wrong Zoey?" Mary questioned.

"I'm so sorry guys. I just don't want a repeat of what happened a few years ago. I don't want Steve transforming back into a woman and staying as a woman forever!" Zoey explained.

"Zoey, I promise not to stay as a girl forever! I'll be the quiet kid so that nobody knows that I'm a guy. I promise I'll be fine. I swear on our children's lives!" Steve explained as he rubbed Zoey's stomach.

"Zoey, are you pregnant?" Stacy asked.

"Oh crap! Am I?" Zoey asked as moments later, she takes a pregnancy test.

"Nope. That was scary. We need to have our first wedding babe" Zoey explained to Steve.

"Ready for next week?" Steve asked.

"I guess so" Zoey shrugged.

The next day, we see Steve (dressed as a woman) and Zoey enter Femile University (the university that Steve enrolled along with Zoey).

"I'm surprised that nobody wears uniforms around here. I thought they usually have a dress code here" Zoey said.

"So what should I say?" Steve wondered.

"Just leave everything to me Stevie" Zoey answered as they enter a classroom.

"Good morning class. My name is Professor Smith" it was…Roger disguised as a college professor.

"Oh this guy again!" Steve rolled his eyes.

"So you young ladies want an education, you say? Let me show you what an education is" Roger explained as he kicks…an apple to gravity. All the students murmur.

"SILENCE! There is nothing strange with the kicking of an apple. Now, with that being aside, here's your syllabus" Roger explained as he passes out a syllabus to every student.

"I'm pretty sure I seen this guy before" Zoey whispered.

Later, we see Steve and Zoey going to a gym class, wearing the school's gym clothes, which consisted of a yellow sports shirt, red shorts, white socks, and red sneakers.

"Why is there physical education in college?" Steve wondered.

"It's more like athletic education 101" Zoey explained.

"Good morning class. Welcome to Athletic Education 101. I'm Coach Jones" it was…Roger dressed as a gym teacher.

"Not again!" Steve groaned.

"Enough talking ladies, let's play some dodgeball!" Roger announced as all the girls got the balls and started to throw at their opponents.

"RUN!" Steve shouted as he and Zoey avoided the balls. However, one of them hit Steve's lower part of the body, due to Steve being a guy, it hurts him a lot, but must avoid complaining or people will find out that he's a girl in disguise.

"Stevie, are you okay?" Zoey asked as Steve hides his inner pain.

"I'm good!" Steve said.

"Get them!" the girls continue to attack Zoey, but due to her athletic skills, she was able to take them down and win the dodgeball game.

"Yay!" Steve cheered up and down, but a water balloon almost falls out of his chest.

"Oops! Nip slip!" he blushed.

"Wow, this girl is good! As for you young lady, grow some balls!" Roger shouted as he now blows his whistle. "Okay ladies, hit the showers!"

Later, we see Steve and Zoey going to the locker room.

"Okay Steve, you can do this" Zoey explained as she removed her gym clothes, revealing her pink bra and panties. Steve nervously removes his shirt first.

"Oh God, this is so painful to see and do. I gotta focus on Zoey!" he told himself. "Zoey, what the hell are you doing?!"

Zoey wraps a white towel around her body after she removed her lingerie.

"I'm going to hit the showers now. You should go as well" Zoey said as she left.

"I can't! People will laugh at my giant underwear!" Steve groaned. However, he takes a deep breath and quickly undress to take a shower. He breathes in relaxation.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" it was…Roger disguised as a hot college girl, wearing a blonde wig, short pink dress, and heels.

"Roger, what are you doing here?" Steve asked. "First you were the professor, then you were the gym teacher, and now you're a student? Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Steve, I want to help you succeed in the school, but it seems to me you don't want to do well" Roger explained.

"Roger, how in the world are you that many people in one setting. It must be tiring, no?" Steve wondered.

"You see, young lady…" Roger attempted to explain.

"I'm still a guy!" Steve snapped.

"Young man dressed as a guy, I'll explain in a short story" Roger said.

"I can't. I have to shower" Steve said as he left and showered.

"Oh come on! Why does nobody want to listen to me" Roger whined.

"I finish. I can listen to you" Zoey appeared, wrapped in a towel after she finished her shower.

"First put some clothes on them we'll talk!" Roger said.

"Ugh! What does he have against hot girls!?" Zoey grumbled.

Later, Steve and Zoey went to live in the dorms.

"So how was your first day living as a girl again?" Zoey asked.

"More nervous than the time we saw _Endgame_ " Steve explained.

(Flashback)

(A/E If you did not see _Endgame_ and go straight to Flashback Ends!)

We see all of Team Smith and the Ultimate Heroes watching the movie at the theater.

"Oh f*ck! They killed her!" Steve starts weeping like crazy. Everyone at the theater looked at her.

"Please don't go! Please don't go!" Steve hugs his girlfriend, but his tears soaks up Zoey's shirt, exposing her bra.

"Steve, it's only a movie! I'm not going anywhere. Stop being a baby please" Zoey frowned.

"Let me guess, nobody here except me is wearing a diaper, huh?" Steve wondered.

"Just me" it was…Emily Griffin who appeared out of nowhere.

"Phew!" Steve sighed.

(A/E The reason behind Steve's diaper line is because _Endgame_ is a 3 plus hour long movie. However, it doesn't feel long at all.)

(Flashback Ends)

"Steve, it's going to be okay. Look at the brightside, nobody knows that you're a boy. You should be fine" Zoey smiled.

However, the line that Steve's girlfriend said is overheard…by Roger.

"Well, well, well, it would be a shame if someone were to…expose Stevie!" the alien laughed, but Luan Loud from _The Loud House_ appeared out of nowhere…again!

"What the f*ck are you doing here?!" Roger asked.

"Why look, it's an extraterrestrial jerk! (Laughs) get it?" Luan joked.

"(Sighs) just go home!" Roger rubbed his eyes.

The next couple of weeks, Steve and Zoey adjust to the university, getting good grades, taking salsa dance classes, working out at the girls gym, and enjoying a picnic around campus.

"Hey Zoey look at this: a swimsuit competition! The winner receives $1 million towards their scholarship ride" Steve said as they see a sign.

"Let's both enter! At least one of us will win" Zoey suggested.

"I hope they don't disqualify you, considering the fact that you're already a lingerie model" Steve said.

"It will be fine. Let's do it" Zoey said as we see Roger…looking out the window at his office. It was revealed that he…made the competition. Moments later, the couple have class again with Professor Smith once again. However, he gives a sinister look at his class.

"It's time to tell you the truth: one of you happens to be a boy in the school!" Roger shouted at his class.

"Who is it? Who is a boy here?" all the girls murmur.

"I don't want to pick out names, so therefore, I'm going to randomly choose whoever I like and I pick…Stevie!" Roger pointed at Steve.

(Gasping)

"I'm not a boy! I'm a girl! Fully girl!" Steve explain as he flashed his panties to the school.

"He's right! He's not a girl! He's a grandma!" a girl shouted as everyone except Steve and Zoey laughed. However, Steve blushed in embarrassment, but his girlfriend's face was red filled with violent lava rage.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zoey roared so loudly that everyone in Langley Falls heard her. Stan's house of cards were knocked to the ground. Francine accidently spilled cooking oil on Klaus. Rogu falls off a skateboard. Libby's tea party was shattered.

"Mommy, who was that?" Mary said as we see her playing with her dollhouse with a frightened look.

"It's probably some drunk lady honey" Hayley explained as they continue to play.

"Mark, I hate loud noises" Adaline complained as the fairy children started crying.

"It's gone guys. I promise" Mark said.

"Lana, did you hear that?" Snot asked as he and his girlfriend were making out in their underwear. (Snot has whitey tights and Lana wore pink bra and panties.)

"No babe. I heard nothing" Lana said as they continue to make out on the ground.

Everyone looked at Zoey.

"Well, it looks like that Stevie is a boy!" Roger taunted. "Unless…you can do one thing: win the swimsuit competition!"

"That's it! I'll prove to you that I am a boy once and for all!" Steve declared.

"If either of you guys lose, you're expelled!" Roger laughed evilly, but he coughed afterwards.

"Damn cigarettes!" the alien groaned.

Later, Steve and Zoey try on different swimsuits.

"I need something to hide my manhood, but what?" Steve wondered.

"I don't know Steve. I wish you could wear something like this" Zoey explained as she puts on a pink bikini. Steve puts on a black bikini but with a high waist bikini bottom.

"This has to be sexy! Our future depends on our looks!" Steve panicked.

The big day has arrived. A podium is shown with all the models walking down the aisle in their swimsuits.

"One of these ladies is guaranteed to win $1 million. Who will take it all? Bring in the ladies!" Roger announced as he's the host of the competition. All the models do cute poses in their bikinis. Steve does his cute sultry pose, as so does his girlfriend.

" _Remember, at least one of us has to win it all_ " Steve thought to himself. One by one, the models pose. The judges look at each one carefully. However, once they see Steve, they look amazed as his/her beautiful looks.

"She has nice legs!" judge 1 said.

"Damn, it's hard to choose between her and the underwear model Wilson" judge 2 thought. "I know. I'll pick Smith as the winner, since it's unfair that an underwear model like Zoey is competing.

"We got this" Zoey said as they share a fist bump.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, the final results are in! The winner of the $1 million prize is…" Roger was ready to announce.

"Stevie Smith!" Roger announced as Steve went up there to claim his prize!

(Audience cheering)

"Wait, what?!" Roger looked at his card. "This has to be a mistake! Damn it! Screw this! I'm out! Congratulations Smith!"

"Thank you all so much! However, I need to make a confession" Steve said as everyone murmured.

"I…don't deserve the prize! I'm not even a girl myself! I'm a boy!" Steve announced as he took off his wig and removed grapefruits from his chest and removed his bikini bottom to reveal his manhood, which by the way is pixelated.

(Audience gasping)

"It's unfair for someone like me to win it all. I came here to experience what college is like. It's true the work is hard, but we already have jobs, which is being an Ultimate Hero. If you ask me, the real winner is Zoey Wilson. Therefore, I'm surrendering the prize to my future wife" Steve announced as he dons his Super Karate Kid costume. Zoey appears and took the prize. The audience…applauds.

Later, we see them packing up.

"Well, our trial run at college is over, but we can always come back anytime soon" Steve said.

"Steve, you didn't have to give me the prize. I'm flattered, but I don't need it" Zoey said.

"What did you do with it?" Steve wondered.

"I gave it to someone who needs it" Zoey said as we see a poor student received the $1 million prize.

"I guess you guys are okay" Roger smiled as he shakes hands with them.

"We're sorry for the commotion. Thanks for being a good sport about it" Zoey apologized.

"No need to. You guys can come back anytime soon" Roger said.

Later at night, they return home.

"We're back! Let's go to my room" Steve said as he and Zoey went upstairs.

The scene ends with Steve in bed, wearing only his white t-shirt and orange sweatpants. Zoey arrives, wearing a short light pink nightie. She goes in bed with him.

"I'm sorry that things didn't work out at college. It's just that maybe we're not ready for college yet. I guess we're not ready quite yet, but we already have lots of money" Steve apologized.

"It's okay. It is what it is" Zoey said.

"Maybe it's because we are too used to being superheroes plus we have our careers fully set that we shouldn't feel rushed to go back to school" Steve explained.

"I guess you're right. Steve, you don't have to go to college if you don't want to. It's fine. Plus I'll get my college degree someday. I can always take online classes as well. I see people getting degrees just by staying in bed" Zoey suggested.

"You may be right" Steve smiled as he snuggled with his future wife in bed, being covered by blankets. He removes his sweatpants and whitey tights. Zoey removes her nightie. As they are about to make out like crazy, something is in the way.

"Steve, did you have an accident on the bed?" Zoey wondered.

"What the…" Steve sees…Rogu sleeping in the bed.

"Rogu had bad dream" Rogu said.

"ROGER!" the couple shouted in unison.

 **End of Chapter**

 **I am SO SORRY for the delays! It wasn't right of me to do this. To make things right, I'm concluding the season right now with 3 new chapters back to back to back. Read and review and see you on the next chapter.**


	23. Pokemon That Makes You Go 2

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene takes place at the Smith household, where everyone is playing on their smartphones.

"Does anyone here still play _Pokemon Go_?" Mark asked.

"Nope!" everyone said in unison.

"I haven't played but I won't uninstall it." Zoey answered as she opens the game. "Phew! I'm still on level 40!"

"Hey, how are you…" Steve wondered.

"I'm a Pokemon expert Steve. I got this" Zoey winked. However, as she looked at the mobile game, she noticed something.

"Guys can you do me a favor and check the game?" she suggested.

"What's wrong girl?" Hayley wondered.

"My legendary Pokemon are gone!" Zoey panicked.

"What?! That's not right! Niantic can't do this to anyone" Steve said as he also checked the game. The others do as well.

"Hey! Zoey is right, you guys! My Articuno disappeared" Jeff said.

"So is my Zapdos!" Adaline commented.

"Where in the world is my Moltres?" Mark wondered.

As everyone looked at their phones in panic, the same Mew from _Pokemon That Makes You Go_ appeared again and winked at the audience.

"What the…?" Steve wondered as he opened the messages from the game inside.

"Dear fellow trainers, as you can see, the last time you caught Pokemon such as Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Mewtwo, it was a glitch. You can only capture them in raids only. I apologize for the confusion. To make things right, you and your fellow trainer friends will have 100% catch rate when you re-encounter these Pokemon once again. Sincerely, John Hanke" Steve read the note.

"That asswipe took away our Pokemon?! No fair! That is bullshit!" Mark growled.

"Mark, calm down. I'm sure we'll get them back" Adaline suggested.

"What do we do now?" Hayley wondered.

"We should go raid guys" Zoey suggested.

"What in the world is raid?" Mark asked.

"Perhaps I can be the judge of that" Roger said as he's dressed like…Ash Ketchum.

"Roger, why are you dressed like Ash?" Hayley wondered.

"He gave me these clothes because he was tired of losing. Plus he game me his girlfriend's clothes as well" Roger said as he quickly puts on Serena's clothes. In reality, we see Ash and Serena…stripped to their underwear and gagged and tied up with ropes. (Ash is wearing blue boxers and Serena in white bra and panties, plus both are over 18 years old.)

"Yeah right! No but seriously, what is a raid?" Hayley wondered.

"Here how it works" Roger explained as the scene shifts to an actual live scene of an actual game footage of the popular mobile game. Someone clicks on a Mewtwo raid, where it reads Mewtwo with CP 60540, level 5 stars, and 4 trainers on the lobby. The player uses a raid pass and enters the raid as the timer goes down at 50 seconds with more trainers coming in to the game. As the timer reaches 0, we see actual footage of the battle as 20 trainers work together to take down Mewtwo. Once the powerful Pokemon has been taken down, it shrinks and awards the trainer 6 Golden Razzberries, 1 TM fast charge, 10 super potions, and 5 rare candies. The player is given 9 Premier balls to have 9 chances to capture Mewtwo. Later, we see the trainer successfully capturing Mewtwo on its second ball and got it.

"...and that's how you raid" Roger said as Ash and Serena, wearing bathrobes, appeared and stripped Roger off his clothes, along with his alien skin body, leaving him in his bloody skin.

"And the moral of the story is to not steal clothes from other cartoon characters or else you're f*cked!" Roger fainted.

"That was a dumb way to explain how things work!" Hayley complained.

"We should raid guys!" Zoey suggested yet again.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it" Steve suggested as everyone got up.

"Let's go! But…who's going to watch the kids?" Hayley wondered.

"I'll take care of them" Roger said as he got dressed again. "Rogu and I got this."

"Rogu loves Roger" Rogu said as he hugs Roger's leg.

"Next time, have Mom or Dad babysit the kids" Steve suggested.

"Good idea, little brother" Hayley agreed.

"Oh crap! I forgot about something!" Zoey panicked. "I was going to have my photoshoot for Helena's gallery!"

"What are we going to do?" Jeff asked.

Later, they visit Natalie's house.

"Please?!" Zoey begged.

"I've never done any modeling whatsoever" Natalie said.

"I'm sure Lauren would love to see you in your undies, cuz" Zoey said.

"What would I love?" Lauren appeared.

"You heard nothing girlfriend" Natalie winked.

"Okay" Lauren said as she blew her a kiss.

"Okay I can cover" Natalie agreed. "I hate mobile games, especially _Fortnight_!"

(A/E I'm on Natalie's side for this. I don't like _Fortnight_ at all. If you guys do, great! But don't expect me to play it anytime soon.)

"Perfect! However, do you have a sexy body, just to make sure nothing is wrong with you?" Zoey asked.

"Guys, do you mind?" Natalie asked as Steve, Jeff, and Mark turned around with their eyes covered with their hands. Then, she undresses to reveal her light purple bra and matching bikini panties and does a sexy pose.

"Perfect!" Zoey, Hayley, and Adaline cheered.

Later, the heroes gather at the park.

"Okay, so we need to take our strongest Pokemon to take down Articuno. You guys ready?" Zoey asked.

"Yes!" everyone else asked in unison.

"The next raid starts in 2 minutes. We should go there" Steve said as everyone walked to the park and waited for the gym to load the legendary raid.

"Guys, why are others here?" Hayley asked.

"Are you guys raiding?" man 1 asked.

"Yeah" Mark answered.

"We are too!" woman 1 said.

"Great!" Adaline smiled as her, but once she turns around to her friends, she made a disgusted look.

"It's starting!" Zoey cheered as the legendary Pokemon Articuno appeared.

"ONE TWO THREE!" Steve shouted as all 6 luckily entered the same gym at the same time.

"I see you little brother and you too Jeff. And you as well, Mark, Adaline, Zoey" Hayley said.

"Yay!" Mark cheered.

"Just for fun, here are our usernames, ladies and gentlemen" Jeff said as the usernames for Pokemon Go is shown:

Hayley-HDSmith87

Jeff-420JFish

Zoey-ZWilson97

Steve-SAS52577

Mark-BoomRang97

Adaline-AJOB96

"Here we go!" Steve said as everyone started raiding.

"Oh man, this is fun!" Jeff said as everyone looked happy to raid. However, the same Mew appeared and winked at the audience once again.

Later, Team Smith plus Mark and Adaline cheered as they got Articuno for real this time.

"We did it, you guys! Hanke promised us 100% catch rate and we did" Steve smiled.

"Hang on" Zoey said as she calls someone.

"Hello?" it was Natalie who called.

"Thanks again for filling for me as I get my Pokemon that I wrongfully lost" Zoey called via FaceTime as Natalie is wearing a short black bathrobe.

"It's no problem at all cousin. Besides, I think I found something to give to Lauren for her birthday" Natalie smiled.

"You sure you know how to model?" Zoey asked.

"I have no clue, but it's worth a shot" Natalie said as she removed her bathrobe, to reveal her light blue bra and panties.

"You look so beautiful cuz!" Zoey smiled.

"Thank you" Natalie said as she enters the photoshoot and started posing.

"My goodness! Your cousin is really beautiful" Helena said.

"Thanks for letting her cover for me Mrs. Walker. I really appreciate it" Zoey said.

"It's no problem at all. I remember that Eddie used to play Minecraft before becoming Emma. Sadly, I miss Eddie still but I'm happy that Emma is happy" Helena teared up a bit.

"I'm sure Emma will be fine ma'am" Zoey said.

"Man, I wish the cousins would do a photoshoot together!" Adam said as he continues to take underwear photos of Natalie.

"I have to go now. My friends need my help. I'll see you guys later" Zoey said as she hangs up the phone.

"Well, well, look who we have here" it was…Snot with his girlfriend Lana. Barry and Bethany appeared. So did Toshi and Lindsay.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Steve grinned.

"Hi Steve! I missed you guys" Snot said.

"Yay! We're friends again" Barry said as everyone groaned in disappointment.

"And of course Barry is the one who messes up" Bethany shakes her head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zoey asked.

"Well, we're on our final legendary raid. We have all 3 of the trio birds!" Lana explained.

"Say what?!" Zoey twitched her eyes.

"Yup! We just need Mewtwo and we're done" Lindsay said.

"That's right" Toshi said as everyone looked at him in surprised.

"Did that Asian kid spoke English?" Mark wondered.

"Mark, that's not nice of you to say that" Adaline said.

"No he's right Adaline. Toshi was never good with English" Steve explained. "I knew him since we were young."

"Let's make a challenge: whoever catches all the legendary Pokemon win" Hayley proposes.

"What do we win?" Bethany wondered.

"Uh I don't know: an all you can eat buffet feast?" Zoey shrugged.

"DEAL!" everyone said in unison.

"It's 3 vs 3 then huh? We're on!" Steve smiled as they all left to find some legendary raids.

Meanwhile, Natalie (dressed in her normal outfit) looks at her photos.

"I really like these a lot Mrs. Walker" Natalie said.

"Why you have done an amazing job sweetheart" Helena said. "I think you got your good looks from your mother."

"I rather not talk about it" Natalie said as her smile switched into a sad look.

"Did I say something bad?" Helena wondered.

"Oh no, it's nothing. I'm fine" Natalie smiled again.

"Let me guess: you had troubles with your mother in the past, didn't you?" Helena asked.

"The thing is…I don't know who my mother is. The thing is that I've grew up with my father. When I was a baby, I was picked up by my father at the hospital. I never got to see how my mother looked. I grew up training with him, but I realized that he was a serial killer and I blame myself for following in my footsteps. Since then, it was a rough life for me. If it weren't for my cousin Zoey, I wouldn't be here right now. I would be sitting in a prison room throwing my life away. I'm glad to become an Ultimate Hero" Natalie explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that you had a miserable childhood, plus that you're okay now. At least you are here now" Helena said.

"Thanks Mrs. Walker" Natalie said as the women hug.

"Boring! Either get undressed or go home" Adam whined.

"Adam, you're fired" Helena said.

"Oh man! So much for a lesbian sex scene" Adam sighed as he got his stuff and left.

(A/E This is the last time we'll ever see this man again.)

"Boo!" Adam shouted at the audience.

Meanwhile, Team Smith and Madaline continue to search for more birds.

"I see one!" Zoey shouted as they encounter Zapdos.

"Quick everybody use rock type Pokemon!" Jeff suggested.

"Jeff, last time we did that, we nearly lost!" Steve complained.

"It's not out fault our Golems were ground type as well" Jeff argued.

"Guys, please stop arguing. My God, the boys sound like the weepers at _Fortnight_ " Hayley groaned.

(Flashback)

We see a live action scene, where two boys play _Fortnight_.

"I'm going to win Tommy!" a boy said as his brother Tommy plays.

"I'm going to kill you David!" Tommy shouted as both brothers pressed the keyboards at the same time. However, they both lost!

"NO!" the boys cried in unison.

"They cheated!"

"I know!"

(Flashback Ends)

"We did it! We got Zapdos!" Adaline cheered as the others do the same.

"Just one more battle to go!" Zoey said, but everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Zoey realized that she…forgot Mewtwo.

"Oh f*ck! Okay, I'm no professor, but I'm still trying!" Zoey said.

"There it is!" Steve said as Snot, Barry, Toshi, Lindsay, Lana, and Bethany watch.

"Our buffet food is ready!" Snot grinned.

"Wait, why are we beating them? Aren't we friends?" Barry wondered.

"Yeah, we can't find Mewtwo anywhere. Lindsay, what's going on?" Toshi said as everyone looked at him once again.

"Fine! _Watashi wa nihongo shika hanasemasen! Happī!_ (I'll speak Japanese only! Happy?!)" Toshi shouted.

Meanwhile, the heroes found the third legendary bird (Moltres) but were able to defeat in a record 1 minute as all of them used Golems with rock type moves and with weather boosts. They were able to catch it once again.

"Tell me how in the hell did we get Moltres right away?!" Jeff panicked.

"It was amazing! We should celebrate with some…PUDDING!" Steve opens his eyes like Twilight Sparkle, but everyone looked at him in a frowny look.

"Ugh! It was funny when Matt did it, but with me, you guys are jerks!" Steve crossed his arms.

"Guys, we give up. We can't find Mewtwo!" Barry complained as he and the others arrived.

"Hold up! Something's happening" Zoey said as a gym popped out and it revealed to be…a Mewtwo raid.

"It's Mewtwo!" everyone said in unison.

"You will never defeat me!" Mewtwo shouted.

"Wait a minute; this isn't _Pokemon: The First Movie_! Why are you talking?!" Zoey shouted.

"I mean…" Mewtwo does its signature Pokemon cry.

"That's better" Zoey smiled.

"Did you told the most powerful Pokemon to shut up?" Steve asked.

"Steve, you should never question a hot girl. The answers will always be obvious" Zoey laughed.

"So are you guys ready?" Steve asked.

"READY!" everyone said as they prepare for battle.

"We need some battle music though" Jeff said.

"No problem. Hit the music" Hayley said as _Pokemon Diamond and Pearl_ theme played.

"Not bad. Let's do this guys!" Steve said as we see all the screens of the game and they use their strongest Pokemon to take down Mewtwo. All of them use Tyranitars with Bite and Crunch to attempt to defeat it.

"Come on guys! We can do it!" Steve said.

"The world depends on us to finally capture all the legendaries and complete the Pokedex!" Zoey added.

"Keep pressing guys!" Hayley shouted as all 12 friends kept pushing the buttons nonstop. Fortunately, in the neck of time, Mewtwo is defeated.

"Did we do it?" Jeff asked.

"Yes" Steve answered.

"What did it cost?" Hayley wondered.

"Everything" Zoey answered.

"Boo! You guys ruined _Infinity Wars_!" Mark complained but Adaline whispered something in his ear.

"I know the movie came out a year ago! For God's sake, we're still in this same season for like I don't know, 84 years?!" he complained as he broke the fourth wall.

"You're not wrong about that" Adaline winked at the audience.

"Oh look, it's a letter from Niantic" Zoey said as she opens the letter.

"Dear fellow trainers. Congratulations on catching all 150 Pokemon. However, there's one more needed to be caught. It's somewhere out there. Find it and you fully complete Kanto. John Hanke."

"Oh come on!" Mark groaned as he threw his phone to the ground.

"Mark, it's okay. We'll find it" Zoey said as the Mew appeared once again. It winked at the audience and disappeared.

"I see it!" Barry shouted as it spotted the Mythical Pokemon.

"Yeah right. It was probably… OH MY GOD! IT'S MEW!" Steve shouted as the heroes spotted Mew. Mew laughed as it flew away.

"Let's get it!" Hayley ordered as they all ran to find it, but it kept camouflaging, making it difficult for it to be caught.

"Damn it! We lost it" Jeff said.

"Guys, I read that it can disguise as anything" Adaline said.

"Like a Ditto?" Bethany asked.

"Exactly" Adaline answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find it" Hayley said as they look around the bushes. However, they bump into…the father of the Saffron gym leader Sabrina.

"Oh f*ck me! It's that creep who pantsed Ash from that one episode!" Steve cursed.

"If you want to catch Mew, you need to defeat Sabrina first" Sabrina's dad said.

(A/E Kudos to Adam Blaustein for reprising his role!)

"Sir, we already did" Zoey said as she showed him the Marsh badge.

"Damn it!" he melted away.

"And yes he's a pedophile" Zoey joked as she looked as us.

Many hours later, there was no Mew.

"Damn, we failed. There's no way we'll be able to catch Mew now" Steve said as he and the others look down in disappointment.

"Yeah, we should just give up. It's going to be like _Fortnight_ either ways" Hayley said.

"You're right. Besides, I need to focus on my modeling career" Zoey said.

"Okay, it was fun you guys. Let's go home" Steve suggested as they went home, only to see Mew…hanging out with Mary and Rogu.

"Mary, how did you…?" Hayley wondered.

"Hi Mommy and Daddy and uncle Steve and aunt Zoey and everyone else! Rogu found someone to keep us entertained" Mary explained.

"Rogu loves Mary. Rogu loves fairy friends" Rogu said as he and Mew gave each other a high five.

"Let's capture it!" Barry suggested.

"Actually, it's okay. Let's just leave it for the way it is now" Zoey said.

"But what about the Pokedex?" Steve wondered.

"Rogu asks Mew" Rogu said as he whispered into Mew's ear and it glows eyes, which makes the scene shift to…the same scene.

"What was that?" Steve wondered.

"Oh look! It's research tasks! Once we complete it, we get our own Mews!" Zoey explained.

"YAY!" everyone cheered in unison.

"I love happy endings. What do you think girls?" fairy 1 asked as the rest played on their smartphones.

"Of course nobody listens to me when they're on their phones" fairy 1 surrendered as she plays on her phone as well.

The scene ends with Natalie giving Lauren a photo album.

"Happy birthday Lauren" Natalie said as Lauren opened the album.

"Thank you Natalie! I love it!" Lauren smiled as she makes out with her.

"We should get married!" Natalie suggested.

"We will eventually!" Lauren said as their makeout was so hot, steam fogs the TV screen.

"Oh crap! I left the sauna on!" Lauren complained.

Mew once again appears and winks at the audience and left.

 **End of Chapter**

 **There you have it. Onto the last chapter of this season, so that Mark doesn't have to complain again.**


	24. 3 Weddings

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The chapter starts with Steve and Zoey talking to the audience.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. You're probably wondering when is the big wedding for us? Well, we're not going to have a wedding" Steve explained.

(Audience booing)

"Hold up. Instead, imagine if we let other people control the wedding" Zoey suggested.

"That's what we like to call: 3 Weddings" Steve announced as the screen reads **3 Weddings**.

 **Skit 1**

 **Steve's and Zoey's Wedding Directed by Edgar Wright**

The scene shifts to Steve listening to music in his room. He starts lip synching "Dirty Little Secret" by the All-American Rejects. Hayley enters and looks at him all weird.

"I'm not going to ask" she laughed as she left.

"I'm going to get married to Zoey! I'm going to get married to Zoey! This is going to be the best year of my life! First, she has her concert, then we have the wedding, and then we'll have 11 kids…hey wait a minute! I'm not Lori Loud!" Steve complained. "Oh who cares? Our music will bring us closer than ever!" the scene transitions like a comic book as we see Roger and his henchmen looking at posters of Zoey Wilson and the Lions.

"That's her! That's the girl we need to eliminate" Roger said as he is disguised as a mobster.

"How do we stop her?" criminal 1 asked.

"It's simple: we crash at their concert and ruin everything" Roger explained.

"Why look Pip. It's a mobster and their mobsters as well. This is going to be a great or my name isn't Bub" a British cop named Bub said, which he is voiced by Simon Pegg.

"You're right Bub. This is going to be fun" Pip said as he's voiced by Nick Frost. His dialogue is written in comic book bubbles as the page turns to the next one.

Later, Steve and Snot arrived at Zoey's concert.

" _Tonight, see Zoey Wilson and the Lions perform live at the CIA_!" an announcer said as Steve is looking forward to hearing his future wife perform.

"I know this girl!" Snot said.

"Oh yeah?!" Zoey shouted.

"You know her?!" Steve questioned.

"Oh yeah!" Zoey shouted again.

"Oh no…" Steve whimpered.

During Zoey's performance, the scene shifts like a strip in a comic book, going from Zoey to Steve to Snot to other audience members to Zoey's bandmates and back and forth and so on and so forth.

Zoey:

 _Hello again, friend of a friend, I knew you when_

 _Our common goal was waiting for the world to end_

 _Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend_

 _You crack the whip, shape-shift and trick the past again_

 _Send you my love on a wire_

 _Lift you up, every time, everyone, ooh, pulls away, ooh_

 _From you_

"This looks familiar" Hayley said as she checks out her cellphone.

"HEY! Is Pen recycling past moments for this wedding?! That tears it!" we see Hayley giving me a piece of paper as you only see my hands typing on a computer.

"Oh crap! It's a lawsuit. It says here that I already used it in a former chapter…oh well anyways…" the scene changes back to the concert, only for Roger to appear. Everyone screams in panic.

"I got you now, you bitches!" Roger takes out a rifle and starts attacking everyone. The mobsters do the same.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Zoey shouted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you will bow down to me as I am your king!" Roger ordered as one by one, people are getting killed.

"Oh no!" Steve shouted as his scene is written in a comic book dialogue and the next page turns into an ad for X-ray glasses which is $49.99! Call 1-800-Say-What.

(A/E Don't actually call please.)

Back to the scene where Roger flies towards Steve in a slow motion.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do" Steve repeatedly said as Roger made it to him. However, his arm is attacked by…a pistol sword.

"Grappling hook!" it was Zoey who attacked him.

(Audience cheering)

"You broke my arm, you bitch!" Roger shouted as the mobsters started to attack her and Steve.

"Should we?" Steve suggested as they team up.

 **ROUND 1….FIGHT!**

Using video game sound effects, Steve punches Roger repeatedly, with the game score increasing for every punch.

We see someone actually playing the video game at an arcade.

"Man this is better than _Final Fight!_ " a player said as the scene shifts back to the fight scene.

Every kick and punch Zoey creates make a **POW** and **OUCH** comic sight. As it looks like Roger is going to be defeated, he had other plans.

"Release the zombies!" Roger shouted as many zombies arrived.

"What should we do?" Steve asked.

"We got this, but first" Zoey suggested as she puts a quarter on a jukebox and it plays "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen.

"Let's fight!" Steve shouted as they use weapons to hit the zombies, but to no avail.

"Use your bra sword attack!" Steve ordered.

"I can't! I forgot to attach my sword to it" Zoey explained as she gets punched by Roger.

"Zoey no!" Steve tried to save her, but was ganged up by the zombies.

"Oh look Pip, some kids need help" Bub said as he and Pip arrived.

"Let's help them out" Pip said as they help save the heroes. Fortunately, Steve and Zoey recover in the neck of time.

"We got you now!" Steve and Zoey shouted as they shot their weapons at Roger and in slow motion, his body splits up. Play "What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong for this scene.

"Steve and Zoey can go suck a dick!" Roger shouted as he dies slowly.

"Did we…?" Steve asked as Zoey ran towards him and kisses him.

"We did it babe!" Zoey said.

"We're okay!" Steve added as well.

"Let's get married!" Zoey suggested as the comic book flips to their wedding. Steve wears a tuxedo and Zoey wears a wedding dress. Everyone of their friends and family were present.

"I love happy endings" Pip said.

"Me too!" Bub added.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the priest said as Steve and Zoey kissed each other and the camera pans out from a comic with the words "THE END" written in comic book font.

 **End of Skit 1**

 **Skit 2**

 **Steve and Zoey's Wedding Directed by Tim Burton**

The scene is drawn via _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ as everything is shown in claymation. We see Steve walking back and forth as he is getting married to the beautiful Zoey. He looks very nervous as he's getting ready for the big day.

"Oh man! I'm not looking forwards to this. What if Zoey thinks I'm a loser? What if Zoey doesn't like me? Oh help me lord!" he panicked as a mysterious hand appeared.

"What is this?" Steve asked if he looks at the hand.

"I got it. I'll practice using this" Steve said. "My name is…Deppy and I'm marrying the beautiful Zoey. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you very much."

However, the mysterious hand glows and it creates a strong beaming light. It becomes…a zombie bride.

"Why hello young man" the mysterious bride said, which is voiced by Helena Bonham Carter.

"Who are you?" Steve asked.

"I'm your wife. Call me Bride" Bride answered.

"I'm sorry but I'm marrying Zoey. I can't marry you" Steve refused.

"Well it's too bad because you are now in The Land of the Dead" Bride said as they enter a field where zombies live.

"Great! More zombies! Why does pen enjoy torturing me with mysterious zombies?" Steve wondered.

"Who?" Bride asked.

"Nevermind. So anyways, are you going to be my practice wife?" Steve asked.

"Yes Deppy, but first you have to confess to us something you did that was stupid" Bride suggested.

"I did give my niece a creepy gift one time" Steve recalled.

(Flashback)

Mary opens a present.

"Look Mommy, it's uncle Roger's head" it was Roger's head, but was shrunk. Hayley screams in fear.

(Flashback Ends)

"What do I have to do?" Steve wondered.

"Prove to this Zoey girl that you are the one" Bride explained.

"Well, I can always switch characters like this" Steve transforms…into a zombie dog. "Oh great, I'm that stupid dog from _Frankenweenie!_ "

"Anyone else?" Bride asked.

"I got it!" Steve transforms into…Willy Wonka.

"Where's my candy?!" he shouted.

"You're not even trying, are you?" Bride asked.

"Not at all" he turned to being Deppy.

"What you need is a new look and I will help you" Bride suggested as she gives Steve a makeover, using her hands to cut his hair via _Edward Scissorhands_.

"Now you have to prove the world that you are romantic…in front of these people" Bride said as they see a bunch of…headless men.

"Alright, I'll do it" Steve answered as he kissed the Bride.

"What am I, your grandmother?" Bride asked.

"Well, I thought…" Steve wondered as Bride kissed him better.

"I don't get…" Steve was about to talk, but the Bride's body transforms…into Zoey.

"Zoey, is that you?" Steve asked.

"That's right babe. We may look like freaks but I love you" Zoey explained.

"Even if we're apes from _The Planet of the Ape_ , we're still a loving couple" Steve said as they transform into apes from the movie mentioned.

"Uh, I have a better scene" Zoey suggested as they kiss, but this time they are in the world of _The Nightmare Before Christmas_.

Zombies:

 _This is Halloween!_

 _This is Halloween!_

 _This is Halloween!_

"What's going on?" Steve wondered.

"Well, our wedding should have something romantic. Something that's never happened before" Zoey explained.

"What does Halloween and Christmas time have to do with our marriage?" Steve wondered.

"You want something else?" Zoey asked.

"Yes please" Steve answered as the couple kissed once again, but this time they went to a chocolate factory.

"There's my chocolate!" Steve cheered.

"I'd figure it would be something that you really like Steve" Zoey smiled as they went inside. However, a bunch of Oompa Loompas appeared.

Oompa Loompas:

 _Steve and Zoey_

 _They're the one_

 _It looks like_

 _Their lives are done_

 _Steve and Zoey_

 _They're the one_

 _They complain_

 _About what is fun_

"What the f*ck is going on?" Steve cursed.

"I have no f*cken clue either!" Zoey answered.

"Okay, if we don't find the perfect scenario, we should just get married in court" Steve suggested.

"Good idea" Zoey agreed as the couple kiss one more time, as the scene now shifts to a circus.

"Oh look, elephants! Aren't they cute?" Zoey said as they visited the elephants.

"They are adorable. However, I don't like how they treat them. Should we free them?" Steve suggested.

"We should!" Zoey agreed as they used their superhero weapons to free the elephants from the cages.

"Oh man! No elephant with giant ears! What a douche pen is" Steve grumbled.

"Who?" Zoey asked.

"Nevermind. Let's go" Steve said as the elephants are free.

"Stop them! They're stealing the elephants!" the circus owner shouted as he spotted them freeing the animals.

"Hurry!" Steve ordered as all the elephants are free and returned back to their homes. However, the giant elephant with giant ears arrived.

"DUMBO!" the couple cheered in unison.

"Should we?" Steve asked.

"Sure why not?" Zoey agreed as they flew in the giant elephant. However, the circus owner and poachers spotted them. They try shooting with their weapons, but fortunately, Zoey used her pistol sword to avoid damage.

"Damn you guys!" the owner complained as policemen arrived. "They stole the elephants! Arrest them!"

"Nope, you're under arrest for animal cruelty!" a policeman said as he handcuffed the owner, as the other cops arrested the poachers.

"Damn it to hell!" the circus owner complained.

"Let's get married now" Zoey suggested as the scene shifts to their wedding, which had all the characters from every Tim Burton movie, along with the bride's and groom's friends and families.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the priest said as Steve and Zoey kissed once again and everyone at the wedding cheered. The scene ends with Steve and Zoey riding on Dumbo with a cape that reads "Just Married" on the backside. The couple spend the rest of their lives together and they live happily ever after.

 **The End**

 **I mean…**

 **End of Skit 2**

 **Skit 3**

 **Steve and Zoey's Wedding Directed by Zack Snyder**

We see Steve looking out at a river as he's watching through a bridge.

" _I'm getting married to Zoey soon. I have wedding plans and everything. I want to prove the world that my name is Steven Anita Smith. I'm not Macho Man. I'll never forget the battle I recently had_ " Steve recalled in his mind as flashbacks of him being Macho Man had him saving kids from a fire, defeating a monster that nearly killed Hayley and Jeff, and saving a family from being driver to the end of the hill.

" _I'm no hero and I never will be_ " Steve thought as he throws his suitcase over the river, which had his Macho Man costume inside as it floats away.

Meanwhile, we see Zoey getting ready for her wedding.

"Mom, I'm nervous" Zoey said.

"Honey, it's going to be okay. I promise I won't feel upset if you ever decide that I'm ready to be a grandma" Katherine said as she rubbed Zoey's belly.

"Mom, I'm not…" Zoey added.

"I know" Katherine smiled.

Meanwhile, somewhere out there, we see Roger disguised as Lex Luther.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Is Macho Man ready to surrender just to marry his bimbo he calls his future wife?" Roger asked as Klaus is playing… _Centipede_.

"Uh yeah, whatever boss" the goldfish commented.

"I have an amazing plan to defeat Macho Man once and for all" Roger thought.

"Roger, Steve is retiring as Macho Man. Why are you wasting your time?" Klaus wondered.

"Wasting my time? What kind of question is that?! I'll find that Steve Smith and defeat him once and for all!" Roger shouted.

"How?" Klaus asked.

"With this!" Roger discovered alien technology. "I'm going to create the most powerful monster in all of Langley Falls and nobody will stop me now!"

"Oh man, this is outrageous!" Klaus complained.

 **DING  
DING  
DING**

"Damn it fish!" Stan appeared out of nowhere to…spank Klaus.

"Why are you spanking me?!" the goldfish whined.

"What did I say about that word?" Stan demanded.

"It's not my fault!" Klaus cried. "Roger, help me!"

However, the alien finished his creation from the technology he made.

"Perfect! Be free, my loyal monster!" Roger ordered as a giant lizard troll monster emerged.

"Kill this man!" he shows it a photo of Steve.

Later, we see Steve looking at a river with ducks swimming. However, he noticed a lot of people running away.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's here! Run for your lives" a man asked as the monster emerged.

"Say hello to Ragathor!" Roger explained as the monster shoots laser eyes at people, turning them into stone.

" _I don't want to be Macho Man. Oh man, what do I do?_ " Steve asked as Klaus…arrived to give him his costume.

"You'll need it to defeat Ragathor" Klaus explained as the monster turned Klaus into stone.

"Damn it!" Klaus shouted inside his mind as the monster continue to attack citizens.

"Why were you helping him?" Roger demanded, only for Steve to attack him with his toothpicks.

"Let's just say that Super Karate Kid lend me these weapons" Steve said.

(Audience cheering)

"Get him!" Roger ordered Ragathor as it spits out fire. Steve uses his cape as a shield to avoid attack from the monster. He uses his swords to attack it, but it is too powerful to be taken down.

"Nice try Steve! Nobody is going to stop him anytime soon!" Roger taunted as the monster continues to wreak havoc.

"I'm not going to let everyone down" Steve said as he uses his strong muscles to attempt to carry Ragathor, but to no avail.

"Damn it. Why isn't it easy to carry him?" Steve wondered. However, the monster grabbed him by its left hand.

"Oh no! It's too late now. There is no hope. I'm not going to be able to marry Zoey anytime soon. This is going to be the end. Goodbye world" Steve whimpered as Ragathor was going to eat him, until…

"You're going to be late" it was…Zoey who appeared in a bridal dress that's similar to Wonder Woman's outfit. She shoots her pistol sword at the hand of Ragathor.

(Audience cheering)

"How did you…?" Steve asked.

"Call me Beautiful Bride" Zoey winked at the audience. She uses her pistol sword to fight the monster.

"Come on Ragathor! Do something!" Roger demanded as the soon to be married couple fight hard to take down the monster. Despite the hard fight, Steve and Zoey combined their love and power to defeat the monster once and for all, saving Langley Falls.

(Audience cheering)

"Damn it!" Roger kneeled down. "I hate you all!" he vanished in thin air.

"We defeated it" Steve said.

"Yes we did!" Zoey agreed as they proceed to their wedding still in their superhero costumes.

"Steven Anita Smith, do you take Zoey Melanie Wilson as your lawful wedded wife?" a priest asked.

"I do" Steve answered.

"Zoey Melanie Wilson, do you take Steven Anita Smith as your lawful wedded husband?" the same priest asked.

"I do" Zoey answered.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the priest announced as all the friends and families of Steve and Zoey appeared and cheered at the wedding.

The couple kiss at the end.

" _Macho Man may be gone, but Steven Anita Smith lives forever and so does Zoey Melanie Wilson_ " Steve narrates as the scene shifts to Bullock enjoying lunch at a restaurant, but he sees Steve and Zoey laughing and having a good time.

"How is Smith alive? I thought he died…nevermind" Bullock said as he resumes eating.

"Dad, where's Macho Man?" a boy asked his father.

"He's gone. Because we have to chase him. Because he's the hero Langley Falls deserves, but not the one it needs right now, so we'll hunt him. Because he can take it, because he's not a hero. He's a silent guardian, a watchful protector, a Macho Man" the father answered as the final scene shifts to the wedding earlier, as Steve and Zoey tie the knot one more time and rode off in their invisible jet with the words "JUST MARRIED" written on the back and once again concludes an exhausting yet touching season.

 **End of Skit 3**

 **End of Chapter**

 **Post Chapter Scene**

The credits roll, which are the same from last season, and also includes thanks to rarity92, klombarBB, 123kid, n, Family Guy Fan writer 15, TimeLordMaster108, Hero King Zeta 1991, and everyone else who either reviewed and/or favorite this story.

Steve and Zoey have their formal wedding, with all their friends and families. Steve wore a tuxedo and Zoey wears a beautiful short bride dress. Everyone cheers as the married couple share a kiss. We see them going inside a limo with a license plate reading **JUST MARRIED**.

 **A Few Days Later**

Steve and Zoey are having their honeymoon at a fancy hotel. We see them getting back massages, eating food, swimming at a jacuzzi with Steve in green trunks and Zoey in a pink bikini, and then they go to bed as Steve wears small blue briefs and Zoey wears purple bra and panties with a garter belt. They kiss and make out in bed. Then they are covered in bed sheets as Zoey removes her underwear and drops it to the ground.

 **A Few Weeks Later**

The scene shifts to Zoey's room, where she wakes up in her pink pajamas and goes to the bathroom to take a pregnancy test.

"Safety first" she smiled.

Moments later, this happened.

"Oh no…" Zoey whimpered as the test has this: (+).

 **End of Season 4**

 **Yes ladies and gentlemen, Zoey Melanie Wilson is enceinte. Don't know what enceinte is? The Family Guy episode "Stewie is Enceinte" will tell you what that word means. What will happen to Steve and Zoey? Find out in season 5. However, I will announce that season 5 will be the the last season. However, next season will be uploaded soon so stay tuned. Read and review and see you next season. I want to say thank you for reading this season. To be honest, this has been the toughest season to write ever. Hopefully the final season will be better. Thank you for being amazing readers! I'll see you in the middle of June for the season premiere!**


End file.
